The Galaxy's Greatest Party
by theseeker64
Summary: FINISHED - Commander Shepard, self-proclaimed dirty girl, has a brilliant idea: throw the Galaxy's greatest, sexiest, kinkiest, party of all time. Her guests, though, will not all be willing participants - and that's the fun. Includes Miranda, Jack, Liara, Ashley, Traynor, and more. Rated M for lots of Bondage, plenty of Sexual Content, and pure weirdness. Cover art by 'McBound'
1. Chapter 1

**-Shepard-**

The shadows hid the commander as she slipped down the hallway, her body pressed tight to the wall. Her footsteps fell in soft, calculated, strides as she hurried up beside an enormous statue hovering over Grissom Academy's main lobby and poked her head around just enough to get a peek. The lights were off; only moonlight spilled through the towering windows of the school's front side. Not a person in sight.

Shepard grinned, pleased with those results, and rounded the corner, hurrying up the double flight of lobby stairs that led to another hall; this one lined with closed doors on either side. The commander moved through quickly, crouched for stealth, and found the room she was looking for around the far end beside a little window that peered out into the darkness of the night. She removed an electronic, hand-held, tool from within her black jumpsuit and had the locked door open in seconds. She took one last glance behind her, bit her lip, and slipped inside – the door pressing closed gently behind her.

The studio apartment welcomed her with the same darkness the rest of the academy had. Shepard moved slowly, quietly, through it until she came upon a large mattress sprawled out on the floor at the far side. The commander's heart quickened and her breathing came in shallow, excited, gasps. A sheet was spread across the bed, but beneath it were the curves and valleys of a body; lifting and falling with the sleeping beauty's in and exhales. Shepard reached gingerly for a corner of the sheet at the foot of the bed and peeled it away. A naked leg, covered in tattoos, greeted her; the soft flesh looking shimmery beneath the moonlight that poured through the window.

Shepard had to bite her lip to contain her excitement. She reached down and gently lifted the leg at the ankle before bringing her lips near and kissing the wrinkled sole of the woman's bare foot. The sleeping figure stirred and tossed a bit, but remained in slumber. The commander held back a giggle, lowered the leg, and crept up along the side of the bed. She peeled away the cover there too, and found a long, naked, back—also tattoo-covered—waiting for her. She ran her hand down the middle of it, letting her fingers trickle over each bump of the woman's spine.

A brief moan escaped Jack's lips and she began shifting to her side. "Hey, wha-?" She groaned, freshly awoken and appropriately disoriented. "Wait, what the _fuck_!?" She shouted upon seeing the commander's silhouette beside her bed.

Shepard reached forward and clamped a hand down over Jack's mouth, firmly pressing her head back down to the pillow. "Shhh, Jack. It's me. Shepard," she explained, giving it a moment to sink in before taking her hand away.

"_Shepard_!?" Jack snapped. "What are you doing here? Why are you in my bedroom in the middle of the night? What the _hell_ is going on!?"

"I had a great idea," Shepard whispered enthusiastically. "And you're part of it!"

Jack frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm going to throw a party, and you're invited. In fact, you'll be my first guest. Isn't that exciting?"

"Shepard..." Jack groaned, taking a deep breath to calm herself. "If you really snuck into my room in the middle of the night and woke me up to give me a _party_ invite-"

"Not just any party, Jack," Shepard explained. "A... _special_ party. A... _sexy_ party. You know what I mean? Like... a very special, sexy, party. And I'm gathering up all the right players. You... Miranda Lawson... Liara T'Soni."

Jack lifted herself onto an elbow and glared up at Shepard. "Are you fucking serious? Shepard, I... shit, get the fuck out of my room! Talk to me in the morning about your dumbass sex party or whatever it is! _Fuck_! I was sleeping!"

Shepard bit her lip, an awkward smile coming across her face. "I actually... I'm not really _asking_ you, so-to-speak. As much as I am, kind of, like... _taking_ you."

"_Taking_ me!?" Jack snapped, sitting up in bed, fully awake now. "What the hell is that supposed to mean!?"

Shepard grinned and stood up, towering over Jack's bed. She reached into her jumpsuit's vest pocket and pulled out a bundle of thin, dark, rope.

As she dangled it cheerfully in the moonlight, Jack's eyes widened with apprehension.

**-Miranda-**

She turned the nozzle, and a spray of hot water poured down over her face. Miranda Lawson winced at first from the heat, but then welcomed it; it had been a long day, and this was as good a reward as any. Her head fell back and her lips parted, letting some of the water gather in her mouth. She swallowed a bit, turned, and let the shower head spray down over her hair as she gathered a handful of shampoo. The Cerberus Operative moaned a bit as she massaged it into her scalp, running her fingers in long lines down the length of her hair. She rinsed, turned, and welcomed the now-steaming water to rush down over the curve of her breasts.

Movement behind the glass wall of the shower caught her eye.

Miranda's eye snapped open, her head turning to stare out at the dark figure. It was a person, standing, and... watching. Miranda cursed under her breath and looked around the shower for a weapon. How could she have gotten so sloppy? This wasn't very 'Cerberus' of her to be caught unaware, unarmed, and unprepared for-

"Miranda?" A female voice called over the top of the glass. "Don't be alarmed. It's your Commander."

Miranda froze, confused. "Shepard?"

"Yep."

The tension slipped from her body like the removal of a heavy jacket. "Oh, thank God, Shepard. I thought... well, never mind. What, uh, what are you _doing_ here, exactly? You've caught me in a bit of an awkward situation. Is it... trouble?"

"No trouble," came the reply.

Miranda lifted an eyebrow, confused, and watched the blurry shape of the commander take a few steps closer to the steamy glass. "No trouble? Shepard, then what are you doing here? Can it wait a second?"

"Nope."

"Is this a game of some sort you're playing?"

"No, Ms. Lawson. Far from it."

Miranda folded her arms across her chest and frowned. "Well you're acting very strangely, Shepard. I'd appreciate it if you leave the bathroom so I can finish up in here and get dressed. Then we can talk about... whatever it is you want to talk about. Alright?"

"Dressed? With what clothes?" The commander's voice came playfully over the top of the shower.

Miranda slid the door back an inch and peered out to the clothes rack beside the shower. There was nothing there. "This isn't funny, commander."

Shepard took a quick step towards the shower and slid the door back forcefully. "I agree."

Miranda covered what she could as the water continued to pour down over her. "_Shepard!_ What the _hell_!? Get out!"

Shepard bit her lip, smiled, and winked. "I'll leave you your bra and panties... the rest of your clothes are coming with me, Ms. Lawson," she explained, and with that, slid the door shut again and walked out of the bathroom. "Sorry. I had to get a little sneak peek at the goods."

Miranda stood still, nonplussed for a moment. Then she decided Shepard had to be on some new drug and finished her shower. When she was done, she found the commander to be true to her word: the only items remaining in the bathroom were a pair of her panties and a bra. She felt a flush of anger rinse over her as she pulled them on and then wrapped a towel around her waist.

Outside, in the living room, the commander was waiting, leaned up against a pillar with a glass of wine in her hand. She sipped at it and gestured to a painting on the wall. "This is nice. You've got a really classy place here, Miranda. A shame you never invited me to come see it."

"Give me my clothes, Shepard," Miranda demanded, stomping over to her commander, glaring.

"But I like you like this," Shepard confessed. "You've got an _amazing_ ass, and a hell of a rack, too."

Miranda stopped and squinted at the commander. "Are you drunk? High? Both?"

"Only on an idea."

"_What_ idea!?"

"Come," Shepard said with a playful grin. "I'll show you."

"I'm not taking another step without my clothes."

The commander sighed. "Yeah, alright, alright. Just know – if _I _had your chest..." she whistled. "I'd show it off."

Shepard tossed Miranda her pants and shirt, and she was quick to pull them on. "Now where are you taking me?"

"Roof."

"_Roof_?"

"Yeah, I landed my shuttle there."

Miranda sighed. "And _then_ will you explain what's going on."

"Absolutely," the commander confirmed.

They reached the roof a few minutes later. It was still early in the night, and there was a chill in the air. Miranda hugged her arms around her body as Shepard led them across the lot to the little, blue, shuttle parked at the far end. The thing could only be a six or eight-seater, tops. Miranda took quickened strides to fall in line next to the commander. "It's _freezing_ out here, can we take this a bit faster?"

"I'll keep you warm," Shepard told her and pulled her close.

Miranda almost pushed away... but the warmth _was_ a welcome feeling to her shivering body. She walked on in the commander's arms.

"Here we are," Shepard said when the reached the shuttle. She popped the hatch. "I've got a guest with me!"

Miranda leaned forward to see. "Oh... _my_."

Jack was tied up in the front seat; her arms pulled behind her, her ankles and knees bound with a black rope. She was clad in only a dark blue shirt and a pair of panties. The tattooed woman snapped her head around furiously when Shepard opened the hatch, and Miranda could see her mouth had been covered with a wide strip of black tape. "_MMF! MMMPH MMMM!_" She mumbled into the tape, her eyes filled with a deep rage.

"She's kind of cute when her mouth is shut, eh?" Shepard asked, smiling. "Let's see if she has anything new to say. Last time it was just a bunch of curse words loosely strung together with my name."

The commander leaned into the shuttle and peeled the tape partially from Jack's lips. Jack immediately began shouting. "I'm going to fucking kill you when I get out of this, Shepard! You piece of fucking- _MMMPH!_" The tape went back down.

The commander shrugged and slammed the hatch shut on the still-protesting Jack.

"Shepard... what the hell do you have Jack bound and gagged in your shuttle for?" Miranda questioned, utterly perplexed by the situation.

"Bound so she can't get away. Gagged... well, I think that's pretty obvious _now_. And she's in my shuttle because I'm taking her to my new mansion. Same as you."

"_Me_!?" Miranda snapped, instinctively taking a step backwards – away from the commander. "What are you talking about, Shepard?"

"I'm talking about you getting you all tight 'n tidy like Jack there and bringing you home."

"For _what_!?"

"For a party, of course. The biggest, bestest, most _sensual_ party you're every going to experience, girlfriend. Believe it."

Miranda took another step back, her face frozen in confusion. "You've lost your mind. My God, Shepard, you've lost your _bloody _mind!"

"No, babe. I'm thinking clearly. Maybe for the first time ever. I know what I want. And you know what? Commander Shepard _gets_ what she wants," Shepard said and began walking toward her.

Miranda spun to make a break for the rooftop exit-

-but found a half-dozen Volus standing, blocking her path. She frowned down at them, more confused than ever.

"They're with me," Shepard explained. "I had them meet me here since I figured you'd be awake and alert, and with all your training... I couldn't take a risk of you getting away. These are my friends, my... servants. They live with me at the mansion. You'll get to know them in time."

One of the Volus, a little chubby guy in a pink and red suit, waved a hand. His voice came distorted through his suit's breathing apparatus. "_Hello!_" He sounded cheerful enough, but then him and his little buddies were moving forward – toward _her_.

Miranda backed up-

-right into Shepard's waiting arms. Shepard hugged her tight, leaned forward, and nested her nose against Miranda's neck. "We're going to have so much fun."

Miranda opened her mouth to say something, but found no words worth saying. For the time being at least: she was in Shepard's hands.

**-Jack-**

Shepard set the shuttle down on the planet Illium just as the sun was coming up. The commander banked around a low set of buildings and eased the ship down onto a private loading dock behind an apartment complex. Outside, another group of Volus were rushing excitedly to meet and greet the commander. She popped the hatch and stepped outside, laughing and giving the little aliens hugs.

Jack grunted and twisted at the ropes binding her. She'd been moved to the rear of the shuttle, where Shepard had tied her and Miranda up back-to-back on the floor of the cruiser. They leaned up against each other, the rope digging tightly into their arms and chests. Jack jerked from side to side, desperate for something to loosen.

"Would you stop it, Jack," Miranda's voice came over her shoulder, annoyed. "The Commander knew what she was doing. I saw the ropes she used on us. They don't even use knots. It's some new technology that simply tightens on whatever it's fastened to. You're struggling is only making it worse."

"_Mmmph mmmmph!_" Jack mumbled into the tape that still sat across her lips, keeping her quiet. She was angrily trying to explain that they had to try _some_thing, because there was no way she was getting dragged all the way to some mansion for Shepard's weird sex game. "_Mmf!_"

"You know that I can't understand you," Miranda said.

Jack grunted and stomped her feet.

"Let's just sit here, _quietly_, and think this through," Miranda said. "Do you think Shepard's lost her mind?"

"_Mmm,_" Jack groaned.

"Just stomp your feet once for yes, twice for no, alright?"

Jack grumbled her displeasure with the notion, but listened anyway. She stomped twice.

"I thought so at first, but now..." Miranda said, and Jack could feel the woman's back tense against her own. "I don't know. She doesn't seem to be on any drugs or anything. Did she take any in front of you."

Jack gave two stomps.

Miranda sighed. "She was talking a lot about some sexual party... and now she's taking the two of us to it. I didn't even know Shepard was... gay? I mean, is she?"

Jack sounded one, enthusiastic, stomp and grunted for further emphasis.

"How do you know? I mean, other than the way she's acting right now. Did she ever... hit on you or anything aboard the Normandy?"

Jack thought about it. The commander had certainly been playful with her a few times, but... nothing she'd call serious flirtation. Two stomps.

"Then how can you be so sure?"

Jack groaned into the tape and rolled her eyes. It was impossible to explain without being able to speak. She knew, though. She'd seen the way Shepard looked at her, the way the commander bit her lip, and touched her body. Shepard wanted to do nothing more in the world at that moment when Jack had first woken up then fuck her.

There was a long moment of silence, and then Miranda finally said, "Do you think we're in trouble here, Jack?"

One, hard, stomp.

**-Liara-**

"Oh, yes, Shepard! A thousand times yes! This is _perfect_!" Liara yelled cheerfully.

Shepard smiled and put her hands on the asari's arms, pulling her closer. "Are you sure? You'll be gone for a long time. Can you stay away from work for awhile?"

Liara looked around her office. Things has been... slow for a while now. Since Shepard had helped her tidy up some unfinished business a few months ago, Liara had been practically _praying_ for something new and exciting to come her way. Nothing had, though, and she'd wound up spending most of her days daydreaming in her office. Sometimes about the commander herself and that one, wonderful, night they'd spent together what seemed like ages ago. And now the commander had returned into her life and was asking to take her away. Take her to a _party_! "I can take time off. Of course, Shepard. Anything for you."

Shepard smiled and pulled Liara close to her body. Their cheeks touched, and Liara could feel the commander's warm breath on her neck. "Good," Shepard said. "I've missed you and your... lips." She lifted Liara's chin with her hand and stared into her eyes.

Liara felt her body flush with warmth. Her nipples felt sensitive. Her heart fluttered. The commander still had that way about her... that way that made everything seem right. "Oh... Shepard. Kiss me. Just once. For old time's sake."

"Oh, I'm going to be kissing you a lot more than once," Shepard explained, running her long, slender, fingers across the asari's bottom lip.

Liara giggled playfully. "What do you mean, commander?"

"Liara this isn't some regular, old, run-of-the-mill, party I'm throwing here," Shepard explained as her finger moved to Liara's neck and stroked the tender skin beneath her earlobe.

Liara's eyes closed and her mouth fell agape in pleasure. "What kind of party is it?"

"I'm going to shoot straight with you, Liara. It's a _sexual_ party. And the guests are all female... like me. Not all of them will or _have_ come willingly. In fact... I've got two women I'm not sure you've ever met, Miranda Lawson and Jack.. well, _Jack_, in my shuttle. Their hands and feet bound. One of them has her mouth taped shut. I've taken them by force. It... hell, it turns me on. You know about my kinkier side. And when I get them back to my mansion, well... the games will begin."

Liara stood, quietly absorbing all this information.

"Well? What do you think?" Shepard asked.

"I think..." Liara began. "That it sounds _exciting_." Shepard smiled, and Liara smiled back. "But I'm curious... if I had refused..."

Shepard laughed. "Yep. I'd have taken you anyway."

"Really?" Liara asked, a playful twinkle in her eye. "Just like that? You would tie _me_ up? Gag my mouth so I couldn't speak? Stuff me in your little shuttle and whisk me away against my will to a party in a far away mansion. Then... you'd have your way with me?"

Shepard nodded. "That's right."

Liara leaned in and kissed the commander on the lips. When she pulled away, she was grinning. "Then I refuse."

Shepard smirked and pulled out a length of rope.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Miranda-**

At some point during Miranda's long, uncomfortable, flight roped up in the back of Shepard's increasingly cramped shuttle, the commander had explained she didn't want her 'guests' to know exactly where the party was being held, and had to remedy the situation. Jack, Liara, and herself were blindfolded; thick, black, rags tied tightly around their heads, leaving them in the dark.

"Is this really necessary, Shepard?" Miranda had protested, but the commander had only grinned that playful grin of hers and tightened the blindfold over her eyes.

Jack, who was bound and gagged behind her, ropes circling both of their bodies and binding them tightly together, had seemed to calm down, but once the blindfolds were on, she began to throw up another tantrum, twisting and jerking and stomping, leaving Miranda wincing as the ropes bit into her arms and chest.

What was worse, though, was that the asari Shepard had brought aboard, Liara, was seemingly _happy_ with the situation. Shepard had tied the alien up in the front seat beside her, and had even blindfolded her like the rest of them, but her and Shepard conversed the whole flight, flirting and joking and teasing one another like an old couple on their honeymoon. Several times, Miranda saw the commander reach across the isle separating their seats and caress the asari's thigh. Once the blindfolds were on, however, most of the talking stopped, and Miranda could only sit and wait in the darkness; hopeful she'd figure a way out of the whole thing if she just kept a level-head.

A long while went on like that until, finally, Miranda heard the familiar sound of the shuttle breaching a planet's atmosphere, and in a few minutes the ship set down and the engine was killed.

"Home sweet home, girls," Shepard announced cheerfully. "So sorry if the ride was a bit uncomfortable back there, Miranda. I'll make it up to you: I promise."

Miranda sighed. "You could start by untying me, Shepard."

"Hmmmm, no," the commander said. "But I will remove your blindfolds so you can see what a beautiful planet I've brought you all too. And if you play nice back there, Jack, maybe I'll take your gag off too."

"_Mmmm_," Jack grumbled.

The commander must have removed the asari's blindfold then, because Miranda heard the alien's voice drift dreamily back from the front of the shuttle. "Oh, Shepard! It's _gorgeous_!"

The hatches were lifted, and soon enough Miranda felt the ropes binding her to Jack release, and she was being pulled to the edge of the shuttle's cargo area, where her legs swung off the lip and hung freely in the air. Her blindfold was pulled free, and a brilliant light made her shut them again immediately. She opened them, slowly, and adjusted after the long trip in the dark.

Before her was a wide, expansive, rush of colors: greens and yellows and reds, and the pale blue of a sky. They had set down in a forest clearing, and ranks of enormous trees marched away in every direction for as far as the eye could see. Down a path ahead of the shuttle, Miranda saw a beach spilling out into an ocean; dark blue waves crashing upon the shores. Flowers littered the path all the way back to the ship, and the smell was nothing shy of enticing. The whole clearing smelled extremely... _clean_. And fresh. A wind was blowing, and it carried a chill, but the temperature was near perfect. Somewhere deep in the woods, an animal called out a shrill noise she'd never heard before. "Shepard... where have you taken us?" Miranda asked, still partially in awe.

"Paradise," Shepard said with a smile. "A planet so small and obscure, that only a handful of very wealthy people in the Galaxy know about it. I, as it turns out, happen to _know_ one of said people, and so here we are... I bought property here a few months ago to get away, but... the serenity of it all made me realize it would be _criminal_ to hog this place to myself. That is, partially, the reason you're all here. The party, of course, is much more important but showing this place off? It feels nice. Do you like it?"

Miranda was still taking the sight in. "I... I'd like it more if you'd free me."

Shepard ginned a big, toothy, grin and ran a hand through Miranda's hair. "Miranda, Miranda, Miranda... always so... _dutiful_." The commander turned her attention to Jack, who was sitting beside Miranda, still gagged, still blindfolded. "How about you, Jack?" Shepard asked and pulled the blindfold away.

Jack shut her eyes the same way Miranda had before slowly opening them and taking the sights in. She looked around in every direction for a few moments before her eyes settled back on Shepard. She gave the commander a look that Miranda thought could scare a Krogan. "_Mmf_," she grunted.

"Oh, I'm going to remove your muzzle," Shepard told her. "But this is a peaceful place, Jack. If you start in with all your shouting and cursing, I'll have to punish you. This is _my_ home. _My _rules. And you _will_ behave. Understood?"

Jack only glared.

"Do you understand or don't you?" Shepard persisted. "It's a simple question, Jack."

Jack took a deep breath, clearly suppressing her rage, and forced a simple nod of the head.

"Good girl," Shepard said, reached forward, and ripped the tape quickly from her mouth.

Jack winced and licked her lips. Shepard stood waiting. Miranda waited too, expecting a sudden outburst of anger at any moment, but Jack only looked between the two of them and brooded for a bit before saying, "Alright. _Now_ what are you going to do with us?"

Liara came walking around the side of the shuttle, wrists still tied together behind her at the small of her back. She was smiling and looking high up into the tree tops. She stopped before Shepard and took a deep breath of the fresh air and laughed. "It's perfect."

Shepard smiled back. "I'm glad you like it," she said, pulled Liara close with a quick tug of the alien's waist, and pressed her lips to asari's.

"Mmm, Shepard," Liara cooed, eyes closed.

Miranda shared a look with Jack, who appeared as disgusted as she was.

"Ah, my servants," Shepard said, pointing.

Down the path in the woods, a line of little suited men—Volus—came marching forward; their stubby legs falling in disciplined strides. The came right up to the shuttle, bowed to Shepard, and a fat one in a yellow and black suit at their lead, dropped to one knee and kissed the commander's boot.

"Rise," Shepard said, as if she were royalty, and gestured to her guests. "Collar them."

"_Collar_ us?" Miranda echoed incredulously.

"Fuck that," Jack added.

Shepard squinted at them, her face twisting into an expression of disbelief. "Ladies, do you not realize what's going on here yet? You have no say in decisions anymore. What I want you to do is what you do. And what I want done _to_ you? Guess what? It's happening. I'm your commander, and when I give my commands, you obey. Nothing more. Understood?"

"Shepard..." Miranda pleaded, shaking her head.

"Understood!?" Shepard repeated more sternly, cutting her off.

Miranda lowered her head and sighed. She had to keep calm. "Yes."

"Yes _who_?"

"Yes... _commander_," Miranda bitterly corrected.

"Good," Shepard said, pleased. She set her gaze on Jack. "What about you, baldy? You understand?"

"When I get loose..." Jack warned.

"If the next words out of that pretty mouth of yours aren't 'Yes, Commander', I'm going to bury you in that sand down there up to your neck and leave you there overnight," Shepard explained, pointing down the path to the beach beyond. "Now what's it going to be, Jack? Do – You – Under – Stand?"

Jack grit her teeth, her cheeks flushed, her breathing became rapid. Miranda nudged her with an elbow, and when Jack looked, she shook her head, pleading with her eyes. After a long, seething, silence. Jack spoke, "Yes... _commander_."

"Good. Next time, you obey me more quickly or there will be consequences," the commander said with a baleful point of her finger. She turned to Liara. "How 'bout you, blue?"

"Oh, yes, Commander," Liara said, fighting to keep the smile from her face. "I understand. You command, I obey... my commander."

Shepard nodded, satisfied, before turning back to Miranda and Jack. "You see this, ladies? This is what I expect out of you from here on out. And good behavior will not go unrewarded," she said, turned to Liara and drove her open-palm onto the asari's ass. The forest exploded with the sound of the slap's impact. Liara jumped, her mouth falling agape in shock, and Miranda could see she hadn't expected such a hard strike. She turned, stunned, to Shepard and shook her head. "Shepard, I-"

Shepard did it again, harder. "No. You address me as 'commander'. I'll allow this one slip up, but any further mistake will come with punishment."

Liara swallowed, tensing. "Y-Yes... commander. I apologize, my commander."

"Now collar these bitches," Shepard told the Volus.

Miranda could only watch as a Volus in a red and white suit approached each of them and fastened a black, electronic, collar around their necks. Liara had to lean all the way forward for the short alien to get it around her throat. Jack looked like she wanted to bite the little guy's head off, but she took a deep breath instead and allowed herself to be collared. Miranda swallowed nervously as the Volus tugged at her hair until she leaned forward. He fasted the collar around her throat and pulled it snug, but not tight.

"Comfy, girls?" Shepard asked with a grin. "Alright. Cut their feet free and lets move this show indoors."

Miranda relaxed a bit; at least Shepard wasn't having them _dragged_ to the mansion or something degrading like that. A few hours earlier, she would have never dreamed of thinking the commander was capable of such cruelty, but after seeing the way she struck Liara... the tone of her voice when she threatened Jack... the way she smiled as Miranda was collared... who knew what she was capable of. This was a Shepard Miranda had never met before.

A Volus ran a blade between her booted ankles and then up to her knees, and just like that – Miranda was half-free. She scooted off the shuttle's edge and stretched her legs gratefully. "Thank you, Shep- ...thank you, commander."

Shepard nodded and winked.

Miranda could swear she saw the asari shoot her a dirty look, but when she looked back, Liara was only staring, dreamily, at the commander.

The volus moved to Jack and cut her free, and-

-Jack planted her bare feet into the alien's chest and shoved – sending the little guy flailing backwards into the other volus and collapsing to the dirt floor. Jack let out an enraged grunt as she hopped of the shuttle and shouldered her way through Liara, knocking the blue alien down to her ass.

"_Oh_!" Liara cried out, unable to put her hands up to break the fall.

"_Jack_!" Shepard yelled.

But Jack was already running, her hands still tied behind her back, down the path, making a b-line for the beach. The volus regained their composure and began to give chase.

"No," Shepard commanded with a raised hand. The volus stopped and looked to her, confused. "Let her run. There's nowhere for her to go, and the collars are fixed with trackers. Let her get this out of her system. Might do her some good. Her disobedience will be punished later." She shot Miranda an angered look. "Don't _you_ do something you'll regret, either."

Miranda shook her head, but said nothing.

"_Commander_!" Liara yelled, still laying on her side on the ground. "That foul-mouthed woman knocked me down! Now I'm all filthy! Please get me off this dirt!"

"Relax, Liara, a little dirt never hurt anyone," Shepard said, a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I hurt my elbow too!" Liara whined.

"Alright, Liara," Shepard said with a hand raised.

Liara wasn't satisfied yet, though. "I suggest you have that tattooed women buried in the sand like you said before! You must teach her that she can't just-"

"God dammit, if she opens her mouth again – gag her," Shepard told the volus and began walking down the path. "And get her off the ground. Miranda, let's go."

Miranda looked down and saw the stunned, hurtful, look in Liara's eyes. As she walked past, though, the asari turned her glare upwards and shot her a dirty look. Miranda quickly moved past her and fell in line beside Shepard, walking with her hands still tied behind her. "I don't think your asari friend was expecting that kind of treatment," she said when they were a bit ahead of the pack.

Shepard looked back and shrugged. "She'll learn. None of you are getting any special treatment here. You want to see my gentler side? You'll have to earn it."

"Fair," Miranda said, keeping stride with the commander. "You run things around here very orderly. Like when we were on board the Normandy together. It's... admirable."

Shepard glanced over and squinted. "Don't do that, Miranda, or I'll have _you_ buried up to your neck down at that beach."

Miranda raised her brow. "What? I don't understand-"

"You know what you're doing," Shepard said. "Don't try to convince me your on 'my side' so soon. I know that little sharp mind of yours is trying to think your way out of this, just _waiting_ for an opportunity to arise."

Miranda said nothing; the commander, after all, was right.

"There's no talking your way out of this," Shepard said. "You _are_ smart, Miranda. But I'm smarter. Don't forget it."

Miranda simply walked on, quietly mulling over the commander's words.

The path wound and twisted through the woods. They passed the fork that would have taken them down to the beach. Ahead, Miranda could see Jack's footprints cutting a thin line into the sand and disappearing into the horizon. Her look must have lingered a bit too long, though, because Shepard grabbed her by the elbow and shoved her forward. The path eventually came to the end of the woods, and before them was a slight hill and the biggest mansion Miranda Lawson had ever seen.

It was a three-story behemoth, stretching out wide enough for two dozen sets of windows to line its floors. At the far left end, the mansion ended near a jut of rocky cliff that overlooked the beach. The right side of the mansion was overtaken with forest that had grown right up to its walls. The house was an older, Earth, style; perhaps 19th or 20st century, if Miranda recalled her history books correctly. Large stone pillars flanked the entrance: a sprawling set of stairs that wound up in two sets, a polished, golden, rail splitting them in the middle. Beyond were the doors: two giant black monoliths with brass knockers protruding from their midsection. The garden below was filled with flowers of every color and size. A fountain was spilling clear, cool, water into a oval-shaped concrete dish where odd species of birds were gathered, drinking. A pebble walkway led around behind the mansion, and that path was decorated with elaborate hedge decorations and stone archways. The wind blew, and as it did the third floor's window shutter banged against the mansion walls; as if the house was sounding its greeting.

"I know," Shepard said, hands on her hips as she took the sight in herself. "It's impressive."

"Shepard... how much money could something like this have cost you? Where did you get the funds?" Miranda asked.

"What kind of question is that, Miranda?" Shepard snapped. "It's none of your business. The only thing that matters to _you_ is that this is going to be your home now. What do you think of it?"

Miranda looked over at Shepard and shook her head. "When you say my 'home'... what exactly do you mean, Shep- ...commander. How long, exactly, are you planning on keeping us here?"

Shepard shrugged. "Well if it's truly going to be the Galaxy's greatest party, it's going to have to be the Galaxy's _longest_ party. So... I don't know. A few months?"

"_Months_!?" Miranda shouted.

"Don't raise your voice again," Shepard warned. "And I don't really know. Maybe months, sure. Hell, maybe _years_. Heh."

"This is insane," Miranda stated plainly, the realization setting in.

Shepard frowned. "Okay, don't open your mouth again. That's an order. Now you're upsetting me. I bring you to the most beautiful planet, to the most incredible mansion, and that's all you have to say? You're a little bitch sometimes, aren't you? We'll fix that. Get up the stairs."

"Shepard-" Miranda began to plead.

The commander's hand came across her face. It wasn't a hard enough hit to really hurt her, but it was enough to sting her cheek. Miranda pressed her lips tightly together and glared over at Shepard.

"I told you not to speak," Shepard said. "And you address me as 'commander'. Do not forget it. Now get up those fucking stairs before I put that perfect ass of yours over my knee and _beat_ the obedience into you."

With little other choice – she went.

At the doors, Shepard waited for the volus and Liara, who was making little whining sounds every time one of the little aliens poked at her to keep her moving. When they arrived, the commander pushed her way into one of the monoliths and gestured for the rest to follow her. Miranda walked inside, and immediately felt the coolness of the shadowy interior sweep across her bare arms and neck. Something smelled sweet and gingery. The ceiling was high, dark, and lined with lights; a chandelier hanging in the middle of the lobby-like chamber. A huge red carpet with golden embroidery and silver trimming greeted Miranda's feet as she took another step inside and looked around. Pillars spilled away to her left and right into twisting paths. A stair case wound up the center of the room before splitting in two and hooking around to a second floor balcony that overlooked the chamber; a golden-rodded bannister wrapped around it's edge. Somewhere deep within the mansion, the soft sounds of classical Earth music could be heard; violins, cellos, flutes, the whole works. Shepard stood in the middle of the room with her arms raised. "Welcome."

Liara stepped up beside Miranda and took in the sights. "Commander... it's as beautiful as you are. I'm amazed," she said and walked closer to Shepard, lowering her head and giving the commander a sexy look.

Shepard put a hand on her shoulder, stopping her advance, and walked away. Again, Miranda saw the wounded look in the asari's eyes. "This is it. Your new home, and the location of the party! Congratulations, you're here—the first guests—and the party starts now." She nodded at a volus and pointed towards the back of the chamber. "Let Sam out."

The volus disappeared around a pillar, and returned a few moments later. Behind him came one of the most disturbing things Miranda could have imagined. It was, undeniably, a woman, but she was covered head-to-toe in a shiny, black, latex-like suit. Her hands were gloved in the stuff, and handcuffed together in front of her, attached to a belt that wrapped around her waist. She strode forward in stiletto-heels with sharp points at the heel. The only place her skin was visible was around her neck and lower face, where a huge, red, ballgag was buckled in between her lips. Drool dripped from the corners of her stretched mouth, trailing down the woman's dark skin. The rest of her head was covered in more of the latex stuff, and the places where her eyes _should_ have been were instead shut with two zipper-locked covers. It was amazing, Miranda thought, that she could walk around in those heels without even being able to see. To top it off, two little ears had been sewn into the top of the hood, giving the woman the appearance of some wild, feral, _shackled_, beast.

"Here, Sam," Shepard said, patting her thigh, and the woman, despite her ballgagged mouth, smiled and made a pleasurable sound. When she neared, Shepard kissed her cheek, wiped away the drool, and unzipped the eye covers. The holes came free, and Miranda could see two pretty eyes, finally, peering out of the hood.

"Is that... God, is that Specialist _Traynor_?" Miranda questioned, now that she could make out the woman's eyes.

"Sam here doesn't go by that name anymore," Shepard explained. "But yes, she went by that name once. You know her?"

"We've met once or twice..." Miranda said. "Shep- ...commander, what have you done to her?"

Shepard laughed. "Believe it or not, Sam here isn't like the rest of you. She's actually here on her own free will. Aren't you Sam?"

The woman mumbled something into the ballgag and nodded.

Little strands of the woman's dark hair were jutting out from beneath the hood. Shepard grabbed a fistful and yanked on it, making the woman grunt into her gag and tilt her head back. Shepard leaned forward and bit at the woman's neck. To Miranda's surprise, Samantha actually moaned pleasurably as she was bitten. "She's a little slut," Shepard explained, releasing her hair. "But she's obedient. Now go make our guest more comfortable, Sam. Remove their boots."

Sam mumbled an happily rushed forward.

Miranda took a step back and forced an awkward laugh. "No, no it's alright. I'm fine."

"I wasn't asking," Shepard said. "And Sam here has a thing for feet. She's going to take your boots and she's going to keep them."

Miranda grimaced as the latex-covered woman dropped to her knees, lifted her leg into the air, and worked the boot off one of her feet. Sam held it in her hands, took a quick sniff of the inside, and moaned. She looked up at Miranda and it appeared she was smiling; though it was hard to tell with her lips wrapped around the giant ball in her mouth. She scurried over to the other foot and peeled off Miranda's other boot before tucking the pair under her arm and moving to do the same to Liara.

"Thank you, Sam," Liara said gratefully as her boots were removed. She batted her eyelashes at Shepard, but the commander wasn't paying attention, she was looking down at Sam.

"Alright, Sam. You like them?" Shepard asked.

Sam mumbled her approval.

"Good girl. You're going to clean up Ms. T'Soni here," the commander explained, pointed at the asari. "She's had a spill and is absolutely _filthy_. She needs a good scrubbing."

Sam looked from Shepard to Liara and nodded.

"Oh, commander," Liara said, "I was thinking... well, maybe _you_ could wash me. You know... in the shower. Together."

Shepard frowned. "Yuck. You're dirty. Anyway, Sam's good at this. You're in good hands, Liara."

Liara let a stilted laugh escape her lips. "Heh, um, Shepard-"

"_Commander_," Shepard corrected sternly.

"Yes, commander... I'd really prefer if _you_ would-"

"This isn't up for debate. Sam, take Liara here to the upstairs bathroom and scrub her clean. If she gives you any problems, you have my permission to bind her, gag her, and spank her until you feel she's complacent. Understood?"

Sam nodded, clapping her hands excitedly before her – the best the cuffs around them would allow at least – and took Liara by the elbow. She began tugging the asari up the stairs. Liara opened her mouth to protest again, but a sharp look from Shepard quieted her. She went begrudgingly, but silently.

"What about Jack?" Miranda asked, once her and Shepard were alone – save the half-dozen volus hanging around the main chamber.

"What about her?"

"Are you going after her? She's out there with her hands bound. It could be dangerous."

Shepard smirked, but their was danger in that smirk. "You care? You two never liked each other aboard the Normandy. I think you're just playing more games, Miss Lawson. And I don't like it. What I do with and about Jack is my business. Do not overstep your boundaries and assume you have a right to _know_ my business."

"I apologize for my disobedience, my commander," Miranda said, lowering her head submissively.

"Oh, you are a little bitch, aren't you?" Shepard said. "Telling and showing me exactly what I want. You're going to be a tough one to break, you know that Miranda Lawson? That just makes it more fun for me, though."

Miranda sighed. "What do you want from me? I question you, you scold me and warn me not to. I obey you and you scold me and warn me not to. What do you want me to do? I'll do it."

"And _that's_ the problem," Shepard said, taking a step closer. "I don't want to just hear what I _want _to hear. I'm not egomaniacal. I want your _obedience_. I want it deeper than your words. See, Liara will do whatever it is I tell her to do. That's fine, because deep down inside, she _wants_ me, _lusts_ for me. I like that. Jack... well, Jack will break in time. She's just an insecure little hot-headed loudmouth. I know how to handle her. But _you_... you are too smart for your own good. Let me make this clear: you're not going anywhere. You are mine. You're my property now. When I want you, I'll take you. When I tire of you? I'll stuff you away, lock you up, nice and quiet. So the only thing that should be going through your mind right now is: 'How do I keep the commander's interest?'. Because _that_ is the only thing that's going to matter after I've had my fill of you."

Miranda swallowed a sudden lump in her throat and felt a sickening feeling stir in the pit of her stomach.

"There we go," Shepard said, satisfied. "That's the look I wanted to see. Now you're not thinking, you're _feeling_. Trust that instinct, because in _my_ house? It's the only thing you can trust." She nodded to the volus. "Put Miss Lawson here in the dungeon."

Miranda looked up at Shepard, wide-eyed and frightened.

Shepard smirked. "What? You didn't think there was a _dungeon_ in my big, giant, kinky, mansion? Oh, Miranda. You've got so much to learn."

Then the volus were all around here, pulling and tugging at her arms until she was walking forward to an open door. A set of stairs wound down into darkness. Miranda's heart thundered in her chest, a cold sweat dripped from her brow, her head felt light. If Shepard's intent was to stop her thinking: she had succeeded.

Now she was only afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Jack-**

She had made it fifteen good minutes, her bare feet trudging through the sand as her legs made long, sweeping, strides, carrying her as far as she could as _hard_ as she could. Fifteen good minutes before Jack's heart was pounding so fast in her chest, she became lightheaded. She could feel her legs slowing, cursed at them for giving up on her, and finally collapsed to the sand, a good two miles from the forest where she had started her sprint. Without the use of her hands to break the fall—they were still tied tightly behind her—she came down into the sand, shoulder-first. A spray of the stuff came shooting up, filling her mouth, her nose, her eyes, and her body twisted with her momentum, bringing her to a rolling halt on the beach's warm shore. She laid there, staring up into the cloudless, blue, sky, panting and gasping for air. The cool water came up with the tide and swept beneath her body. The sudden chill made her arch her back and shout, but then the tide was going out again, and she was dry once more. After a moment, Jack wrestled her way back up to her knees, and scanned the horizon, desperate to spot something. _Any_thing.

Yet there was nothing, and worse: ahead, the beach began to wrap back inwards. Shepard had brought them to a god damned island. It was no wonder she'd let Jack run off without much of a fight. There was no where to go. "_AAAARGH!_" Jack put her head back and screamed through her teeth. She'd never been so angry before in her life. She just wanted to wrap her hands around Shepard's scrawny little neck and squeeze. The tide came in again, and the cool water trickled around her knees, calves, and feet. She huffed and puffed, trying to settle her fury, and thought. How the _fuck_ was she going to get out of this mess?

It was like that, ten minutes later, she was found. Still kneeling in the sand as the tides went in and out around her, still thinking, still angry. "There you are," Shepard's voice came cheerfully over her shoulder. "Thought you might have gone out with the tide there, Jack. I'm happy you didn't."

Jack's skin felt hot, itchy. Her hands may have been bound, but she'd be _damned_ if she didn't try and put an ass-kicking to that fucking bitch. She got one foot beneath her body, ready to push herself up, when Shepard's boot fell onto one of her shoulder blades and shoved. Jack yelped as she tipped forward, her bound and useless hands still behind her, and fell face-first into the sand. The tide came up and water rushed into her mouth, causing her to gag and cough. She tried rolling away, but Shepard's boot fell on her back and held her in place. The tide, thankfully, went back out. "You fucking _bitch! _I'm going to kill you, Shepard. _Fuck!_ I'm going to _kill_ you!"

"You're not doing a great job from down there, are you?" Shepard teased over her shoulder. "If you're considering _murdering_ me, maybe I should just hold you down there for awhile and let the tide tire you out a bit. It's only going to get colder when the sun goes down. You comfortable? I am. I could stay out here like this... hell, _all night_."

"_FUCK YOU!_" Jack screamed, but then the tide was coming back in and she had to clamp her mouth shut to avoid getting another mouthful.

"Say that again?" Shepard asked, knowing full-well she couldn't with the water in. When the tide went back out, the commander laughed. "Jack, we could play this game all day. I don't want that, though. _You_ definitely don't want that. So behave, alright? Behave and I'll get you off the sand. Deal?"

Jack grit her teeth and lifted her gaze to the water. The tide was out, but it was gathering momentum and ready to head back in. "_Alright_! Shit! Fuck you, okay? Get me the _fuck_ up!"

"You going to ask nicely?" Shepard questioned, digging her boot just a bit harder into Jack's back.

"Fuck off!" Jack snapped.

The tide came rushing in-

-but just as it reached her, Shepard grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her back to her knees. "I treat you too well for a mouthy little bitch," she said quietly into Jack's ear, the warmth of her breath trickling over her neck.

"When I get out of this-"

"Yeah, yeah. You're going to rip my head off, I get it. It's getting a bit old," Shepard finished for her. "But you're _not_ out of it yet. So shut the fuck up, stand up, and start marching. I'm taking you to the house."

"You're a fucking coward," Jack spat. "You talk to me like this because you got me fucking tied up. Cut me loose. Cut me loose and see what happens."

"Is that what you want?" Shepard asked.

"Just give me one fucking shot you bitch."

"Alright," Shepard, surprisingly, said. "You got it. Let's see what you got, baldy."

And just like that, Jack felt the rope around her wrists fall away. A rush of warm anger and excitement rose up from her gut and she jumped to her feet and spun to face Shepard. The commander was standing there waiting with her arms at her sides. Jack grinned. "Dumb bitch," she muttered and then rushed her opponent.

Shepard waiting calmly until the last possible moment, then – she struck. Her hand swatted outwards and deflected Jack's swinging fist, her other hand buried itself in Jack's stomach, and then she used Jack's own momentum to lift her over her shoulder and drop her back down to the sand. Jack landed hard on her back and winced. "Satisfied?" Shepard asked.

Jack pounded a fist into the sand and got back to her feet. Then she realized it – she couldn't beat Shepard one on one, at least not without her biotic amp to give her powers. She knelt, keeping a close eye on the commander, got a handful of sand, and flung it up to distract the bitch. Shepard shielded her eyes, and Jack took off.

Her feet dug holes in the sand as she sprinted faster and harder than ever. She heard Shepard whistle behind her, and when she glanced back she saw the bitch giving a hand signal to the nearby woods. Jack turned to see two volus on a pair of quads come bursting through the greenery and began tearing up the sand as they rushed after her. Jack cursed and dug into the sand even harder as she ran.

It only took them a few moments to catch up to her. They got on either side of her, and stretched out a big, black, net. By the time Jack saw it and tried getting out of the way, it had already fallen on top of her. She screamed as her feet caught in the net's holes, her elbows got caught up, her legs tangled, and then she was tumbling down to the sand once again.

The volus were on her in seconds. They secured the net shut and lifted her thrashing, netted, body onto a wagon one of the quads was hauling. Jack ripped at every angle she could of the net and even tried biting at it. "_Fuckers!_" She wailed. "Let me the fuck out of this shit!"

The volus didn't seem interested in her threats. They simply checked to make sure the net was sealed, then got back on their quads and began hauling her back down the beach the way she'd come from: cursing and thrashing all the way.

Eventually, she realized the hopelessness of escape from the net, and decided to hold off and conserve her strength. They'd have to take her out eventually, and she wanted to be ready for a fight when they did. The quads roared down the beach, their engines loudly humming in her ear, and then finally they rounded off into a wooded path and came upon a massive mansion in a clearing. Shepard was standing there already, hands on her hips, and worst of all: she was laughing. "Big fish you caught there, boys!" She shouted to be heard over the quad engines. "Lively-looking, too!"

They pulled up at the foot of the steps and killed the engines. Jack glared out of the net at Shepard. "You piece-of-shit bitch..." She muttered. "Get me out of this fucking net."

Shepard laughed again. "You have to be the most hard-headed individual I've ever encountered, Jack. Are you ever going to realize threatening me does you no good? You're fighting way too hard for a fight you've _already lost_. Look around you, baldy? You're on my island! You're in _my_ net right now. _My_ men hauled you here to _my_ mansion. What are you trying to prove with all this cursing and shouting and fighting? That you're tough? Fine, Jack: you're tough. Now calm the fuck down. Pull her out of there."

The volus drivers, along with another two who'd come out of the mansion, circled her netted body and released the end. Jack pulled and kicked her way out of the net, but as soon as her limbs touched free air, the volus' little, grubby, hands were wrapped tight around her wrists and waist. She cursed them and trying pulling away, but the aliens were surprisingly strong.

"Haul her ass to the dungeon," Shepard commanded, kicked open a metal hatch near the mansion's bushes, and disappeared down a flight of steps.

"_No! Let go!_" Jack screamed and tried twisting free, but the volus simply marched her onwards in silence.

Down into the basement she went, kicking and screaming the whole way. The interior was shadowy and cool, and a million times less vibrant then the lush green and blue world outside. The floor was concrete, and it felt cold and hard on the soles of her feet. The walls were drab, gray, and haggard. The volus dragged her over to where Shepard stood waiting, at the foot of a large slab of wood, like a bench with leather cuff slots for wrists and ankles. "Here," Shepard told them. "Ass up."

The volus bent her over the wood and stuffed her wrists into the leather cuffs before strapping them in place and tightening them. The result was she was stuck bent over, her arms stretched out wide to her sides and locked in place. They fasted another belt around her waist that made her hips hug the wood where, thankfully, a soft piece of leather was there to absorb the tightness instead of raw wood. Finally, she felt leather cuffs wrap around her ankles, spreading her legs a bit, and locking her feet wide out to the sides of the bench. "_Fuck yous_!" Jack snapped as they finished.

Shepard dismissed the volus with a wave of her hand. They retreated through the hatch they'd come in from and shut the door, leaving her and Shepard alone in the quiet of the dungeon. The commander leaned down so she was on eye-level with Jack and smiled. "Hello, Jack. Comfy?"

Jack pulled at every strap. Not _one_ gave her an inch of wiggle room. "Get me out of this shit."

"Not yet," Shepard said with a shake of her head. "First, I'm going to punish you. You've been a very bad girl, baldy. You have to learn that that's not allowed here. When you're under my command, you behave yourself. When you _mis_behave? There are consequences."

"Fuck your consequences," Jack snapped. "And fuck you."

Shepard dashed forward and cupped her hand around Jack's jaw, lifting her head and bringing her nose-to-nose. "You know, as much as your insubordination pisses me off, it also kind of turns me on. You hear that, Jack? You think you're getting under my skin, but really your just making this better for me."

Jack glared up at the commander. "You're a psychotic dyke bitch."

Shepard bit her lip, staring into Jack's eyes. She let out a playful laugh, turned, and went to a steel cabinet at the corner of the room. She returned from it with a black rag and a big wooden paddle. "I'm going to shut you up a little now..." She said, twirling the rag before her. "But not much. I want to hear you yell at me. I want to hear your anger."

Shepard move above her and pulled the rag tightly between her teeth. Jack bit down and grunted as the commander tightened it even further before knotting it at the back of her head. "_Ouu mmufrr fugging peeph oph shimph!_" She shouted into the gag.

"Good," Shepard said, moving around to behind her. "Now let's get a look at this ass. Mm-mm! You know, you're no Miranda, Jack, but you've got something going on back here, I'll give you that."

"_GRMPH!_" Jack barked into the rag.

"Smooth... toned..." Shepard said, and Jack felt one of the commander's hands run up her inner thigh and cup one of her ass cheeks. "It's kind of cute. Let me get a taste."

Jack's eye widened and she bit down on the gag when she felt teeth sink into her ass cheek and bite down. "_Ouu phuging sigg _BIPH!"

Shepard laughed. "Oh shut up, you like this. Now... _this_ you probably won't like."

The paddle came down on her ass cheeks, hard, and landed squarely between them, shaking her whole rear end. Jack grunted in pain and instinctively tried standing up to get away, but of course the straps denied her that freedom immediately.

"Bad little mouthy bitches like you need to learn your place," Shepard said, and then the paddle came thrusting down again, and again her whole rear-end exploded in a flash of pain. "You need to be _broken_." The paddle landed on her ass, filling the room with a loud _clap_. "You need your tight little asses spanked, don't you? Don't you, Jack? Answer me."

"_I'm gomma phuggin brage yer phuggin neg!_" Jack screamed, chomping down on the rag as she spoke.

"You _do_, see?" Shepard replied and the paddle found its mark again.

Jack closed her eyes as the pain rippled through her rear in waves. Her breathing grew heavier, her hands balled to fists, and her back arched as much as it could.

"Well would you look at _this_?" Shepard said, and her hands fell on Jack's ass cheeks and spread. "It looks like someone is getting a little moist from this women-on-women action. What were you calling me earlier, Jack? A dyke bitch? Looks like that makes two of us, because this dyke bitch is getting you off. I knew it. I knew you were as dirty as a bitch as I am."

"_Eph me awph thiph phuggin ayemle!_" Jack demanded as she felt her nipples start to stiffen.

"You little slut," Shepard said with a laugh. "This does present a predicament. I can't be doing this if it's _pleasuring _you. This is _punishment _time. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Jack, Jack, Jack... what _are_ we going to do with you?"

"_Umphie me!_" Jack grunted.

"No, no.. that's not the answer here," Shepard said, walking around in front of the table again. She put a finger to her lip and scratched, looking Jack over. She turned to the cabinet, set the paddle back, and went to a refrigeration unit at the opposite corner of the dungeon. "You thirsty?" The commander asked, turning back. Jack mumbled into the gag and Shepard giggled. "Guess not. I've got some ice here, though. It would be a shame not to use it for, oh, _some_thing." She returned with a single ice cube held tauntingly out between her fingers. "No drink, huh? Do me a favor then and hold this for me, would you?"

Jack grunted furiously as Shepard moved to her side, leaned in, and set the ice cube down gently in the small curvature of her lower back. The icy coldness of the cube sent a chill rushing up her spine and her whole body tensed. "Ice cube's are interesting things, you know," Shepard explained. "They don't exactly _hurt_, but they can make us sure-as-hell uncomfortable. They just can _sit_ there and sit there... freezing just this one little spot on our bodies. It can be mental torture, some say, to know the simplicity of freedom, a simple removal of a little cube, could end your suffering. But, of course, you can't remove it. Only I can."

Jack bit the gag and shifted her body the best she could with the straps holding her down. The ice cube slid across her back, but could not get out of the little nook her arched back created. Instead, she only wound up sending an icy chill into another spot on her back. "_Grrrrmph_!"

"Annoying, isn't it?" Shepard teased. "And I've got lots of ice cubes and _plenty _of time." She lifted the cube and ran it down Jack's inner thigh. Jack's whole leg twitched and her head snapped back as she shouted curses into her gag. "But is this enough for such a naughty little bitch like yourself? That is the question. Or do we have to go further?" Shepard pulled the ice away, walked around to the front of the table, and leaned down to get to Jack's eye level. "What do _you_ think, Jack? More torture? Or are you going to do as you're told from now on and drop the tough-girl act?"

Jack rumbled her agitation into the rag. Shepard only stared at her, waiting. Jack thought about it. She didn't want that ice to fucking _touch_ her for one more second. She swallowed her pride and nodded. "_I'll mehave._"

"What?"

Jack took a deep breath. "_I'll _mehave!"

Shepard reached out, hooked her finger in the gag, and yanked it out from between Jack's teeth. "One more time?"

"I'll behave, god dammit," Jack said, avoiding eye contact with the commander. "Alright? You happy. I'll shut the fuck up and behave. Keep that shit away from me."

"See? I knew you'd come around, baldy," Shepard chirped, giving Jack a pinch on the cheek. She stood, walked around the side of the table and dropped the ice cube back onto the small of Jack's back. Jack roared her anger as the coldness set back in. "That will melt... eventually. If you scream or cry out while it _is_? I'm coming back here and covering your whole fucking body in ice cubes, you got that?"

"Shit, _yes_!" Jack snapped through clenched teeth, fighting the urge to scream at the commander.

"I'll figure out what to do with you next," Shepard explained, her voice trailing further and further off. "Until then, keep your mouth shut and don't make me regret letting you off easy."

A door slammed somewhere nearby, and then Jack figured she was alone.

Strapped to a table, half naked, an ice cube sending torturous waves of chill up her back, and alone. She wouldn't scream. But eventually she _would_ be free. And then Shepard was going to find out what a bad bitch she really could be.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Liara-**

The bathroom was an enormous, dazzling, display of colors and light. The ceiling was fifteen feet high and a mural was painted across its entire length; images of naked men and women gathered in bathhouses and gardens. The floor was polished oak planks that felt soft beneath Liara's bare feet. The walls were gold and red; paintings and soft, glowing, domes lined them. The bath itself was a behemoth of a tub, an older style with a big white rim and a shower head that looked down over it of silver and bronze. Liara was led to stand on a velvety carpet in front of the tub and then the ropes binding her wrists behind her were removed. She turned, smiling a pleasant smile, and nodded. "Thank you, Sam."

Sam nodded back, of course there was little else the dark-skinned girl could do: her lips were wrapped around a large, red, ballgag, the leather straps of which wound back behind her head and buckled beneath her latex hood. Her teeth were white and pronounced when she 'smiled' above the vibrant red ball, and her skin looked pinched beneath the straps. Her hands reached out and unzipped Liara's suit in the front, then she yanked it down below her hips and that was it: the asari stood in complete nudity.

"You work fast, huh?" Liara asked with a nervous chuckle.

Sam nodded to the tub.

"Time to go in there?"

Sam nodded again.

Liara gently lifted her leg over the lip of the tub and pressed her toes down to the cold linoleum floor. Traynor put a hand on her shoulder and eased her down until she was seated; the linoleum even _colder_ on her ass cheeks. "Oh, my," Liara said, taken back. "I thought this was to be a shower, not a bath."

Sam shook her head and twisted the bath's knobs, running a stream of warm water into the tub. Liara sat, patiently waiting for it to fill. She glanced over at Samantha a few times, but with the ballgag in place, it wasn't like she could make small talk. Also, the girl didn't seem very interested in anything but the task at hand. Liara looked her up and down, finding human behavior to be one of the strangest oddities in the Galaxy at times. Who would willingly do what that girl did to herself on a daily basis. Then she got to wondering. "Hey, Samantha is it? Or... do you prefer just Sam?"

Sam looked up at her and raised an eyebrow that was partially hidden beneath her hooded face.

"Oh, right, um... how long have you been under Shepard's... _employ_ let's say."

Sam thought, then lifted a hand with five fingers on it.

"Five days?"

Sam shook her head.

"Oh," Liara said, somewhat disappointed. She'd thought Shepard had just started this whole party/mansion thing. "Five weeks then."

Again, Sam shook her head.

Liara's eyes widened. "What? Well, certainly not five _months_!?"

Sam nodded.

Liara's mouth fell agape. "You're telling me Shepard has been here on this beautiful planet with this massive mansion for five months and he's just brought me here _now_?"

Sam shrugged and picked up a sponge.

"Did she ever... mention me at least? Liara T'Soni?" Liara asked as the latex-covered girl began soaking the sponge with warm water and squeezing it out over the asari's body.

Sam glanced up at her, but seemed to avoid the question.

Liara wasn't satisfied. "Can I remove this?" She asked, reaching for the ballgag.

Sam stopped dripping water over her and pulled her head away, staring at Liara thoughtfully.

"Can I?" Liara asked again. "It will be our secret. I promise."

Traynor seemed to be considering it, looking down at the sponge, but Liara didn't wait for an answer. She reached outside the tub, got her hands behind the girl's head and found the ballgag's buckle. It came undone with a little work, and then she was popping it out from between the girl's teeth and dangling the saliva-soaked thing before her. Sam looked at it, looked at Liara, and reached out to take out. Liara pulled it away. "First, answer me. Liara T'Soni, have you ever heard that name?"

Sam nodded.

"You can speak now," Liara told her and held up the ballgag. "I've removed this, remember?"

The girl licked her lips. "Yes," she spoke, her voice quiet and timid. "I've heard that name."

Liara nodded, thinking. "You may continue to wash me as we speak if you wish."

Sam considered it, nodded, and began soaking the sponge and working soap into it.

"What did Shepard say about me?" Liara asked, trying not to sound too eager. "Did she say... did she say she missed me or anything?"

Samantha took the sponge to Liara's arm, holding it with one hand while she scrubbed with the other. The warmth and soap felt good. "I don't really remember..."

Liara pursed her lips, annoyed. "Well that won't do, will it? Think, Sam. And not so rough. Be gentle with me."

Sam slowed the scrubbing down. "Commander likes it hard and fast."

"Well _Liara_ doesn't," Liara explained. "Keep going. And tell me more about Shepard. Has she had other 'guests' here in the last few months?"

Samantha shook her head quickly as she moved the sponge up to Liara's neck and began to gently massage the soapy surface into the asari's blue skin.

"You're lying," Liara said. "If you want, I can have Shepard come in here and answer for you. I'm sure she'll be thrilled you allowed me to remove your gag too."

Samantha stopped scrubbing, looking up at Liara with fearfully wide eyes. "No!"

"Then answer me. Who was here."

Sam swallowed, sighed, and continued scrubbing. "Lots of people. Lots of men. Lots of women. They came and went, but all the while... the commander never seemed happy. She didn't get happy until she came up with this plan. This plan to bring together all the people she'd worked with and... _steal_ them, I guess."

Liara nodded thoughtfully. "And how long has she been planning this?"

Sam moved to Liara's back and started scrubbing the asari's shoulder blades. "A week or two, I guess."

"Slow down, I like my back done carefully," Liara told her. "And why did she wait two weeks before springing her big plan into action?"

"She wanted it to be perfect, I think," Samantha explained, slowing the scrubbing down. "I haven't seen the commander this... excited... this... determined … in a long time. I think she was getting bored of life before this."

"Getting bored with _you_ you mean?" Liara asked, glancing over her shoulder.

The girl's face looked sad. "I don't know. I guess."

Liara considered this. "So... Shepard was miserable without me. It makes sense now. We've been together before, you know, the commander and I. A long time ago now. It was... magical."

"Congratulations," Sam said behind her.

Liara smirked at the sting of jealousy in the girl's voice. "Scrub my feet clean now," the asari said, kicking her feet up onto the edge of the tub. "And take this even slower than before. I want to savor it."

The girl stopped rubbing her back and headed over to the end of the tub, taking a seat beside Liara's feet. She looked down nervously. Liara held back a laugh. She'd remembered Shepard mentioning the girl had a 'thing' for feet. "Go on. Scrub." Sam lifted her legs gently by the ankle and set them in her lap before going to work, starting with the soles. Liara was sure to let out an audible moan a few seconds in. "I imagine Shepard doesn't want you getting too... _friendly_ with anyone other than her, yes?"

Sam looked worried. She quickly shook her head and kept scrubbing.

"Yeah... too bad about that rule," Liara said, enjoying playing with the girl. After all, Shepard had chosen to take _her_ to this mansion months ago, while Liara herself had to wait and wait and the only got an invite because it was part of some master scheme to throw a grand party. It wasn't fair. She _loved _Shepard. All she ever wanted was the commander's love in return. But she didn't get it, did she? It made her angry. She glanced up at the girl in her latex suit and squinted. "You've hurt my foot. Kiss and make it better," she said, lifting her foot into the air.

"No!" Samantha snapped, backing away. "The Commander would never allow it!"

"Do it," Liara repeated.

The girl shook her head, stood, and turned for the door.

"If you walk out that door, I'll tell Shepard you took your gag off mid-bath and tried sucking on my toes _against_ my will."

Samantha froze and turned back to the asari, horrified. "But... that's not _true_!"

Liara grinned. "Maybe it is and maybe it isn't. That depends on you, I suppose. The lucky gal you are... Shepard's personal little fuck toy. I wonder if she listens much to the girl she keeps caged and ballgagged?"

Sam put her head down.

Liara glared out of the tub at her. "I'm done with you, anyway. Here," she said, chucking the ballgag at the girl. It hit the floor and slid to her stilettoed feet. "Stick it back in, sweetheart, you look dumb standing there with your mouth open."

Sam picked it up, gave Liara one last, wounded, look and then turned and quickly exited the bathroom. Liara smiled and put her head back against the tub to relax. Served the girl right. No one should be Shepard's personal fuck toy... no one but _her_ of course. Now, she just had to figure out a way to get the rest of them out of the picture. Then Shepard was hers.

All hers.

**-Ashley-**

"Chief Williams," Detective Guan Rodriguez greeted as he stepped into Ashely's quarters aboard the Alliance Cruiser. "Pleasure to meet you."

Ash stood up and saluted. "Detective," she greeted with a curt nod of her head.

"I know this is... well, it's just kind of strange I guess, meeting like this, but..."

"It's fine," Ashley told him. "What's up? You said something over the datapad about missing people?"

The detective sat at a chair in front of her desk, and Ashley sat after him. She was new to having her own quarters, and wasn't sure about all the protocols and social standards that went with it. "Liara T'Soni. Miranda Lawson. Jack AKA 'Suject Zero'. Those names ring a bell?"

Ash smiled before nodding her head. "Of course. I worked with Dr. T'Soni, as most people know, a... a long time ago. The other two... I only recognize their names because I know Shepard got tangled up with them when she joined up with Cerberus." Just saying the word 'Cerberus' left a bad taste in her mouth. "What do they all have in common, though, detective?"

"Good question," Rodriguez said. "All three of them went missing about twenty-four hours ago."

Ashley considered it. "Could be coincidental."

The detective lit a cigar, not bothering to ask if it was okay to do so. Ashley wondered if detective's even _had _to ask. Or if smoking was just something that went hand-in-hand with your own private office. "It's not," he said, exhaling. "All three of them were spotted last... with your old pal and former commander. Shepard."

Ash raised an eyebrow. "Really? Commander Shepard?" She hadn't seen the woman in months; the thought of her, though, still made her feel... strong. The Commander was always so fearless and brave and determined. "That's strange. Is Shepard missing too?"

"No. At least, we don't think so," the detective explained. "Rumor has it that Shepard settled down on some remote planet a half a year ago and retired."

Ashley shook her head. "That doesn't sound like her at all."

The detective shrugged. "Either way, we think we know the planet. We traced back a very large purchase to Shepard's credit line around that time a few months back. Tracked down the seller. Turns out to be a guy who deals in very exclusive homes in uncharted regions of the Galaxy."

Ashley was still shaking her head. "Why are you telling _me_ all this? If you suspect Shepard... why haven't you gone to her yourself?"

"Look we don't _suspect_ Shepard. Shepard is a god damned hero. The 'Hero of the Citadel'. So if we go pounding on her door asking questions, it makes us look bad, see? But if her old pal suddenly showed up..."

Ashley nodded. "Even if she's not involved, it doesn't look like the Alliance is questioning her. I get it."

"You in?"

Ashley thought of Shepard's smiling face, her long, flowing, hair, her scent, her leadership, her charisma. The Commander was undeniably the most interesting person she'd ever met. And there was no way she was passing up a chance to see her again.

"I'm in."

**-Liara-**

She found the commander in the kitchen, one of the smaller, more modest, rooms in the whole house. Shepard was leaning into the refrigerator, that round and pretty butt of hers sticking out. "Hello, Commander," Liara greeted, leaning against the wall beside the fridge and presenting herself. She had left her zip-up in the bathroom, and was completely naked. Before she'd come down, she pinched and tweaked at her nipples too to make them erect and more... appealing, for the commander.

Shepard lifted her head, looked at Liara, sized her up, and smiled. "Very nice. And clean. I like that," Shepard said, biting her lip. "Mmm, I almost want to take you right here right now, Liara."

Liara contained her excitement. "Oh? Well... I suppose if you'd like... we-"

Shepard laughed. "I'm kidding, Liara. The party is only just beginning. We can't fuck already! We'd kill all the tension in the air."

Liara had to hide her disappointment even more. "Of course," she said, forcing laughter. "I was... kidding too."

Shepard stared down at her chest. "I like those tits, though." She reached over and gave one a squeeze. "You asari... you've got such pretty skin."

"Oh, you're just being generous, Shepard," Liara said, batting her eyes.

"_Commander_," Shepard corrected. "Don't make that mistake again."

Liara nodded. "Oh, yes, of course, commander." Shepard stuck her head back into the fridge and Liara stepped closer and laid a hand gently on her shoulder. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready to eat something," Shepard said. "I usually have the volus or Sam or someone make the food, but... they've had a busy day. I don't mind cooking something up. Actually, since you're here and free... for _now_, heh... run downstairs and ask Jack and Miranda what they want. I feel a little bad about being so hard on them today. They needed it, though. It was necessary. But... I will feed them a good meal. So go find that out."

Liara swallowed. "Um, I'll call for Sam to do that, maybe? I'll stay here with you. Help you cook, commander," she said, rubbing Shepard's arm softly.

"Did you not get the memo? I'm not _asking_ you anything, Liara," Shepard said, suddenly annoyed. "Go do what I told you to do. That's it."

Liara took her hand away quickly. "Sorry, my commander. I will do as you say." She walked out of the kitchen gritting her teeth. This wasn't what she'd signed up for. She wanted _Shepard_, that was all. Not to be some... _house servant_.

The stairs leading off the kitchen wound down to a dark, chilly, floor. Liara saw the path split in two at the bottom, and unsure of where the other two whores were, she simply chose a direction and went. At the end of a long hall, she came to a little room with a single door, a desk, a stand-up light, and Miranda Lawson, tied to a chair and blindfolded.

"Shepard?" The woman called out upon hearing Liara's approach, her voice thick with accented English. "Shepard, I'm starving over here. And I'd like to go to the bathroom. Please. You've left me here for over two hours."

Liara opened her mouth to correct the woman, but then closed it. She glared down at Miranda... and her perfect little body. Her big, perfect breasts and her tight ass. She thought back to the way Shepard had looked at her... had called her name when that terrible tattooed woman shoved her down.

"Shepard?" Miranda tried again, the blindfold keeping her guessing.

Liara spotted a roll of duct tape on the desk beside the chair.

"I'm sorry. I meant commander," Miranda corrected. "Is that it? Is that what you wanted? Just answer me, commander."

Liara realized she hated this women with her stupid accent and her large breasts. She stormed to the desk, picked up the roll of tape, and began ripping it from the roll.

"Shepard what are you doing?" Miranda snapped. "I haven't _done_ anything but sit here and-"

Liara began wrapping the roll around the woman's mouth, over and over and over, around and around and around. It was in her hair, and it would hurt like hell coming off, but she didn't care. She just wanted to shut that accent up.

"_Mmmmmmmmmph!_" Miranda shouted into the tape, but with every layer Liara wrapped around her lips, the shouting grew quieter and quieter.

Finally satisfied when Miranda could do little more than softly hum, Liara let the roll drop and stormed out of the room. This time she took the other fork in the path, and _this_ time she found the other little whore that was vying for Shepard's attention. The bald, tattooed, woman who'd hurt her elbow and gotten her all dirty before.

"Shepard?" Jack said over her shoulder. She was strapped down to a table and bent over, so she could not turn enough to see Liara standing there. "It's fucking done, alright? That fucking ice melted down to the last drop and I didn't say a god damned word so now get the fuck over here and get me _off_ this fucking table. You hear me?"

Liara frowned, unsure of what she meant about the ice. She studied the woman and saw her lower back was wet, and the wetness had leaked down off her and soaked the top of her panties. Then she spotted the refrigerator in the corner of the room and stifled a laugh upon realizing Shepard had been _torturing_ the bitch.

"Are you fucking _laughing_!?" Jack snapped.

Liara spotted a pair of rags lying beside the table the bald woman was strapped to. She crept up slowly behind Jack, plucked them away quickly, and looped one over the bitch's bald little head, blindfolding her.

"What the _fuck_, Shepard!?" Jack barked. "This wasn't the fucking deal!"

Finished, she grabbed the second rag, looped it over the bitch's bald little head again, and tied it tight between her teeth. "_Ouu phugging MICH!_" Jack screamed into the gag.

Liara smiled. She happily sauntered over to the fridge, retrieved an ice cube from within, and as she passed the tattooed loudmouth, she set it carefully down on her lower back where the wet spot had been. This sent Jack into a muffled, thrashing, frenzy, that Liara only snickered at and headed back upstairs.

"They didn't want to eat," she told Shepard when she arrived back in the kitchen. "They both seemed very angry about the way you left them, my commander."

Shepard lifted her brow. "Are you serious? They haven't eaten all day. Now doesn't seem like the time to throw a fast in protest of my 'wicked ways'."

"That's what I said," Liara explained. "I practically _begged _them to reconsider, but they were very determined to prove they were above you and your food, commander."

Shepard sighed. "I'm too damn tired to deal with this tonight. If they don't want to eat, fuck 'em I guess. I'll _force_ them to eat tomorrow morning."

"Yes, very wise, commander," Liara agreed. "You should call it a night. I can... come with you. Stay with you... in your bedroom."

Shepard looked her over again. "Yeah... you can stay in my bedroom, Liara. Come on."

Liara couldn't hide the smile from her face as she scurried along behind the commander, up the stairs, and into her main chamber above. The room was huge, dark, and wonderful-smelling – everything Liara imagined it to be. The bed was at the far end of the room; crimson, silk, sheets lined a round mattress. A mirror ran the length of the ceiling above, and Liara watched her own, smiling, face as they approached the bed.

"Lay down," Shepard told her.

"Yes, commander," Liara obeyed and sprawled out on the bed. "Thank you for allowing me to enter your bedroom, my commander."

Shepard went to a dresser beside the bed and fetched a pair of cuffs.

Liara spotted them and laughed. "You want me tied down?"

"Yeah," Shepard said. She reached out, grabbed Liara's wrists, and locked them together above her head; the chain passed through a pole on the headboard.

Liara tugged at them, finding herself tightly secured. "Oh, I like it, commander. Do what you want with me."

Shepard laughed, went to the foot of the bed, and spread out Liara's legs. Then the commander pulled straps out from beneath the mattress and fastened her ankles into them; one at each side of the bed so that they were spread out about as far as they could spread.

"Oh, _commander_!" Liara cooed, closing her eyes and rolling her head back. "Take me now!" She could feel her crotch moistening and expanding, eager to be entered.

"Goodbye, Liara," Shepard said.

"What?" Liara snapped, lifting her head.

But Shepard had already left.

She let her head fall back to the mattress, trying to figure out why the commander would have done something like that. She didn't-

-Samantha came walking around the corner, out of the side bathroom, grinning.

Liara frowned, confused, and felt her heart beat quicken. A bad feeling lurched in her stomach. "What the _fuck_ are you doing in here? This is _Shepard's_ bedroom! Get _out_!"

Sam removed her stiletto-heels and walked barefoot to the side of the bed, staring down at Liara, smiling. She yanked off her hood and shook free a tangle of dark, shoulder-length, hair.

"What are you doing!?" Liara barked. "Get away from me! Right now! Shepard!" She called to the door. "Shepard, _help me_!"

Sam leaned down and stuck her ballgag between Liara's open mouth. Liara's eye widened and she began mumbling in furious protest. Sam packed it in tight and ran the straps around the back of her head, buckling it in place.

"_Garmmph mermpha MMF! MMF MMF!_" Liara began shouting into the gag.

Sam walked calmly to the dresser and pulled something big out. When she walked to the foot of the bed and turned, Liara saw, to her horror, what it was.

The girl had strapped on a very large dildo around her waist. She stood with her hands on her hips, giggling, and swaying her hips side-to-side so the big fake penis waggled.

"_MMMMPH!_" Liara protested, shaking her head.

"I told the commander what you did to me in the bathroom," Sam said. "Just now. In the kitchen. She didn't seem pleased. Said I could take... _all night_ with you if I wanted to."

"_MM-MMF! MM-MMF!_" Liara pleaded, the ballgag already making pools of drool drip down her chin.

"I asked for all _morning, _too," Sam said, kneeling down on the bed between Liara's spread legs. "She said if I wanted? I could spend the next _month_ fucking you silly for how you treated me."

Liara was beyond fear. She was frenzied, enraged, delirious. She bucked her hips and pulled at her wrists and bit into the big, disgusting, ball wedged between her teeth, but nothing was giving in. She couldn't move. Couldn't speak. Couldn't get _away_.

Sam shook her head. "You're pathetic"

"_Mmmmmmmmmmmmm,_" Liara tried; one last desperate whine.

"What was it you said when you were making me scrub your back and kiss your feet? 'Be gentle with me', was that it?" Sam asked and positioned herself between Liara's hips.

Liara shook her head frantically.

"Oh, I'm going to be gentle. I'm going to be gentle for a long, long, time with you."

Then the dildo entered her, Sam thrusting her way inside Liara's crotch with a delighted laugh. Liara moaned and groaned and moaned some more as the girl in the latex outfit thrusted away, harder and harder and harder. Liara caught her reflection in the mirror above the bed and the sight of herself getting fucked by that girl and her strap on was sickening. She turned away, but eventually the momentum of her rocking body shook her head straight again and she was staring at herself once more. And Sam? Sam laughed and laughed as she fucked.

There would be breaks, but not many, and not long.

And Liara would be worn out before the night was even halfway through.

Samantha Traynor never had so much fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Miranda-**

The chair she was tied to in Shepard's dungeon had grown uncomfortable. Not only because the ropes that wound around her wrists and ankles was chaffing her skin with every inch she shifted, but the hard back was poking into her shoulder blades, the seat felt stiff beneath her butt, and worse of all: she had to pee for the last hour. Her world was black beneath the blindfold the volus had tied over her eyes, and her lower face was wrapped with a dozen layers of duct tape, making communication an impossibility. Every once in awhile, she though she'd hear something and do her best to mumble out a cry for help, but none came.

Until, finally, Shepard's voice drifted over her shoulder, "Oh, that blue bitch did you in good, didn't she?"

"_Mmmm_," Miranda hummed, desperate to speak with Shepard, though she had no clue what the woman was talking about.

"Liara T'Soni wrapped your mouth up like that, Miranda," Shepard explained, and Miranda felt something cold press against her cheek and slid beneath the layered tape. "Apparently the little conniving bitch was trying to keep you and baldy out of the picture so she could have _me_ to herself." The tape began to lift, but it was tangled in her hair, and every tug sent a painful jolt into her head. "Sorry. She's being punished right now... and probably will be for a long time. Though, I have to admit... her unwavering commitment to me is admirable. You could do with a little of that, Lawson."

The tape, after a long, painful, journey around her head, finally came away from her lips. "Oh, God. Thank you," she spoke, licking her lips and stretching her jaw. "Shepard, please let-"

"_Commander_."

Miranda nodded. "Yes, commander, would you please untie me from this chair. I've need to use the bathroom for some time now."

"Of course, Miranda," Shepard said with a laugh, pulling the blindfold from her eyes. "I'm not _cruel_ you know."

"Thank you," Miranda said earnestly as the commander cut the ropes binding her to the chair, and soon enough she was free. "Thank you, commander."

"Come on," Shepard said and the woman reached behind her to a desk there and lifted a long, black, wiry-looking thing. Miranda was about to ask what it was, but then the commander was bringing it to her throat and hooking it to her collared neck. It was a leash. Shepard grinned and gave it a little tug, causing Miranda to take an unbalanced step forward. "Heel, girl," the commander said with a wink and began leading her down a hall.

Miranda, embarrassed but with little other choice, followed. The commander walked her down a long hall and up a flight of stairs, where they entered a small kitchen. Miranda was going to comment on how nice it was to try and make small talk and get on Shepard's good side, but thought better of it. Every time she _did_ try to befriend the commander, Shepard called her on it. They were through the kitchen and into another, dark, hall – at the end of which was a flight of stairs. They wrapped up around the mansion to the second floor, and Miranda could see outside it had grown dark from the small, rectangle, of a window at the hall's end. On the second floor, a warm, red, carpet greeted her bare feet as Shepard walked her to a door and pushed it open. A light came on automatically as they entered, and Miranda found herself in a bathroom; bright lights shone down overhead, the floor and walls were decorated with red and gold panels, and a huge walk-in shower dominated the majority of the room, jutting out from the far corner. Shepard turned to her and pointed at a comparatively-modest toilet.

Miranda nodded her gratitude, went, tugged down her pants, and sat. She didn't expect Shepard to leave, or even look away, and the commander unsurprisingly did neither; only watched, grinning. "Better?"

Miranda nodded, pulled some toilet paper free, and dabbed between her legs. "Thank you."

"You know I can't let you back into the rest of the house now. Not like that."

"What?" Miranda asked, pulling her pants back up.

"You're filthy!" Shepard explained. "When my dogs pee, I have them washed, or else their stench lingers and stinks up the whole house."

Miranda frowned. "Commander, I-"

Shepard cut her off with a raise of her hand. "Don't say another word, you filthy bitch. Get in that shower."

Miranda looked over to it and considered it. A shower wouldn't be bad at the moment, in all honesty. She'd appreciate a little hot water and some soap after all she'd been through since Shepard kidnapped her. She looked back to Shepard and nodded. "Yes, commander."

Shepard walked with her, and when she crossed into the shower, the commander unhooked her leash and pulled her wrists together in front of her. Miranda opened her mouth to ask what she was doing, but Shepard's look made her think twice. The commander looped two holes around the leash and stuck Miranda's slender wrists into them. Then she lifted it above their heads, and pulled Miranda's hands down behind her neck. Shepard attached the shortened leash to a hook jutting from the shower wall and stepped back. Miranda tugged at her hands, but they'd been secured tightly, the leash tightening around her wrists and keep her arms awkwardly sticking elbow-first into the air above her. She looked up at Shepard. "Commander..." she began to protest.

"Nope. Filthy bitches like you don't get to speak until your nice and clean, you understand?"

Miranda swallowed her pride and nodded.

"Good. Now 'hang around' in here," Shepard said, laughing at her own pun. "And I'll... be back with some help."

And then she was gone.

Miranda turned awkwardly to get a look at the leash. It didn't provide much slack, so she was only able to get turned halfway. She could spot the hook out of the corner of her eye; the leash fasted securely to it. She cursed and tried once more to pull her wrists apart behind her neck, but the leash only seemed to tighten as she struggled. Sighing, she realized all she could do was wait.

Shepard returned a few minutes later, and this time she tugged at another leash. Entering the room behind her was Jack; the woman's neck collared and leash like her own, but her hands were tied behind her back, and she wore both a blindfold and gag. "We're here, baldy. You ready to play nice?"

"_Merph ou phuggin mich_!" Jack chewed her words through the gag.

"Would you calm down, I told you it was Liara who did this to you," Shepard said, pulling hard on Jack's leash so the tattooed woman had to stumble forward into her arms. "Now let me ask again: You ready to play _nice_?"

Jack growled beneath her breath and took a moment to calm herself, but she eventually nodded.

"Good girl," Shepard said, petting her head. "You've got work to do."

Miranda didn't like the sound of that.

The commander pulled the gag from Jack's mouth, then the blindfold. Jack squinted into the brightness of the bathroom and her eyes scanned the area, falling on Miranda. She stared, frowning and confused. "What is _this_ shit?"

"This _shit_ is your job," Shepard explained, going behind Jack and working her hands free from the rope. "Miss Lawson is dirty, and I want her washed. You're going to do that for me."

"Fuck that," Jack protested, but her words sounded weak and lacking their usual fiery rage.

"Oh?" Shepard said, and her hand shot out fast and hard, grabbing what little there was to grab of Jack's hair and wrenching her head back. Shepard brought her face close and stared down at Jack, who was fuming, but silent. "Disobey me again and things will go very badly for you. Understand?"

"Yeah, I got it, shit," Jack said, wincing as her neck was bent at an uncomfortable angle.

Shepard let her go and shoved her forward, her hands no freed. "Clean that filthy bitch," the commander said with a playful snicker. "This is going to be _hot_."

"Shepard..." Miranda protested.

"_Commander_."

Miranda sighed. "Commander, please. I'm more than capable of washing myself if you'd just loosen my wrists, I-"

"No," Shepard said, plain enough. "God, you little whores think you really have a say about what goes on around here, don't you? Shut the fuck up, Miranda, and enjoy this. Remember all those times aboard the Normandy when you and Jack were at each other's throats? Well, now look at this. The bitch is _washing_ you now. Isn't that gratifying?"

Miranda swallowed and looked at Jack, who had just stepped inside the shower. Their eyes met and held on one another. Jack had her usual flare of anger burning there, but... there was something else in those eyes too. Almost a... curiosity. "I'm sorry, Jack," Miranda said, balling her useless hands into fists behind her head.

Jack looked her up and down. "She's dressed," the bald woman called back to Shepard.

"Ah yes... suppose you'll have to... cut her clothing off," Shepard said, a big smile spreading across her face. She slid a knife across the hard floor of the bathroom, where it jumped the little lip of the shower's entrance and landed at Jack's bare feet. The commander walked up beside the glass and peered into the shower, arms folded across her chest. "Go on."

Jack lifted the knife and looked back at Miranda. She took a deep breath and approached.

"Jack, please be careful," Miranda pleaded.

Jack worked the blade in between Miranda's breasts and poked a tiny hole in the fabric of her top. Then she brought the knife down in one quick motion and the shirt came flapping apart in the middle; Miranda's bare breasts now exposed and hanging there before Jack.

Jack looked down at them and back up at Miranda. Miranda looked away, embarrassed and avoiding eye contact. Her gaze met Shepard's outside, who was smirking and nodding her head in satisfaction. "Good," she said.

Jack cut slits in the arms too, and then Miranda's whole top was peeled away and tossed to the corner of the shower, leaving her naked from the waist up. She pressed her lips tightly together and put her head back, still avoiding Jack's gaze; this was the most awkward thing she'd ever experienced.

"Her pants," Shepard commanded from outside the shower. Her hand was on the shower wall, her fingertips rubbing the glass gently.

Jack went to her knees and knelt there for a moment. Shepard rapped on the glass and Jack shot her an annoyed glance. "Alright, shit," she said and reached up to unbuckle Miranda's pants. Miranda felt them tug off her hips, and then Jack was lifting each of her legs to pull her feet out. _Then_ she was naked from the waist _down_ as well, save her last clinging bit of dignity: her panties.

"Let's see what Miss Lawson is packing, hmm?" Shepard said from outside the glass.

"Commander, _please_," Miranda begged. "Hasn't this gone far enough?"

Shepard put a hand to her chin and stroked. "I'm not sure. You know what? Let's leave the decision to Jack. Hear that, baldy? If you think you can do the job working around those annoying panties of Miss Lawson's... then be my guest. But if you want to do it right... and please your comander... well, there's only one right way then, isn't there? Choose."

Jack knelt before Miranda, frowning. She looked up and, again, their eyes met. Miranda gave a slight shake of her head, and Jack looked back down. "Shit..." she muttered, and then grabbed fistfuls of the panties and yanked them down around Miranda's ankles.

"_Jack_!?" Miranda yelped, her knees instinctively buckling together to try and hide her womanhood.

Jack tossed the panties into the same corner as the pants and stood, turning to Shepard. "Alright..."

"Soaps and shampoos," Shepard said, pointing to the shower wall. "I want her sparkling by the end of this."

Jack glanced over to them, Miranda noticed her eyes sweeping across her chest as she did, and retrieved a bar of soap. The shower nozzles jutted from beneath the head, and Jack knelt beside them and turned. A spray of cold water came beating down over Miranda's body and head. "_Oh_!" she cried out, trying to twist out of the way of the coldness, but her leash only provided a few inches of slack so she could not escape the downpour.

Jack made some adjustments and the water warmed. Miranda shook her head, tossing clumps of already-soaked hair from her face. Her hands being bound behind her head was never more apparent; she couldn't stop the water from hitting her face and chest, and her hair had become impossible to avoid as it stuck to her forehead and cheeks. Jack moved in front of her and ran a hand back over her head, moving the hair out of her eyes and tucking behind her ears. She blinked water from her eyes and squinted. "Thank you," she said.

Jack went to her knees again and knelt before Miranda, looking her body over. She apparently decided to work her way up, because the tattooed woman cupped her hand around the back of Miranda's calf and began working the soap into her shin and ankle. Miranda looked down and watched Jack work meticulously to get her clean, and she wasn't sure if she was doing it for _her_ sake, Shepard's, or her own. Jack put the bar of soap between her palms and rubbed the soap into them. She set the bar aside, lifted Miranda's leg higher, and worked her soapy hands into her feet. Out of the corner of her eye, Miranda could see Shepard had take a seat on a bench beside the shower. She was sitting, watching, and smiling.

Jack rubbed and scrubbed until both her feet, as well as her calves, shins, and knees were clean. Then she straightened her back and came up a bit higher. Miranda flushed and felt a warmth rush across her skin. Jack glanced up at her, and Miranda looked away, embarrassed. She felt Jack's slender hands take a hold of thighs, and then she was running the bar of soap up and down them. Every time she reached the top, Miranda could feel her crotch shift slightly in anticipation. Jack's hand wrapped around her thighs and her fingers pressed deep into her ass cheeks as she soaped them up. Her bald head was only inches from the thin, well-groomed, line of Miranda's pubic hair. Miranda licked her lips as her mouth went dry and her throat itched. She cleared her throat, and Jack looked up again, the woman's hands still planted firmly on her ass cheeks. Miranda took notice of Jack's eyes, her jawline, her lips, the way the water was splashing off her head and soaking her thin shirt. She shook her head free of the thought and looked up at the ceiling instead. Jack's hands slid above her ass, and she stood up, bringing her soapy fingers around to Miranda's frontside and sliding them up her stomach, tracing two lines along her ribcage, and then cupped beneath her breasts and squeezed.

"_Oh_.." Miranda moaned, unable to stop herself.

Jack ignored her and began gently rubbing the bar of soap between her breasts. She hooked her thumbs beneath them and worked the soap deeper and deeper into her chest. Miranda felt her nipples stiffen, and her face went red with embarrassment. "..._stop_," she whispered, but the word came out breathy and lusty, and instead of sounding like protest, it sounded more like an encouragement. Either way, Jack did not stop. She slid her hands up around Miranda's breasts, circling the nipples with her fingers, and began working the soap up into her neck and beneath her chin. Miranda's eyes shut and her mouth fell open as she felt Jack's body press up against hers and the woman's hands run up the sides of her face to wash her. As her fingers slid across Miranda's lips, one slipped inside her mouth and Miranda's sucked at it. "Jack..." she whispered when the bald woman removed her fingers and began sliding her hand back down over her chest, her stomach, and... further. She opened her eyes and found Jack staring at her. She swallowed, her heart thumping in her chest, and nodded. "Kiss me." Jack licked her lips and leaned in just as her hand found its way to her crotch.

"That will do, Jack," Shepard said, and when Miranda opened her eyes she saw the commander had entered the shower and killed the water. She was standing with her arms folded, watching them. "She's clean enough."

Jack frowned. "Are you serious? I thought..." She looked at Miranda, then back at Shepard. "I thought you _wanted_ to see this..."

"See what? Two filthy little dyke whore trying to get each other off in my bathroom?" Shepard snapped. "Don't presume to think you're clever enough to know what I _want_, Jack."

Miranda was still catching her breath. "I don't understand, Shepard..."

"You don't have to," Shepard said. "Jack go wait in the hall for me, I'm taking you back to the dungeon."

"Fuck that!" Jack protested, turning defensively on the commander.

Shepard sighed, stuck two fingers between her lips, and whistled. In seconds, a squad of volus were pouring into the room, eager to do their master's bidding. "Take this mouthy little bitch back to the dungeon. Chain her up and gag her. Go."

"This is _bullshit_, Shepard!" Jack screamed. "What kind of fucking _games_ are you playing!? You fucking... _bitch_!"

But then the volus had her surrounded, and Jack was helpless to stop the little aliens from grabbing her limbs and dragging her out of the bathroom as she cursed them and screamed the whole way.

The door shut behind them and Miranda looked over at Shepard. "Why?"

"Why what?" Shepard said. "I wanted to make sure I knew who you two _really_ were. Now I know. You're not as... _resistant_ to one another as you both seem to be to me. That's fine, _preferable, _in fact. It just means I'll have to break you down before I make you mine."

Miranda frowned. "It isn't right to punish Jack for obeying your commands..."

Shepard's brow lifted. "Are _you_ telling _me_ how to run my mansion you little whore?" She took a step closer.

Miranda suddenly remembered her bound and useless hands stuck behind her head and swallowed nervously. "No, commander. I just... she didn't do anything wrong."

"Don't do that," Shepard said, grabbing her by the chin. "_She_ isn't on your side, here. She'd throw you to the wolves in a heartbeat if it meant her freedom. The only one on your side is me. You'll learn that in time."

"I just-"

Shepard grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back. Miranda yelped and winced as the commander loomed over her. "Do not make the mistake of lusting for anyone other than me again. Understood?"

"Y-Yes!" Miranda cried out, her neck throbbing as her head was pulled back further and further.

"Yes _who_?"

"Yes, _commander_!"

Shepard let her hair free and Miranda's head snapped back upright. She grimaced as the pain still wrung from her scalp. Shepard looked her over, licking her lips. "Maybe I've been too soft on you little bitches. Maybe I need to start showing you how _gentle_ I've really been so far..."

"N-No, please, commander," Miranda begged.

"Shut up," Shepard snapped. "I'm going to think over a suitable punishment for your... _whoreish_ behavior. I'll send for you when I've decided your fate."

And then the commander left her, alone, naked, bound and collared in the shower; the water still pooled around her bare feet. The leash didn't have enough slack to allow her to sit, so she stood and waited, wondering how things could get any worse.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Shepard-**

The control center was a dark, cozy, room on the third floor of the mansion. It had a cool, blue, tint from the glowing monitors that lined the walls, watching over every room and every floor of the house. A main switchboard ran the length of one wall, and a big, leather, chair sat at its center – the control point for every piece of electronic equipment in the mansion. When Shepard walked in to the room, the cool air conditioning breezing over her arms a welcome change from the heat outside, she immediately peeled her shirt off over the top of her head and tossed it to the floor. She slumped into the chair and let her head fall back, closing her eyes. She hadn't slept in over a day, and even for a _commander_ that wasn't easy.

"Sam?" She called into the shadowy corner of the room, glancing over.

The slim, athletic, figure of her 'pet' came slinking out of the darkness; her head covered in a black latex hood, her lips wrapped around a leather bit gag: a leather bar running across her lower face and strapped around the back of her head. She was collared and leashed to the wall, and as a result couldn't make it much further than the corner of the room.

Shepard sighed. "I told you to have the volus leash you closer to this chair," she said. "When I come in here to relax at the end of a day, I don't want to have to fiddle with collars and locks. You understand me?"

Sam whimpered, lowered her head, and nodded.

Shepard climbed out of the chair, went to the girl, and pushed her up against the wall. Sam's eyes fell upon her, lusting, but Shepard only unlocked the leash from the wall hook and went back to her chair, tugging Sam along behind her. "Get over here you little bitch," Shepard commanded as she leaned back in her chair again. She pulled, hard, on the leash and Sam dropped to her knees beside the chair, gazing lovingly up at her commander. Shepard let a hand fall on her head, peeled off her hood, and ran fingers through the woman's hair. Sam moaned into the bit between her teeth and closed her eyes.

Shepard continued stroking her hair as she flipped a switch on the control panel before her, firing up a dozen monitors on the wall. She squinted and watched them carefully. Miranda Lawson was still where she'd left her in the upstairs bathroom, leashed to the shower wall. Jack was in the dungeon, pressed against a wall, arms chained above her head. Liara was still lying in her bedroom, cuffed to the headboard, a large ballgag strapped around her mouth. Pools of drool darkened the bed sheets at either side of her head.

Shepard laughed. "You had some fun with Ms. T'Soni, didn't you, Sam?"

Sam smiled around the bit and nodded.

"You liked fucking her..."

Sam nodded again.

Shepard considered that, glancing back at the monitor. "Have you ever fantasized about tying _me_ down like that and having your way with me?"

Sam emphatically shook her head and frowned.

"No?" Shepard questioned with a smirk. "Not even once... on one of those long, lonely, nights when I'd leave you locked in some cage. The thought _never_ crossed your mind: 'What if _I_ took control of the commander?'?"

Sam looked away, her lips rubbing the bit between them nervously.

"It's alright, Sam," Shepard assured her. "It's okay to fantasize sometimes. Just know your place and I'll treat you good."

Sam looked back up at her and nodded.

"Now _these_ two..." She said, nodding to the monitor's showing Miranda and Jack. "These two little whores need punishing. They don't _know_ their place yet. They've seemed to take an interest in each other instead of their commander. Isn't that strange?"

"Mmm-hmm," Sam mumbled her agreement.

"And Blue there," she said, staring at Liara on the monitor. "She's _too_ interested in me. She's a conniving little bitch who would do anything to get me into bed. I'm not a big fan of that, either." She sighed. "Problems, problems, problems... What am I to _do_ with these girls?"

A moment of silence took the room, and then Sam was tugging gently at her leash and mumbling into her gag. When Shepard glanced down, the dark-skinned girl was gently resting her hands on her boot and looking up at her with a pleading look. "Go ahead then," Shepard told her and shifted the seat so Sam was more directly in front of her. An elated look came across the girl's face, and she was quick to yank off Shepard's boots, take a big whiff of each of them, and set them aside. She then lifted the commander's bare feet onto a footrest and gripped them, digging her thumbs deep into the bottom of them and massaging between the balls and heels of her soles.

"Mmm," Shepard moaned and shifted in the seat to slide further down and get more comfortable.

Sam continued massaging, working her hands around every inch of the commander's feet, her heels, her toes. She grew more and more excited as she worked, her breathing coming in quicker, shallower, pulls.

"Enough," Shepard said after a few minutes, staring down at her pet and biting her lip. "Get over her."

Sam looked disappointed only for a moment as she set Shepard's feet down, but then was quick to crawl forward on her hands and knees until she was right beside her commander. Shepard swung the chair around, took the girl's leash, and pulled her forward until her head was floating between her thighs. She grabbed little fistfuls of Sam's hair and pulled the girl closer, then reached around her head and unstrapped the bit gag. She pulled the bar, dripping with Sam's saliva, from her mouth and tossed it aside. Sam licked her lips, but was too obedient to speak without her commander's permission.

"Hungry?" Shepard asked with a smirk.

Sam nodded.

"Well... eat."

Sam smiled, leaned forward, and unbuckled Shepard's pants. Loosened, they came tugging off her hips with little pulls as Sam wrestled them down around her ankles before removing them completely and tossing them to where her shirt lay in the corner of the room. Sam began pulling down the commander's panties when Shepard's hand flew out and slapped her across the face.

"You know better than that," Shepard said, pointing sternly.

Sam nodded, leaned even closer, took the soft fabric of the panties between her teeth and began tugging them away using only her mouth and neck. Shepard put her hands behind her head and let her legs go limp so Sam could work them all the way down to her ankles and finally rip them free with a shake of her head. The girl's dark hair fell around her face, and for a moment she looked like some wild beast staring up at the commander. Shepard liked that. She picked the leash back up and yanked her forward. Sam, unprepared, stumbled forward on her knees, but caught herself on Shepard's bare thighs. Her mouth hovered above the commander's crotch. Shepard tugged and tugged on the leash, bring the girl in closer and closer.

Then Sam's warm, moist, mouth pressed up against her pussy and the girl's tongue immediately found its way inside her. Shepard moaned and bit her lip. Sam was moaning herself as she spread the commander's thighs a bit wider apart with her hands and continued licking and kissing her vagina. Her tongue found the commander's clitoris, and circled it three times before licking at it. Shepard felt a finger slip inside her, and then another. Her back arched as she slid further down the seat and rested her feet on Sam's shoulders. A third finger slipped inside her, and then the girl was thrusting with her hand as she licked and sucked at Shepard's clit with her mouth.

"_Ah_!" Shepard cried out, feeling the oncoming rush of warmth overtake her crotch, her thighs, her breasts. She grit her teeth and pulled at Sam's hair as the woman worked her into orgasm, and then it came, rippling through her body wave after wave of intense pleasure. She bucked her hips and moaned as Sam relentlessly worked her over.

Finally, the train slowed, slowed, and stopped.

She felt her body go limp in the chair. Sam lifted her head and wiped at her lips, smiling.

"_Oh_," Shepard moaned once more, running her forearm across her brow to swipe at the sweat that grew there. Her heart began to slow and her breathing returned to normal. "Good girl," she said, reaching out to stroke Sam's head. "You please your master."

Sam's smile widened. "Thank you, commander."

Shepard frowned. "Did I tell you you could speak?"

"I-" Sam began, but quickly shut her mouth and shook her head instead.

"Disobedience cannot be allowed to go unpunished, can it?" Shepard questioned.

Sam visibly swallowed, but shook her head anyway.

"Then I'll have to punish you," Shepard said. "Your punishment... is to go fuck Liara T'Soni's brains out again."

Sam smiled.

This time, Shepard smiled back. "Go on. You earned it."

Sam stood, leaned in so Shepard could kiss her neck, and then scurried out of the room. Shepard sighed and turned back to the monitors. Having Sam give her oral was... _fun_ and everything. But she'd done it so many times it had lost its spark. She needed something new... even if she had to take it by force...

Miranda and Jack both looked helpless on the monitors.

Shepard put a hand to her chin and thought.

**-Ashley-**

Her shuttle set down first thing in the morning on the strange, uncharted, world of a system that hung deep at the rim of the galaxy. Ashley had never heard of it, never seen it, and never even knew it existed until a few hours earlier when she was debriefed at Alliance Headquarters. They'd explained that Shepard had been tracked here by a distant credit line claiming the woman had purchased real estate a half year ago. Now Ashley was being sent out to find out if her former commander knew anything about this disappearance of three women she was, conveniently last seen with: Jack, Miranda Lawson, and Liara T'Soni.

Her escort pilot nodded his head as she stepped out of the shuttle. "I'll return to the ship now. Let me know when you're ready to be picked up on the comm channel."

She nodded back. "Sounds good. I shouldn't be longer than an hour or so. I'm sure Shepard has nothing to do with this."

The pilot saluted her, closed the shuttle hatch, and lifted off the planet to return to the Alliance vessel station around the opposite side of the planet's atmosphere.

Ash watched him go, then turned and took in the sights of the planet. It was a gorgeous place, really, filled with vibrant colors of green forests and blue oceans. A dirt trail cut through the woods, took her past a beach path, and finally ended at the foot of a massive flight of stairs that led to the largest, most breathtaking, mansion she'd ever seen.

When she reached the front doors, she took a deep breath and focused. This was her first official 'mission' with the Alliance at her new position. She'd really climbed the ranks in the last few months and didn't want to botch this. She remembered to exercise caution when questioned Shepard. After all, they'd sent her out her so the Alliance wouldn't be suspected of thinking Shepard had committed any crimes... she _was_ a war hero after all.

The big, brass, handles boomed as she knocked on the door.

A few moments passed and then one of the giant monoliths peeled back two feet and a little volus peeked his head around the corner, staring up at her behind the eyes of his breathing suit.

"Oh..." Ashley said, taken aback by the creature. "Hi. I'm Ashley Williams with the Alliance Military. I'm... I'm looking for Commander Shepard. Is... is this where she lives?"

The volus' head cocked to the side and it looked her up and down. She frowned; she never cared much for aliens. "_One moment_," it said, the voice raspy and distorted beneath the suit and the door closed once again.

Ashley sighed, folded her arms across her chest, and tapped her foot.

A minute later the door opened again, and there she was: her former commander. "Shepard!" Ashley said with a smile.

Shepard smiled back, her eyes widening and her arms opening up for a hug. "Ash!? I didn't believe my servant when he said your name!" She stepped forward and wrapped her still-strong arms around Ashley's shoulders and squeezed. "God... it's been a long time, Chief."

Ash hugged back and nodded. "Yeah... _too_ long, commander."

"What are you doing out here?" Shepard asked when they pulled apart. "How did you even know I lived here?"

Ashley ran a hand through her hair. Now was the time to be tactful. "Oh, well, I _missed_ you, Shepard. I got to thinking about you a while ago... about our times together on the Normandy. I wanted to see you. I... oh, God, forgive me, Shepard. I had one of my buddies in the Alliance Intelligence Agency track you down. I just didn't know if you were alive or dead or what? I wanted to... come see you, that's all. I'm sorry for snooping around like I did. Can you forgive me?"

Shepard smiled. "No need, Ash. You did nothing wrong. And I'm... _happy_ to hear you've been thinking about me. I didn't know I left such an... _impact_ on you." The commander put a hand on her arm and squeezed. "There was something between us, though, wasn't there, Chief?"

Ashley felt a little uncomfortable with that line of questioning. She gently moved her arm away from Shepard's hand and laughed. "Sure, Shepard." She took a deep breath and shrugged. "Soooo... what's up? Can I come in?"

Shepard stared at her for a moment, only a moment, but then a smile came to her face. "Of course, Ash. My home is your home, you know that."

The commander stepped aside and extended her arm. Ashley smiled back at her and walked through the doorway. The interior was just as magnificent as the exterior; elaborately decorated with expensive-looking furniture, carpets, drapes, statues, railings. Ash stood in the center of it all, breathing it in. "Wow, commander," she said. "You must have done pretty well for yourself with you time with Cerberus, huh?"

Shepard laughed. "Cerberus has nothing to do with it, Ash. I'm a self-made woman. I help people all around the galaxy. In turn, they give me favors... credits... all sorts of things. This mansion, my home... these are the fruits of my labors."

Ashley nodded. "Some _big_ fruits." She looked back to Shepard. "You live with a _volus_ now?"

"Oh, not just one. I live with about ten of them," Shepard explained. "They help out around the house. I guess you could say they 'work' for me, though... we have a different kind of relationship then most boss-employee relationships."

"You always did love having your aliens around..."

"And _you_ always did scold me about that," Shepard pointed out and the two shared a laugh.

"So... give me the tour," Ashley said, grinning. "Show me how the rich and fabulous really live. I came all this way to see you, after all."

Shepard laughed again and began leading her through the various halls of the mansion. "I'll give you the tour, Ash. But that's not why you're here."

Ashley glanced at the commander. "Oh no?"

"Nope," Shepard said. "You've been sent here by the Alliance to question me and find out if I had anything to do with the disappearance of Liara T'Soni, Miranda Lawson, and Jack."

Ashley's mouth fell open. "I... why do you... Shepard, I-"

"Come on, Chief Williams," Shepard said. "We get the news out here on the rim the same as you more 'civilized' clusters. I've heard the stories. They all went missing two days ago, right? You're going to tell me it's just _convenience _that you decided to track me down a mere forty-eight hours after it happened?"

Ashley closed her mouth and sighed. She shouldn't have tried pulling one over on Shepard: the woman was always sharp and on top of her game. "I'm... sorry, Shepard. You're right. I _was_ sent here to find out if you know anything about it."

"Why the lies, Ash?" Shepard asked. "I wouldn't have turned you away. Not _you_."

Ashley shook her head. "I don't know... I got promoted in the Alliance and this was my first mission... I just didn't want to mess it up. You're right. I should have been honest with you. We were _team_ mates for God's sakes."

"Exactly," Shepard said, nodding. They had reached the second floor and stood before a pair of double doors. "And our time together is more important than anything." She threw open the doors.

Dr. Liara T'Soni laid handcuffed to a mattress, naked, a ballgag in her mouth and a girl in a black, latex suit standing over her wearing a strap-on.

Ashley cursed and stumbled into the room, digging into her jacket pocket for her pistol. She found it, ripped it out, and aimed at the latex-covered girl. "_F-FREEZE!_" She screamed, backing into the corner of the bedroom, keeping her eyes wide and alert of her surroundings. "_GET AWAY FROM HER!_"

Liara was thrashing around on the bed, mumbling and grunting into the gag in her mouth.

"Ash, relax," Shepard said.

"Put your fucking hands up, Shepard! I don't what the _fuck_ is going on here!" Ashley demanded, aiming the gun at her former commander.

Shepard rolled her eyes and lifted her hands casually into the air. "You're overreacting here, Chief."

"Overreacting!?" Ashley snapped. "You've got Liara T'Soni tied down to a fucking bed with a gag in her mouth! And who the _hell_ is that girl wearing the... the _strap-on_!?"

"_MMMMPH!_" Liara sounded into the gag.

"We're all having a good time here, Ash," Shepard explained. "Put the gun down."

Ashley dug into her coat pocket and found the Comm-link to the Alliance cruiser. She wrestled it out and held it to her mouth. "Hello, this is Chief Ashley Williams for Alliance Commander Darryl Santiago. _Hello_!? I have a situation here!"

Shepard shrugged. "I had a Comm-block up the moment my servant informed me you'd arrived. You won't be contacting your ship until I _let_ you, Ash. So take a deep breath, assess the situation, and realize the right thing to do here is lower your weapon and _trust_ me."

Ashley's breath came in ragged gasps. She darted her eyes around the room. "Get that... _thing_ out of her mouth," she shouted at the latex girl, nodding towards Liara.

The girl looked at Shepard. Shepard rolled her eyes, but gave a nod.

"_That fucking bitch!_" Liara screamed once her mouth was unplugged. "Just fucking _shoot_ her!"

"Liara, what the hell is going on?" Ashley asked. "Are you hurt? Who else is in this mansion?"

"She fucking tied me up like this!" Liara snapped. "She told me she was going to... to _be_ with me, but instead she cuffs me like this and sends her little fucking _whore_ to stick that god-damn strap-on inside me over and over and _FUCKING OVER!_ I've been locked up like this for _hours_! You cold-hearted _bitch!_"

Shepard remained. "You broke a lot of rules, Liara. You needed punishment. And now that you've said all those mean things about me and Sam there, you're going to receive a lot _more_ punishment."

"_FUCK YOU!_" Liara screeched. She snapped her head over to look at Ashley. "Get me out! Get me out _now_!" She demanded, shaking the whole bed as she pulled at the cuffs.

"Sam, put that gag back in her mouth," Shepard commanded. "I've tired of the doctor's voice."

"Don't you move," Ashley warned, aiming the gun at the latex-suited girl.

But as soon as she did, Shepard rushed forward and smacked the gun out of her hands. Ashley screamed and went to grab the woman, but Shepard plowed her shoulder into her gut, lifted her in the air, and slammed her down to the ground.

"_NOOOOO!_" Liara wailed, but her voice was cut off as Sam packed the ballgag back between her lips. "_MMMMPH!_"

Shepard crawled on top of her and pinned her arms to the ground with her knees. "Oh, Ash. It didn't have to be this way." The commander tucked two fingers in her mouth and whistled.

"Shepard!" Ashley pleaded, trying to wiggle free of the woman's hold. "This is insane! Get off me!"

The volus appeared beside them, handing Shepard a white cloth. She looked down at Ashley and gave a wan smile. "So sorry, babe."

"No!" Ashley protested, but then the cloth pressed over her mouth and nose and she was breathing in something that smelled like sleep.

The world went black.


	7. Chapter 7

**-Miranda-**

When the volus had walked into the upstairs bathroom and come across her there: chained to the shower wall, hands behind her head, her breasts bare and exposed, Miranda had braced for the worst. Her legs crossed, her hips turning aside, doing there best to shield her crotch. She grimaced and took a breath as the little, suited, alien waddled towards her, staring.

"I've been bound like this for a long time..." Miranda said, uncomfortable in the silent presence of the volus. She licked her lips and watched as he approached still. Her heel slipped in a pool of water at her feet. "Look, what are you doing? Where's Shepard? She wouldn't want anyone else-"

"Silence, Earth-clan," his voice came raspy from his breathing apparatus. "The Commander does not know I'm here."

Miranda swallowed and backed up further to the wall. She eyed the alien up, standing at the entrance of the shower, and frowned. "What are you going to do to me?"

"Release you."

Her eyes widened. "_What?_"

"Not all of us volus support the Commander's... _habits_. We owe her our allegiance, this is true, but her unorthodox sexual practices are frowned upon in our community. We do not believe in holding other living beings against their will."

Miranda's heart quickened in her chest. "Is this a game? Is Shepard listening to this to see what I'll say?"

"No," the volus answered. "I come alone and of my own accord. Not even my clan-mates know of my actions. I intend to release you, but then your escape is in your own hands, Earth-clan. You never saw me. This conversation never took place. You used your advanced training to free yourself."

Miranda nodded, her heart now pounding. It seemed too good to be true, but... the volus spoke earnestly, and at this point she'd taken any opportunity she could get. "Yes. Yes, I understand. If you release me, I won't speak a word of your aid if I'm caught. I understand."

The volus stared at her a moment, seeming to consider her words, and then nodded and stepped forward. She had to stoop down so his gloved hands could reach around behind her head, unhook her leash, and free her bound wrists. And then-just like that-she was free. It felt good to bring her hands around to her chest and rub her fingers into her wrists. "Thank you," she whispered to the volus.

He nodded and stepped from the shower. "Perhaps there are some clothes in that cabinet," he spoke, gesturing towards a white pair of doors set into the far wall. "Escape won't be easy. Most of the doors and windows are locked tight. The only easy door to pass through... is the front door. Where my clan-members are gathered. Goodbye, Earth-clan."

"The women I was brought here with..." Miranda halted him. "The one with tattoos all over her body..."

"In the dungeon."

"And the asari?"

"Locked up in the Commander's personal chambers. No one gets in or out of there without the Commander's say-so."

Miranda nodded. "And Shepard herself?"

"She retreated to deepest level of the mansion twenty minutes ago with her new guest."

"New guest?" Miranda questioned.

"Another Earth-clan female," the volus answered. He tilted his head and clasped his hands together at his chest. "But I've already said too much and the hour grows late. Goodbye."

"Thanks," Miranda said once more, and then he was out the door and she was alone.

She stepped out of the shower, hurrying her footsteps across the cool, tiled, floor and threw open the cabinet doors on the far wall. Inside she found a towels, soaps, shampoos, and-more importantly-a pair of khaki shorts and a white, polo-styled t-shirt. Working quickly, she slipped her bare legs into the khakis and tugged them up around her hips. They were a bit too snug, but she couldn't complain: anything was better than walking around with her crotch exposed. The polo was even _more_ snug, a size too small, and her breasts were practically busting out the top of it, even with the three collar buttons undone. As she adjusted her bust trying to get comfortable, she spotted a pair of white tennis shoes. They wound up a better fit than the clothing, and then she was dressed and ready. She killed the lights.

The bathroom door creaked once as it split apart from the wall. Miranda let her head drift into the hallway just enough to get an eye on things. The halls were dark, chilly, and empty. She prodded the carpeted floor with the toe of the tennis sneaker, testing for a trap or a creak in the floor. Neither greeted her, and she began to move. Her crouched footsteps fell gently on the floor as she stalked her way down the hall, keeping a trained ear alert for any approach. She reached the stairs, grabbed the bannister, and glanced down to the first floor. Again: dark, chilly, empty. That was good. She began taking the stairs two at a time, keeping to the sides of the boards, where the least wear-and-tear would be. It made for a quick and silent trip.

At ground-level, she began to hear the chatter of volus a few rooms away. She closed her eyes and recalled the mental map of the place she'd made when she first arrived. She could see the front door, the main halls leading to it, the kitchen off to the side, the barred door leading to the dungeon. Leading to Jack.

Two volus rounded the corner and walked right into her.

At least they _would_ have if she hadn't ducked into a shadowy alcove beneath the stairs at the last moment. Her breath was caught in her chest, her heart thundering in her ears, and then they were gone. She let the breath out and stepped back into the hall before continuing onwards. She rounded the pillared corner of an art room, stepped stealthily through the shadowy section of the dining hall, and found herself peering into the main lobby from behind the main set of stairs. The volus were moving about, carrying plates and boxes and going about their tasks unaware. Miranda stared at the front door. She could make a run for it. She knew she could. She could get out, find a way off the planet, send help for the others. They'd see her, but by then it would be too late.

Her eyes fell to the dungeon door. If she ran, though... who knew what kind of repercussions would befall the others. She didn't intend to let them find out.

The volus moved past once, twice, and there was the break in the stream she'd been waiting for. Without a moment's hesitation she darted from behind the stairwell, hugging the near wall, and stalked through the main lobby, twisted her body around the corner of the pillar, and slipped inside the dungeon door.

The steps wound down in a half circle, narrowing, and then finally spit her out into a wide, uncarpeted, room with a low ceiling and a pair of antique lanterns glowing at the far corners. In the center of the room at the very back, Jack was on her knees, head down, the collar around her slender neck leashed to the wall. Miranda took one quick survey of the surrounding halls that spilled into the room. She heard and saw nothing, so she crouched again and went to Jack.

Jack lifted her head at the sound of approaching footsteps. Her eyes fell on Miranda and widened in confusion. A strip of white tape was plastered over her mouth. "_Mmmph_!"

"Shhhh," Miranda hissed, putting a finger to her lips. She reached Jack and knelt beside her, looking her over. Her T-Shirt was a little dirty, the panties around her hips had a little tear in them at the side, but otherwise she looked as lively and spirited as ever. That was good: it meant Shepard hadn't done anything _too_ bad to her down here. "Are you alright?"

"_Mmm_," Jack mumbled with a nod.

Miranda reached for the tape over her lips and peeled it away.

"I don't know how you got out," Jack began snapping immediately. "And I don't fucking _care_. Let's go grab Shepard and make that cunt pay. I'm going to fucking put my-" Miranda shoved the tape back over her mouth. "_Mmmmmmmph! MMF!_"

Miranda sighed. "Let me just work on getting you free before you bring the whole _mansion_ down on us, alright?" She said, patting Jack's taped mouth, and moving to her side.

Jack grumbled her protest but moved sideways so Miranda could release her.

The collar was only tethered with a simple hooking mechanism. She unlatched it and Jack was freed from the wall. Her ankles were unbound, but her wrists were pulled tightly together at the small of her back and locked into a pair of handcuffs. "You're cuffed," Miranda said.

"_Mmf_," Jack grunted with a nod.

"...shit," Miranda muttered. She got a hand under Jack's arm and helped her to her feet, led her to a chair near the side wall, and sat her down. "I'm assuming Shepard has they key..." She leaned down and got her fingers under Jack's gag. "Keep quiet, alright?" She peeled it away once more.

"I don't need my hands," Jack said when she could. "Just get me out of here, Miranda. That fucking Shepard, man... she's god damned psychotic. She tortured me with an ice cube..."

Miranda nodded. "There's definitely something _off_ about the commander. I've never seen her behave like this. Where is she right now?"

Jack nodded to a dark hall leading deeper into the mansion. "Her and her fucking slave-girl brought an unconscious woman down there a half hour ago. They haven't come out since."

"Who?"

Jack shrugged. "Fuck should I know? Who _cares_. Let's get the hell out of here!"

"If only it were that easy," Miranda explained. "The doors and windows are all locked down. The only easy way out is the front door... and the volus are all up there right now. If you weren't cuffed, maybe we could have made a break for it and fought them off if they got in our way, but with you bound like that..."

"I can still fight," Jack said. "I'll bite and kick and headbutt if I have to. Let's go. Let's do it."

"Calm down," Miranda said. "There's too many. We'd be overwhelmed and this opportunity lost."

"_Argh_!" Jack growled between her teeth. "Well what the hell can we do? I don't know how long we got until psycho-bitch and slave-girl come back. If I see Shepard... I won't be able to stop myself from attacking her. ...god damn _cunt_ kidnapped us and locked us up like this!" Jack snapped and yanked at her cuffed wrists. "I can't fucking _believe _it!"

"Would you keep your voice down?" Miranda whispered. "Let me just think..."

Jack pressed her lips together and glared forwards, brooding. "Can't believe this shit... and nice outfit, cheerleader. You finally look the part."

Miranda glanced down at her khakis and tennis shoes and polo and... had an idea. "Wait..." She said, thinking, and then rushed to a glass table at the opposite side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

Miranda stared down at her reflection in the glass. She fixed her hair up, smoothed it out, ran her hands across the polo, tucked it into the shorts, retied the shoelaces of her sneakers.

"Are you serious?" Jack snapped. "What are you going to do? _Flirt_ your way out of here?"

"No," Miranda said, licking her fingers and rubbing out a dirt spot on her chin. "I'm going to walk right out that front door. And I'm taking _you_ as my prisoner."

Jack frowned. "What?"

"I'm dressed nicely," Miranda said. "And more importantly, I'm _free_. None of those volus know how or why. If I was to march you right out the front door, confidently and with purpose, who's to say it isn't because Shepard _wanted_ me to?"

Jack considered the plan. "If they stop us..."

"I'll tell them the truth: that the Commander freed me an hour ago and is having me transport you."

"Transport me _where_?"

Miranda shrugged. "I don't know anywhere else on the island so I won't say. If they question me, I'll say something about not questioning the Commander's orders, or... Shepard's business is her own or something."

Jack began slowly nodding. "Yeah... alright, this could work."

"You'll have to sell it too," Miranda explained, heading back her way. "I'll take you out cuffed, gagged, and blindfolded, but you have to fight me every step of the way."

Jack groaned. "Is that necessary?"

"You have to look uncomfortable, so yes," Miranda explained. She lifted the roll of tape from the table and ripped off a fresh piece. "Just... be _you_ and they should buy it."

Jack watched as Miranda brought the tape towards her mouth. "Why did you tell me to kiss you..."

Miranda froze. "What?"

"In the shower..." Jack said, avoiding looking up and making eye contact. "When Shepard was making me wash you. You told me to kiss you. Why?"

Miranda swallowed. "Oh, um... well, I just... I don't know, Jack. It was... I was just trying to appease Shepard, that's all."

"I don't believe that," Jack said, looking up. She frowned. "Don't bullshit me, cheerleader."

Miranda felt an uncomfortable knot take hold in her stomach. "What do you want me to say here, Jack?"

Jack stood so they were at eye level. "Say you still want me to kiss you."

Miranda stared at Jack. The bald woman's eyes were on hers. Her lips looked moist, warm, eager. Miranda's heart fluttered, but she only shook her head. "What I want right now..." She said, bringing her hands up. "Is to get out of here." She pressed the tape over Jack's mouth, hiding those eager lips, and spun her around.

"_Mmmmph_," Jack protested.

"Save it for upstairs," Miranda said, grabbed a black cloth from the table, and looped it over Jack's head, tying it tight behind her, blindfolding her. "Let's go."

She took a firm hold on Jack's upper arm, getting into character, and dragged her carefully beside her to the stairs. She marched her up them in front of them, took a deep breath, and opened the door at the top.

The volus were all there, gathered, watching.

"_MMMMMPH!_" Jack began shouting into the gag and thrashing about.

"Shut up," Miranda commanded and yanked her closer. "The Commander had you gagged for a reason."

"What is this?" One of the volus asked, setting down his box and stepping forward. "Where are you taking that Earth-clan female?"

"Commander wants this one moved," Miranda explained, not stopping as she marched determinedly for the front door. "She's being punished for disobedience."

"_Mmmf-mmmph!_" Jack mumbled a few curse words her way and tried jerking free again.

"_Where_ are you taking her?"

"Where the Commander _wants_ her taken," Miranda said. "And she wants it down now." They reached the front doors and Miranda pulled at the handle. For one, horrific, moment she thought they'd be locked, but then the door was creaking open and the fresh air of the afternoon was rushing towards them. It smelled like freedom.

A little gloved hand pressed against the door, halting it from opening any further. Miranda swallowed and looked down. The volus was staring up at her. "I'll clear this with the Commander first. Have a seat."

"No need," another volus said, and when Miranda looked back she saw it was the one who'd freed her in the first place speaking. "The Earth-clan woman has clearly been freed by the Commander. Look at her clothing even. Let her on her way with the noisy one."

The two volus met each other's gaze and locked onto one another. An unspoken conversation seemed to pass between them, and then the little gloved hand moved away. "As you wish."

"Don't delay me again," Miranda said and stepped through the door.

Jack roared once more.

"Keep quiet," Miranda said.

Then they were out.

**-Shepard-**

She sat in the chair, backwards, her chin resting lazily between her knuckles as she watched her prisoner rest. Shepard smiled and looked her sleeping beauty up and down. Ashley Williams was tied to a chair across from her. Her booted ankles tied tightly to the legs, her knees the same, her arms were pulled around behind the back of the chair and bound, leaving her chest held forward. The zipper of her suit was up to her neckline, but Shepard was smiling at the thought of one little tug taking it down... setting those perky little tits inside free.

"_Aaaaaashely_," she cooed with a giggle. "_Wakey waaaakey_..."

"Commander," Sam's voice came over her shoulder.

Shepard didn't stir. "Yes, Sam?"

"There's a problem."

"Oh?"

"Miranda Lawson has escaped."

"I know."

"_What_!?" Sam questioned, and Shepard smirked again: she could just see the face of her slave twisting into utter perplexity.

"That's right, Sam. I know she's free, because _I_ freed her."

"Wha- I don't..."

"Miss Lawson was a well-guarded book of secrets," Shepard explained. "And I wanted to read that book. I had one of the volus feed her some bullshit story about moral high grounds and let her go."

Shepard could hear Sam collecting herself. "But, Commander, she's taken the other prisoner. Jack."

Shepard nodded. "I figured as much. And now I know who she is. My suspicions about her interest in her bald friend were correct. Also, her intentions to escape. She's clever, determined, and a woman of action. That gets me off."

Sam finally stepped around the chair to stand in front of her. Shepard could see the wounded-puppy expression on her face before she shook it away. "What would you have the volus and I do? None of us knew about this."

"Let 'em go for now," Shepard said. "I didn't tell any of you because I wanted it to seem as real as possible. I want her to think she's eluded me. _Beaten_ me. Then I will come down upon her and tame her. Oh, _shit_, I'm going to fuck that girl silly, Sam. _Ha_!"

Sam shifted uncomfortably. "So just... let them go?"

"Yes, Sam," Shepard said, swatting her hand in the air. "Their collars have trackers. There's no way off the island, let alone the planet. Let them see hope... before I snatch it away and make those little bitches _mine_."

"Yes, Commander," Sam said meekly and began shuffling away.

"Sam."

The girl stopped.

"Stay here with me. And try to wake our guest up. I'm growing tired of watching her breasts move up and down."

"Yes, Commander," Sam agreed and went to the back of Ashley's chair. She put her hands on the chief's shoulders and gently shook. "Miss Williams. Wake up. Miss Williams?"

Ashley began to stir. Her lips parted, her brow scrunched up, and her eyelids flickered. She moaned and slumped forward in the chair.

"_Aaaaashleeeey_," Shepard teased again with a laugh.

"Mm?" Ashley groaned and shook her head. Her eyes flicked open once, twice, and then stayed open. "What? Hello?"

Shepard smiled. "God damn chloroform... I don't like that stuff, Sam. Remind me not to use it again. Makes the guests too..."

"Dozy," Sam finished.

"Yeah," Shepard agreed, pointing her way.

"Sh-Shepard?" Ashley whispered. She shook her head again and began looking around the room. "What's going on? Are we captured?"

"No, Ash. Well, _I'm_ not captured. _You_ are. By me."

"What?" Ashley said and looked down at her body. She tried moving her legs, her arms, her torso, and found none of them under her control. "I'm tied up..."

"I can see that," Shepard said, shooting Sam a grin, who gave a girlish smile back and looked away. "In fact, I'm responsible for that."

"Shepard you're not making any sense. We have to get out of here!"

"Oh, God, _earth-to-Ashley Williams_, I'm the one who's tied you up! _I'm_ your captor! Hello?"

"You?" Ashley said, blowing a strand of hair out of her face. "Shepard, what's going on? Why have you tied me up? Is it... Saren?"

"_Saren_!?" Shepard echoed incredulously. "Geeze, never again with that chloroform shit. Ash, you came here under Alliance command to visit me, Commander Shepard, about the disappearance of three women. Miranda Lawson, Jack, and Dr. Liara T'Soni."

Ashley's face suddenly hardened. "Yes! I remember! What..." She stared at the ground for a moment, and when she looked back up at Shepard, her face was filled with anger and betrayal. "You have them! You had Liara tied up... you chloroformed me."

"Good, we're all caught up," Shepard said, clasping her hands together. "Now I could have just lied to you, Ash, but I didn't. Keep that in mind. Here's the deal: Yes, it _was_ me who kidnapped Miranda, Jack, and Liara. And _yes_ I am holding them all here on this planet against there will. It's mostly sexual reasons I'm doing this, but also boredom. You stumbled into all this. Now we have a predicament because an Alliance cruiser is hovering just outside my planet's atmosphere awaiting a call from you." Shepard glanced at her watch. "And you're about ten minute late already. Another ten minutes and I'll have an alliance squadron busting down my front doors and I don't want that. And _Sam_ doesn't want that, either."

Sam shook her head.

Ashley looked back over her shoulder, noticing the girl in the latex suit for the first time. "Shit! She's the one who was wearing that... that _thing_ and molesting Liara!"

"Yes, but she's also cute as hell," Shepard explained and winked at Sam. Sam blushed and held back a smile. "Now, I'm going to need you to make that call, Ash. You're going to tell your Alliance pals that nothing out of the ordinary is happening here and, in fact, you've decided to stay the week as a little vacation to yourself. You'll inform them your Commander Shepard, _me_, will take you home and you are not to be bothered for a good long while. Do you understand?"

Ashley was staring at Shepard in disbelief. "This is crazy..."

"It's really not, it's just... well, _strange_, I suppose."

Ashley began slowly shaking her head. "Shepard, you... you can't just _kidnap_ whoever you want and keep them here like... like _play_ things! Have you lost your mind?"

"I actually _can_ do that, and I _have_. And I intend on continuing to do that. If you won't make the call, I will move us all to another one of my locations. The Alliance will lose track of new up-and-comer Ashley Williams and then one day forget about her. People will say 'Hey, that Ashley Williams had potential. Whatever happened to her?'. Do you know what happened to her, Ash? She didn't do what I told her to and I took her away, stashed her in a dark corner of the galaxy, and did sexually deviant things to her body."

Ashley's eye widened, her mouth fell agape, but she said nothing.

"Now I'm _going_ to do sexually deviant things to your body one way or the other. You'll like it, trust me, but for how long... and how... _gentle_ I can be is up to you." Shepard got off the chair she was seated in, scooted it aside, and stepped in front of her prisoner. "Make that call, Ash," she said and her long legs went to either side of Ashley's hips and gripped her abdomen as the commander took a seat on her lap, straddling her.

"Shepard..." Ashley protested.

Shepard grabbed that little zipper she'd been eyeing up and yanked. Ashley's milky white breasts came tumbling out, guarded only by a thin, red, bra. Shepard took them in her hands and massaged her thumbs into them.

"_Shepard_!?" Ashley pleaded. "Stop it!"

"Make the call," Shepard demanded and began thrusting her hips forward, letting Ash's stomach press into her crotch repeatedly. "Make the call and them I'm going to fuck you."

"If you stop, I'll do it! Just _stop_!" Ashley pleaded.

Shepard stopped immediately. "Give her the comm-link," she instructed Sam. "If I hear _one_ funny word in there, Ash... just _one_ that I think might be a code for danger... things will go very poorly for you."

"Alright!" Ashley snapped.

Shepard gave Sam a nod, and the dark-skinned girl held the comm to Ash's ear and switched it on.

"Alliance Control, this is Chief Ashley Williams reporting in," Ash began, and as she spoke she stared Shepard down the entire time. Shepard listened with delight as Ashley gave her report in a very clean, dignified, fashion. She recounted her entire journey up to the point where she'd stumbled upon Liara T'Soni bound to Shepard's bed, at which point she began lying, and lying _well_. She ended the report by asking for permissions to stay with 'the Commander' for additional time, and that she wouldn't need to be picked up.

"Very good girl, Ash," Shepard said when the comm-link was cut. "You've really come a long way in the Alliance from that wet-behind-the-ears rookie I met on Eden Prime."

Ashley didn't respond. Her head was down, her eyes flicking across Shepard's thighs. "What are you going to do to me, Shepard..."

"Right now?" Shepard said, hooking her index finger under Ash's chin and lifting her head til their eyes met. "I'm going to let you shower up... then I'm going to feed you the best meal you've ever had. Then we're going to drink wine together and listen to music. Then I'm going to have sex with you. You've been very obedient. I'm going to treat you nice."

Ashley pulled her head away from Shepard's hand. "When will you let me go..."

"Eventually..." Shepard said, her eyes falling to Ash's breast. "...maybe."

**-Jack-**

The sand was warm against the soles of her feet as Jack was led forwards down the beach. They'd been out of the mansion for nearly fifteen minutes, and Miranda kept whispering that the volus were watching them go, so the blindfold and gag had remained. Sand was a tricky thing to walk on when you couldn't see where you were going, but Miranda kept a hand firmly tightened around Jack's upper arm, and kept her on her feet most of the time. Twice she stumbled and fell to her knees, and twice Miranda had carefully helped her back up and marched her on again. Jack could feel the planet's sun going down, feel the chill growing in the air, the tide beginning to creep up the shore line and soak her feet. She had no clue how long the night's lasted on this planet, and she didn't particularly want to find out. They had to find something, _some_where, and fast. "_Mmmm_," Jack groaned into the tape.

Miranda halted their progress and a moment of silence passed as Jack imagined Miranda was checking behind them for any curious parties still watching. "Alright... I think we're okay."

The blindfold was tugged down from her eyes and Jack had to squint as the bright beach rushed her all at once. The tape was ripped from her lips, stinging her cheeks as it came off. She frowned at Miranda, and looked up and down the shoreline. "Alright... now what?"

Miranda looked with her and sighed. "I don't know. There was no vehicle at the forest clearing, and I didn't want to go marching you through the woods in your bare feet. I figured the beach would be easy to follow, easy to lead you over, but now... it doesn't look like it ever ends."

The tide swept in and pooled around her ankles. Jack watched it come and go and looked to the sun. "Night soon..."

"Yeah," Miranda agreed. "And it won't take Shepard long to find out we're gone. We either need a miracle... or a hiding spot."

"Shit..." Jack muttered, looking all around them. "I don't know what the fuck to do... and it's pissing me off."

"All we _can_ do right now is just keep walking. Put more distance between that mansion," Miranda explained. "Come on," she said and absent mindedly took Jack by the elbow to lead her on.

"I can handle it now, cheerleader," Jack said, pulling free.

"Oh, right," Miranda said, shaking her head.

And so they walked.

The sun sunk even closer to the water as they went on in silence for awhile, the only sound was the tide sweeping in and out and the wind breezing across the beach. The temperature was dropping again, too.

"How _did_ you get out?" Jack asked, watching her feet as they kicked through sand.

Miranda gave a curt laugh. "Shepard left me bound loosely in that shower. She must have forgot I was trained by Cerberus. I got myself free."

"Cerberus... yeah," Jack said, tugging at her cuffed wrists.

Miranda glanced over at her, but said nothing. They walked on quietly again for awhile.

"Why did you come back for me?" Jack asked.

Miranda shrugged. "I would have gotten Liara, too, but I'm pretty sure she's locked up in Shepard's room. We'll have to send help when we get out of here."

Jack considered that. "You could have went yourself... it would have been easier."

"Well I didn't, Jack," Miranda said. "What do you want me to say here?"

Jack said nothing, and again they walked on in silence.

The sun had almost disappeared, leaving a trail of shimmering orange streaks across the water, when Miranda halted them and pointed up along the beach where the sand met the rocks. "Hey, over there. That looks like a cave, or... an indentation in the rocks or something. The sun's going down... we should probably take up shelter. Unless you want to go on a bit further... see if we could find anything."

Jack stood on tippy-toes and craned her neck to see as far as she could down the shoreline. "There's nothing for a long while."

"Then come on," Miranda said with a nod and led the two away from the water and towards the rocks.

She was right when she'd guessed it was an indentation instead of a cave. The rocks jutted out in a semi-circle, sectioning off a small sliver of the beach. The sand crept in beneath a low ceiling of rocks and moss, creating a little hidden alcove along the beach. Miranda dropped to her knees and peered inside. She nodded. "Perfect. A search party would have to actually stop and dig around in here to find us."

"Our footprints..." Jack began.

"Will be swept away with the tide. That's why I had us walking close to the water."

Jack raised an eyebrow. She hadn't even considered that. "Oh..."

Miranda looked her up and down. "Do you need help?"

Jack shook her head. "No. I can manage."

She dropped to her knees, let herself fall onto her side, and rolled beneath the entrance. Miranda followed beside her, dropping to her belly, and crawling forward. Within, the rocks towered above them in a semi-circle, the last light of the setting sun oozing in through the entrance and casting their shadows on the walls in big, black, silhouettes.

"Perfect..." Miranda said, looking around them. "We can head out first thing in the morning."

"Whenever _that_ is," Jack added.

"It won't be long," Miranda said, untying the laces of her shoes. "I've made note of this planet's cycle. It appears to be shorter than an Earth-cycle."

"How did you do that?"

"I made note of its position when we set down here in the forest clearing. The next time I saw it was through a window and I judged its position relative to how much time I felt had passed." She removed a shoe and shook sand out of it. "And so... I know." Jack watched her with curiosity. For a Cerberus cheerleader, Miranda was turning out to be a useful ally. She took off the other shoe, shook the sand out, and set them beside her next to the rock wall. She dug her toes into the sand and leaned forward to peer out at the ocean. Jack looked at the woman's legs. They were bare beneath the khaki shorts... long... tanned... toned... and they led up into the curve of her ass, which the shorts were hugging and showing off nicely. Miranda's breasts were pressed tightly against the polo shirt, and the faint form of her nipple could be traced beneath the white fabric. Jack pulled at her cuffed wrists, realizing that if they weren't restraining her, she probably would have taken a hold of those breasts... or at least that ass.

The sun disappeared; its last bit of light was only a ghostly purple glow above the ocean. The alcove darkened and the wind picked up. "It's going to get cold," Jack said, her eyes dancing across Miranda's features.

"Yeah..." Miranda agreed.

Jack licked her lips. "So... about that kiss..."

"Don't, Jack," Miranda said, not turning back to her. "I don't want to hear anymore about it."

"You're the one who asked for it, cheerleader," Jack snapped. "I don't see what the big deal is... what are you worried about being gay?"

"What?" Miranda said, frowning. "No. I don't care about that... It's just... it's the wrong time to think about things like that. We're in trouble here, Jack."

"So let's ease the tension," Jack said, digging her heels into the sand and scooting forward, closer to Miranda.

Miranda glanced back and pointed a finger her way. "Don't. Stop. Just sit there and be quiet."

Jack balled her fists behind her back. "Look, what are you so afraid of, cheerleader? My fucking hands are cuffed up behind me. I can't do shit. You don't have to be afraid of me."

"Afraid of you? Jack..." Miranda put a hand to her forehead. "You don't know what you're talking about."

Jack had scooted all the way up beside her. Her eyes landed on Miranda's bare thigh again, and once more her hands wanted desperately to be able to come apart so she could feel it. Miranda glanced over and rolled her eyes. "Would you stop looking at me like that?"

"Why?"

"Because it's making me uncomfortable, that's why," Miranda said.

"But _why_?"

"Oh, God, I don't _know_!" Miranda snapped. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Just fuck me, cheerleader," Jack said. "Stop being such a prude, stuck-up, cunt and loosen up. It will do you some good. Shit, if you weren't such a tight ass, you'd be pretty alright."

Miranda stared at her incredulously. "I... _think_ that was a compliment, but either way I'm going to choose to ignore it. Now _roll_ yourself over to that corner, keep quiet, and go to sleep. If you want to talk about this, I'll talk about it once we're off this planet."

"We'll talk about it now," Jack said. "Take your shirt off and then take mine off so we can talk... comfortably."

Miranda shook her head. "Jack, if you say one more word, just _one_ more word, I'm going to take that blindfold hanging around your neck and gag you with it. I'm serious. Do _not_ open your mouth again until morning. I'm tired and I'm going to sleep."

"You can shut me up, but you won't be able to shut off that voice in your head," Jack snapped. "Remember it? It was the one that made you tell me to kiss you in that shower. It's the one you're ignoring right now because you've got a stick up your ass."

"Alright, that's it," Miranda said getting to her knees and approaching Jack. "You brought this on yourself."

"Don't you fucking gag me, Miranda," Jack warned. "I'm not spending the night with a rag in my mouth."

"I'll take it out when you've been quiet for an hour. If you start talking about this again after that? I'll put it in for another hour," Miranda informed her, taking hold of the cloth around Jack's neck.

"Don't you fucking do this to me! Not _you_!" Jack protested, but then the gag was being wedged between her teeth. "_MMMRRRMMPH!_" She wailed. Miranda leaned in and knotted it behind her head, and Jack saw her opportunity. She leaned forward herself and, despite the rag pulled taught between her teeth, kissed Miranda - their mouths meeting and Jack doing her best with the gag to suck on Miranda's bottom lip.

Miranda pulled away, staring at her with a blank expression.

Jack chewed on the rag and stared back.

"I'm not doing this..." Miranda said, scooting back to the corner of the alcove and taking a deep breath before laying down. "Just go to sleep, Jack." She turned to her side, facing the rock wall, and nestled into the sand.

"_Grmf!_" Jack grunted. She couldn't believe it: the cheerleader really wasn't going for it. She wasn't giving up that easily. She got her knees beneath her, lifted, and crawled closer. The curves of Miranda's ass caught her eye. Her breathing heavied. She mumbled into the rag, demanding attention.

Miranda lifted her head and looked back. "Get away from me, Jack, I'm warning you."

Jack ignored her and scooted a bit closer. She twisted her abdomen so her hand could fall on Miranda's hip and squeeze.

"Alright," Miranda said, turning from her side and sitting up.

Jack leaned in to kiss her again, but Miranda grabbed her by the shoulders and held her at bay. "_Mmmf!_" Jack grumbled, wanting the gag out of her mouth.

"Be quiet already," Miranda said, reached down for the edges of the polo shirt and pulled it up over the top of her head.

Jack's eye widened. Miranda's breasts, smooth and large and sexy as hell, came spilling out from beneath the shirt as it lifted away. Her nipples were small and pink and beautiful. "_Mmmm_..." Jack moaned, sizing them up. She looked up at Miranda and bit down on the rag, wishing it was her breasts in her mouth instead.

"Come here," Miranda said, but when Jack moved in, Miranda grabbed her forcefully by the shoulders, pushed her to the ground face-first, and held her there.

"_MMMRRRG!_" Jack protested.

Miranda twirled the polo shirt into a thin line and wrapped it around Jack's ankles, binding them together tightly. She used the slack to attach her hands to her feet, leaving her hogtied in the sand. Jack screamed into her gag, but Miranda only shook her head. "You did this to yourself. Now there's nothing you _can_ do except sleep, so, please - for the last time - just _sleep_, Jack. Alright?"

Jack mumbled and grunted and thrashed her hips and kicked her bound feet, but Miranda only returned to her corner, laid down, and closed her eyes. This only enraged her further, but for all her thrashing about, the hogtie held. After a few minutes, Jack realized the terrible truth: she couldn't move, couldn't speak, and couldn't do a damn thing about it. She glared across the rocky alcove at the cheerleader with hatred swirling in the pit of her stomach and the center of her chest. She couldn't believe Miranda would do this to her. All because she was a prude, stuck-up, cheerleading, Cerberus _bitch._"_GRMF!_" Jack cried into the gag one last time before letting her head fall to the sand and closing her eyes.

Some time passed. Jack had no idea how much, because she dozed off at some point. But when she next opened her eyes, it was full on dark - only the moonlight shimmering off the water outside made the little rocky alcove glow.

Miranda was laying next to her on her side, her elbow dug into the sand and propping up her head. Her fingers were in Jack's hair-what little there was-and her eyes were on her. "I guess I just wanted a normal life... you know?" Miranda said quietly. "After all that stuff with my father and Cerberus... I started picturing a normal existence for myself and for my sister. That if we were just normal, none of that stuff in the past mattered."

Jack couldn't say anything, but if she could she wouldn't have.

Miranda's hand moved down the back of her head, across her neck, and to her back where it rubbed in between her shoulder blades. "I _am_ afraid of you, Jack. Because you represent the exact opposite of my perfect little fantasy of 'normal'." Her hand slid off Jack's back and tickled her ribs a bit, causing Jack to squirm. Miranda laughed. "I mean you're loud and obscene and impulsive and immature at times."

"_Mmmf,_" Jack groaned.

"But... you're sexy and smart and fearless too..." Miranda went on. Her hand slid down to Jack's ass and squeezed. "And when your mouth isn't ruining it, I think you could be gentle and warm... and cute, too." Her hand went to Jack's feet and gave her soles a tickle.

Jack squirmed again, glancing up at Miranda and frowning.

"I mean... is this crazy? You and me?" Miranda asked.

"_Mmf grmph hm armmg_"

"Shhhh," Miranda said. "I can't let you talk, yet. I have to figure this out."

"_Grrmm_..."

She gave Jack's feet another tickle, causing another jerk in her body. "I'm as bad as Shepard, I think. I think... I think I _like_ having you like this. I mean, maybe it's just because you're not cursing and shouting and grabbing my ass, but... when you're just lying there quiet and waiting... it's... _sexy_ to me." Another tickle, this time running her fingers between Jack's toes.

"_MMM!_" Jack protested.

Miranda smiled. "If I remove your gag... will you promise not to talk, Jack. Until... until it's over?"

Jack stared up at her. She nodded.

Miranda reached around the back of her head and untied it.

Jack shook her head free of the rag, thankful for its removal. Miranda pulled her up to her knees and sat her down in front of her. The two sat kneeling in the alcove across from one another as the tide went in and out outside. Miranda swallowed, nodded, and leaned forward. Jack tilted her head and pressed her lips against Miranda's, immediately burying her tongue in the woman's mouth. Miranda's breast, warm and full, pressed tightly against her own. She wanted to reach out and squeeze them, but her cuffs denied that privilege. Miranda's hands cupped her cheeks and jawline and the woman kissed her more passionately, moaning as there bodies pressed even tighter together. Jack sent her tongue relentlessly into Miranda's mouth, her lips sucking and biting at Miranda's own lips. Finally, Miranda pulled away, her breath coming in heavy pulls, and grabbed the bottom of Jack's shirt before hoisting it over her head. The shirt pulled back and fell down around her cuffed wrists where it came to a halt. Jack looked down at her exposed breast, much smaller than Miranda's own, and at her erect nipples. Miranda licked her lips, leaned forwards, and took one in her mouth, sucking at the tit. Jack's mouth fell open, her head rolled back, and she moaned into the night. Miranda's hands worked there way up and down her stomach, feeling and squeezing her flesh before cupping beneath her breasts and massaging them. Jack's nipple was worked over and over by Miranda's tongue as the woman moaned and kissed at her breasts.

Jack kissed her shoulder blade, nestling her mouth at the line where Miranda's neck met her chin. Miranda leaned back and shifted her position so Jack could take her breasts in her own mouth. Jack did, amazed at how large the woman's breasts were and how sweet they tasted in her mouth. She sucked at Miranda's nipple and flicked her tongue across the tip of it.

"Oh, God..." Miranda moaned. "Lay down. Lay down and I'll untie your feet."

Jack pulled away from her breast and nodded. She let Miranda lay her on her back before the woman reached down and released her ankles. Miranda crawled on top of her, straddling her chest backwards, and spread Jack's legs apart. Jack lifted her head and saw Miranda's pussy lips were swollen and moist. She craned her neck forward and began kissing and sucking at her cunt; her tongue sliding in and out of the woman's slit. Below, she could feel Miranda doing the same, stopping occasionally to let out a passionate moan or to catch her breath. Jack's legs parted further as the woman ate her, working her clit between her fingers, letting them slide inside of her and working the inner walls of her pussy. Jack's body arched and her blood flushed to her face. She felt her toes curl and her brow scrunch up. Then she went stiff as a board as waves of pleasurable orgasm washed through her body. As she moaned and closed her eyes, she made herself lean forward and continue to eat Miranda, determined to get her off as well.

"Jack..." Miranda whispered once, and then she too was moaning and shaking all over as she lowered her head and took deep, heavy, breaths as orgasm took her.

She crawled off Jack and dropped to the sand beside her, letting her arm drape across Jack's naked chest. The two laid there a while in silence, panting and heaving and coming back down to earth - or whatever planet it was they were on.

"That was incredible..." Miranda whispered. "That was... amazing. It was..."

"Anything but normal..." Jack finished.

Miranda got her elbows beneath her and propped herself up beside Jack, staring down at her.

"..._cheerleader_." Jack finished and grinned.

Miranda licked her lips, looked Jack over, and crawled back on top of her.


	8. Chapter 8

**-Liara-**

Every bit of her body ached. Her wrists and ankles were soar from the restraints Shepard had put, and _left_, on her hours ago. Her jaw had been stretched open wide from the ballgag, drool dripping down her cheeks, for just as long. Her crotch was the worst; it ached in the deepest way from the pounding that little whore, Sam, had given her. Liara thought of all of this as she lie there in Shepard's bed, and knew there was only one thing left to do: get her revenge. On _all_ of them. Humans were such disgusting creatures when they wanted to be... she intended on showing them all the error of their nasty little ways.

The little cunt in the latex suit and hood eventually showed up, and Liara regarded her with a baleful glare. Her legs were still spread, and that god damned dildo was never far. Sam walked up beside the bed, her eyes peeking out of the dark hood's eye-slits, and put her hands on her hips. Liara balled her fists and snarled into the ballgag - she felt such hatred for the girl it felt like her skin was on fire just _looking_ at her.

"There's to be a party tonight," Sam informed her, her eyes scanning Liara's bound and naked body. "The Commander would like you to attend if you can behave yourself."

Liara only squinted at the girl, wary of some trickery.

"I'm going to remove your gag. Don't scream or make threats or anything," Sam said, sticking her finger in Liara's face. "Or it goes right back in and the Commander said you can stay like this for the remainder of the evening."

When the girl leaned over her to reach around and unbuckle the gag, Liara lifted her head obediently enough, but she visualized driving her forehead into the whore's nose, breaking it, sending the little tramp running off crying. The fantasy came in a flash, and then Sam was leaning away again, the ballgag in her hands.

Liara moved her jaw around, working the feeling back into it. Swallowing her own spit felt better than she'd ever thought it could. Sam brought a glass of water to her lips, and without any hesitation, began tipping it back into her mouth. Liara closed her eyes and drank down the whole thing. When the glass came away, she licked her lips and glared up at the girl. "Get me off this bed now."

"In a second," Sam said, setting the glass aside. "First, I want you to look at this." She walked to the foot of the bed, bent to take something out of a chest there, and returned with what appeared to be a watch of some sort. The girl wrapped it around her wrist and held it up for Liara to see. "You see this?"

Liara loathed the condescending little tone in the whore's voice. "Yes..." she forced herself to say through grit teeth.

"This is a device that can administer an electric shock into the collar around your neck," Sam explained as casually as you'd explain a set of directions. "I understand your anger with me and perhaps even the Commander, but if you try anything, you _will_ be shocked."

Liara narrowed her eyes on the girl. "You like talking to me like this?"

Sam shook her head. "It's important for you to understand."

"You pretentious little shit... You know I won't be your captive forever. You do realize this, yes? When the tables have turned I'm going to make _you_ pay worst than the rest of them. I'm going to make you wish you'd never met me."

Sam seemed unimpressed. "Fine. I'm going to release you now. Just remember to be good, or..." She held up the watch.

"I'm not your _dog_, whore, don't talk to me like one," Liara snapped.

Sam frowned. "I think a quick demonstration is in order." She pressed her finger to the watch-

-and Liara screamed. The most odd sensation she'd ever felt gripped her neck, stinging her skin, making her feel confused and uncomfortable and impossible to concentrate-

-and then it was over just as quick as it had begun. Less than a second, in fact. Liara's eye widened as she shook her head and reoriented herself.

"Do you need another demonstration?" Sam asked.

Liara wanted to choke the girl... but she pressed her lips together instead and simply shook her head.

Sam nodded her approval before returning to the side of the bed and unlocking the handcuffs. She was quick to step away once they were removed.

Liara sat up rubbing her wrists, leaned forward, and removed the restraints from her ankles. Closing her legs felt about as good as being able to swallow her own saliva. She sat balled up on the mattress for a moment, rubbing her hands along her legs. Sam brought in a tray of bread and cheese and fruit and a bottle of wine. Liara watched her set it down, squinting.

Sam noticed her look. "The Commander requested you eat and have a drink then shower up and change into this." She pulled a red dress form beneath the serving tray and tossed it onto the bed. "The Commander would like this all done before the hours up."

Liara looked from the food to the dress to Sam and then to around the room.

"There is nothing to be used as a weapon in here, and there's no way out of the room save this door," Sam said, seeming to read her mind. "I will lock it behind me and return for you shortly. If you haven't met the Commander's requests... I'm afraid you will not be attending the party and it's back on the bed with you."

"Get out," Liara snapped, scooting off the bed. "I'm sick of your mouth."

Sam nodded, turned, and went to the door. "The Commander doesn't like to be disappointed," she added before stepping outside, closing and locking the door behind her.

Alone, Liara immediately searched the room. She dug through drawers and cabinets, looked beneath mats in the walk-in shower room, threw open windows-which were all barred and locked-, and then re-checked everything two more times. The little tramp had been telling the truth: Liara would find no aid in her revenge here.

She was walking, disappointed, out of the bathroom when she caught her own reflection in the mirror. She stopped, flicked on the overhead lights, and stared at herself. "Alright, Liara," she said. "There are other ways to beat these humans... there's a time for war... and a time for peace," she whispered, leaning in and dabbing some water on her cheeks. She batted her eyelashes, lifted her head in a dignified fashion, and licked her lips. "I'll play their game... I'll play it. And then they'll pay."

She went back to the bed to eat, drink, and scheme.

**-Ashley-**

The dress was black, satin, strapless, and hugged her hips snugly. Ashley took a step back from the mirror and made some final adjustments. She smoothed down the hem so it covered a bit more of her thighs-it ended just before her knees-and repositioned her breasts in the bodice, hooked her thumbs under the top, and tugged it up to better cover her cleavage. Shepard hadn't given her much leeway when it came to that. Ash straightened up, shook her hair out, and ran a hand threw it. She had to look good when she walked out the bathroom door if she was going to talk Shepard out of this insanity. Finally, she sat on the rim of the tub and stuck her feet into the high heels Shepard had handed her. They were silver and strappy and fit like they were custom made for her. She stood once more, neared the mirror, and wiped some lipstick from the corner of her mouth. It had been a long time since Ashley Williams had looked like _this_. She shook off the last of her nerves and opened the door.

Shepard's smile was all the confirmation she needed. "Beautiful, Ash," she said, standing from the bench she was waiting on and stepping forward with her arms out. "I _knew_ we could make a lady out of you if we pooled our efforts."

"The dress could have been a bit more... _conservative_," Ashley said.

"Nonsense," Shepard replied, draping her hands on Ash's shoulders. "We want every bit of you on display tonight. Your beauty. Your grace. Your tits."

"Shepard..."

Shepard laughed. "Come here..." she said, wrapped an arm around Ashley's hips, and pulled her close. "You smell great, too..."

Ashley did her best to avoid Shepard's gaze. "Look, Shepard, after this 'party' or whatever... we have to have a serious talk about what you're doing here..."

"Sure, Ash, whatever you want."

"Shepard, I'm serious!" Ashley said. "It's the only reason I agreed to this ridiculous dress and this... _thing_," she said, running her fingers along the leathery surface of the collar around her neck. "Is this really necessary."

"Absolutely," Shepard said. "And refer to me only as 'Commander' from now on, Ash. I'm being lenient with your privileges right now, but I can just as easily take them away."

Ashley shifted her body a bit further from her commander's hips. "So even in your dress and your shoes and your perfume... I'm still just a simple prisoner to you?"

"That's right."

Ashley frowned. "And when will I be _released_?"

"Hey, I said I'd be open to this discussion _after_ the party and only _if_ you behave," Shepard said, pointing a finger in her face. "Now zip your lip, take my arm, and drink this." She handed Ash a glass of red wine.

"I don't drink, Shepard."

"_Commander_, Ash. Last warning."

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Well I don't drink, _Commander_."

"You do tonight," Shepard said and handed her the glass.

"If I refuse?"

Shepard laughed. "You're a feisty thing, aren't you?" She ran a hand through Ash's hair. "If you refuse _anything_ I tell you to do tonight I'll bind you, gag you, hang you upside down in the dungeon, _naked_, and leave you like that for... oh, a month or so."

Ashley snorted. "I don't believe that for a second."

"Try me, babe," Shepard said with a wink, hooked her arm around Ash's waist, and began to lead her down the stairs to the main lobby.

The volus that served the commander were all rushing about, carrying trays and wines and silverware. Their little suits were made up to look like tuxedos, which Ashley would have found cute if it wasn't so utterly bizarre. The aliens never seemed to speak, not even to each other. They only followed Shepard's commands; relentless and disciplined. That scared Ash more than anything.

"Who's coming to this party of yours, Shep-" Shepard's hand reached out and clamped down over her mouth. Shepard stared at her, one eyebrow cocked. Ashley realized her error and nodded her head. Shepard removed her hand and she tried again. "Who's coming to this party, _Commander_?"

"Friends... lovers... you know: good company," Shepard explained as they reached the first floor and she took Ashley's hand gently in hers and helped her off the last step. When Ash's feet hit the carpet, Shepard yanked her close and forced her glass of wine to her lips. "And I told you to drink."

Ashley sighed, but Shepard wasn't stopping. She had no choice but to part her lips, accept the glass against them, and drink as the commander tilted the wine back into her mouth. She tried stopping after a few swallows, but Shepard laughed, grabbed her firmly by the back of the neck and continued pouring until she'd chugged the entire glass down. When it was finally pulled away, Ashley was gasping for air. "Jesus, Shep- er, Commander. I haven't had a drink in _years_! Are you trying to put me on the floor?"

"Fill her glass," Shepard instructed a volus and turned back to her grinning. "Maybe I am..."

Ashley put a hand to her forehead, already feeling the wine making her stomach warm, spinning her head. "If you make me drink like that again, your servants will be cleaning up a mess..."

Shepard laughed. "Take Miss Williams into the dining room and seat her beside my chair. I'm going to get changed," she told the volus that was pouring more wine into Ashley's glass. "The guests will soon arrive. And notify me when you've got Miranda and Jack. Do _not_ drag them in here when the guests are here. Take them in the side door and put them in the dungeon until I'm ready to display them."

"_Display_?" Ashley questioned.

Shepard shot her a grin again. "That's right. Now no more questions, Ash. You're my date tonight. Start practicing your 'nice to meet you' smile." She nodded to the volus. "Take her away."

The little alien wrapped his gloved fingers gently around her wrist and began leading her towards the dining room. She looked back to give Shepard a confused look, but the commander had already headed back upstairs.

The dining room was an enormous, impressive, thing. It's ceiling was as high as the second floor, and furnished with drapes and banners and a giant, gold and silver, chandelier hanging in the center; diamond-tipped holsters around its rim filled with burning candles. The lights were dimmed, a 19th century record player spinning an even older record of classical music, strings and bassoons and clarinets and clavichords echoed off the high ceiling and filled the room with soft melodies. The central table was as grand as was fitting of such a room. It was polished oak and long enough to seat what looked like a few dozen people. Ashley was led along it, watching as the other volus set down plates and silverware in orderly fashion. At the head were two chairs, a large one in the center and a smaller off to the right. It was to this smaller chair Ashley was led before the volus bowed his head and gestured for her to sit. She forced an uneasy smile and let herself down gently into the soft seating of the leather chair. The volus took her arm, laid it along the _chair's_ arm, and then locked her wrist down with a black, leather, cuff.

"Hey!" Ashley protested as the volus tightened it and moved to her other arm to do the same. "What is this?"

"You are the Commander's date for the evening?" The little alien asked, his voice distorted and peculiar-sounding behind his breathing mask.

"Um, yes?"

"The Commander likes her date secured beside her."

"_Now_?" Ashley asked. "There's no one even here yet!"

"This is your place," the volus said, and spoke no more. He tightened her other wrist, moved to her ankles and did the same to the legs of the chair. Finished, he stood, pulled a short leash from the back of the chair, and secured it to her collar, keeping her head and neck close to the back of the chair and unable to move much.

"This is ridiculous!" Ashley protested, unable to move an inch now. "Why did Shepard have me dress up like this if _this_ is how I'm supposed to attend this stupid party?"

The volus did not answer her. Instead, he lifted her wine glass to her lips and before she could say 'no' he was pouring half its contents into her mouth. She swallowed the wine unwillingly. He set the glass down before her on the table, refilled it, and left.

"_Shit_," Ash cursed beneath her breath as her head took another spin from the wine. She balled her fists and tried testing her slack, but there was none. She wasn't moving anytime soon.

Liara T'Soni entered the room, a long, flowing red dress wrapped around her blue body. She looked elegant and graceful as she stepped into the room in heels, bowed to a volus, and surveyed the table.

"Liara?" Ashley called to her, stunned. The last time she'd seen the asari, she was naked and tied to a bed.

Liara's gaze fell to her. The asari stared a moment, her brow coming together only slightly, and then moved down the length of the table. "Ashley Williams... we meet again."

"Are you alright?" Ash asked, still confused. "I thought you were here... against your will? I mean, you didn't exactly seem _happy_ to be here the last time I saw you."

"I do as the Commander wants," Liara said. Her eyes scanned Ashley's body in a brief, calculated, fashion. Her voice was cold when she spoke, "Why are _you_ here?"

"I'm, apparently, Shepard's _date_," Ashley told her, offering a brief laugh. She shook her fists against the arms of the chair to show they were restrained. "So far it doesn't seem to have any perks."

"The Commander chose you, then..." Liara said, and there was something about the way her eyes watched Ashley that made her feel... uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I... I guess."

"I see..." Liara said, nodding. "It's just too bad your all tied down like that. You can't even reach your drink. Here, let me help you."

"No, Liara, I-"

But before she could finish, the asari had quickly brought the glass to her lips and forced it back into her mouth. "_Mmmm_," Ash hummed against the glass to let Liara know she was finished, but the asari poured and poured, tilting the glass as she did until its contents were emptied. When she pulled it away, Ash was once again gasping for air. "What's the _matter_ with you!?" She snapped, licking her lips clean from the wine.

"I thought you looked like you need a drink, Ash, that's all. I'm sorry," Liara said, but the word _sorry_ sounded anything _but_. "Enjoy the party."

And with that, she sauntered off.

Somehow, Ashley was more confused and disturbed by her brief encounter with Liara more than anything Shepard had said or done. She didn't know how to process that. Her eyes fell back to volus as they worked and she suddenly realized the tuxedo-suits made them look like little penguins. She giggled. "_Penguins, ha_!" She said, stopped, thought about it, and realized she was already a little tipsy.

Another woman, a younger one, entered the room. She had dark hair and dark skin and she wore a white dress, frilly, dress and matching heels. Ashley stared at the girl for a moment before realizing it was the same one who'd been wearing the latex suit and hood and molesting Liara upstairs. She looked nothing like that sick person... just like a normal girl attending a party. Ash watched as Liara glared across the table at her with intense hatred, but the girl ignored her and went to each volus, greeting them happily with a big smile of white teeth before taking a seat at the other end of the table.

Shepard herself came next.

"Oh my God..." Ashley muttered.

The commander was naked from the waist up, a dark purple strip of paint streaked across her breasts acting as a 'bra' of sorts. Her nipples were clearly visible even beneath the paint, though. Her crotch was covered only by a thin, purple, thong that rode up her ass cheeks and displayed them for all to see. Long, pointy, stilettos wrapped around her feet and up her calves in a bizarre vine-like pattern. Her eye sockets were painted a deep, midnight, blue and her hair was done up in wild spikes and tails falling away from her head in every direction. Silver hoops drooped from either ear nearly down to her shoulders. She caught Ashley staring and threw her head back in a roar of laughter. The volus bowed and the black girl clapped politely. Liara only watched with a bit of that anger still in her eyes, but now another thing was there, Ash thought. Perhaps it was a... lusting too.

"Your host has arrived!" Shepard announced, swaying her hips to the music. "What do you think?" She asked Ashley as she approached her chair. "Do you want to fuck me?"

"Wow, Shepard..." Ashley said, shaking her head and grinning, the wine still making her head swim.

"Ash, what did I tell you about... are you _slurring_? Ashley Williams are you already drunk?"

Ash laughed. "No."

Shepard laughed too. "Oh, God. My date is drunk before the party has even begun. Seeing as her hands are strapped down, who's responsible for this?"

Liara's eyes met hers and something in them made her want to lie. "I've been asking anyone who walked by to give me a drink," Ashley said, and Liara's look drifted off her. "I guess I was... nervous."

"Well you _look_ lovely sitting there all strapped down," Shepard said, sliding Ashley's chair out a bit to get a look at her. "Not too tight I hope?"

"No..." Ashley said, though it was so tight she couldn't budge.

"Good," Shepard said. She leaned down, brushed some of Ashley's hair away from her face, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. "A good date doesn't complain. I like that."

"Your lips taste like strawberries," Ashley pointed out, licking her own lips.

Shepard smiled and glanced over at the black girl. "This should be a fun night, huh?"

The girl smiled back and nodded.

Shepard turned her gaze to Liara. "What about you, blue. You having a good time?"

"Oh, yes, my Commander. Even more so now that _you're_ here," the asari answered, smiling and batting her eyelashes.

"My, my, Liara!" Shepard exclaimed. "What a change of heart from the blue bitch that was telling Ashley to 'just shoot me' only yesterday."

Liara's blue cheeks flushed red. "I... I wasn't thinking right then, Commander. I had been bound and gagged and fucked out of my senses." Her eyes briefly flicked to the black girl before returning to Shepard's. "Of course I apologize for my... momentary lapse of reason."

Shepard nodded, but her face was cold. "Just smile and eat your fucking food tonight. We'll see how loyal you can be before you earn my trust again."

"Yes, my Commander."

The dining room doors swung open and a little tuxedo'd volus entered with his arms spread wide. "Master Doxius Vurunda has arrived with his guests!" The volus announced loudly for the room to hear.

Three krogan's barreled in through the double doors, looking comically oversized in comparison to the little volus that had proceeded them, and spotted Shepard. "_Shepard!_" The leader of the trio cheered and moved quickly down the length of the table.

"Doxius..." Shepard said warmly, moved around Ashley's chair, and jumped into the korgan's outstretched arms as he approached. The krogan laughed and swung her around in a circle before setting her back down and the two exchanged a kiss. It was all... very _strange_ to witness, but the wine was doing its job and Ashley only watched and smiled.

"My brother, Needum and his wife Heleev," the big krogan said, gesturing to his two guests.

"An honor to meet you, Commander Shepard," one said and extended his hand. "You're name is legendary on our planet."

Shepard shoved the hand aside and hugged the krogan instead. "Please, just call me Shepard. My home is your home tonight, friends. Sit, feast, drink, and laugh."

After that the guests began filing in like clockwork. In seemed every species in the galaxy was attending Shepard's wild party. More krogans showed up, though they didn't seem friendly with the first trio of krogans, Shepard introduced them and somehow the woman's spirit warmed them to each other. Other asari came as well, though none so much as _acknowledged _Liara. Shepard kissed them all, too; briefly and warmly, like old, old, friends. Turians came in a pack of six, though none looked like the old Turian she'd served with alongside Shepard in their mission against Saren. A grouping of Salarian's followed, and Ashley was _sure_ the krogans were going to put up a fuss about it, but somehow, some_way_, Shepard casually introduced the two species and they greeted as politely and properly as family. The woman had... a strange power it seemed over the will of every person that walked through the door. Other humans came, though Ashley recognized none of them. Men and women dressed in the most elaborate, showy, suits and dresses she'd ever seen. No one looked like Shepard herself though, and no one seemed surprised by her 'outfit' either. Some looked at Ashley strapped to her chair from afar, but didn't seem to find _that_ peculiar either. It was clear these people knew about Shepard and her... _habits_.

It wasn't long before Shepard led a couple her way; a tall man with black hair and a black goatee who was dressed in a gray suit and his wife - blonde, busty, and beautiful in her jewelery and styled hair.

"Erik, this is my date for the night, Ashley Williams," Shepard introduced her.

"Hello, miss," the man said, bowing his head. He went to one knee and kissed her hand where it lay strapped to the chair. "You are as pretty as any decoration in the room."

Ashley forced a smile, though she wasn't sure how to react. "Well, I... thank you."

The blonde woman stepped forward and studied her like she _was_ a decoration. "Lovely, Shepard. Cute little nose... perky little tits... you've bagged yourself a keep I believe."

"Maybe..." Shepard said, staring down at Ashley. "More wine, darling?"

Ash considered it. "Alright... _sweetheart_," she added and couldn't stifle a giggle.

Shepard's guests laughed with her as the commander poured the wine and held the cup to her lips. Ashley drank half the glass before making a noise and Shepard set it back down at the table. "Better?"

"Yes," Ashley said.

"The girl enjoys fine wine, I see," the man pointed out with a smile.

"Why do you think I'm strapped down?" Ashley said, grinning and making a reaching gesture with her hand as if she was trying to get the wine bottle.

The man and his wife laughed and she laughed with them. Shepard only smiled, though. Smiled and stared down at her with a strange expression.

"She's witty, too," the blonde said. "If I were you, Shepard, I'd _keep_ her tied up like that so she doesn't get away!"

The man and his wife laughed again and, strangely enough, Ashley laughed with them again.

"Alright, I'd best go find that pestering cousin of mine before he angers a krogan," the man said, still smiling. "Shepard." He nodded to the commander before turning to Ashley. "It was lovely to meet you, dear," he said, leaned down, and kissed her lips. Ashley opened her mouth to question him, but then his wife was leaning in and doing the same.

Shepard laughed at her confused expression and took her turn kissing the couple herself. Ashley watched, thinking about how she'd now been kissed by more people in the last hour then she had in the last two _years_. It wasn't... terrible.

"Commander, there is a problem," a volus said quietly once Shepard and her were alone at the head of the table.

Shepard frowned. "What?"

The volus handed her a thin, black,collar like the one around Ash's own neck... except this one was no longer a circle; its ends were laid out in a line, frayed and tattered. "Who..." Shepard said, her expression darkening.

"Jack, Commander," the volus answered. "We found Miranda Lawson in a cave along the beach a few miles away. This collar was all that remained of her partner. They must have worked it off throughout the day."

Shepard shook her head. "Sneaky little bitches... alright. Show goes on. Clean Miss Lawson up, her part remains the same. Let that bald bitch run around the island for a bit. She'll come limping back soon enough."

"Yes, Commander," the volus said and disappeared through the back door.

Shepard took her seat and propped her elbows on the table, staring forward, her brow furrowed. "You see? This is why I keep my guests in bondage. I give them a _little_ freedom and _this_ is what they do to me."

If Ashley could have, she would have put a supportive hand on Shepard's arm. From her place strapped to the chair, she could only offer a smile. "I'm sorry they upset you."

Shepard looked over at her. "Yeah... " Her eyes looked her up and down. "A toast is in order, I believe."

"Me?" Ashley questioned.

"Oh yes," Shepard said, grinning. She lifted her glass and a fork, clinking them together to gather the table's attention. They all quieted down soon enough, their eyes falling to the head of the table. Krogans, Salarians, Turians, Asari, and Humans alike. "My guests! Welcome! We are about to feast, and we will feast _well_, believe me!"

A smattering of polite applause filled the room accompanied with some light laughter.

"First, I'd like to introduce you to my date, Ashley Williams. She'd like to make a toast, so I'd ask you all give her your undivided attention."

The table, more than thirty guests of assorted species and races, looked to her.

"Oh, um, I would just-"

Shepard's hand was beneath the table immediately. The commander's fingers gripped her thigh, tugged her dress up, and moved between her legs. Ashley's eyes widened and she turned to stare at the commander. "Go on, Ash," Shepard coaxed her. "They're all waiting."

Ashley swallowed. "I, uh... would like to welcome you all, and-"

Shepard's fingers found her pussy and slipped inside.

"Oh God," Ashley said without meaning to. "I mean... I meant to say-"

A third finger slipped inside her and began rubbing. Shepard's thumb found her clit and massaged it as she worked.

"Oh, Shepard, I can't..." Ashley said, closing her eyes, her mouth falling open.

"They're watching you," Shepard said, smiling. "All of them watching... waiting..."

"_Oh_!" Ashley wailed as the commander's fingers worked deeper inside her and began sliding back and forth in quick, rhythmic, thrusts. "God... _oh God_!" Ashley shouted. She balled her fists and bit her lip as Shepard worked her again and again relentlessly. "_OH! OOOH!_"

"Finish your speech, Ash," Shepard said, using her free hand to brush some hair from her face.

"_Oooooh_," Ashley moaned, bucking her hips the best she could strapped to the chair. Shepard curled her fingers into a hook inside her and rubbed hard against her pussy. "_Oh God, Shepard! OH GOD!_" She wailed and then her body stiffened as her orgasm rushed through her body, paralyzing her with pleasurable wave after pleasurable wave. "_Aaaaah!_" She shouted as the last of it rumbled through her legs and feet. She gasped for air, her head rolling back, her body un-tensing all at once.

Shepard laughed. "Hell of a toast, no?"

The table sent up a roar of laughter, applause, and cheers, and then a bell rang and the food was being served as the chatter started back up.

Ashley's head was spinning, and she wasn't sure if it was the wine or the orgasm. She opened her eyes and rolled her head to the left to look at Shepard. "That was... that was..."

"Amazing?" Shepard finished.

Ashley licked her lips, caught a breath, and nodded her head.

"Plenty more where that came from, babe," Shepard said. "Can you eat? Let me know. I'll feed you."

"I... yeah. I can eat," Ashley said, surprised to have an appetite. She hadn't felt hungry all night.

"Yeah? Here," Shepard said as a steaming plate of food was served to each of them by a volus. Shepard forked some vegetables and lifted to her mouth. "Open sesame."

Ashley smirked, but opened her mouth quickly after. Shepard gently guided the food in, Ash closed her lips around it, and she slid the fork back out, empty. "Mmm," Ash sounded her approval. "It's good."

"Of course," Shepard said. "Only the best for my date and I. And wait till you see dessert."

"I'll be waiting as patiently as a woman tied to her chair," Ashley said, hearing her slur her words, but too drunk to care anymore. "Your volus look like penguins," she said and started giggling.

Shepard leaned over, cupped her chin, and kissed her twice.

The meal went on like that. Ashley grew increasingly drunk as Shepard held her wine glass to sip at it between bites of her meal. The volus delivered and took away plate after plate of exotic foods from each of the species home planets. The krogans pounded their chests when their 'world famous' grilled Varren was served, and the asari women held their heads just a _bit_ higher when a leafy plant from their planet was served alongside a dish of chilled fruits. The food came and went and came and went, and everyone laughed and cheered and laughed some more as the night went on. The Salarians broke into an A Capella song number at some point, but by then, Ashley was too drunk to figure out what it was.

"Dessert!" Shepard announced after all the food had been sampled.

Six volus waddled in carrying a massive, silver, serving dish. It was covered with a dome-shaped, metal, case. The guests cleared a path to the center of the table, where the volus very carefully slid it to the center.

"This is... an _unusual_ dish," Shepard said with a grin. "But I _beg_ you all to feast upon as you would any other dish." She nodded to the volus.

The volus yanked back the covering-

-to reveal Miranda Lawson, nude, hogtied, an apple wedged between her teeth, a furious expression across her face.

The table sent up a roar of laughter and applause.

"It's a roasted _pig_," Shepard shouted above their cheers, spurring them to cheer even harder.

Ashley's eyes met Miranda's and the woman turned away quickly, her cheeks flushing. Ashley noticed fruits and pastries had been littered across and around her naked body. Whipped cream stacked atop her ass cheeks, a fitting cherry on top.

"Feast!" Shepard shouted.

Ash watched as the different species crowded in and began plucking at the assorted desserts on and around the woman's body. Miranda glared up the table at Shepard, but the apple in her mouth assured she remained silent. "Shepard, I don't know about this..." Ashley said.

"You don't know the trouble this one causes, Ash," Shepard said. "She deserves punishment."

"Like _this_? This is _humiliating_, Shepard."

Shepard glanced over at her, stared for a moment, and turned back to Miranda.

"Lovely, Shepard!" The goatee'd man from before cheered, hovering over Miranda's body. He scooped some whip cream from atop her ass and smeared it across her feet before leaning down and sucking it from her toes. "Mmm," he hummed as he licked and sucked.

The woman's eyes met Ashley's again, this time they lingered on her before turning away.

"Please..." Ashley begged the commander. "This is degrading. Punish her in private if you must, Shepard. For me?"

Shepard faced her, the commander's expression cold and tight-lipped. Ash stared back. Shepard took a breath, opened her mouth, but closed it again. She glanced back towards Miranda, then back to Ashley. She sighed, ran a hand through her hair and stood. "Alright... that's enough."

"Oh, come now, Shepard," the goatee'd man said with a smile as he wiped cream from his lips. "The fun just begins!"

"There are.. _other_ ways to have fun. Take her away," she told the volus.

"Oh, Shepard! Allow me to _escort_ the lady back to the kitchen," the man said with a laugh.

"Erik, sit _down_," Shepard said, and that familiar, commanding, powerful, voice filled the room and demanded everyone's attention.

The man put his hands up, bowed, and took his seat again as the volus hoisted Miranda Lawson's 'plate' off the table and disappeared back to the kitchen.

"Thank you," Ashley whispered, but Shepard didn't even look her way.

The rest of the night went on, and though it livened up again, it never quite reached the level it had before Shepard had shouted. When the laughs and chatter died down, each of the guests came to Shepard to pay their respects and say their thanks. The goatee'd man, Erik, went as far to bow and kiss her feet, begging for forgiveness for his rude behavior. She gave it. One by one they filed out until only Liara, the black girl, Shepard, and herself remained.

"Sam, escort Liara to the dungeon," Shepard said.

"_Dungeon_?" Liara echoed, raising her brow. "Commander, I sat her quietly and loyally all night! I did just as you asked!"

"That's what bothers me. Take her away," Shepard said.

Ashley watched as Sam approached the asari, holding her watch out before her like a weapon, which confused her. Liara begrudingly shoved away from the table and allowed herself to be marched off.

"Thank you, Shepard, for what you did before," Ashley said again.

"Just keep in mind, Ash, _I'm_ Commander Shepard. I do what I want and I _get_ what I want. I don't _take_ orders, I _give_ them. Do not forget your place again."

"Yes," Ashley said, nodding.

Shepard pushed away from the table. "I'm a little drunk and a lot tired. Sorry, but this date isn't ending the way I promised."

"Alright..."

"Take her to the guest quarters," Shepard instructed the volus.

"Restrain her?"

"...no," Shepard said, glancing down at Ashley. "Just make sure she sleeps on her side. She's had a lot of wine and I don't need any unfortunate accidents in my home. Understood?"

"Understood."

Shepard turned and began heading out of the room. "Goodnight, Commander," Ashley said softly.

Shepard glanced back at her once, quickly, and then disappeared.

Ashley reflected on the last few hours and realized she'd had the absolute _strangest_ night of her life.

And it wasn't necessarily a _bad_ night, either.

She slept long and well that night. She had one, brief, dream of a naked woman making love to her that liked to be called 'commander'.


	9. Chapter 9

**-Liara-**

The flowers in Shepard's garden were as plentiful and varied as any Liara had seen. Around one bend, trailing beneath the long, wooden, string of poles that lined the eastern border, the asari counted over a dozen different types she recognized from her studies. It made the garden come alive with sprays of vibrant colors; reds and greens and yellows and blues in every shade. Long-stemmed Molthuix from Eden Prime hung from suspended planters, their dark vines tangling down around the garden like streamers. Little purple Atrinals from her own home world of Thessia dotted a big, moss-covered, tree trunk near the southern entrance. Water splashed in a big, concrete, fountain near the mansion itself; strange bird-like creatures stopping by and bathing themselves before retreating back into the woods. She had agreed to become Shepard's gardener in order to gain back some of the commander's trust, get on her good side, loosen the figurative noose around her neck, but she had found herself enjoying the daily task of watering and tending and planting and seeding much more than she would have imagined.

Still, as the sun beat down upon her blue skin, Liara found herself daydreaming as she worked, hunched over and kneeling in the dirt, clumps of grass and weeds around her knees.. Daydreaming of her sweet, sweet, vengeance against Shepard and all the rest of those nasty humans with her. Their day was coming. Soon enough: it was coming.

A volus accompanied her the first day, his little gloved hand wrapped around the end of a leash tethered to her collar; a reminder that the outside air did not make her 'free'. He stood beside her, silent and dutiful, as she traversed the garden with her watering can and shovel. It was as she worked she'd realized a painfully obvious truth she had somehow overlooked this entire time. Her eyes fell to the silent little volus and studied him a moment before she spoke. "Your suit is well-made, Irune-clan."

The volus almost didn't seem to notice she was speaking to him. When he did, his attention turned her way, his head cocked to its side, and his breathing apparatus lighting up around his mouth. "What?"

"Your suit," Liara repeated herself, offering her sweetest smile. "It is well made, Irune-clan."

"Oh," the volus said with a glance down at the suit himself. "Well... thank you, Thessia-clan. Back to work now."

"Of course," Liara said, bowing her head submissively. Her hands cupped a withering plant and lifted its bottom leave so she could pour a stream of water directly to its roots. "I wonder, Irune-clan... what is it the Commander did for you and your clan mates that made you take the oath of servitude?"

She glanced up just in time to see the volus tilt his head again. "You know of our oaths?"

"Oh, yes," Liara explained, pouring water to the plant. "I am an Asari, sir. Knowledge is our life's pursuit. I mean... it is obvious Commander Shepard has done something wonderful for you and your people in order to deserve the oath... to deserve your pledge of lifelong servitude."

"The Commander... has done many great things for many people. She is an incredible, fearless, woman," the volus said, avoiding directly answering her question.

"Certainly," Liara agreed, standing and moving down the line to another plant. "Still... I know the volus don't just hand out their devotion, let alone the devotion of an entire _clan_, without good and just cause. I was just curious what that cause was..."

She reached another plant that looked sickly and knelt before it to go to work. A few moments of silence passed, and she began to think that was all the conversation she would get from the alien, until he spoke once more. "The Commander saved us from a geth attack about a year ago. She came when no other would, defying her own higher command to aid us and ultimately saving our lives. She is the only Earth-clan I've met that works for others so selflessly. My clan and I were happy to make our pledge to her."

Liara smirked as she poured water down. She now knew that it _was_ the pledge binding their allegiance to Shepard. That was a good thing to know. The pledge could not be easily broken, but _transferred _to another? That sort of thing was as common as krogan temper-tantrums. "Thank you for sharing your story, Irune-clan," she told the volus with a smile. "You are very kind to speak to me, a humble slave of the Commander, so freely."

The volus nodded at her, seeming pleased with her amicable words. Liara stifled a laugh as she went back to her work. Piece after piece was falling into place... Shepard had no idea of the _magnitude _of the storm that was coming.

The volus removed her leash and left her to herself an hour later, called inside by that whore-girl slave, Samantha. Liara detested the woman so deeply she could nearly _taste_ the bitterness in her mouth upon seeing her. But then the volus was inside, the two were gone, and she was alone.

It didn't surprise her. After Jack and Miranda's little escape episode, Shepard had altered the collars around their necks, doubling their thickness and setting them to unleash an electronic jolt if they traversed too far from the mansion itself. It meant she wasn't going anywhere, though that wasn't her intention anyway. So, alone, she simply went back to work gardening and planting, watering and daydreaming.

Until fifteen minutes later when Jack appeared at the edge of the woods, quietly shouting her name. Liara lifted her gaze and stared, confused, at the woman momentarily. Her thin, athletic, frame was pale beside the dark greens of the forest. Tattoos swirled around each of her limbs, though her arms were partially hidden, pulled behind her back. Some of the woman's hair had begun to grow back in, replacing the bald, tattooed head with something closer to a buzz-cut. Her eyes were wide and urgent as she stared across the garden, nodding when Liara spotted her. Liara instinctively glanced to the mansion entrance. No volus, no Samantha, no Shepard, no one watching at all. She looked back at Jack and swallowed, collecting her thoughts.

Jack frowned, turned to her side just enough to reveal her wrists were handcuffed behind her back, and lifted her brow, gesturing with her shoulder for Liara to come closer. Liara stood, swiped dirt from her knees, and stepped quickly but carefully through the garden.

"I need the keys to these," Jack whispered when she'd made it to the edge of the woods. She jangled the cuffs against to emphasize her predicament. "And then I can get us all out of this shit."

Liara was still surprised to see her, though she knew the woman was loose on the planet. "Did you find anything or... or any_one_?"

Jack shot her an agitated look. "Do you think I'd be standing here in fucking _handcuffs_ if I did? There ain't shit here. We're on a fucking island. The only way is to take the mansion and _force_ Shepard to let us leave."

Liara swallowed, surprised at how close Jack's plan resembled her own. Taking the mansion was her number one priority, and she was going to force Shepard to do things alright. Letting _any_one leave was not one of them, however. She returned her eyes to the tattooed woman. "How did you remove your collar?"

"What does it matter?" Jack snapped. "Look, go in there and find a way to get the keys to these cuffs. When I'm free, I'll sneak in at night and get the rest of you loose..." Her eyes flicked to the mansion momentarily and came back to Liara with concern in them. "What did that bitch do to Miranda?"

Liara shrugged. "Nothing as far as I know," she said truthfully. She'd only seen the Cerberus agent once in the last two days, at the dinner table during the commander's party the night before, but Ashley Williams had talked Shepard out of doing anything more than displaying Miranda briefly for her guests.

"Really?" Jack asked, some on the tension melting from her face.

Again, Liara shrugged. "If I get you the key and you can do as you say and sneak in at night to free us... then what are your plans?"

"Take Shepard by force and make her call in a shuttle or something," Jack explained. "I can't find one anywhere on this god-damned island but she _has_ to have one waiting just out of orbit. I mean, shit, we came in on one."

"So _leaving_ is the plan then?"

Jack frowned. "Yeah, _leaving_ is the plan. The hell _else_ would the plan be?"

Liara nodded. "Just thought you might want some vengeance on Shepard after all the duress she's put you and your girlfriend through."

"All I want out of Shepard is a way off this planet," Jack explained. "Then I'm going to put as much space between her and myself as I can and try to forget that psychotic bitch ever existed. Now go get me those fucking keys before someone spots us."

Liara glanced back to the mansion, thinking, and back to Jack. "Alright... see that shed?" She pointed down a slop that spilled out to a flat, wooded, area near the back of the mansion. An old, wooden, shed stood beneath the shade of the trees. It was where she'd gathered the gardening supplies.

"Yeah..."

"Here," Liara said, unhooking the shed key from her waist belt and handing it to the woman. Jack turned to her side so her cuffed hands could receive it. "Unlock it and wait inside. I'll see what I can do about getting your bracelets off."

Jack closed her fist around the key and nodded, then retreated a bit further back into the woods before jogging down the slope towards the shed. Liara watched her go, thinking of the best way to turn the situation in her favor. She debated simply turning the loud-mouthed woman in, revealing her hiding spot to Shepard in order to gain favor. But the more she thought about it, the less it seemed to help her. Having Jack out of the mansion gave her a trump card of sorts, an element of chaos that she could unleash at the perfect moment to aid her conquest of Shepard's home. Helping Jack was a possibility too, though if the tattooed little cunt _did _get them free at night, she'd certainly go to her precious little dyke girlfriend, Miranda, first. Then the two of them would dictate the plans, likely agree on escape, and her dreams of revenge would dissipate just like that. No, _helping_ Jack was even worse than turning her in.

A smile came to Liara's face then. She knew _just_ what she had to do.

The mansion was cool and dark compared to the crisp afternoon day outside. Liara entered the kitchen through the side door and found herself alone with the same volus she'd spoken with earlier. He was carrying a stack of plates towards the dining room, but stopped upon seeing her. She smiled and bowed her head submissively. "I'd like to request permission to have a glass of water, Irune-clan, if it isn't against the Commander's wishes?"  
He nodded, gestured to the fridge, and continued on his way. Liara smirked, dropping the submissive act as quickly as she picked it up. Alone, she hurried to the pantry doors, swung them open, and searched for what she was looking for. Shepard had bondage gear laying around every inch of the mansion and she was _sure_ she'd spotted-

-_there_. A big, red, ballgag hung from a peg on the back wall of the pantry, dangling and waiting for a mouth to call its home. Liara snatched it up and tucked it inside a belt pouch. She closed the pantry doors, took a quick glance around the kitchen to assure no curious eyes were upon her, and retreated back to the bright outdoors.

"It's me," she whispered upon making her way to the front of the shed. She rapped her knuckles along the long, wooden, planks that made up the door, and it creaked open, half of Jack's face appearing within.

"You get them?"

Liara pushed her way inside, turning to close and lock the shed door behind her. "Yes," she said. The inside of the shed was vintage, like many things Shepard collected and had built, and housed no modern technology of any sort. The floor was a mixture of dirt and hay. The air was cooler, muskier, inside, and the only window was a high-perched thing near the rear that bordered the woods. Shafts of sunlight spilled in from outside. Near the front doors was a toolshed and cabinet, and at the back was a varren cage that housed a large, yet quiet, varren. Liara glanced all this over before setting her eyes on Jack and nodding. "Turn around, I'll unlock you."

Jack nodded and turned, anxious to be released. "Good job. Did anyone see you?"

"No," Liara said, stepping up behind the tattooed woman. "Not _one_ person." She kicked her foot hard right above Jack's calf muscle, buckling the woman's leg and dropping her to her knees.

"What the _fuck!?_" Jack yelled.

Liara's put a hand on her shoulder and shoved her hard to the floor where she thudded against the dirt, chin first, before dropping to the ground herself, straddling the woman.

"What the fuck is this shit!?" Jack screamed, trying to wrestle her way out from beneath Liara's thighs. "Get the fuck off me you blue bitch!" She grit her teeth and craned her neck back to get a look behind her. When she saw Liara's hand approaching, the straps of the ballgag held gingerly between her fingertips, her eyes widened. "_NO! WHAT THE FUCK!? NO! NOOOOO!_"

"Shhhh," Liara hushed her, quickly using her fingers to jam the ball between the noisy woman's teeth. She fought it in, wrapped fists around the buckles, and yanked it tight around Jack's mouth, instantly silencing her shouts.

"_Garmfrhg! Ouu mrf gmmfr armmph!_" Jack screamed, the ballgag turning her furious protests into mumbled nonsense.

"Shut the _fuck_ up," Liara snapped, tightening the straps one last time before buckling them in place. She pivoted on the thrashing woman's hips, grabbed a coil of rope from the toolshed's bottom shelf, and forced Jack's bare ankles and feet together before wrapping them up in the rope and knotting it. Finished, she got to her feet, snatched up Jack's elbow and dragged the mumbling and protesting woman to a nearby wooden pillar. She looped a coil of rope around her midsection and began circling the post, moving quick and hard to combat Jack's attempts at jerking her way free. After a few minutes of circling, she had successfully bound the woman to the pole, seated on the dirt floor of the shed, her bare legs and feet stretched out before her. Liara put her hands on her hips and stared down at Jack, who was, for the moment, quiet - but her eyes were wide and rage-filled, and her nostrils were flaring in and out like she was breathing flames.

"Pout all you want, you're not going anywhere," Liara said.

This spurred an attempt at a verbal protest from Jack. "_GARM FOMF MERFMGPH!_" Her head snapped forward like she was going to burst through the ropes, and she did so with such violent force, Liara almost believed it. Instead, the ropes held her in place, causing her to scream even harder into her gag.

"You and I have a conflict of interest, you see," Liara explained, walking before her prisoner and crouch so they were on eye level. Jack jerked her body forward in the ropes again and growled into the ballgag, barring her teeth above and below the red ball balefully. "While we both want control of that mansion, our _causes_ are very different. You seem only intent on escape. I... no longer wish to escape."

Jack's nostrils flared in and out, in and out, as sat forced to listen.

Liara went on. "I only envision _conquest_ now. I intent to overtake that mansion of our mutual foe's for myself. _Then_ I intend on enslaving Shepard and, well, the rest of you I suppose, and subjecting your dirty, perverted, human bodies to torture."

Jack sunk her teeth into the ballgag and glared forward at Liara. Her eye twitched.

"The worst part for you and the rest of your fellow homo-sapiens in there is that I'm a much different master than Shepard. See, Shepard, in her own twisted way, actually believes she's sexually _pleasing_ the lot of you... or at least she's trying to with her kinky little games. _I_ on the other hand get no such satisfaction out of what I'm doing to you now. I only do it because I'm beginning to enjoy seeing your kind... _suffer_."

"_Armf!_" Jack grunted, trying to shake the gag loose with a twist of her head.

Liara smiled and tapped her fingers against its big, red, surface. "The ironic part is _you_ happen to be the one I'm least interested in subjecting to torture. You're loud and obnoxious, sure, but I'm more indifferent towards you than anything. Now, Shepard and her little slut, Samantha..." She looked into Jack's eyes and grinned. "Even your gal-pal, Miranda Lawson. Those little whores don't know _what_ is coming for them."

"_FERMF OU!_" Jack snapped, trying to crash her forehead into Liara's.

Liara backed away at the last moment, snatched Jack's chin between her fingers, and slammed the woman's head back up against the post. "Shut up! You hear me? _Shut up!_" She demanded, shaking Jack's head and tightening her grip. "I'm storing you here, out of the way, until my plans moves further along and there's nothing you can do about that, you understand?" She tapped the ballgag again. "So give that big, foul, mouth of yours a rest, sit back, and enjoy this brief moment of safety... this _quiet_ before the storm. It won't last forever, and then you'll be _begging_ me to allow you to sit quietly in a moment of rest. And you know what?" She brought her face close to Jack's and stared into the woman's eyes. "_You - won't - get it!_"

**-Miranda-**

The light came on in the small, drab, dungeon cell beneath Shepard's mansion, the barred door swung open, and the commander's slave-girl, Samantha, stood in the frame.

Miranda, who'd been lying on a cot in the rear of the cell, got her elbows beneath her body and lifted so she could face the girl. They'd had her kept in there since the 'party' last night when Shepard seemed to have a sudden change of heart in relation to her punishment for escape. She was left unbound, but her clothes had not been returned to her. The draft from outside the cell felt cool against her bare nipples.

"Come," Sam said, gesturing her forward. "The Commander is ready to serve your punishment."

Miranda swallowed, nodded, and stood. She marched forward to the cell door, and Sam took her by the wrist when she neared. Miranda looked from the girl's hand to her face, cocking an eyebrow in confusion. She had expected to be leashed, bound, perhaps gagged, and instead found herself being led out of the cell and down a hallway, Sam's soft fingers around her wrist the only form of 'bondage' laid upon her. They turned down another hall, Miranda trying to figure out just how deep and winding the halls beneath Shepard's mansion went, and then Sam led them through an arched doorway. Inside, her bare feet were greeted with a soft, red, carpet that sprawled up between her toes. Sam guided her to the center of the small room, where a leather, padded, V-bench awaited. Miranda sighed, realizing her good fortune had come to its end. Sam had her stand in front of the bench, took her wrists, pulled them together, and bound them with a pair of leather cuffs that were tethered down to the bench itself. The dark-skinned girl moved behind her, used the toe of her boot to gently kick Miranda's leg a bit further apart, widening her spread, and then strapped each of her ankles to the base of the bench.

Miranda swallowed, staring down at the bench she was being attached to as Sam fasted the last strap around her ankle. "This is for spanking, isn't it?"

"Typically," Sam answered.

Miranda nodded, giving her bound wrists a little tug to test their security. They stayed put near her waist. "Well, thank you for not being... _rough_ with me."

Sam stood, faced her, gave a little smile and nod, and turned to leave. "The Commander will be in shortly," she said, stepping back into the hall, closing the door behind her.

Miranda surveyed the room. It's walls were brick, lit softly, and close together, giving the room a much more inviting atmosphere then the rest of the dungeon she'd seen. She was thankful for the carpet beneath her feet, and as she slid her foot across it the best she could with her ankle strapped down, she noticed a drift of smoke coming from the far corner beside a white, leather, couch. She sniffed the air and got a nose-full of pleasant incense. That was as confusing as the rest; it was almost as if Shepard was trying to make her comfortable instead of... well, _torturing _her.

The door swung open. The Commander stepped in.

"There she is," Shepard said, flashing that toothy grin of hers and striding forward as the door drifted shut behind her. "Miss me?" She asked and gave Miranda a pat on the ass cheek.

Miranda nodded to the woman. "Hello, Commander."

Shepard was even _dressed_ casually. She wore a black T-shirt with blue and pink stripes around the trim, a simple pair of denim pants, and flip-flops on her feet. It was... a _strange_ sight after all the costumes and outfits and even _armor _that the woman usually wore. None-the-less, she still carried that air of command around her as she went to the corner of the room, snatched a folding chair from behind one of the couches, and lugged it over in front of the leather V-bench Miranda was bound to. Shepard flashed another grin before unfolding the chair, propping it up before her, kicking off her flip-flops, and propping her bare feet up on the bench. Miranda looked down and Shepard wiggled her toes with a laugh. "How are you doing?"

"Fine, Commander."

"Oh?" Shepard said with a mischievous grin. "Because you _look_ like your naked and strapped up to what _appears_ to be some sort of bench... I haven't the _faintest_ idea what it could be for, however."

"That's true," Miranda said with a nod, unsure of how to proceed with the conversation. Shepard's mood seemed to be light and playful... but it could all easily be a trick; a _trap_ to get her to admit something, or perhaps act out subversively so the commander would be _forced_ to punish her. It was hard to read the woman; always had been. "How about yourself, Commander. How are _you_?"

"Would you drop all that stiff-upper-lip shit," Shepard said, leaning the folding chair back on its rear legs. "We're just talking here, Miranda. You can call me Shepard while we're in here."

Miranda shifted her weight and watched the woman teeter on her chair. "...alright."

"And as to how I'm doing?" Shepard said, letting her head fall back so she could stare up at the ceiling. She locked her hands behind her head and bit her lip. "Well, I'm doing _fantastic_." She looked back down to Miranda, smiling. "_So_ fantastic, in fact, I've decided that _this_ is your punishment."

"This?"

Shepard nodded to her. "I'm keeping you strapped like that with those big, juicy, tits of yours flapping in the breeze for me to gawk at," she said, throwing her head back in a laugh and nearly losing the chair's balance. She caught herself and laughed even harder at that. "Life's good, no?"

Miranda was done playing it coy. "Is this a game, Shepard?"

"No game," Shepard said, putting her hands up as if to show she had nothing up her sleeve. "Miranda, I think I might be falling for Chief Ashley Williams."

"So that _was_ her," Miranda said. She had remembered seeing the woman beside Shepard at the commander's bizarre 'party' the night before. She thought the face looked familiar, but couldn't be sure until now. She looked at Shepard, frowning. "She's the one who asked you to show me mercy at dinner last night..."

"She was," Shepard admitted. "And I _did_. And since then I've spent the entire day with her, and you know what we did? We just _talked_. Hell, I didn't even tie her up! That's... unlike me."

Miranda nodded. "That's for sure."

Shepard laughed. "She impressed me a lot at that dinner..." the commander continued, glancing around the room. "And she's impressed me _more_ today. She's smart and opinionated like, well, _you_ sometimes. But she also has passion and fearlessness like Jack at times."

Miranda swallowed. "Jack... is she alright?" It had weighed on her mind since she'd been caught, but she'd been too nervous to bring it up to anyone in fear it would only make things worse.

"Still on the lamb, I'm afraid," Shepard said with a shrug.

"_Still_?" Miranda echoed, frowning. "It's been two days..."

"What do you want me to do? It's a small island. She has to wind up back here sooner or later. It's _your_ fault she's missing in the first place," Shepard said, pointing her way. "You clever little bitches... I didn't even _consider _you'd find a way to get the collar off her."

Miranda thought of the last image she'd seen of Jack, running off down the beach with her hands still locked behind her back as the volus patrol roared down towards them. "When you find her... what will you do to her?"

Shepard sighed. "You know, I don't know anymore. Ashley keeps telling me how crazy it is to keep you little bitches here against your will... I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not _agreeing_ with her, but I have to listen to her if I... well, if I want her to listen back..."

Miranda's heartbeat quickened. Was this possible? Could Ashley Williams actually talk Shepard out of this insane little game of hers? "You really like her?"

"I think I do," Shepard said.

Miranda thought her next words were bold, but she had to say them; they'd weighed on her mind for too long. "Will you ever let us _go_, Shepard?"

Shepard frowned. "I never said I was going to keep you here _forever_, Miranda," she said, giving her a little poke in the stomach with her foot. "Just until we've all had our fun. I mean, has it really been so terrible? I've tied you up a bit here and there, maybe left a gag in your mouth a little longer than you'd like, a little spanking, a little ice torture... hell, I even had _you_ cleaned in a shower." Shepard paused, staring up at Miranda with a twinkle in her eye. "You remember that shower, don't you? It's were I introduced you to your _girl_friend," she said and laughed.

"That's not what it is with Jack and me..." Miranda explained, though wasn't it? They'd slept together on that beach three times. She cared about her. What did that _make_ them?

"Look on that conflict on your pretty little face," Shepard said with a grin. "You _so_ desperately don't want to be a dyke, but... well, you are what you _eat_."

Miranda stared at Shepard. Did the commander know about what they did? No, of course not. She was only assuming. "I don't know what you mean by that, Shepard."

"Oh, I think you do," Shepard replied, letting the chair legs fall back to the carpet and standing up. The commander walked up beside her smiling and leaned in close beside her neck. Miranda could feel the woman's warm breath on her cheek when she spoke. "You're telling me if she was here right now... with here hand _here_," Shepard whispered, her hand reaching up and cupping Miranda's breast firmly in her fingers. "And maybe another _here_." Her other hand fell to Miranda's ass cheek and squeezed hard. "That wouldn't drive you fucking _nuts_?"

Miranda swallowed, closed her eyes, composed herself. "I'm... not sure."

Shepard laughed, rested her chin on Miranda's shoulder for a moment, and then leaned closer and took the flesh of her neck gently in her teeth, giving it a little tug before removing her hands from her breast and ass and returning to her chair. "You _are_ a stoic little bitch, you know that?" She asked with a laugh as she kicked her feet up again and leaned back in the chair once more.

Miranda took a deep breath, calming her sexual response system back down before her nipples went erect, and then Shepard would _really_ have her laugh. "So..." she said, pushing past the awkwardness. "What if Ashley and you become something... _more_, and she doesn't support all your unusual lifestyle choices?"

"What? Bondage?" Shepard asked.

"Well, yes, but also your habits of _kidnapping_ women and keeping them as sexual prisoners in your dungeon? Or that slave-girl who wears the latex outfit."

"Sam is here by her own decision," Shepard pointed out. "I didn't kidnap her. She _likes_ being my slave. And Ashley will warm up to my kinks. Most people do, except cold bitches like you and Jack. But that's only because you've got the hots for each _other_."

"Alright, but if she _doesn't_," Miranda insisted. "You have to consider that possibility, Shepard."

Shepard scratched her head, considering it, but shrugged the thought away. "She will."

Miranda realized that Shepard was just so used to getting her way, she never even _considered_ people wouldn't bend to her will eventually. It explained a lot about her big 'plan' to kidnap Jack, Liara, and herself and keep them here. The woman had traveled the galaxy, saving everyone she'd come across and earning all of their favor in return. She'd been appointed Spectre, named the hero of the citadel, ended genocide, saved countless lives... who _would_ tell her no at this point? Miranda looked down at the woman in her chair and, astonishingly, felt a sting of sympathy for her. The day _would_ come when someone said 'No'... she just hoped that person wasn't Ashley Williams and that day wasn't coming soon, or things could go bad for _every_one.

"What's that look?" Shepard asked.

Miranda shook her head. "Nothing, Shepard."

"You're damn _right_, nothing!" Shepard said, her voice hardening, but her face still wore a playful expression. "Ashley will come around... when she does? I might even let you little bitches go. Until then, though..." she said, reaching into her back pocket. When her hand returned, it carried a black, leather, hood. Shepard dangled it for Miranda to see and grinned. "Look here, it's got zippers for the eyes and a big fat plug for your mouth with _another_ zipper to hold it in place. Isn't that just a thing of beauty?"

Miranda groaned as she stared at the mask. It was exactly as Shepard described. Chrome zipper-lining trimmed the eye and mouth holes of the mask, a black, rubber, plug dangled from the chin. "Come on, Shepard... isn't it nice to just _talk_ every once in awhile without silencing your conversation partner?"

"It is," Shepard said with a nod. "And don't mistake this for anger. I'd enjoyed this little chat, Miranda. But this _is_ punishment time, after all. If I'm not going to lay into that juicy ass of yours with a paddle or a whip, I'm at _least_ going to make you a bit uncomfortable as you stand there for... oh, I don't know... the next three hours or so?"

Miranda tilted her head and gave Shepard a look saying 'come on'.

"Alright, alright," Shepard said, her hand lifting. "_Two_ hours, but realize you're getting off _extremely _light for what you did you disobedient little bitch!"

Miranda sighed: it was the best she was getting. "Fine."

Shepard stood, but as she did, the door opened. Miranda turned to see Sam leading in a crying and wounded Liara T'Soni.

"What the hell is going on?" Shepard demanded, stepping forward.

"She say's Jack attacked her," Sam said, stepping aside so Liara could come forward.

"That can't be true!" Miranda protested.

"Silence," Shepard commanded with a point of her finger. She set her gaze on Liara. "Speak, Blue. What happened?"

Liara lifted her head, and when she did it revealed her left eye was blackened around the socket, as if it had been punched. Her cheeks were damp with tears. "Oh, Commander, it was terrible! Jack saw me in the garden watering your flowers! She approached me speaking about some plan to break into the mansion and overthrow you! I wasn't having any part of that! I screamed for Sam or the volus or _some_one, but then she hit me... oh, God, Commander... she hit me and I tried everything I could to grab her so you could restrain her and punish her for the bad she's done but she hit me again and ran off into the woods... it was _terrible_!"

Shepard squinted, studying the asari woman before turning to Sam.

Sam licked her lips before speaking. "We checked the motion detectors. Her story holds up. They were set off a few minutes ago, twice."

"Damn it!" Shepard muttered. "Which way into the woods, Liara?"

"Towards the shuttle clearing," Liara whimpered as more tears flowed.

"Alright, Sam, take a team of volus and search the north half of the woods that way. I'll check the southern half. If this was only a few minutes ago, she couldn't have got far. We'll get her."

"Yes, Commander," Sam said with a nod and hurried out of the room.

Shepard moved to follow her, but Liara halted her with a sob. "What should I do, my Commander?"

Shepard glanced back at Miranda before handing the asari the leather hood. "Fit that on her and then go lie down in another room."

"Yes, Commander," Liara said, taking the hood.

"And _don't_ touch her. _Jack_ did that to you, not her. You hear me? Do _not_ lay a hand on her."

"Yes, Commander. Of course, Commander," Liara said, lowering her head.

With that, Shepard took off around the doorway, her footsteps bounding down the hall. Miranda stared at the asari, an uncomfortable feeling stirring in the pit of her stomach. She watched as Liara swiped a tear from her eye, straightened her back, and took a breath. And just like that, her 'hysterics' were over. Miranda pulled at her bound wrists, wishing they weren't. "You lied..." She said, frowning at the blue alien.

Liara's gaze lifted to her and stared back. She shrugged, but Miranda could swear she saw the faintest hint of a smirk at the corner of her mouth. The asari took a step in her direction, playing with the hood in her hands.

"Stay the hell away from me," Miranda warned.

Liara _did_ smirk then, and she did nothing to hide it. "Shhhh..." She lifted the hood above her head and began tugging it down over her hair and face. Miranda winced as the asari roughly yanked and tugged until the mask had made a snug home wrapped around her entire head. It smelled, unsurprisingly, like leather. Liara studied her for a moment, the smirk still on her face, before reaching for the mouth plug.

"She didn't tell you to do that," Miranda said.

"I know," Liara replied and jammed the rubber plug into her mouth.

"_Mmrrrrrmg_," Miranda moaned as her mouth was filled with the gross rubber taste of the gag.

Liara zipped the mouth cover shut and then reached for the eye-hole zippers. She closed the left one, and as she was closing the right, Miranda saw her wink. Then it zipped shut, and Miranda was submerged in complete blackness, immobile, blind, and silenced.

Something hard thundered across her ass cheeks with violent force. "_MMMMM!_" She shouted from her plugged up mouth, the pain ringing through her body, but then the door was slamming shut and she was alone.

She felt scared.

She felt Shepard was no longer the biggest threat on this island.


	10. Chapter 10

**-Jack-**

At some point, she slept; though in her position, there was really nothing more to do. Her rest was brief and dreamless, but it had lasted the night. She awoke to the morning sun in her eyes, and the blue cunt who'd captured her hovering over her, hands on her waist, repulsive smile on her thin lips.

"Good morning, Jack," Liara said. Her voice was bright and enthusiastic.

Jack groaned, shaking her head, and made to stretch out after her awkward night's sleep. The ropes the asari whore had bound her with pinching at her flesh was a stern reminder that no-such stretch was possible. Her wrists were cuffed behind her back and a dozen loops bound her to a post jutting from the tool shed's floor. Her bare legs and feet were stretched out before her, bound as well at the knees and ankles. Jack squinted at her feet, confused. The asari had looped a _new_ rope around the middle of her ankles. She traced its path along the floor, and then up to the shed's ceiling where it coiled around a rafter beam before coming back down and disappearing within some sort of wheel mechanism latched to the shed's work bench.

"_Armg grmf fm_!" Jack mumbled, and her sore jaw reminded her of the ballgag that'd been left strapped around her face. Awake fully now, she could feel moist streaks down her chin and neck from the saliva which she could not swallow. She glared up at her captor and felt that old familiar rage burning in her chest. All she wanted was to wrap her hands around that blue bitch's skinny little neck and squeeze. "_ARMG!_"

"This is a lovely morning. Let's not spoil it so soon," Liara said, stepping beside her and kneeling.

Jack stared at the asari's neck; so thin; so _close_.

"This is probably feeling like _shit_ right about now, huh?" Liara asked, tapping a finger to the ballgag. "I would know... Shepard left one in my mouth for even longer than this." The asari's eyes drifted to the side, and Jack saw the alien had some of her own rage burning inside. When she looked back though, her little smile had returned. "I'm going to untie you from this post. I wouldn't try anything... _daring_. Today could go worse for you than it already is."

Jack growled into the gag and balled her fists.

Liara set about removing the ropes around her torso. Jack waited, patiently, ready to drive her forehead into the cunt's temple the second she had the slack. The asari seemed to sense this threat, and as the last of the ropes were coming off, she stood and kept her distance as she pulled them loose. "There," Liara said, tossing the bundle of rope to the side and moving to the wheel-mechanism at the work bench. She put her hands around it, braced her foot against the bench, and looked down at Jack. "Up we go."

She turned the wheel and Jack felt her legs pull forward. She stared down at the rope around her ankles and realized what the sick bitch was doing. "_MMMRG!_" She screamed into the ballgag, but Liara made another big turn of the wheel and the rope pulled her further from the post, her ankles beginning to lift slightly from the ground. Jack thrashed on the floor of the shed, trying to twist free, pull loose, _some_thing, but then Liara spun the wheel again and her entire lower half was lifted off the ground. She flopped onto her side, pulling desperately at her suspended ankles, but the next wheel turn took her almost entirely into the air, save her shoulders and head. Liara laughed from behind her, turned once more, and locked it in place.

Jack was lifted entirely into the air and then left hanging upside down by her ankles. Her own thrashing had given her some momentum, and she swung gently in the middle of the shed, violently screaming profanities at the asari into her gag.

"Quiet," Liara commanded, striding back around to the front of the shed and looking her suspended prisoner up and down. Another laugh came cheerfully from her lips as she nodded her head. "Yes, perfect." She strode forward, stopping when she was hovering above Jack.

Jack glared at her, upside down, and shouted into the gag once more, furious.

"I said quiet," Liara snapped, put her boot on Jack's chest, and gave her a push.

The momentum took her swinging halfway across the room before stalling and then carrying her back the other way. Liara laughed and put her hands out to catch her and stop the momentum, but Jack saw opportunity to hurt the bitch, and she took it. When her swinging body neared, she bent at the waist so her shoulder lifted and drove straight into the asari's stomach. Liara yelped and stumbled backwards, clutching her gut and staring down at Jack incredulously. "You little _whore_!"

Jack was so god damned angry, she couldn't even take satisfaction in hurting the bitch. She only glared forward, eager to hurt the alien again. She felt blood rushing to her head, tensing her even further.

Liara nodded. "Alright..." She bent and lifted a coiled hose from beside the shed door, the tail end of which led outside through a slight crack. She uncoiled it and took hold of the steel nozzle in both hands, aiming it down at Jack. "I hope this is cold enough for you..."

"_FUMG OUMF_" Jack protested defiantly.

Then it was driving into her chest, icy and cold and sharp and painful. The hose unleashed a pressurized blast of freezing water down upon her, Liara stepping forward so the intensity grew. Jack screamed into the gag as the water soaked her T-Shirt in seconds, dampening it to the point of heaviness, and then Liara was there, yanking it down over her face and letting the ice-water beat against her bare breasts and stomach. Jack jerked and twisted, but could only gather enough momentum to gently rock herself side to side. The run-off from the blast was raining down over her face and up into her nose, making it feel like she was drowning.

"You like this you little bitch?" Liara shouted over the hose's roar. "This is just a _taste_ of what you and your _human_ friends are going to get. This is what _dirty_ humans deserve: a good, cold, washing."

The hose unleashed its spray on her hips, her thighs, her bare knees and legs, her ankles and toes, and then trailed back down to her chest and did it all over again. Her own T-shirt, thick with water, blinded her as it lay heavy and damp across her face. She wasn't even sure if she was breathing anymore. Liara continued hosing her down. The asari moved forward, put a hand on her knees, and spun her in a half-circle to pelt her backside as well. The stream beat down upon her ass cheeks immediately. Jack began coughing beneath her shirt, trying to shake her head and get it loose, but it was too wet and had nowhere to go. The backs of her knees were blasted with the hose and she felt her legs stiffen in response from the pain. The water was somehow finding every inch of her body simultaneously. She began to wonder if Liara had brought in a second hose or if she was imagining it. A hand took hold of her head and yanked it forward. The T-Shirt came away from her face and she began gasping at the fresh air.

Until Liara shifted the nozzle downwards and blasted her directly _in _her face. The freezing water slipped into her nose, her eyes, her ears, choking her, and then her whole world started turning black.

The hose dyed down.

"_Mmmg mmf..._" Jack mumbled weakly into the ballgag, catching her breath and letting her body go limp to conserve what energy she had left.

"There we are," Liara said, still as cheerful as ever. "A little bath calmed you right down, didn't it? Now what did we learn today, Jack?"

She could feel her momentum swaying her left to right, left to right. Water still trickled down her entire body. A drop formed and fell from the tip of her nipple. Another slipped from her chin and went up her nose. She coughed it out and shook her head, tossing a spray of water from what little hair she had.

"We _learned_," Liara went on, "that there's a new boss in town, isn't there? And you better start paying her the respect she deserves. Soon enough, the rest of your little friends will be joining you in your misery. Then... well then the fun _really_ begins." The asari smiled and cocked her head to the side as she stared down at Jack. "I'm going to take remove your gag. Let me make it clear that I'm not doing this out of any kind of sympathy or kindness, but so you can answer my questions. You got that?"

Jack set her anger aside and nodded. The thought of being able to swallow again sounded incredible.

Liara went to her side, crouched, and began unbuckling the ballgag. When it finally came undone and popped out between her lips, Jack had the brief fear her jaw had locked in place, but then the feeling was slowly coming back and she was moving her mouth up and down, working loose the stiffness.

Liara stood and returned to the workbench with the saliva-drenched gag in hand. "Don't scream or the gag goes back in and the _hose_ goes back on."

Jack licked her lips and swallowed. Her throat felt surprisingly raw. She'd apparently been screaming into the gag harder than she'd thought. It was hard to tell with the hose running and pounding her skin. She cleared her throat and glared across the shed at her captor. "Why the fuck are you doing this shit to me..."

"I told you," Liara began, "I'm on a new mission... to put your nasty little species in its place in the galaxy. Too long have your people gone on doing and taking what you want. I realized this while I was being fucked repeatedly by Shepard's slave, strapped to her bed with a ballgag in my mouth. It gave me... lots of time to think things through." The asari giggled, and Jack could swear she saw the alien's eye twitch.

"You're fucking psychotic..."

"If I am, it's because you people made me this way," Liara explained. "In fact, any damage to my mind is a _direct_ case for what I'm doing. Humans have done enough damage to this galaxy. It's about time someone put a stop to their tyranny. Put them in their place."

The rope suspending Jack upside down had a slight twist near its top, so now that she had stopped moving, the rope was slowly spinning her in a circle. She swallowed again, easing her rough throat, and glanced desperately around the room for something that could aid her in escape. Shepard had pissed her off plenty before, but _Liara_... that blue bitch just terrified her.

"Now tell me... how did you get your collar off?"

Jack continued looking as she spoke, "I asked Shepard really nicely."

"That's funny. If you joke again, I'll fill your mouth with the nozzle of that hose and turn it on. Now answer me and answer me _true_: how did you get it off?"

The room kept spinning, and as she finished a full rotation, Jack realized with a terrible feeling in her stomach that there was nothing to help her. If she was getting out of this, she needed help. Her eyes flicked to the shed door. It was opened just a crack for the hose to run through. If she screamed as loud as she could... if someone heard her... but then, someone might _not_, and that could be very bad...

"Answer me now or I'll gag you," Liara's cold voice broke her line of thought.

"I don't fucking _know_, alright!" She snapped. "Miranda got it off while I was sleeping."

Liara frowned. "Sleeping?"

"That's right," Jack said. "When we got away, we ran down the beach, found a spot to crash, and went to sleep. At least _I_ did. Apparently Miranda... worked on getting my collar off most of the night..." Her thoughts turned to Miranda and _to_ that night... to the woman's breasts and her ass... and the way Jack felt when they fucked.

Liara was glaring down at her. "That's it? You just woke up and it was just... _gone_?"

Jack glared right back. "You heard me..."

Liara squinted. "Then what good are you to me?" She picked the ballgag up from the bench and marched back across the shed.

"No! Wait!" Jack pleaded. "You don't have to fucking do that! I won't fucking yell or shout or even fucking _talk_! Don't put that shit back in my mouth... shit, _please_!"

"Quiet," Liara demanded. "I don't care what you want. Have I not made that clear yet?"

"You fucking _bitch!_" Jack managed, but then the gag was being shoved back into her mouth and buckled in place. "_Mmmmg!_"

Liara tightened it even tighter than it had been before, stood, and went to the shed door. She reached it, lifted the hose, and then worked the nozzle into a fixture beside the workbench. Jack watched in horror as the thing was pointed right in her direction. Liara made a final adjustment and then stepped back to check the hose's position. "There we are," she said, turning her attention back to Jack. "The nozzle of this hose has a control panel on it. I don't want you getting _too_ comfortable while you're hanging around in here so let's set this to give you a good wake up call every... oh, ten minutes?"

"_MMMF!_" Jack roared into the gag, frantically shaking her head.

"You're right," Liara said. "Every _five_, then." She moved her hand to the nozzle, pressed a few buttons, and nodded, satisfied. "Enjoy."

The door closed behind the asari, and then Jack was alone. She wrestled with the cuffs on her wrists, keeping an eye on the nozzle of the hose. It looked incredibly similar to an eye... an eye that was watching her. She looked upwards towards the rafter beam and tried shifting her weight back and forth to put some wear-and-tear on the rope, hoping to break it. It proved harder than she'd thought, and in a few minutes all she'd accomplished was wearing herself out.

Then the water hit her; cold, hard, and relentless.

She screamed into the ballgag in frustration as the stream beat down upon the flesh of her chest and stomach, but then just as quickly as the water had come on, it went off again. Jack was left panting and soaked; the terrible realization that she only had another five minutes before it happened again.

**-Ashley-**

Steam rose from the mugs in Shepard's hands, twirled up her arms, and dissolved before her smiling face as she took a seat across from Ashley at the kitchen table. The commander nodded, set one of the cups on the table, and slid it over to her. "Are you ready?"

Ashley smirked. "Sure, Shepard."

"I just want you to be ready," Shepard said. "This is going to be the best coffee you've ever had. I think a person should prepare for such a grand moment in their life."

Ashley rolled her eyed, took the mug by its handle, and lifted it to drink.

Shepard watched with child-like anticipation on her face. "Well? Come on, Ash. Tell me how good it is. _Tell_ me."

Ashley lowered the cup, took a breath, and looked across the table at her old commander. "Well... it was better than krogan tea..."

Shepard's mouth fell open. "You-" She closed it, grinned, and laughed.

Ashley laughed with her. "Yes, Shepard. It's _amazing_. Happy?"

"Are you?"

Ashley laughed again, but Shepard did not laugh with her. The woman only sat, awaiting an answer. "Um... yeah, sure." Ash said, forcing an awkward smile.

The commander nodded, satisfied enough with her answer, and stood. "Good. If you like it, I'll have more brought in. I have it imported from the Hades Gamma cluster. It's not cheap, but... you're worth it," she finished with a smile and a wink.

The kitchen was surprisingly cozy compared with the sprawling, eloquent, rooms that made up most of Shepard's mansion. The floor was hardwood, the tables and cabinets were polished oak, and the sink and refrigerator were small and modest. Shepard had brought her in for lunch, had the volus cook up chicken for salads, and then the two had eaten across from one another at the table; Shepard coaxing her on to do most of the talking while the commander herself ate, staring at her and smiling. The girl with dark skin-Shepard had called her 'Sam' earlier-ate with them, though she sat at the opposite end of the table, and did not say a word the entire time. Now that lunch was over and coffee was served, though, Ashley turned her attention on the girl. "No coffee for you?"

Sam shook her head, avoiding eye contact. She was not wearing her usual suit of latex with its matching hood, instead opting for a pretty dress of yellow and blue and a pair of black flats. Shepard herself was casually moving about the kitchen, putting things away, in just a T-shirt, jeans, and flip-flops. The mood was so... _unusual_ compared to all the spectacle Ash had seen since she'd arrived.

"Sam doesn't like coffee," Shepard said, turning the sink on to wash the dishes.

Ashley found it strange the commander washed her own dishes with a house full of servants and her own personal _slave_, but said nothing of it. Instead, she turned back to Sam. "Does she ever speak?"

"When she has something to say, I suppose," Shepard answered for her.

Sam remained quiet, playfully tugging at the strap of her dress.

Liara T'Soni walked into the kitchen, smiling, and walked up beside Shepard at the sink. "Can I wash my hands, Commander?"

Shepard glanced over at her. "What's that smile all about? You seem in an awfully good mood today."

Liara laughed, sticking her hands in the sink alongside Shepard's. "Your garden... I just enjoy taking care of it so much. I thank you again, Commander, for allowing me such freedom. I greatly appreciate it."

"Well, the job is yours to lose, Liara. Keep it looking good and we don't have a problem."

"Yes, Commander."

Ashley glanced across the table and saw Sam was watching the asari with cautious eyes. She didn't blame the girl; there was something... _off_ about Liara. She wasn't the pleasant, intelligent, doctor Ashley had first met on Therum. Then again, Shepard herself was _miles_ away from the woman she thought she knew all that time ago.

Liara made her exit, her eyes never falling on either Sam or herself, and Shepard took her seat again. "Finish your coffee?"

Ashley had forgotten all about it. "Oh, um, not yet, Shepard. It _is_ good, I just... have my mind on other things, I guess."

Shepard nodded. "I understand. Take your time, Ash." Her hand reached across the table and fell on Ashley's own, giving it a squeeze.

Ash forced another awkward smile, took a sip of her coffee, and set it back down. "Shepard, I'd really like to talk more about, well, what you're doing here."

"What do you mean, Ash? Can't you see? I'm enjoying this pleasant, afternoon sunshine in the good company of you and Sam."

"Shepard, that's not what I meant..."

"I know what you meant," Shepard said, lifting a hand. "But I'd rather not spoil this coffee with a conversation that might upset me. You understand, Ash, don't you?"

"...sure, Shepard."

That had been the commander's way out of it every time she'd brought up the topic of her kidnapping of Miranda, Jack, and Liara... and, hell, she could add _herself_ to that list now, Ash supposed. There was always a reason not to discuss it. Ashley began to wonder if there'd _ever_ be a 'right time'.

"Sam, bring Miss Lawson down a cup of our delicious coffee here," Shepard said, turning to Ashley. "See? You see how nice I'm being for you, Ash?"

"I see, Shepard. I appreciate that."

Sam stood, bowed her head, and headed out of the kitchen with a steaming cup in her hand.

Alone, the commander stared across the table at her once again, making Ashley shift a bit in her seat uncomfortably. "Come here," Shepard said, standing. "I want to show you something."

"What?"

"Just come here."

Ashley stood and followed Shepard as she headed to the corner of the kitchen where the counter top curved into a little nook with a rotating cabinet. Shepard pointed to the nook.

"What are you pointing at?"

The commander grabbed her by the waist, spun her into the corner, and pushed her gently into the nook so that the counter tops were pinning her in at either side. Ashley sighed. "Come on, Shepard..." She said, trying to push past the commander to the left, was blocked, and tried the right. Blocked there, too.

Shepard was smiling again. Her hands fell on the counters at either side of Ashley and she leaned in a bit closer. "Where are you trying to go?" She asked playfully.

The commander's face came close to her own, and Ashley turned away, offering up a nervous laugh. "The kitchen, Shepard? You're really going to make your move in the _kitchen_?"

Shepard bit her lip and grinned. "I mean... if you'd like to go somewhere more... _intimate_..."

"That's not what I said."

"But it _is _what you implied." The commander's eyes flicked across her body. "A girl can only wait so long, Ash. Come on... let me take you upstairs."

"You want to take me upstairs?"

"I do."

Ashley took a breath as she looked Shepard up and down. Perhaps if she could get the woman alone and in a... more _relaxed_ mood, she could get her talking about the things that actually mattered. "Alright, Shepard. Take me upstairs then, but be a _lady_ now, alright?"

Shepard's grin widened. "Absolutely, Ash."

The bedroom was almost a polar opposite to the quaint, tidy, little kitchen. The ceiling was high, the walls were lavishly decorated, and the carpet was a soft, swirling, thing that would have been a better fit in a nightclub. The lights were dimmed, the shades drawn, and soft, electronic, music drifted quietly from speakers hidden in the walls. Shepard walked in to the bedroom with her arms out to her sides, showcasing the room with a sense of pride. "What do you think?"

"I've seen it before. If I remember correctly, you had Liara straped down right about there," Ashley said, pointing at the round mattress at the far end of the room.

Shepard laughed. "Well, I can't say I exactly _hid_ it from you, Chief Williams. I did walk you into this room that day, if you recall."

"Yeah, I recall perfectly well. Though I have to wonder why? You didn't even bother trying to hide the fact you had an asari woman up here bound and gagged against her will."

Shepard shrugged. "It was nothing I was ashamed of. I do what I do, Ash, I make no excuses."

"Even if what you're doing, many would consider wrong?"

Shepard grinned, lifted a hand, and wagged her finger before turning and heading to the bed. She climbed the two stairs that raised the back half of the room, kicked the flip-flops from her feet, and crawled onto the mattress. "Come over here."

Ashley took a breath as she lowered her head and shuffled her feet.

"Come ooooon," Shepard called playfully.

There was a painting of a hawk-like creature swooping down over a sea of fish on the wall. Ashley pointed to it. "This is Turian, isn't it? I recognize the art."

"I don't give a shit about the painting, Ash."

Ashley turned back to the commander and put her hands on her hips. "I thought you said you'd be a lady. What kind of talk is that for a lady?"

"The horny kind, I guess."

"_Shepard_!"

"What?" Shepard said. "I haven't exactly _hidden_ my attraction to you, Ashley Williams. Stop playing hard to get and bring your cute little ass over here."

"If I say no?"

"You won't."

Ashley teetered on one foot, curious to test the commander's patience, but decided against it. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and crossed the room. She ascended the brief stairs and stood before the mattress, looking over Shepard and her crimson sheets. "What do you want with me?"

Shepard laughed, reached up, and hooked her fingers under Ashley's belt. She pulled, and Ash had no choice but to stumble forward and spill onto the mattress on her hands and knees. "_Livvy_!" Ash yelped as she nearly tumbled over.

Shepard stared at her, frowning.

Ashley re-oriented herself, struggling to her knees, and sat back on her legs with her arms folded. "What is it?"

"I.. no one calls me that anymore," Shepard said. "I guess I forgot I'd even _told_ anyone."

"Well, _Olivia_, you told _me_ once... a long time ago."

"Yeah... I don't like it."

"I know," Ash said with a grin. "You always hated anyone calling you by it. Maybe that's why it slipped. You're being rough with me."

Shepard ran a hand through her hair. "Lay down, Ash. Let me make you happy."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"Honest?"

"Honest."

"Tie you down and eat your pussy."

"_Jesus_, Shepard!" Ash snapped, frowning.

"What? You told me to be honest."

"And what if that's not happiness to me?" Ashley asked, avoiding the commander's reaching hand with a twist of her shoulder.

"It will be, Ash. Give me a chance to prove that to you."

Shepard's hand fell to her thigh, but Ashley was quick to pluck it off. "And what's up with all the bondage stuff anyway, Shepard? When we are the Normandy, you never seemed to have such an obsession."

"Oh, I did," Shepard corrected her. "But that was a different time. That was _war_ time. I _had_ to have my shit together. This is peace time. Now I can be me."

"Kidnapping women is a part of that?"

"Stop it," Shepard said, pointing a finger her way. "I don't want to talk about that."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not in the 'talking' mood, I'm in the 'eating pussy' mood. Now lay down already," Shepard said, reaching back beneath the mattress near the headboard. She pulled out two, black, cuffs that were attached near the top of the bed at opposite sides. She dangled one before her, grinning. "Don't make me beg..."

"Have _you_ ever been tied down like that?" Ash asked, putting her hands on her hips. "Has anyone ever strapped down the 'famous' Commander Shepard?"

Shepard laughed. "Of course not."

"Why not?"

"Because _I'm_ the Commander, Ash. You should know this by now."

Ashley suddenly felt like she might be on to something. "You want to make me happy, Shepard? Let me be the one..."

Shepard frowned. "What are you talking about?"

"Let me be the one who commands the Commander. Lie down and let _me_ put the cuffs on _you_."

Shepard's eye flicked up and down her body, one eyebrow twitching on her brow. "Yeah? And then what? You try to escape while I'm tied down and helpless to stop you?"

"No," Ash said. "I won't. I promise."

Shepard squinted, seemingly testing her face for honesty. "That's what you really want, Ash? To tie me up?"

Ashley nodded. "Yes. I think it would be good for you to see what it's like on the other end of these little 'games' you play."

Shepard got to her knees and scooted closer to Ashley on the bed. When they were only a few inches apart, Shepard reached down, took hold of her shirt, and pulled it up over her head. The commander's bare, perky, breasts came spilling out before Ash. Shepard cupped a hand beneath her chin and lifted her face so their eyes met. "I care about you, Ashley Williams. You're not like the other girls to me. If proving that means letting you do this? Then so be it. However, I'm not ready to _completely_ put my trust in you just yet, so would you mind if I have Sam join us in the room to watch over us and... make sure everyone stays happy?"

Ashley nodded again. Her intentions weren't to escape, she simply wanted her commander to have some perspective so perhaps she could sympathize more with what she was forcing upon her captives.

"_Sam_!" Shepard shouted, and immediately the door to the bedroom opened from a side passage Ashley hadn't even seen. The girl's loyalty was impressive; she must have been standing outside listening the entire time. "Ashley here is going to tie me up," she said with a smile. "You're going to want to see this... hell, _you_ might even like it."

The girl shook her head shyly, retreated to the far corner of the room, and took a seat on a stool there.

"Well... do what you will," Shepard said. She scooted back on the mattress til she was near the headboard, laid down on her back, and let her wrists drop gently to either side of her head.

Ashley swallowed, nodded, and crawled forward. She sat cross-legged beside the commander's body, lifted one of the cuffs, and set Shepard's hand inside it. She wrapped the cuff around her wrist and pulled it shut. Shepard moaned, and when Ashley looked down at her, she licked her lips and grinned. Ash offered one of her awkward smiles, reached across the commander's bare chest, and set her other wrist in place in the opposite cuff.

Shepard pulled at her binds. "I could get into this," she said, arching her back and closing her eyes. "Not being able to stop you from doing... whatever you want... yeah, I can be into that."

Ashley looked back at the foot of the bed, spotting the ankle cuffs near the corners of the rounded mattress. She walked on her knees down to set Shepard's ankles in place.

"Feet too?" Shepard asked, biting her lip. "Take my pants off first."

Ashley locked her left ankle into the cuff. "I'm the one giving the commands now, Shepard. Don't you remember?"

From the far corner of the room, she saw Sam step forward. The commander shook her head, though, and Sam took a seat again. "I remember, Ash," she said. "You're in charge."

She nodded, crawled to the opposite side, and locked Shepard's other foot in place. "There... comfy?"

The commander pulled at all of her binds, unable to move much more than an inch in any direction. "Oh yes..." Her eyes stared hungrily at Ash. Her hips shifted side to side. "Now have your way with me."

Ashley crawled back to the top of the mattress. Her eyes landed on the bottle of whiskey standing tall on the table beside the bed. "You still keep a bottle of booze next to your bed? I remember you used to do that on the Normandy."

"I like to wake up with a kick," Shepard said. "Old habits, I guess... now kiss me."

Ash frowned and glanced over to the other side where a small fish tank stood illuminated by a neon light around its trim. "The fish too... you always used to keep them close by."

"Shit, Ash, who cares? I'm not a very patient woman in case you haven't noticed," Shepard said, balling her fists in their cuffs.

Ashley's heart thumped in her chest. She stared down at the mattress. It _did_ seem slightly off balance... as if there were something propping one end up from below. When they were aboard the Normandy, the commander always kept a loaded pistol beneath the left side of her mattress. Ashley remembered her saying 'the only thing I trust at night is my Raikou X'. Shepard frowned, staring up at Ashley. Their eyes met, and an unseen conversation took place. Shepard's face went cold.

"_Sam_!" She yelled-

-but Ashley had already dug under the mattress and fished out the pistol. She turned, still on her knees, and aimed the gun back at the girl in the corner of the room. "_Don't_!" She shouted. Sam froze, her hand halfway across her body and reaching for the control to Ashley's collar that was wrapped around her wrist.

"What the _fuck_ are you doing, Ash!?" Shepard shouted through grit teeth. "I _trusted_ you!"

Ashley ignored her, scooted off the bed with the gun nozzle still locked on Sam, and stood. "Walk towards me and keep your hands out to your sides!" She commanded.

The girl was hesitant.

Ashley took a step forward, squinting. "Do it."

"_Ashley!_" Shepard screamed from behind her. "Don't fucking do this! Not _you_!"

Finally, the girl stepped forward. Ash kept one hand on the gun while her other reached out and snatched the controls to her collar off the girl's wrist. "Now go over to that closet and get inside of it," she said, cocking her head towards the side of the room where a large, double-doored, closet stood.

"_Argh!_" Shepard growled, pulling at her cuffed limbs. "_ASH!_"

Ashley led the girl to the closet, swung open the door for her, and stepped back so she could step inside. Sam stopped before doing so and turned to her, anger burning in her eyes. "Don't you hurt her..."

"I would never hurt her," Ashley assured the girl. She nodded to the closet.

Sam stepped inside, and Ash was quick to move forward and slam the doors shut. She locked the handles together with a pair of steel handcuffs lying atop the dresser next to the closet.

"I _trusted_ you..." Shepard repeated, shaking her head. "You _promised_ me you wouldn't try to escape, Ash! God damn it! You _promised!_"

"I'm not trying to escape, Shepard!" Ashley said, turning back towards the bed and tucking the pistol into her belt. "I'm trying to make a deal with you!"

Shepard balled her fists and rocked back and forth on the bed. "What the fuck are you talking about? _Ash!_ Get me off this fucking bed! You betrayed me!"

Ashley moved back to the bed and dropped down beside her former commander's bound and partially-nude body. "No I didn't. I promised I wouldn't try to escape, and I'm not, so hear me out."

"Un-fucking-tie me, Ashley! _RIGHT NOW!_" Shepard yelled.

Ashley sighed, reached forward, and clamped a hand down over her mouth. "Just _listen_ for once!"

"_Mmmph!_" Shepard sounded into her hand, her eyes widening in anger.

"I want you to acknowledge the fact that right now, your slave-girl is locked in a closet, _you_ are tied down to your own bed, _I_ have a loaded pistol at my disposal, and _none _of your volus are aware of any of this. If I wanted to, escape would be the easiest thing in the world right now. I could walk out of here, probably with your three hostages too, and leave you like this until the Alliance comes in and cleans up the mess. Do you acknowledge that, Shepard? Do you _admit_ that that is a very _likely_ outcome if I so choose it to be?"

Shepard's nostrils flared as she glared up at Ashley in forced silence.

"Do you?"

"_Mmf_!" Shepard grunted with a brief nod of her head.

"Okay, now listen: I'm not going to do any of that," Ashley said. "Do you know why? It's because I _care_ about you, Shepard. More than you know. And I think you're in trouble here."

Shepard's brow furrowed.

"You've been in seclusion for _months_! You _kidnap_ women and hold them here against their will to perform sexual acts on them? What happened to the women who became the first human Spectre? What happened to the women who spent every bit of herself to save lives and protect people and do _good_? Now you lock yourself up in this mansion on some secluded planet and ignore everyone and everything that's going on in the galaxy? I _care_ about you, Shepard. I really, really, do. And I'm telling you: I think you might have something wrong with your mind."

Shepard stared at her quietly.

"Now I'm asking you for a deal," Ash went on. "You want someone? Alright, take _me_. I'll lay this gun down, untie you, and stay here with you and you can do what you want with me. But, Shepard, as a member of the Alliance and a _decent human being_, I cannot let you hold Miranda, Jack, and Liara against their wills any longer. Do you understand my offer? I'm trading you my freedom for theirs. I'll stay, but you _have _to give them the option to go, alright?"

Shepard's eyes flicked from Ashley's to her hand covering her mouth. Ash removed it slowly. "...you would do that?" Shepard asked; her voice was quiet and frail. "You'd just... _stay_ with me..."

Ashley brushed her former commander's hair aside. "Jesus, Shepard, of _course_. I want you to come back to the real world. Not this... bizarre... sexual... _fantasy_ world you've built for yourself here." She narrowed her eyes back on Shepard. "But I have to know that somewhere inside you... maybe deep, _deep_, inside you... you realize that this isn't right and that you might have a problem."

"I know..." Shepard whispered, and suddenly she looked on the verge of tears. "I know, Ash..."

"Look, I don't know what happened between the Normandy and now, and honestly? I don't care. I just want my _commander _back. The brave, fearless, good, women who inspired me to be more than I ever thought I could."

"You won't leave me..." Shepard asked, avoiding eye contact.

"No. I won't. I promise."

Shepard's nose twitched and her eyes watered again.

"Oh, Shepard..." Ashley said, brushed her hair aside again, and leaned in to give her a kiss on the cheek.

Shepard turned her head and looked up into Ashley's eyes.

Ashley swallowed, stared back for a moment, and leaned forward.

Their lips met, soft, warm, and moist against one another.

**-Liara-**

She stood with her ear pressed to the bedroom door.

She couldn't hold the giggles in any more.

It wouldn't be long now.

Not long at all.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Miranda-**

Footsteps approached in the dark, the sound of a door opening filled the room, the resounding _slam_ as it closed followed. Someone was in there with her; someone who wasn't speaking. Miranda shook her head, wishing it was free from the leather hood that encased it. Her lips were wrapped around the hood's attached plug-gag, but she sounded off anyway, frightened that Liara T'Soni had returned to abuse her further. "_Mmm_," she hummed, turning her head to blindly search for whoever it was she was humming _to_.

"Hold on," Sam's voice came, and immediately Miranda's tension melted off her body like a layer of ice.

Fingers, small and delicate, began fondling around the hood's mouth piece. The zipper came back, the plug came out, and Miranda was free to speak again. "Thank you," she said as soon as she could. "Is Jack okay?" It was all she'd thought about since Shepard had rushed off with a search party to hunt her down.

"She's still missing," Sam answered, working her fingers beneath the chin-line of the hood and peeling it carefully away from her face and head.

The soft light of the room came back to Miranda as the hood lifted away; Sam gingerly removing strands of her hair caught within the zippers. She blinked twice, squinted, and took a breath. "Thanks... they didn't find her?"

The girl shook her head. She folded the mask, set it aside and got on her knees to begin unbuckling the cuff around Miranda's ankle. She wore a pretty little dress and flats. Miranda had never seen her out of her slave uniform, save the dinner party. "What's going on? Are you taking me back to my cell?"

"No," Sam answered with a curt shake of her head. "You're being released."

The words sounded so wonderful in her ears, Miranda _knew_ she must have misheard the girl. "What?"

"The Commander has been convinced she has... a problem," Sam said, removing the cuff from her right ankle. Miranda stared down in disbelief, and saw the brief look of hurt come across the girl's face. She swallowed, put back on her stoic little look, and shuffled across the floor on her knees to free Miranda's other ankle. "Chief Ashley Williams is going to help her get better."

Miranda couldn't believe it. The Alliance girl actually did it. Shepard had been speaking so vehemently about her intentions to keep them all as her sexual prisoners... Miranda _never_ thought she'd seen the day when the commander saw it any other way. "So, then... what now?"

The girl shrugged, removed the last strap around her ankle, and stood. She pressed her lips together, sighed, and began working on getting Miranda's wrists free. "I suppose the Commander will call in a shuttle for you and the others." She sniffed her nose, and Miranda could swear she saw moisture in the girl's eyes.

"Hey, are you alright?" She asked as the cuffs were removed from her wrists. She held them to her chest and rubbed.

"Yes," Sam said, avoiding eye contact with her, and moved to the side of the room to pick up a bundle of clothing. "I picked these out from the Commander's wardrobe. You're a big... _bigger_ than she is, so I didn't have many choices."

Miranda couldn't help but notice the girl's eye flick to her bare chest when she said the word 'bigger'. It didn't bother her. "Thank you for that, Samantha. I appreciate it."

The girl nodded, still avoiding eye contact, and moved back across the room. "If you sit down, I'll... help you... if you want..."

"Oh, I don't-" Miranda began, ready to take the clothing and send the girl off. She stopped abruptly and considered the poor girl's feelings. Sam must have been crushed that Shepard wasn't going to be her 'master' for awhile. And if Ashley was right, and Shepard _was_ mentally ill and she was _cured_... her's and Sam's relationship might be over all together. Surely, the girl had considered all that before she came down. It explained the aura of depression she had surrounding her. "Sure. You can... help." Miranda said, awkwardly stammering over the gesture. She offered a smile and put her hand on the girl's shoulder.

Sam's eye flicked briefly up to hers, a hint of a smile tugged at her mouth, but then it went away and she simply bowed her head and nodded. Miranda allowed the girl to lead her to a sofa at the far end of the room. Sam stopped, gestured for her to sit, and lowered onto her knees. Miranda took the seat and offered the girl another, awkward smile. Sam unfolded a pair of stretchy, black, pants, and carefully guided Miranda's leg into the top of it. "Um, so, has _any_one seen Jack since Liara's claim that she attacked her?"

Sam shook her head, guiding Miranda's other leg inside and tugging the pants up around her thighs and then her waist. She paused once they were on, looking thoughtfully down at her own hands. "Liara's _claim_?"

"Well... if no one saw the attack but Liara herself, who's to say she isn't lying?"

Sam looked up at her again. The girl's face was usually guarded and reticent, but now lines of intrigue creased her brow and her mouth was slightly agape. "You think she's lying?"

Miranda shrugged. "She could be. I don't see why Jack would attack her like that. And also... the asari give's me a bad feeling. There's something... _off_ about her."

"Yes!" Sam whisper-shouted. It was the most emotion Miranda had seen the girl display since she'd arrived a few days earlier. "I told the Commander the same thing! I'm... I'm afraid of her." She glanced to the side and swallowed. "I... I'm afraid the Commander will be too occupied with Chief Williams and her recovery to protect me from her..."

"Isn't she leaving?" Miranda asked. "I thought you said we were being released."

The girl looked back to her and shook her head. Her eyes widened just a bit and she licked her lips before speaking. "No... when the Commander and Chief Williams informed her that she was free to go, she began _crying_. She said she finally thought she was starting to be _happy_ in her life, and that she didn't _want_ to go anywhere. She dropped to her knees and begged to be allowed to stay."

"And Shepard's letting her?"

Sam nodded, putting a hand to her chest, her fingers clutching weakly at the dress's fabric and rubbing it. "Chief Williams said it was okay, and that if the Commander wasn't holding her against her will, she was free to do what she wanted." She lowered her head and took a breath. "The Commander had me molest that asari repeatedly... I know she resents me for it, even though I was acting under the Commander's orders. I _know_ she wants to hurt me, I see it in her eyes."

"Did you tell Shepard this?" Miranda asked, putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

Sam shook her head. "I can't bother her with such trivial matters. My problems are my own."

"You told _me_..."

Sam looked up at her again. "I feel you're in danger, too. I see her give you the same wicked glances that she gives me. At least you can leave... I'll be here with her for as long a she remains," she said, noticeably shivering a bit at the end.

"You can't leave?"

"No... I would never leave the Commander's side... unless she ordered me to, of course."

"Why not?" Miranda asked, but then Sam looked at her with that painful longing in her eyes; that terrible yet wonderful burning in the heart. "I see. You can't leave because you love her."

Sam looked away, but nodded her head. The moisture was back in her eyes. Miranda reached out and took her gently by both shoulders so she had to face her. The girl glanced shyly up at her. "Listen, there's someone _I _care about still on this planet too," Miranda said, and for a moment - the girl's face became Jack's. "And until I find her and make sure she's safe, I'm not going anywhere either." That little half-smile returned to the corner of Sam's lips. "So let's make a deal. You watch my back, and I'll watch yours."

The half-smile grew to a whole one and Sam nodded. "Yes... yes, I'd like that very much."

"It's a deal then," Miranda said, sticking out her hand to shake.

Sam looked down at, momentarily startled, then pressed her lips together, nodded, and extended her own hand. "Deal," she spoke the word quietly, like it was there little secret. Actually, Miranda supposed, it _was_ in a way.

Sam lowered back down to sit on her calves, pulled a sock from the bundle, and extended it out long, flattening it with her palm before peeling apart the hole in the center. Miranda leaned back so the girl could take her leg and ankle in her hands. She took note of the way Sam's fingers worked slowly and gingerly around her bare foot as she carefully slipped the sock over it, and recalled Shepard saying the girl had a 'thing' for boots and feet. Sam took her other foot and did the same, perhaps even slower. Then she removed two, black, boots from the bottom of the clothing bundle and gave each a clandestine little sniff before tugging them up around Miranda's ankles and calves until they were snugly in place. She took the last piece of clothing, a simple white T-shirt, and held it up over Miranda's head.

"Oh, yes," Miranda said, figuring she'd put her own shirt on, but clearly the girl was intent on finishing the job. Sam guided her fingers through the arm holes and then tugged it down over her head and shoulders. The girl's thumbs brushed the sides of her breasts briefly, and then it was done: Miranda was fully dressed once more. She took a deep breath, enjoying it. It had been a while.

"Maybe I could be your sub... for awhile..." Sam blurted out, staring down at Miranda's booted feet and twirling a strand of her dark hair around her finger. "I mean... just until the Commander is ready to take me back, of course."

"Sub?"

"Like... your property..." Sam said, and Miranda could see the girl's face flush a bit with trepidation.

"Oh," Miranda said, uncomfortably stirring on the sofa. "Yeah, maybe. We'll see... I'll, uh, ask Shepard I guess," she told the girl, unsure of what else _to_ tell her.

"It's not, like, a sexual thing. That's not why I'm asking you to take me if that's why you don't want me," Sam explained. "But if you were my Dom and I was your sub, I'd have to stay close to you. If we're close by one another..."

"We don't have to worry about Liara. I understand, Sam. I really will ask Shepard, alright?" Miranda said, patting the girl's hand.

Sam nodded, stood, smoothed the wrinkles in her dress with a quick swipe of her palm, turned on her heel, and headed towards the exit of the room. She stopped at the door and added, "The Commander would like you to meet her in the library when you're ready." And with that, Sam left.

Miranda lifted herself from the sofa and stretched out; the clothes hugging her frame a bit tighter than she'd like, but she wasn't going to complain. For the first time since she'd arrived she was free, fully clothed, and not under any pressure. It almost felt strange. She moved across the room, opened the door, and took a last glance back at the leather bench she'd been strapped to, happy to be bidding farewell to it. The hood laid on top of it, the zipper-mouth curving into what looked like a smile. She frowned, went to it, turned it upside down, and left.

The library was possibly the biggest section of the house. It was at the very back of the first floor, and at least a half-dozen doors from various halls and rooms around the mansion led into it. Miranda entered through the one on the East wing, stepping around a wheeled ladder resting up against a two-story bookshelf, and found herself peering up at the dome-shaped recess in the library's roof. Paintings filled the inner walls; some that she recognized. She spotted one from a famous Turian artist who went by the name of 'Yanzy'. She stared at it, wondering if Shepard actually had the funds-or the _friends_-to own the original, or if it was a print.

"Miranda Lawson," a women's voice broke her line of thought, the words echoing off the high, domed, ceiling and filling every inch of the room. Miranda looked up and saw Ashley Williams standing at a round table near the center of the room, raised one step above the rest of the library on a little octagonal platform that was barred with wooden railings. Both Shepard and Liara were seated at the table on opposite ends. "Join us, would you?"

Miranda found it odd that Ashley was the one calling her over instead of Shepard, but she simply nodded her head and strode forward to meet them. She climbed the single step onto the platform and stood before the table, looking it over. Various books were scattered about. She saw that many of them were medical in nature. One was labeled '_A Journey Through the Mind: An Elcor Study_'. Shepard was still dressed in her casual shirt and jeans, and she was looking up at Miranda, biting her lip, but not saying anything. It made Miranda uncomfortable. "Hello, Commander."

"You don't have to call Shepard 'commander' anymore, Miss Lawson," Ashley said, letting her hand fall on Shepard's shoulders. Shepard gave a brief nod of her head and bit harder at her lip.

"Oh, alright then..." She glanced over at Liara. The asari was paying no attention to her, her face buried in a big, hard-backed, book entitled "_A History of Fetishism_". Miranda was surprised Shepard was able to afford physical copies of all these works. They were printed in such small numbers that only wealthy collectors of the 'vintage' age could get a hold of them. The rest of the galaxy had to have them sent to their datapads.

"Sam filled you in?" Ashley asked.

"Yes," Miranda answered. "She was... very helpful."

"Shepard can have a shuttle prepared within the hour if-"

"That's quite alright," Miranda cut her off. "Jack is still out there. I won't leave without her."

Shepard's face brightened. "You're staying too?" She asked, that famous grin of hers coming across her face and putting Miranda at ease. It had been getting strange seeing her former commander so... restrained.

Miranda nodded. "Until I find Jack, Shepard." She looked to Ashley. "I'd appreciate the volus to aid me."

Ashley returned the nod. "Of course." Shepard looked like she wanted to say something, but Miranda saw Ashley's hand press down into her shoulder and begin massaging. That halted the commander's words; she only closed her eyes and let a little moan escape her lips instead. "They're busy now, but in an hour or two-"

"I can't wait that long," Miranda said. "If I have your permission, I'd like to take a quick look around the perimeter myself... she could be out there watching the house."

Ashley offered a smile. "Miss Lawson, you don't have to ask for permission anymore. I'm not 'taking command' from Shepard or anything. We're just... all being relaxed about everything, right Shepard?"

"Mm-hm," Shepard agreed as Ashley's free hand fell upon her other shoulder and massaged.

"I'll go with you," Liara said. Miranda tensed just hearing the asari's voice. She shot her a look, thinking back to the way the blue alien had smacked her ass down in the dungeon after Shepard had specifically told her not to. She could easily bring it up, but things were strange enough at the table without another issue to deal with. Liara only smiled; all the malice that had been in it when Miranda was bound up in the dungeon removed, and only a sweet little gesture remained.

Miranda didn't but it for a second. "That's all right. I'd rather go alone in all honesty."

"But Jack's still out there," Liara pointed out, closing her book. "She could attack you."

"She would never," Miranda said, nearly shouting it instead.

"It's not safe," Liara explained, glancing over to Ashley. "Until we're sure Jack hasn't flipped her lid out there in the woods, no one should be wandering the premises alone."

"She's right, Miss Lawson," Ashley agreed. "I've been told you and Jack have grown friendly, but we don't know what she's planning out there. The last thing I need is another missing person."

"The _last_ thing," Liara agreed.

Miranda squinted at the asari. Liara smiled back, innocently. She'd won this fight. "Yeah, alright. Let's go then. We're wasting time."

It was the first gray, overcast, day Miranda had seen outside. There was even a little gust of cool wind breezing in the air. Somewhere deep in the woods, a creature made a bird-like whistling noise. To the East, the sound of the tide could be heard coming in and out along the sandy shore. Liara stepped off the last of the stairs and put her hands on her hips as the two reached the front of the mansion.

"After she hit me, she ran off that way," she said, pointing South towards the wooded area where the shuttle had docked them days earlier. "Guess that's as good a place to look as any."

Miranda's instinct told her to look the exact _opposite_ way of wherever the asari told her to, but in this case it likely wouldn't help. The only thing they'd seen North was the back half of the mansion and a whole lot of beach. If Jack was trying to hide, she'd be more likely to do it in the woods. "Lead on," Miranda said, gesturing forward. She was intent on staying at the asari's backside.

Liara's look lingered on her for a moment before she began walking. "You don't like me."

It wasn't really a question, but Miranda answered anyway as she began walking. "No."

"Is it something I said?"

"No."

Liara's eye flicked back over her shoulder. "Was it that slap in the dungeon?"

Miranda met her gaze. "No."

Liara laughed. "You know, I'd been restrained and spanked and _penetrated _so many times up to that point... I suppose I just wanted to feel what it was like on the other end. I didn't care for it, to be honest with you. I apologize that you're rear end happened to be my hand's test subject though."

Miranda ignored that and marched forward as they met the edge of the forest. "What did she look like when you saw her, Jack, that is? Was she hurt? Scared?"

"_Angry_, mostly," Liara answered, ducking her head beneath a low-hanging branch jutting over the pathway. "She seemed dead-set on murdering Shepard."

"_Murdering_?" Miranda echoed, incredulous.

Liara shrugged. "That seemed her intention."

"No way," Miranda said. "That just doesn't make sense... Jack may have been that person once in her life, but she's not anymore. In fact, it's _Shepard_ who's responsible for that. The commander helped her with the demons of her past."

Again, Liara simply shrugged. "Who knows what being in these woods all alone can do to a person," she said, stopped walking, and turned to Miranda. "All alone... only your own thoughts to keep you company... it must be torture."

**-Jack-**

**-forty minutes earlier-**

"_MMMRG!_" She bit down on the ballgag and screamed.

Liara laughed, circling her upside-down, suspended body. "You don't like the way that feels?"

Jack's ass cheeks were on fire. The asari whore drove the paddle down across them again, ignoring her muffled shouts.

"Beg me to stop and I might..." Liara teased, rubbing the paddle against the side of Jack's leg.

"_MMMF ARGMF FMGR-_" She began mumbling into the ballgag, but the paddle thundering down on her ass again stopped her. "_MMMMMMMPH!_"

**-Miranda-**

"We'll find her," Liara assured her and continued walking deeper into the woods. "I just know it."

They walked on for awhile in silence, trekking across downed tree trunks and stepping carefully over thin streams that cut through the forest in little, shimmering, twists. Eventually, they came across a split in the path. The left fork twisted deeper into the woods; the right path spiraled up a slope and seemed to overhang the beach. Miranda paused, resting her hands on her hips. "Which way..."

"Here," Liara said, gesturing to the right path. "I think I saw her head this way when she ran off."

Miranda frowned and glanced back over her shoulder. The mansion was a good distance beyond the trees. "You saw her this deep in the woods?"

Liara considered it a moment before nodding. "Yes, I believe she went this way. Come on."

The asari hurried off up the sloping path, leaving Miranda standing behind. She watched the alien go, considering her options. Without any other leads, Liara's word was unfortunately as good a clue as she was getting. She sighed, took one last glance down the other path, and hurried her steps to catch up with the asari.

The path Liara had chosen twisted around a tree with an enormous trunk, roots digging into the ground around it like swollen knuckles, and then up a steep embankment of grass and dirt. Miranda climbed it, carefully finding hand and footholds as she went. At the top, Liara disappeared, but then returned and offered a hand down to her. She hesitated for only one, cautious, moment, but took it and allowed the asari to pull her up to the top. Standing and brushing herself off, she looked down the path and saw it narrowed into a stone walkway that led out alongside the beach below. Liara pointed forward and shouted, "What's that?"

She rushed forward and Miranda followed. "What is it?"

"Look," Liara said. She had crouched beside the path, but not stood and turned to Miranda wearing a grin. "I told you she came this way." The asari was holding a tattered piece of Jack's shirt.

Miranda grabbed at it, held it up, and felt her heartbeat quicken. "It _is_ hers!"

"She might be close. Come on!" Liara said, jogging towards the rocky cliff.

Stepping out onto it, Miranda felt her stomach lurch and her head spin. The waves were crashing off the beach a few dozen feet below. "God... this looks dangerous. I hope she had the sense to turn away from this madness..."

Liara shrugged. "Maybe... maybe not. We should check either way."

Miranda eyed the asari with a baleful look. "You stay in front."

Liara rolled her eyes. "Of course. I know you don't trust me. However, my trust in _you_ is so strong I'd walk that path with my eyes closed," she said with a grin, closed her eyes and took a step backwards, her heel leaving the grass and landing on the rock.

"Stop that, you're making _my_ head spin just watching."

"Let's go then," Liara said, opened her eyes, and began walking out along the cliff over-looking the beach.

Miranda hesitantly followed. "I don't get this... if Jack really did attack you and then go running around the island like this... what's the point? Were her hands still in cuffs when you saw her or did she manage to get them off?"

"They were still cuffed," Liara said, walking on.

Miranda stopped. She stared forward at the asari. "And yet... she managed to _hit_ you..."

Liara stopped herself, but did not turn around.

The wind gusted across the cliff, tumbling a pebble off the edge. It knocked off the rock wall three times on the long fall down before cracking off a bigger stone below.

"She had gotten her hands around in front of her, of course," Liara said, still not turning back. "She must have slipped her feet through her arms and pulled them around."

Miranda wasn't buying it. She suddenly had a very bad feeling looming in the pit of her stomach. "I'm done searching for today," she said, keeping an eye on the blue alien before her. "I'm going back."

Liara finally turned. "I see..."

Miranda turned and slid her back foot around to pivot her hips; the path was too narrow to make a full-on turn. She was halfway around when a pebble caught beneath her heel and caused it to twist unnaturally beneath her weight. "_Ah!_" She cried out, wincing, and slipped to her knees. She grabbed for her twisted ankle and peered forward beyond the cliff. Dozens of feet of nothing, and then jagged, wet, rocks.

Liara had gotten herself turned around and was staring at Miranda. "You know, I think I know why Jack hasn't made her move to take over the mansion now that I think about it."

Miranda rubbed her fingers into her ankle and tried standing up. Pain bolted from the bottom of her foot and up. She cursed and fell back to her butt.

Liara took a step closer. "If she _was_ planning to take over the mansion, she might be having concerns about, well, _you_." Another step. "I mean, _I'm_ a simple doctor. Ashley Williams, while combat trained, is more of a gun specialist. Sweet little Samantha doesn't seem like she'd hurt a fly. But _you_... you've been trained in hand-to-hand combat by Cerberus." Another step. "You've been awarded the highest level of training in all sorts of firearms, I'd imagine. You've been taught to think critically and stay sharp under pressure. A takeover would be... very difficult with you in the picture."

Miranda looked up at the nearing asari. She didn't like the words the alien spoke, and she liked the look on her face even less, but she was out of options. She stilled her nerves and kept a sharp eye on the approaching asari. "I've hurt my ankle, Liara... I need help."

"Of course," Liara said. "I'm coming."

Miranda swallowed, took another look over the cliff, imagined the fall, the weightlessness, the _impact_. She looked back to Liara and swallowed, nursing her ankle.

"I'm coming..." Liara repeated and lifted her hands. "Coming to help..."

"_Miranda!?_"

Liara's eyes snapped back towards the woods. Miranda turned herself and her breath caught in her chest. Sam was jogging down the trail towards them. "_Here!_" Miranda shouted. Sam looked up and nodded her head, running forward even faster. The sun had come out just a bit again, and the way it danced off her swirling dress as she ran made her look like an angel: and to show up when she did, she _was_ Miranda's angel as far as she was concerned.

"We need help, Sam!" Liara shouted, and suddenly the cold, emotionless, tone of her voice had disappeared and been replaced by a concerned friend's. "Miranda's twisted her ankle."

Sam stared cautiously at the asari as she approached. She looked to Miranda. "Is that true?"

"Yes... yes, just please help me up, Sam. We were looking for Jack and I twisted my ankle on this path." Sam nodded, knelt, and allowed Miranda to hook an arm over her shoulder. The girl stood, and Miranda used her good leg to pushed herself up. With Sam's help, she managed to sidle off the cliff and back onto the grass. Relief washed over her in waves.

Liara stepped onto the grass herself and tried helping. Sam put a hand up to stop her. "I can handle it. Also, Chief Williams wanted to see Miss Lawson. That's why I'm here. She did not request _you_."

Liara's cold look returned in an instant. "I see..."

"Come on," Sam said to Miranda, sidling closer to her and acting as her cane. "I'll get you back to the mansion."

Miranda nodded and began hobbling back down the path. She glanced over her shoulder at Liara. The asari was just standing there, the wind breezing around her, watching them go. Her face was emotionless. A chill ran up Miranda's spine.

"Chief Williams didn't ask to see you," Sam said once they'd made it further down the path and away from Liara. "I just didn't want her walking with us."

Miranda laughed, though the laughter didn't exactly come from a place of humor. There was fear in there somewhere. "I don't blame you... I think Liara T'Soni was trying to take me out there to get rid of me, Sam. I can't _prove_ it, but..."

Sam looked over at her. Their faces were close by as she helped her walk. "I _did_ speak to Chief Williams. The Commander, too. They are okay with you taking possession of me while the Commander is undergoing her treatment... if you want me."

Miranda thought of Liara walking towards her on the cliff, '_I'm coming.._'. She suddenly wanted nothing more in the world than someone beside her constantly. "Yes. Yes, I'll 'take' you, Sam."

"You will...?"

Miranda glanced over at the girl and saw her eyes had widened and that nervous little half-smile was on her face. She must have been expecting to be denied. Miranda smiled herself. "Yeah. Just... don't take your eyes off Liara, alright?"

"Yes, Master," Sam said.

Shepard had the volus serve a Salarian delicacy at dinner, with iced cream and coffee for desert. Miranda sat at the table, her ankle wrapped in an ice pack below, and ate her food, drank her drink, but did not say much. Most of the conversation was between Ashley and Shepard as they went over different foods they'd had and the strangest dishes they'd been served. Ashley seemed to be making it a point not to talk about Shepard's 'treatment' or any bondage-related stuff. It seemed she wanted dinner to be separate from that, and Miranda figured it was a good idea. Sam sat quietly to her left side, offering to feed her from her plate-as, apparently, was the tradition in a Dom/sub relationship, Miranda learned-before asking permission to be excused a few minutes after dessert had arrived. Miranda explained she didn't have to ask permission, and Sam thanked her and left. Liara was quiet, too. She barely touched her food, opting to poke and prod at it instead. They did not make eye contact the entire night.

"I'm getting tired, Shepard," Ashley said after the volus had taken away the last of the iced cream.

"Me too," Shepard said, leaned over, and kissed her shoulder. The commander turned to Miranda and smiled. "You'd probably like to retire to your quarters too, huh?"

Miranda was nonplussed. "I... guess?"

"Go on then," Shepard said, still smiling.

It wasn't until Miranda had made her way into the guest quarters that Shepard had prepared for her, aided by the volus on her bad ankle's side, that she found out why the commander had been smiling. She limped into the dark room, and saw a half-dozen candles lit around the bed. Incense burned, soft music played, and Samantha Traynor laid on the bed on her stomach, naked, her hands and feet pulled together above her with ropes, leaving her in a strict hogtie. A white, thick, cloth was tied around her mouth and knotted between her teeth. Another one blindfolded the girl.

Miranda's mouth fell open. "Oh my God..."

"_Mmf_," Sam sounded into her gag and pointed her head in the sound of Miranda's voice.

"Did you... _ask_ them to do this to you, Sam?" Miranda asked, limping over to the bed and taking a seat on its edge.

"_Mm_," she answered with a shake of her head.

"No? Then... why are you tied like this?"

"_Mmmf_," came Sam's muffled response.

"Oh, sorry," Miranda said, embarrassed.

She reached to the back of the girl's head and untied the gag. It came out from between her lips with a little work. "This is custom, Master," Sam said. "Though I didn't ask for it, the rules of a new Master and slave relationship state that I'm to be bound, gagged, and blindfolded the first night you own me. You can either have your way with me, or leave me at the foot of the bed to suffer my punishment in silence."

Miranda ran a hand through her hair and took a breath. "Can I choose to _un_tie you?"

"You're my Master. You do with me as you wish."

"Then I'm getting you out of this."

"Anything you do will please me, Master."

"But you'd _prefer_..."

Sam hesitated before answering. "It does not matter what the slave prefers."

"It does to me," Miranda said.

Sam paused, pressed her lips together, and spoke, "If you allow it, I'd rather be bound for the night. I... enjoy it."

Miranda nodded. "I figured. Can I at least undo the hogtie? That can't be comfortable."

"If you'd like, Master."

"I would," Miranda said, scooted forward on the bed, and set about untying the knot binding the poor girl's hand to her feet. As she worked it loose, though, she thought of her night on the beach with Jack... the way she had _enjoyed_ having her tied like that, even if it was only for a brief moment. Jack... she hoped she was alright out there...

The hogtie undone, Sam's legs and feet dropped to the mattress. Miranda reached to the back of her head and removed the blindfold as well. The girl squinted to adjust to the candlelight and then looked up at Miranda. "You are kind to me, Master."

"Alright, first rule Sam," Miranda said. "No more 'Master' stuff, alright?"

"...alright."

"So... I'm going to sleep," Miranda said. "Do you really want me to just leave you there like that?"

Sam nodded.

Miranda sighed. Her eyes flicked across the girl's bare shoulders and back... her ass cheeks and legs. Her skin was dark and smooth and soft-looking. "Well... goodnight, then, Sam."

"Goodnight, Ma- ...Miranda."

It took some effort to hobble around the bed, blowing out the half-dozen candles and turning the music off, but eventually the task got done. Sam became just a shadowy, quiet, lump at the foot of the bed. Miranda lowered herself onto the mattress, slid back against the headboard, and propped a pillow behind her. The room was quiet, a gentle breeze outside the only sound. Miranda turned her head to the window at the far end of the room and saw the planet's twin moons were out and full. She hoped Jack could get some rest out there... she hoped she was safe.

Her mind drifted back to Liara and the way she'd felt when the asari was approaching her on the cliff. It made her shiver again. "Sam..." she whispered into the dark room.

"Yes..." Sam's quiet, soft, voice came back.

"Will you sleep up here tonight...?"

"...yes."

Miranda sat up and worked together with Sam to tug and shift the girl's bound figure up beside her on the mattress. After some struggle, Sam dropped down to the bed, her head resting upon the pillow and her dark hair spilling out away from her in cascading waves. Miranda brushed it together and laid beside her. "I'm... going to hold you if that's okay."

"Yes," Sam's voice answered quietly.

Miranda draped an arm over the girl's body, hooked her hand around her waist, and squeezed. She let her head fall on the girl's shoulder, thankful to have someone near, and closed her eyes.

That was how Miranda slept her first night owning a slave.


	12. Chapter 12

**-Liara-**

Lightning kissed the dark sky and a moment later, thunder rumbled from some far away corner of the island. The noise died down, and the mansion returned to its state of dark, quiet, sleep. The volus were nowhere to be found-as they were _every_ night-and the rest of the house inhabitants had retired to their varying bedrooms. Only Liara was awake and alert... and on the move.

The mansion's side door opened without a sound, and Liara wrapped her cloak tighter to her body as she took a step outside and into the chilly night. A cool breeze was in the air, and a light drizzle was falling from the black and cloudy sky above. The asari glanced up at it, wrapped her arms around her chest, and hurried off across the garden; a shadow moving in the night.

She found her prisoner right where she'd left her: suspended upside down in the Shepard's tool shed. Liara removed the wrapped bundle she carried from within her cloak, pulled a simple white candle and brass holster out, and set it on the work bench. She fumbled within the bundle for the pack of matches she'd brought along, found them, and lit the top of the candle. It took three strikes, but then the flame came alive and the inside of the shed was aglow. Shepard's obsession with vintage, archaic, technology like 'candles' was nearly as bad as her obsession with bondage.

Jack was hanging in the center of the shed, swaying ever so slightly. Her eyes were closed and saliva was dripping from the corners of her ballgagged mouth. Liara smiled; the sight of the tattooed little bitch like that never ceased to delight her. She walked beside her prisoner, crouched before her, and lifted two hands to pinch at her bare breast's nipples. Jack snapped awake, groaning into the ballgag and blinking her way out of sleep. It took a moment to orient herself, but then she was glaring at Liara with that familiar rage burning in the pits of her eyes.

"I would lift my head if I were you," Liara said. "Unless you want to break your neck."

She stood, went to the wheel mechanism that held the rope suspending Jack and wrapped her hands around it. Jack's eye widened with realization and she folded her body in half just as Liara released her. The woman crashed to the dirt floor of the shed and grunted painfully into the gag. She began a string of muffled shouts, but Liara simply moved to her cuffed and bound body and gave her a kick in the side; not hard enough to do any damage, but hard enough to let her know who was in charge. Again, Jack's eye filled with hate as she glared up at Liara, nostrils flaring.

"I've had you locked up in here for over a day now, and before that you were missing for a day. That means you haven't eaten in at least two days, and likely more. You must be starving," Liara said, pulling a sealed container from her bundle. "I can fix that. If you keep your mouth shut and do as you're told, that is." She could see Jack's mood change almost immediately; the woman's eyes flicking from her own to the food in rapid, eager, succession. Liara smiled: she liked that. "Realize I'm not doing this out of any sort of sympathy for you. I'm doing it to keep you alive, because I _want_ you alive... for now. However, any act of disobedience and I _may_ just let you starve out here. Understood?" She could see Jack visibly swallowing her pride. She nodded. "Good. Now start crawling up against that wall."

When she had her captive propped up against the wall of the shed, seated on her rear with her cuffed wrists safely behind her, Liara knelt next to her and opened the container. The smell of bread and cheese and fruit drifted up to her nose. She looked over and could see Jack was smelling it too. "Funny how wonderful things can become when we really want them, isn't it?" Jack looked up to her and kept her poker-face on. "I regretfully have to remove that muzzle of yours.. don't make me regret it." She reached over, wrapped her arms around Jack's head, and fiddled with the ballgag straps until she popped the buckle. She pulled it away from her captive's mouth, and was pleasantly satisfied to see Jack's jaw stiff and uncomfortable-looking as the ball popped out from her lips.

Liara lifted a bottle of water from her bundle and gestured to it. Jack swallowed, gave an eager nod of her head, but otherwise remained silent. Liara opened it, pushed it to her lips, and tilted it back. The woman's throat moved up and down greedily as she chugged down the water within until it was gone. Liara took it away, set it back in the bundle, and pulled out a freshly baked loaf of bread. Jack licked her lips. "You _are_ hungry, aren't you?"

She kept quiet; she nodded.

"Oh, I like this," Liara said with a giggle. "Too scared to speak... it's a good fit for you."

Jack only stared at the bread.

Liara lifted it to her mouth-

-but just as Jack tried closing her teeth down around it, she pulled it away.

Jack's face darkened, her lips started to form the beginning of what Liara was sure-to-be a very _nasty_ word, but she stopped herself, took a breath, and lowered her eyes.

Liara laughed. "You're learning," she said, and then shoved the bread forward. It parted Jack's lips for her, and then Liara crammed half of the whole thing into her mouth until she gagged on it. Liara let go and sat back, giggling, as Jack glared at her with half a loaf of bread hanging out of her mouth. "Go on, then. Eat."

It didn't take long for the woman to put her pride aside once again. She bit down, sending the outer half dropping to the dirt floor. Liara picked it up and brushed it off as Jack chewed and swallowed what she had. Finished, Liara offered the other half, which was only a _little_ dirty. Jack closed her eyes, sighed, but nodded. The bread was held to her mouth, and she took it.

"I guess filthy whores will eat just about anything, hm?" Liara taunted as her captive ate. She removed an apple from her bundle and tossed it from hand to hand. "I picked out an apple for you specifically. It sort of looks like your ballgag doesn't it? Big and round and red... I hope you have the courage to open up and take a bite..." Liara said, unable to stop another giggle as it slipped through her lips.

Jack swallowed the last of the bread, eyes the apple, and nodded. Liara offered it forward, and her prisoner leaned in and took a large bite; apple juice streaming down her chin as she closed her eyes and savored it. It didn't take her long to finish the whole thing as Liara used her fingers to twirl it.

When her meal was finally over after a cut of a cheese wedge and another half bottle of water, Liara knelt before her captive, smiling. "Was that as good for you as it was for me?" A giggle. "Seeing a dirty little human reduced to such a subservient little _dog_... I like that. I like that very much."

"How long are you going to do this shit to me..." Jack asked, finding the courage to speak apparently now that was her stomach was full.

"As long as I like."

The tattooed woman's eyes flicked up at hers with fury burning in them. "I'm going to get out this... and I'm going to fucking kill you."

Liara shrugged, reached into her bundle, and removed the final item she'd brought with her: a brown bottle of chloroform and a rag to soak in it. She watched with delight as Jack's eyes widened apprehensively.

"No!" Jack protested. "What the _fuck_, no! You can't _do_ this shit to me!"

Liara soaked the rag. "Be quiet. Things have changed in that mansion. Lots of things. People are looking for you, and it's not going to take them long to look in _here_. My options are to drown you out in the ocean and let the water take you away... or move you. Be thankful I chose the latter."

"You don't have to fucking knock me out! I won't put up a fight or anything..."

Liara ignored her. "Other things have changed, too," she said with a grin as she replaced the brown bottle's cap. "Like the fact that your girlfriend, Miranda, is sleeping with Shepard's little pet Sam..."

Jack stared at her, a look of hurt darkening her face. "...you're lying."

"No," Liara said, enjoying the fact that she actually wasn't. "It's true. Miranda and myself have been _freed_... how do you think I'm able to come and go here with such ease? You're girlfriend is a free women... and she's choosing to use that freedom to sleep with Samantha."

"Bullshit," Jack snapped.

"Maybe you'll get a chance to see," Liara said, crawling forward with the rag in her hand. "I'm bringing you inside."

"No! Don't!" Jack yelled, but then the rag was over her mouth and nose, reducing her shouts to muffled, quiet, noises. She tried snapping her hips, jerking her head back, kicking with her bound feet, but Liara kept the rag in place, and in a few seconds, Jack's eyes rolled back, then closed, and her body went limp.

Liara rested back on her calves and caught her breath, staring at her unconscious captive with satisfaction.

"_You're pretty mean_."

Liara yelped, lost her balance, and dropped to an elbow on the dirt floor. That was it; she'd been caught. It was over. She was in big trouble. "Shepard, I can explain!" She pleaded, snapping her head back towards the shed door and putting on her best 'helpless little asari' act. Only when she looked at the door - no one was there. In fact, it was closed tightly.

"_Over here._"

The voice was _in_ the shed! Liara's breath caught in her chest as she spun around, dropped to both elbows, and scurried back to the near wall, desperate to escape that haunting voice. Of _course_ it wasn't Shepard's, it was... _strange_ sounding. Foreign. Distorted. Her eyes scanned the shed. Nothing was there. It was a small room with nowhere to hide; what she was hearing was an _impossibility_! "Have I lost it? Hello!? Who's there!?"

Then she saw it. Movement at the rear wall of the shed. It wasn't a figure though, but a collection of reflected light and a mirror-like shine from the candle glowed at certain angles and corners of it. It was what assassin's and high-grade militant personnel used. It was a cloaking device. "_Now you see me._"

The voice was masked beneath some sort of sound-distortion. It scared Liara. "Y-Yes... Yes I see... who _are_ you."

The reflections moved every-so-slightly, but stayed at the rear of the barn. "_Someone under contract_."

Liara's breath was coming in jagged, short, gasps. She felt her elbows wobble beneath her weight. "W-... what do you want?"

"_To fulfill my contract._"

Catching her breath and steadying her nerves, Liara was able to concentrate better on the voice. The distorter was good, but her asari ears were good too. The voice beneath sounded feminine... almost playful. "Alright..." she said, swallowing and squinting at the back of the barn, trying to pinpoint the reflective material's central point. "What is your contract?"

"_To steal something of very high value to someone._"

Liara's mind scanned over the dozens upon dozens of things of value in Shepard's mansion. There were almost too many to count. "Alright," she said. There was only one thing left to ask. "What do you want from me?"

"_Help_."

Liara nodded. "If you harm me, I won't be able to help you..."

A quiet, melodic, noise drifted from the distorter that might have been laughter. "_I understand this_." The figure moved slightly, the candlelight flickering off their cloak at a different angle. "_I'm here to steal a person. A girl. Her name is Samantha Traynor, and I need her alive and unharmed."_

Liara's mouth fell agape. She flashed back to lying strapped down to Shepard's bed as Sam fucked her with a strap-on repeatedly. "I know who you speak of."

"_I was not informed anyone other then Commander Shepard, twelve volus, and the girl would be on this planet. I was... surprised, to say the least, when I found Jack here hanging around, bound and gagged, in this shed. Apparently... at your hands._"

Liara swallowed. This... _thief_ or whatever the cloaked figure was knew Jack by name. That likely wasn't a good thing.

"_What other surprises can I expect. Who else is in that mansion?_"

"An Alliance woman, Ashley Williams," Liara said. "And a Cerberus Agent named Miranda Lawson."

"_Miranda..._"

Strike two. The thief knew _both_ the little whores.

"_Who else?_"

"That's all."

"_Are you sure?_"

"Yes."

The figure was silent for a moment then. Outside the shed, the wind blew and another roar of thunder sounded in the skies, closer this time.

"_Why are you doing what you're doing to Jack?_"

Liara said the only word that came to her, the only word that made sense. "Punishment."

Another long silence from the figure, then - "_Can you get the girl, Samantha, out here without any fuss, without any... unwanted attention_?"

"Yes," Liara said immediately. She'd hit the little bitch over the head with a rock and _drag_ her out if it meant she was going to be taken away and sold off like some common whore.

"_When_?"

"As soon as... tomorrow?"

Silence, then "_Alright. I've taken video footage of you're encounter with Jack. I uploaded it to my ship as we sat here. I wouldn't cross me if you don't want you're dirty secrets spread throughout the galaxy."_

Liara swallowed, uncomfortable with the idea that footage even _existed_ of what she'd done let alone the possibility of other people seeing it. "...alright."

"_Deliver Samantha Traynor to this shed tomorrow night, or things go bad for you. Understood?_"

"Yes."

"_And I'm taking Jack with me_."

"No." The word was out of her mouth so quickly, so instinctively, she couldn't stop it. Liara stared at the figure, swallowed, and shook her head. "I mean... why? She can't tell you anything I haven't already told you."

"_I will see about that myself._"

Liara's eyes flicked back and forth from Jack to the thief's figure. "Please... her... her _punishment_ has not been completed..."

"_I wasn't asking your permission. Go back inside now. Be thankful I've offered you the generous deal you've received._"

She glanced once more to her unconscious captive, imagining all the things she still wanted to do to her. Anger boiled up in her stomach at the realization that she would not get to do any of them. "...fine."

"_Tomorrow night. Samantha Traynor. Deliver her to this shed unharmed. Don't make me regret my generosity. Now go._"

Liara stood, folded down the wrinkles in her suit, and left the shed with her head held as high as her damaged ego would allow. She'd been bested by the thief-clean and fair-and she didn't like it.

She didn't like it one bit.

**-Shepard-**

The Normandy S3-Noodle Edition cut a path through the scolding hot lava-world of 'Souptopia'. It maneuvered around a cluster of steaming chicken, narrowly avoided a rogue pea, and then was caught and lifted by an enormous, metal, piercing-device. The noodle ship was carried helplessly up off the lava-surface and then shoved inside a gaping, black hole.

Shepard pulled the fork from her mouth and swallowed. Chicken noodle soup was her _favorite_ soup, and Normandy Soup-Escape was her favorite game - well, _after_ all the bondage games, of course.

The commander sat in the dimly lit kitchen of her mansion, bunched up on the head chair of the table, garnished in her panties, an oversized pink T-shirt she liked to wear to bed, and nothing else. Her bare legs and feet were pulled up close to her chest, one arm hugging her knees, the other helping her hand play Soup-Escape. The sound of the side door opening and closing, a chilly breeze accompanying it, made her stop the game and stare over at the shadowy hall leading into the kitchen. "Hello?"

A moment's hesitation, then Liara T'Soni's voice came back, "Commander?"

"In the kitchen, Liara," Shepard said, sticking another bite of soup in her mouth.

Liara walked in, damp from rain, and stared at her, confused. "You're awake?"

"So are you," Shepard replied, pointing her now-empty fork at the asari. "What were you doing outside?"

"Oh... well, I... you know, some night I just can't sleep, Commander. This, unfortunately, is one of them. I thought some fresh air might do me some good."

"I can't sleep either," Shepard admitted. She'd tossed and turned for the last hour in her bed, but couldn't find a comfortable position. When the sheets started getting sweaty, she knew it was kitchen time; it was Normandy Soup-Escape time. "Sit down with me."

"Yes, Commander," Liara said, crossed the kitchen to the table and took the seat closest to her.

"You can't call me that anymore, I guess," Shepard said, biting her lip. "Ashley says if everyone keeps calling me that it's only going to contribute to my 'delusions'."

"Delusions?" Liara repeated, settling in to the chair and scooting it a bit closer to Shepard. "What delusions would those be, Shepard?"

Shepard looked down into her soup, bit her lip, and shrugged. "I guess, like... thinking I can control everybody and stuff... thinking I'm above everyone." She was still struggling with the idea, but Ashley kept assuring her it was for the best. She took a deep breath and looked up at Liara. "You look... a little on edge, Liara. You alright?"

"Oh, yes, Shepard. Fine," the asari said, offering a wide smile. "But... are _you_ is the question? You know... ever since Chief Williams started you on this 'recovery' program... you've seemed less happy than I've ever seen you."

"The night is always darkest before the dawn," Shepard said, taking another bite of soup. "That's the quote Ashley kept saying. She found it in some old book and seems to have taken a liking to it. I don't really care for it. If the night is long and miserable... the next day is going to be just as shitty."

Liara laughed. "Yes, I suppose you're right." Her eyes flicked across Shepard's body. "And I agree, Shepard. If you aren't happy with this... _change of management, _so-to-speak, you shouldn't force it on yourself."

Shepard stared down at her feet. Her toes hung from the edge of the chair, and she moved them up and down as she bit at her lip. "I'm doing it for Ashley. I want her... to be happy."

"Even if that means your _own_ happiness?" Liara said, pulling Shepard's gaze back up to her. "That seems awfully selfish of Chief Williams if that's true." The asari scooted the chair a bit closer and laid a hand on Shepard's bare knee. "You know, Shepard, I myself have a doctorate. While it may not be in the medicinal field, I was required to study all _sorts_ of medical issues on Thessia. Including _mental _problems..."

"So you think I have mental problems too then..."

"I can't be sure, Shepard. We'd have to test you."

"Test? What do you mean?"

Liara put a second hand on Shepard's knee and squeezed. Shepard liked the way it felt, but Ashley's face immediately popped into her head. Ashley wouldn't like Liara's hand on her leg. However... she didn't remove it. "I think if you _really_ want to know what might be wrong with you, Shepard... you'd have to give up your control..."

"I _did_!" Shepard protested with a nod of her head. Giving up the prisoners she'd worked so hard to capture was one of the hardest things she'd ever done. Especially before she'd _truly_ had her way with them.

"You _partially_ did, I suppose," Liara pressed on, her fingers sliding back and forth along Shepard's knees. "But, come on Shepard, let's face facts here. You still have a squadron of volus at your beck and call. _You_ still run this ship, even _if_ Ashley if the one making decisions. You could strip her of that power at any time, couldn't you?"

Shepard thought about it. "Yeah... I guess I could..."

"If you want to move past this 'God complex' or whatever you may potentially have, you need to _truly_ relinquish control," Liara went on. "Preferably to someone you trust... someone who's known you for a long time. Someone who's been on missions with you. Saved the _citadel_ with you. Someone with a doctorate, perhaps?"

As convincing as Liara's words were, Ashley's face, disapproving, kept popping into Shepard's mind. If Ashley wasn't happy... none of it was worth it. "I can't, Liara. I thank you for offering to help me, I really do, but... Ashley-"

"Shhhh," Liara shushed her, one of her blue hands reaching up and placing a finger across her lips vertically. Shepard frowned, but did not attempt to move it. "Shepard... if all of your decisions are in servitude of Ashley William's will... doesn't that make this a slave/master relationship anyway? Hasn't Ashley lured you into the very _thing_ you're trying to move past? You can't live your life like that! That's not better than kidnapping people and holding them against their will! Now _your_ the captive and Ashley... I'm sorry, Shepard, but it sounds like Ashley might be your captor."

"No," Shepard said, shaking her head and pulling Liara's finger from her lips. "Ashley isn't like that. She's sweet and pure and good-hearted and selfless... she doesn't care about control."

"Maybe all those things are true..." Liara said. "And maybe they're not. But how would you ever know? She came her, unwillingly, and wound up your prisoner. You allowed her to talk her way out of it and reverse the roles on you... But would she have done that if she'd hadn't already been your prisoner? If she'd known you were in trouble, would she _really_ have dropped everything in her strict little Alliance life to come and 'rescue' you?"

Thoughts raced through Shepard's mind at a dozen different speeds and a dozen different angles. Mostly, she thought of Ashley missing from her life, and it left a sad empty feeling in her chest. "I... I don't know..."

"No, you don't," Liara went on. "But you can find out, can't you? By relinquishing full control of the mansion to _me_, Shepard. I'll offer Chief Williams her freedom... _I'll_ take control and find out if she actually _cares_ about you... or if she's only been trying to save her own skin this whole time."

Shepard stared at her toes, thinking over Liara's words. "I don't know, Liara... I just don't know..."

"Shepard," Liara said, leaning closer and dipping her head so their eyes met. "If you're happy in life... why are you sitting in your kitchen, alone, in the middle of the _night_...?"

And just like that, Shepard felt tears rushing up to the surface of her face. She sniffed, trying to hold them back, but she could feel the corners of her eyes watering. How did this happen to her? Just a few days ago she thought she had her whole life figured out, but now? Now Ashley Williams had gone and turned it all upside down.

Liara got off her chair, dropped to her knees beside Shepard, and wrapped her arms around her shoulders. "Oh, Shepard... come here..." the asari said softly, pulling her closer. Shepard allowed herself to be pulled in as a tear rolled down her cheek. Liara's lips pressed against the tear and kissed. "I'm here for you..." She kissed again. "Right here." Another kiss.

Shepard swiped her eyes with the back of her hand. "Thank you... Liara..." She whispered. "I wanted Ashley to be happy, and... I want her to love me."

"I want that too," Liara's voice came. "And if you give me control... I promise I will do everything I can to make that happen..."

Another kiss, warm, pressed against her cheek. "Okay, Liara... I'll do it. I'll tell everyone tomorrow morning."

Liara straightened her back, pressed her body to Shepard's, and squeezed tightly. "Thank you, Shepard..."

"Thank you so much."


	13. Chapter 13

**-Miranda-**

Hot water poured down over her head, soaked her hair, trickled down her bare chest, and pooled at her feet. Miranda closed her eyes, enjoying her current shower and thinking of her _last_ shower... the one that had ended with Jack's fingers working there way towards her crotch. She sighed, cupped her hand to catch some water, and splashed it in her face. That was a lifetime ago, and she needed her attention here and now: where a potentially homicidal asari could be around any corner.

"_Miranda_!" Sam's voice came muffled from beyond the closed bathroom door.

Miranda's head snapped up, her eyes wide and alert. "What is it Sam?" She spoke the words loudly to carry through the door as she twisted the shower handle off, killing the water. "Are you okay?"

"Sh-Shepard's going to... going to..." The girl sounded in near-hysterics.

Miranda stepped out of the tub, snatched a towel from the shelf, and headed back into the attached guest room. She yanked the bathroom door open. "What's going on?" She asked, walking forward cautiously and glancing around the room for any threats. "Is it Liara?"

"Yes... and no," Sam said. She was sitting on the corner of the bed hunched forward with her hands around her cheeks. She looked up as Miranda approached, and her eyes looked red and afraid. She'd been crying. "The Commander is going to let her hurt me..."

Miranda moved to the door leading to the hall outside, opened it a crack, and peaked outside. No one there. She closed and locked it before heading back to Sam and taking a seat beside her. "What happened?"

"I'm not sure," Sam said as Miranda laid a comforting hand on the girl's thigh. "Somehow Liara talked the Commander into giving her control. Control over _everything_! The volus... Ashley Williams, you, me... even the Commander herself!"

Miranda felt her skin crawl; she almost felt nauseous. For a moment she was speechless, too. She took a breath and managed "How do you know this?"

"The volus were talking... I don't think they knew I was listening, but they were talking... they don't talk much, but when they do, it's about important things. They were saying the Commander is going to make an announcement after lunch. And then..." Sam swallowed and moved her body closer to Miranda's, as if to hide in her embrace. "Then Liara is in charge."

Miranda put a hand to her forehead and focused. Could that be true? Why would Shepard do something like that? Did she not _realize _how dangerous the asari was? She felt Sam's body shivering beside her. "Calm down, Sam." She said, brushing the girl's hair from her face.

Sam swallowed and laid her head on Miranda's shoulder. "She's going to do terrible things to me... she gives me looks and I can just see it on her face... I don't think I'm going to survive the first night." Her sobs came so quietly and delicately, it was breaking Miranda's heart.

"No. That's not happening. You're... well, you're _mine_, Sam. Remember?"

Sam sniffled.

"And I'm not going to let anything bad happen to you, alright?"

"It's the Commander's decision, though," Sam said, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them. "If the Commander wants it that way... there's nothing you can do."

Miranda considered it. "We'll see about that." She carefully removed Sam's balled-up body from within her arm and stood. "I'm going to have a chat with Shepard right now."

The girl's eyes widened as she stood herself. "W-What are you going to say? Don't tell on me! Please! I don't want the Commander to be angry with me for-"

Miranda halted the girl with a hand on her arm. "_Relax_, Sam. I'll tell her I heard the volus speaking, and if what you say is true... I'll talk her out of the utter _madness_ of giving that psychotic asari control of _any_thing. Do you know where Shepard is?"

Sam scratched at her forearm nervously. "I- ...I believe the Commander's in the gym." She stared forward, cringing. "Do you really think you can talk her out of it?"

"Yes," Miranda said, turning to the dresser. Sam had fetched other old shirts and outfits from Shepard's closet that she thought might fit. None of them really did, nearly _all_ a bit tight, but some got close. She pulled on a pair of athletic pants with white stripes down the side and a black T-shirt that hugged her chest a bit too snugly. Turning back to Sam, she nodded her head. "Don't worry. I can handle Shepard."

"Should I come?"

"If you'd like," Miranda said, trying to show indifference, but really she hoped the girl _would_. Shepard could be very... _imposing_ when she wanted to. It would be good to have someone else beside her if things got out of hand.

Sam thought about it, glanced around the room, and stared back up into Miranda's eyes. "Alright... okay, I'll come." Her hand reached out and took Miranda's. Her skin was soft and clean-feeling. "If you'll protect me."

"Let's go then," she said, and Sam showed her gratitude with a little squeeze of her hand.

The short trip to Shepard's gym room-which was also on the second floor, at the very back of the East wing-was, thankfully, uninterrupted. Liara was nowhere in sight, nor was Ashley. The volus seemed occupied on the first floor, and Sam had been right: they were far more chatty today then she'd heard them previously. They arrived at the door (a large mirror ran the length of it) and Miranda considered knocking. After a moment, she decided against it. If she was going to be stern with Shepard, it was best to start off like she was in control. She turned the handle and shoved the door open.

The gym was moderately sized, and fairly standard. Two different kinds of running/climbing machines were stationed across from the door. Blue mats stretched out over the center of the floor. Dumbbells, barbells, and benches lined the far wall, which also had a ceiling-high mirror running along it. Near to the door was a variety of cord-based machines, and beside them, on the floor, was Shepard. She was dressed in a white tank-top and black shorts that were cut high and currently showing off the commander's toned thighs. Her hair wasn't quiet long enough to tie behind her, so she wore a black headband that was keeping the hair at bay from her eyes as she did push-ups. She hadn't even notice them come in.

"Shepard," Miranda said, leading Sam in by the hand and closing the door behind them. After a moment's thought, she locked it too.

Shepard stopped at the extension of her push-up and lifted her eyes to them, huffing and puffing as she caught her breath. Sweat ran down the corners of her brow in little trickles. She grinned her galaxy-famous grin upon seeing them and sat back onto her knees, resting her hands on her hips. "Good morning, ladies. You're both looking lovely today," she said, her eyes falling on Sam. "Especially _you_, cutey."

Sam pressed her lips together, blushing, and lowered her head demurely. Miranda was amazed at how easily the commander could reduce the girl to a shy little child with just a sentence, and sometimes even just a _look_. "Good Morning, Shepard."

"Enjoying your life as a 'Master', Miss Lawson?" Shepard teased, winking at Sam.

"I... yes," Miranda answered, not wanting to discuss it.

"Thought you would," Shepard said, climbing from her knees and squirting a stream of water into her mouth from a bottle. She tossed the bottle aside and stepped to the corner of the room where a thick bag hung from the ceiling. "Have you come to watch me get all sweaty?" She asked with a laugh and then dropped into an attack stance, turned on her heel, and drove the top of her bare foot into the side of the bag. It _smacked_ the bag, filling the room with the sound, and sent it halfway to the wall.

Miranda noted Shepard's physique. When the commander was dressed, she looked slim and average, but here? All worked up and the blood flowing through her body... she could see the woman's arms and legs were toned and defined. It was impressive. She gave her head a slight shake, reminding herself to stay on target. "Um, no, Shepard. Actually, I've come to discuss a rumor I heard."

"Oh, a rumor!" Shepard cheered, clapping her hands. "Do tell! I love these!"

Miranda frowned. The woman's behavior was the strangest, most capricious, thing she'd ever encountered. One moment she was fiercely driving her foot into a bag, the next she was acting like a teenage girl. "I hear you're considering giving Liara T'Soni control over the mansion... along with everyone in it."

"Ah, you've heard wrong," Shepard said, sticking a finger in the air and grinning.

Miranda felt Sam's hand squeeze hopefully around her own. "I have?"

"Yes," Shepard said. She sent a quick barrage of jabs into the punching bag. "I'm not considering it... I'm _doing_ it."

Miranda heard Sam's quiet whimper over her shoulder. "Shepard, I'm here to ask you: please don't do this."

The commander frowned and drove a knee into the bag. "Why? What do you care?"

"What do I _care_? Shepard, if you're giving her control over the mansion, you're giving her control over _me_. Over _Sam_!"

Shepard rolled her eyes. "Are you still worried about Liara? She was a little angry there for awhile, but she's fine now. Trust me. We had a good, long, talk last night. And... and this is what I have to do." She stopped attacking the bag and stared down at her hands. "I'm still in control of Ashley... and as long as that's true, I'll never know how she really feels about me." She looked up at Miranda and smiled. "That's why tonight, after Liara has been handed the keys to the kingdom... I'm going to ask Ashley Williams to marry me."

"Wh-" Miranda began.

"_What_!?" Sam got there before her.

Shepard's eyes drifted over her shoulder to Sam. "Oh, Sammy! It won't change our relationship when she says yes! I promise!"

Miranda noted the commander had said _when_ she says yes, and not _if_ she says yes. "Shepard, don't you think this is a bit... _sudden_!? She's only been here a few days!"

"But we've known each other for much longer," Shepard pointed out. "And I love her. What other excuse do I need?"

Miranda ran a hand through her hair. "How about her loving you back, Shepard? Do you even know if she's interested yet? Hell, do you even know if she's _gay_?"

Shepard's face darkened. "What does that even matter? Gay, straight, if two people love each other, that's the only thing that's important, Miranda."

"Well _does_ she love you, Shepard?" Miranda asked, throwing her hands up.

"I guess we'll find out tonight, won't we?"

Miranda stared incredulously at the commander as she went back to hitting her bag. Sam's hand was trembling around hers. "Shepard, you're going too far if you expect to jeopardize everyone in this mansion so you can ask Ashley to marry you. Think of what Liara might do to Sam, for God's sakes! In case you've forgotten, you had her rape the asari with a strap-on."

"She's over it," Shepard said, waving a dismissive hand in their direction.

"You're blind if you believe that," Miranda snapped. "And... I won't let you do it."

The commander stopped attacking the punching bag mid-kick, her foot hanging suspended in the air. She turned her head back and lowered the leg. A shrewd look came across her face. "Won't _let_ me?" She caught her breath and squared her shoulders to Miranda. "You won't _let_ me?"

The commander's presence of control was back, just like that, in full swing. Miranda felt herself wanting to step away from the woman standing before her in her athletic clothing, sweat at her brow, hands at her sides. She hadn't even made a _move_ and she was intimidating. Miranda held her ground though. She swallowed, collected herself, and stared at the commander. "That's right, Shepard."

A hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of Shepard's mouth. She took a step forward, shrugging her shoulders, loosening them up. "Oh, I like this. I haven't had a good spar in a long time." She took a few practice jabs at the air.

Miranda put a hand up. "Now just wait a moment, commander."

"_Commander?_" Shepard echoed, her face lighting up. "Look who you're suddenly calling 'commander' again! Ha!"

Miranda balled her fists; she'd made a mistake. She meant to come in here and look imposing herself, but Shepard had drained that from her with a few words and a step or two in her direction. "I just don't think it has to come to this. That's all."

"It does," Shepard said with a nod. She winked at Sam and headed over to the center of the room onto the blue mats. "Now get your sexy ass over here so I can beat it down."

"Ashley doesn't want you talking like that anymore," Miranda pointed out, trying another route out of this. "She wouldn't approve of any of this."

"And once we're married, I will obey her every word," Shepard explained, stretching her legs behind her back. "But for now? I want to spar. Now get over here, Miranda."

Miranda stood hesitantly beside the door.

"If you don't, how do you plan on 'stopping' me from giving control of the mansion to Liara?" Shepard asked, grinning. "And you're on the clock now. Lunch is in twenty minutes and I'm making the announcement right after, so... better come _stop_ me quick." She laughed.

"She's very good," Sam whispered over her shoulder. "_Too_ good... let's just go."

"Sam, don't be telling her my secrets now!" Shepard shouted playfully across the room.

Sam tugged at her elbow, urging her to retreat back through the door, but Miranda removed her hand and shook her head. She turned back towards the mats. "Alright, Shepard... you want a fight? You've got one."

She crossed the room.

"Oh, this is exciting!" The commander cheered, jumping up and down in little hops, craning her head from side to side cracking her neck. "Cerberus Agent, Miranda Lawson sparring off with her former commander 'The Great and Mighty Shepard'! We could make money off this fight you know."

Miranda stepped onto the mat. The vinyl covering felt cool and smooth beneath her feet. She took a breath, raised her eyes to the commander, and put a slight bend in her knees. She'd had training in hand-to-hand. _Every_one at Cerberus had training in hand-to-hand. _Not_ everyone was as good as she was, though. "If I win... you'll call this off?"

"No," Shepard answered with a shake of her head.

"What? Then what's the-"

The commander wasted no more time. She took two steps forward, feigned a third, and when Miranda reacted to counter the fake step, she hopped to the side, reached forward, and snatched at Miranda's wrist, twisting it and yanking her arm down hard. Miranda winced, and had no choice but to let her momentum carry her to the mat. Her chin slammed the ground, disorienting her, and then Shepard's weight was on top of her; the commander's knees digging into her sides as the woman grabbed a fistful of her hair and pressed her face into the mat. "That was easier than I expected," Shepard said from atop her. "You disappoint me, Miri."

Miranda focused, thinking back on her training, and moved her weight subtly beneath the commander's knees, searching for the point of balance she could tip. She searched and searched and-

-found it. She snapped her hips to the side and kicked forward with her knee, and Shepard rolled off her back. Miranda scrambled to her elbows, got one foot underneath her, and made to grab a hold of Shepard's arms. The commander was too quick, though, avoiding the attempt, stepping back, and dropping to the ground to take Miranda's legs out from beneath her. Miranda felt her knees buckle as Shepard chopped them. She dropped, and even before she hit the mat, the commander had reached up, wrapped a forearm around her chin, and yanked her backwards. She landed on her back atop Shepard, her throat and chin trapped in a tight headlock. "Too slow," Shepard pointed out. "You've gotten soft, Miranda." Her wiry but strong arms flexed, choking off the air supply.

Miranda coughed, grit her teeth, and dug desperate fingers between her throat and Shepard's arm to alleviate some tension. The commander's legs came around the sides of her body and wrapped her up, squeezing her torso between her knees and further increasing the difficulty of breathing. She winced and saw Sam watching from beside the mat with a mixture of fear and excitement on her face.

"Hard to breath in this position, no?" Shepard's voice taunted into her ear.

Miranda planted her feet onto the mat, focused all of her strength into her legs, and lifted the rear half of her body from the mat, Shepard's legs raising with it. She tried shifting the balance of their bodies sideways to roll out of the hold, but Shepard unlocked her ankles, dropped her feet to the ground, and thrust her foot into the back of Miranda's ankle. Pain flared and she could no longer sustain the weight, dropping her hips and legs back to the mat. Shepard's _own _legs immediately locked around her abdomen again, squeezing.

"That's a good _try_," Shepard told her. "If I didn't know the counter for it already, of course. Sam, you want next? I can lock _you_ up in a hold and squeeze... I know you'd like that."

Miranda was too busy fighting for air to open her eyes, but she imagined Sam was giving the commander that demure little smile. Shepard's partially-free hand reached around the front of her face and covered her mouth while pinching her nose shut. Miranda panicked as all her air was cut off and began jerking her body every which way to escape. The commander tightened her knees.

"You see how easy this is, Sam?" Shepard asked. "I just hold until she passes out. It's simple, really. I can show you later if-"

In a desperation attempt, Miranda kicked off the mat, rolling back onto Shepard's upper body and head. Her back pressed hard into the commander's face and Shepard's arms and legs loosened from around her. She tucked her knees to continue her momentum backwards, and then rolled right off the commander. Shepard was turning her body over to get back to a stance, but Miranda recovered and dove forward, tackling her to the mat. They landed on their sides and slid back on the vinyl covering, Shepard trying a counter to twist her hips around and pin Miranda, but Miranda blocked it at the last moment, got her weight above Shepard's, and used it to push the commander down. She lunged forward, trapping Shepard's forearms beneath her knees, successfully pinning the commander down to the mat.

"That's more like it," Shepard said, taking deep breaths to recompose herself. Sweaty strands of hair stuck to her face and covered her left eye. The headband had come off somewhere in the fray. "You _have_ been trained well."

Miranda was busy catching her own breath. "You want to reconsider your stance on giving Liara control now?"

Shepard laughed, trying to blow the hair from her eye. "Nope."

"Sam," Miranda called to the girl standing behind her without turning. "Go fetch something to restrain the commander with."

"R-Restrain?" Sam's voice was dripping with fear. "B-But, I... I can't-"

"You're _my_ slave now, aren't you?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Then Shepard can't be mad with you for obeying my orders. Now go," Miranda said.

Shepard was laughing again. "Oh this is _hot_! First a wrestling match and now you're going to _restrain_ me? Oh, yes... very sexy."

Miranda frowned. "And bring something to _gag_ her with."

"Y-Yes, Miranda," Sam said and a moment later she heard the door open and shut.

Shepard finally worked the hair out of her face with a twist of her head. "As appealing as it sounds to have you bind and gag me, Miri, I can't let ya do it. Sorry."

"You don't have a choice, Shepard," Miranda said, readjusting her weight atop the commander's body, weary of a counter-maneuver. "Ashley was right: you're not mentally well. Especially not if you think giving Liara any sort of control is a _good_ idea."

Shepard's body squirmed a bit beneath her. "Miranda... you really think you can hold me? I'm Commander Shepard." She laughed. "It's cute, really, that you think-"

Her words were a distraction. The commander suddenly lifted her legs into the air and brought her feet around Miranda's arms to lock ankles and pull her backwards. Miranda saw the attack coming, though, and blocked one foot with an elbow and caught the other foot in her hand, tossing it aside. Shepard had tried twisting loose from beneath her the second she made the block, but Miranda leaned forward, redistributing her weight back down on the commander's forearms, pinning her once more. "Nice try," she said.

"_Argh!_" Shepard grunted, and for the first time she saw true frustration come across the woman's face. "Alright, get the hell _off_ me, Miranda."

"No."

"Miranda!" Shepard snapped. "I'm not having you ruin my big night! I'm asking Ashley to marry me! I'm having guests over! Now get _off!_"

Again, the commander tried twisting loose, but again Miranda kept her weight atop her forearms carefully. "Knock it off, Shepard, you're not getting away."

She could see the commander having another one of her capricious mood swings. Her face reddened and her brow scrunched up. "Let me up! Let me up! Let - me _-up!"_ Shepard yelled, pounding her feet against the mat.

"Oh, grow up, Shepard," Miranda said.

The door opened and closed behind her again and Sam appeared a moment later with a bundle of rope in her arms. A mixture of fear and excitement and love and lust and confusion rippled through the girl's face as she stared down at her commander. "I brought it..."

"Tie her ankles and knees," Miranda commanded.

"Sam!" Shepard shouted. "I've changed my mind! You are not allowed to be Miranda's slave any longer! I take you back! Now remove Miss Lawson from me _now_."

"Give me the gag," Miranda said.

Sam hesitated.

Miranda looked up at her. "Sam, you know only I can release you. _You_ told me that yourself. So that means you're still acting under _my_ command, regardless of what Shepard says. So give me the gag and go bind her legs."

Sam nodded, her eyes flicking fearfully at Shepard, then handed Miranda a roll of tape and a bandana before disappearing behind her with the rope.

"Alright..." Shepard said, taking a breath and trying another angle. "Alright, you win. I won't give Liara control. I won't do it, Miranda. Let me up now."

"I wish I could believe that, Shepard," Miranda said, balling the bandanna up and bringing it to her commander's lips. "But I can't. Open your mouth."

Shepard stared at her, seeming to consider her options, and finally a look of defeat washed over her. "You can't hold me forever."

"I know," Miranda said. "Open."

Shepard rolled her eyes, sighed, and stared up at her. With some hesitation, she slowly parted her lips. Miranda immediately packed the bandanna in between them, using her fingers to poke the cloth through her teeth, packing her mouth. Shepard groaned as she ripped a strip of white tape from the roll, aligned it over the commander's lips, and pressed it firmly down atop them. "_Mmph_," Shepard sounded off, testing her gag. Miranda layered another two strips down to further silence her; if the volus or Liara found out what they were doing... it would go very badly for both Sam and herself.

"It's done," Sam said, walking beside her once more with the rope. Her eyes landed on Shepard and the girl swallowed. "I've... never seen the Commander like this."

"_Mmmph!_" Shepard grunted beneath the tape and raised her brow.

Miranda had no idea what she was trying to say. "Okay, I'm going to get off her and flip her over to tie her wrists. With her legs bound, she won't be able to mount a defense, but if she _does_ try something, you have to help me, alright Sam?"

"Yes," Sam said, some of her apprehension from before clearly gone now that Shepard was more secured.

"You hear that, Shepard?" Miranda asked looking down at her. "There's two of us and only _half_ of you, so don't try anything."

Shepard rolled her eyes.

Miranda nodded to Sam and crawled off the commander's body. Shepard put up only the slightest resistance as Sam and her flipped the commander to her stomach and pulled her arms around behind her. She had Sam use the rope to bind her wrists; noting the way Shepard's ankle and knees were tied, the girl was far better at it than she would have been. When it was done, she instructed Sam to make any additional binds to secure her. Sam licked her lips, looking over her commander's body, and nodded. Miranda watched as the girl wound rope around Shepard's torso, elbows, above and below her breasts, and then down between her legs, tightening the rope up into her crotch. Shepard grunted into her gag as Sam finished. The girl's face was flushed and excited.

"Good job," Miranda said, unsure of what else to say. "She's... certainly not going anywhere."

"No..." Sam said, smiling.

"_Mmf_," Shepard added.

Sam's eyes flicked across Shepard's ass and legs before landing on her feet. The girl put a hand on her soles and rubbed. "We should get her back to the bedroom," she said, licking her lips.

"Sam... you know this isn't a sexual thing, right?" Miranda asked. "I understand you're into this sort of thing, but I need you to focus. What we're doing is very dangerous, and if we're caught... who _knows_ what will happen."

The girl swallowed, removed her hand from Shepard's feet, and nodded. "Y-Yes... you're right."

"Check the hall and then we'll move her."

Sam nodded and disappeared behind her. After a moment, she quietly called over "It's clear."

"Alright," Miranda said, standing and moving to Shepard's shoulders. She put a hand on them and turned the commander onto her back. Shepard's eyes stared silently up at her, annoyed. "Keep quiet, Shepard, you hear me?"

Sam crossed back to the room and Shepard's look drifted to her. "_Mmph!_" She grunted, frowning and twisting slightly in her binds.

"I'm sorry, Commander!" Sam pleaded. "I only made it that tight so you couldn't get loose!"

"_Mmmmm_!" Shepard growled, rolling her eyes.

"Grab her feet," Miranda said, reconsidered it, and put a hand up. "Never mind. _I'll_ grab her feet, come get her shoulders. Once we lift her, we move quickly and quietly back to the bedroom. Don't stop for anything, understood."

"Yes."

"And _you_ stay quiet," she said, pointing a finger at Shepard.

Shepard squinted, but made no noise.

"Alright... _go_!" Miranda said.

The two of them lifted Shepard from the ankles and shoulders. The woman was surprisingly light. Miranda glanced over her shoulder and began taking hurried, but careful, steps backwards. She breached the hall, took a look around, and nodded to Sam. They began moving again, their bound and gagged prisoner's body swaying between them with every step. Shepard remained mostly quiet, save the occasional grunt. They got her down the hall, Miranda popped the handle on the guest room, and led them inside. Sam kicked the door shut behind her as she entered with Shepard's upper half, and then they crossed to the bed and flopped her down onto it. Shepard landed and was unable to stop herself from rolling helplessly twice across the mattress before coming to a stop on her stomach. She glared over at them. "_Mmf! Mm-mmf! Mmmmph!"_

Sam looked delighted. "We did it! Can I remove her gag?"

"No," Miranda said, moving back to the door and peeking outside. The halls were still clear. That was good; no one had heard them.

"She wants to talk though," Sam said. "You don't have to be _mean_ to her."

"I want her quiet," Miranda explained. "And _mean_? Sam, you realize she was about to hand your ass over to Liara, right?"

"She doesn't know what we know," Sam said, looking back down to Shepard. The girl sat beside the bed and ran her hand across the commander's head, stroking her hair lovingly. Shepard didn't protest, but she didn't look thrilled by the gesture either. "Commander, you have to realize that Liara is a very dangerous person," Sam explained. "We think she wants to hurt us. Hurt _you, _too."

Shepard began talking beneath the tape again in a series of muffled noises.

Sam gave the commander a bittersweet smile. "I'm sorry, Commander. You have to stay quiet for awhile."

Shepard groaned.

"Now what?" Sam asked, turning to Miranda.

"Now I'm going to take another look outside for Jack," Miranda told her. "And before I do I think I might have a chat with Ashley."

Shepard's eye widened.

"Relax, Shepard, your secret's safe with me, but I'm going to find out if your interest is... mutual."

"_Mmm_," Shepard moaned into the tape.

"If Ashley _is_ interested in you like that, I'll deliver you to her once I find Jack and have a way off this planet." She noticed Sam turn her face, guarding her emotion at that. She pushed on anyway. "And if she's _not_... Shepard, you're going to have to move on."

The commander stared at the ceiling, but otherwise made no sign she'd even _heard_ her.

"Sam... can I trust to leave you here with her and _not_ let her convince you into letting her go?"

Sam swallowed. "..yes."

"Sam..."

"...no," she admitted, folding her hands in her lap.

Miranda sighed. "Listen, just go sit in the corner and don't pay attention her. Don't look at her. Just... just pretend like she's not even here. I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?"

"Alright..." Sam said with a nod. The girl stood, went to the corner of the room, and sat on the floor, facing the wall. She pulled her knees up and hugged them, resting her chin between them.

"_Mmmph!_" Shepard protested, rolling to her side and kicking her bound feet down off the mattress.

"_You_ just lay there and be quiet," Miranda told her, took the key to the guest room from the dresser top, and left them, locking the door behind her.

**-Shepard-**

_Conniving little bitch, _Shepard thought, though she felt a sting of pride watching Miranda go as well. The woman had out-wrestled her, bound her, gagged her, and successfully hidden her away; smooth, quick, and efficient. It was what Shepard herself would have done in the same situation, and she felt at least partially responsible for crafting such a sharp little cunt out of Miranda Lawson. There was a good Dom to be made out of the woman yet.

But that didn't matter now. What mattered was getting out of the predicament she found herself in so the show could go on... and her proposal to Ashley. There was only one way out now, though, and that was through Sam. She wiggled around on the mattress, repositioning herself to get a look at her former-slave sitting in the corner, back turned to her. She was proud of Sam, too, despite her aid in the whole mess. The ropes around her limbs and torso were tight, but well wrapped and double-roped so that she was comfortable. And, after all, a good slave obeyed their master; couldn't fault her for that. "_Mmm_," she tried humming to get the girls attention. Sam put her hands over her ears and began humming herself; a cheerful little tune. Shepard thought that was cute, but she wasn't giving up so easily. She wiggled closer to the edge of the bed, the crotch rope Sam had graciously tied between her legs, rubbing at her clit. "_MMPH!_" She wailed harder, louder, into the tape and stomped her bound feet off the mattress to emphasize the urgency of her request.

Sam kept her hands on her ears, but turned her head and stole a quick glance back. She visibly swallowed and was quick to turn away again.

Shepard took a breath and tried again, this time bucking her hips up and down so her whole weight was crashing off the bed, causing a ruckus. Sam had no choice but to look back again, and this time she removed her hands and stood as well. Samantha Traynor was on the hook, now Shepard just had to reel her in. She made her eyes wide and her brow upturn sadly and whimpered into the gag. "_Mmm... mmf, mmmmph_."

"I can't release you, Commander," Sam pleaded. "I just can't! Miranda said no!"

Shepard shook her head, as if that wasn't what she wanted, and gestured for Sam to come closer. Sam hesitated, and Shepard turned so that the soles of her feet were facing her and scrunched her toes up and down, up and down. It was a mean trick to play on a poor girl with a foot fetish, but she had no other option... _and_ she enjoyed seeing the excitement come across Sam's face; the hungry, eager, look burning in her eyes. "_Mmmm_," she tried again.

"Well... what is it, Commander?" Sam asked, crossing the room.

_Reeling in the catch, _Shepard thought. "_Mmm_," she mumbled and looked down at the tape covering her mouth.

"I can't."

"_Mmm?_" Shepard moaned, tilting her head and giving Sam her best 'please?' look.

Sam's eyes flicked to the closed door and back. "Well, I mean... maybe you can talk for just a little bit... until Miranda returns..."

Shepard nodded. She smiled beneath the tape, hoping Sam would notice.

Sam glanced once more at the door before smiling herself and taking a seat on the mattress beside Shepard. "Okay." She peeled the tape away slow, so as not to hurt her commander, and even opened her hand to accept the saliva-drenched, wadded-up, bandanna that Shepard spit from her mouth.

"Thanks, Sam," Shepard said, licking her lip before biting at it. "I only wanted to ask a favor from my favorite little pet. That's all."

"Oh?" Sam said, raising her brow.

"Yeah. It's just my feet have been killing me today. I'd like you to massage them... if you don't mind." With that, Shepard lifted her legs, swung them sideways, and dropped her bound feet into Sam's lap, grinning as she watched the excitement grow on the girl's face.

"Of _course_, Commander," Sam said. "Right away."

She brought the tape back to Shepard's mouth, but Shepard turned at the last moment and laughed. "That's not necessary, Sammy. I won't say a word. Honest. My lips are sealed."

Sam looked conflicted for only a moment before nodding and sticking the tape to the bedpost. Her eyes fell to the pair of bound, bare, feet in her lap and she took a breath. Her hands reached down, gently dragging across Shepard's ankles, and then her thumbs worked their way between the ball and heel of her right foot, pressing deep and running in little circular spirals.

"Mmm," Shepard moaned, only half pretending. Sam was very good at foot massages, and under different circumstances, she'd be happy to lay back and let the girl do her work, but she had a different agenda. "You're very good at this... I forgot. It's been too long, hasn't it?"

"Yes," Sam agreed, too focused on the task at hand to look up. "You're feet are very soft."

"I remember when I first brought you here and you mentioned the calluses beneath my toes," Shepard said. "Ever since, I've used cream to smoothen the skin." That was actually true.

"Really?" Sam asked, smiling.

Shepard nodded, and Sam looked as pleased as ever as she continued rubbing her commander's feet. "Oh, and thanks for the crotch rope, Sammy... it was a nice touch," she said, lifting her hips a bit and letting the rope run a little between her pussy. "But between you rubbing my feet and the crotch rope rubbing my vag... I'm going to soak my panties if you don't remove it.'

"Oh," Sam said, halting the massage. "I didn't think of that."

Shepard shrugged, trying to appear embarrassed. "Yeah... so..."

"Yes, I'll... I'll remove it," Sam said, setting her feet aside gingerly before scooting forward and reaching down for the knot near the small of her back.

"_Ah_," Shepard cried out as Sam pulled at the rope and it stiffened between her legs.

"I'm sorry, Commander."

"No... that felt good."

"Do... should I leave it then?" Sam asked.

"No. I told you, I don't want to soak my panties, Sam. Unless... you _removed_ them."

"I can't. I'd have to untie your legs."

"Only for a moment," Shepard pointed out. "Only to remove them, then you can truss me right back up like you had me."

Sam was at her back, but she could just _hear_ the concern on her face as she spoke. "I don't know, Commander. I don't think Miranda-"

"Is _here_?" Shepard finished for her. "No, she's not." Sam didn't move or say anything, so Shepard pressed on. "Come on, Sammy... let me spread my legs a bit... for you."

The rope between her leg loosened and then fell away, and Shepard smiled as she saw Sam crawling on her knees to the foot of the bed and begin to work on the knots binding her ankles. Soon enough, Sam had gotten it loose, and followed by removing the ropes around her knees as well. Shepard immediately spread her legs out wide and arched her toes back. "Now for these pesky panties..."

Sam's breath was growing heavy with lust. She stuck her slender fingers around the waistband of Shepard's gym shorts and pulled them away. Tossing them aside she took hold of the panties next and worked them slowly down Shepard's hips, watching the prize between the commander's leg reveal to her. Shepard felt herself getting a little lusty as well; her nipples were stiff as a board beneath her shirt. When Sam had the panties down around her ankles and was pulling them off, Shepard placed one of her feet on the girl's chin. Sam took hold of it by the ankle, leaned back, and then started sucking on her toes as she absently tossed the panties aside. Shepard was finding it easy to forget why she was doing all this. She closed her eyes and let herself fall back onto the mattress as Sam's warm lips wrapped around her foot and sucked.

The thought of Ashley filled her head and she wondered if their relationship would ever be like her's and Sam's. She hoped it would... hoped very much.

"Come here," Shepard said. "Mr. Blue, top drawer."

Sam wiped her lips, nodded, and set the commander's foot down. She crawled along the edge of the bed, reached the drawer, and opened it to pull out a long, blue, dildo. Shepard eyed it hungrily. Sam crawled back down the bed, hanging the dildo out to the side so that it ran down the length of Shepard's chin, neck, between her breasts, down her belly, and then rested just above her clit. Shepard spread her legs to invite Mr. Blue in, and Sam gently entered her, poking the tip of the dildo between her lips and sliding it slowly, deeply, within. "_Oooh_," Shepard moaned, arching her back and balling her fists as Sam slid it back to the tip, and then thrust it forward again. She did this twice more before picking up the speed. Two more times and she raised speed again. Two _more_ times and Sam was thrusting away so quickly, she began to pant. Shepard was panting herself. "_Ah_!" She cried out. "_Oh... God..._" The dildo slowed slightly, Sam moved around a bit between her legs, and then the tape from before was pressed back down over her lips. "_Mmm_," Shepard moaned as Sam picked speed back up.

"So no one hears," Sam explained, and Shepard saw the girl had a hand down her own pants as she thrust with the other.

"_Mmf_," Shepard grunted; she'd known that was the reason, but somehow the gag was only making it sexier. Sam worked her deeper and deeper and harder and then slowed it all down and worked her way back up again. Shepard's legs felt wobbly. Her nipples were practically bursting through the tight shirt covering them. Sam's eyes closed and the girl began coming. Shepard wanted to come with her, but she wasn't quite there yet. She lifted her waist from the bed, balancing on the heels of her feet, and bucked her hips in a counter-rhythm to the dildo's thrusts. She squeezed her knees together, putting further pressure on the dildo, and began bucking faster, faster, faster, and then her body went hot and tingly and she dropped to the mattress, coming. "_MMMMmmmmmm_," she moaned, her head falling to the side, her back arching, her toes curling, and her thighs spreading back apart as her orgasm paralyzed her lower half with pleasure.

"Oh, God..." Miranda's voice.

Shepard turned to see the woman had returned and was watching the scene with an incredulous expression plastered to her face. Sam wiped sweat from her brow and remove the dildo from inside her. Shepard closed her eyes, realizing she hadn't gotten free, but... hell: it had been worth it anyway.

**-later-**

"_MMMMMPH_!" Shepard protested into the fresh gag of a stuffed rag in her mouth, tape sealing it in, and another bandanna wrapped a half-dozen times around her head. Miranda was more intent on her keeping quiet this time.

"You're unbelievable," Miranda said as Sam finished tying her to the chair.

Miranda had her moved into the bathroom and sat down in a wooden chair. Then she made Sam tie her to it in every way possible: her ankles to the legs, _her_ legs to the legs, her waist strapped to the seat, and more wraps of rope than she could count pinned her torso to the back. She jerked her weight side-to-side, but she was _so_ tied up, it barely budged the chair.

"_Mmmmph_," she grumbled.

"Sorry, Commander," Sam said, leaned forward, and kissed her cheek before turning and heading back to the guest room.

"I don't know how you do it sometimes, Shepard," Miranda said, dropping her hands onto her hips and shaking her head. She was nearly smiling. "But I do know you won't get out of _here_." She gestured to the bathroom. "Now this time _stay put_ and wait for me. I didn't find Ashley yet."

"_Mmf!_" Shepard grunted; she wasn't happy about her new quarters.

Miranda shook her head, walked behind her, and dropped a cloth down over her eyes, plunging her into the dark. "Sit there and be quiet and I'll be back with news soon enough, alright?"

"_Mmf._"

Shepard listened as Miranda's footsteps trailed away, then closed the bathroom door shut. On the other side, she could hear part of a muffled conversation. Miranda was saying to Sam, "How did you let her-" and then she'd moved too far from the door to hear any more.

Bound, gagged, and blindfolded in her own bathroom: not the way she wanted to spend the night of her marriage proposal.

And the guests would be arriving soon. The party was about to start.


	14. Chapter 14

**-Liara-**

The halls filled with the sound of her marching footsteps; the rubber soles of her boots clapping off the marble-tiled floor in short, heavy, strides. Liara's fists were clenching and unclenching. Her lips were parted slightly to show her barred teeth gritting against each other. Her skin felt hot and itchy, and her head was aching. Someone was going to pay. Someone _needed_ to pay.

She reached the hall's end and turned to enter the library's side entrance. Ashley Williams was sitting alone in the chamber-like room, positioned at the big table beneath the domed ceiling in the center. A cup of coffee was before her and a book was held between her hands. Liara's marching steps broke her concentration, and she looked up from the book; a small pair of reading glass perched on the bridge of her nose. "Liara," she greeted, then frowned. "What's up? You look upset."

"Do I?" Liara asked as she approached the table. Her air was coming in short, hot, bursts through her nose. "_Do I_, Ashley?"

Now Ash was concerned enough to put the book down and straighten in the chair. "What's going on?"

"Shepard. That's what's going on. She's gone."

"_Gone_?"

"Did you not hear me?" Liara snapped. "The Commander is missing, Ashley. Just... _gone_. None of the volus have any idea where, either. Up and disappeared. _Vanished_!"

She watched as a flash of emotions streaked across Ashley Williams face: confusion, anger, concern, fear. "Well I'm sure there's a reason for it. I mean it's not like she'd be in any danger. We're on _her_ planet, after all. It's _her_ mansion... the volus serve _her_. What could have happened?"

"Have you forgotten there's a lunatic out there in the woods? One who escaped and _attacked_ me only a few days ago." Liara thought of the last time she had seen Jack: unconscious and in the hands of some mystery guest on the planet wearing a cloaking device. The rain had been coming down that night; she could still hear it pattering off the shed's roof as the cloaked thief spoke to her, warning her to deliver Samantha Traynor by tonight or she'd release the footage of what she'd done to Jack. Liara balled her fists tighter. This was all going terribly wrong, _just_ when it looked like it was going to go incredibly _right_.

"Are you alright, Liara? You're shaking."

Liara looked back down at Ash: pretty little innocuous Ashley Williams. What did she know? Was she involved? Was she in some sort of collusion with that whore Miranda Lawson? A plot to steal away everything she'd worked to obtain? It was all too convenient that Shepard went missing less than one _hour_ before she was going to hand over control of the mansion and the volus to her. No... no, Liara didn't think it was Jack _or_ the thief who'd taken Shepard. She thought it was one of these little conniving bitches in the house... maybe _all_ of them; together and working against her.

"Liara?" Ashley tried again, removing the glasses from her nose and setting them down. She reached out to put a hand on the asari's own.

Liara moved it away at the last moment. "Where were _you_ all morning?"

Ashley's eyes narrowed on hers. "Why are you asking me that?"

"You know why I'm asking you that. Shepard's missing and _any_one could be responsible."

"You honestly believe _I_ would do anything to Shepard? I'm the one trying to help her past all this madness!"

"Maybe..." Liara admitted. "And maybe not."

"Are you serious?" Ashley questioned, her forehead creasing. She slid the chair away from the table and began to stand. "I think you're paranoid, Liara. Come on. I'll help-"

"Sit _down_," Liara commanded, doing her best Shepard imitation.

Ashley froze, staring up at her. It was, of course, a bluff. Liara knew she had no real power in the mansion. Not until Shepard _gave_ it to her at least, but Ashley didn't know that. She stared right back at the woman, folding her arms across her chest, keeping the scowl on her face. After a long moment of internal debate, Ash sat. "No one's leaving the premises until Shepard's found," Liara explained.

"...alright..." Ashley said, folding her hands and lowering her gaze.

Liara smiled. This one would be easy to push around. Miranda, on the other hand... "Stay here and await further instruction." She turned to leave, but halted, spun on her heel, and gave Ash a shrewd look. "And if you _do_ have anything to do with Shepard's disappearance... well, _punishment_ will be in order."

Ashley's face twisted up in a fearful expression, and Liara allowed herself a delighted smile as she marched out of the library. It felt _good_ talking to humans like that and watching them squirm. She was going to enjoy her power when she took it from Shepard. When she _found_ Shepard first, though, of course. The next person on her list was Miranda Lawson. She wasn't looking forward to dealing with the woman. She was too clever for her own good, and likely had enough training to best Liara physically if their rivalry came to blows. The asari knew the only way to beat the Cerberus agent was with Shepard's help.

_Of course it's her,_ Liara thought. _She found out... somehow she found out that Shepard was going to hand me control. She knew how badly I would have punished her and her little slave._ Liara's thoughts drifted to Sam standing between her legs wearing her strap-on... to the way she drove it inside her over and over despite Liara's muffled protests. _Yes... I'll hand sweet little Sam over to the mystery thief tonight... but not before I make her scream. Oh, she'll scream. She will._

The volus were going about their daily business so casually, it made Liara herself want to scream. The aliens didn't seem concerned in the slightest that their 'Master' had miraculously disappeared. It infuriated her. She found four of them in the kitchen, two cleaning, one carrying a box outside, and the last reading from a datapad. Liara marched before him, and the little guy closed it promptly, looking up at her. He was the one who'd spoken to her in the garden a few days earlier; the one who'd confirmed her suspicions that the volus had, in fact, taken the Volus Oath of Servitude to Shepard. His suit was pink and red; the eye holes in its mask glowing a dull yellow as they looked upon her. "_Yes, Miss T'Soni_?" His voice came queer and flat from within the breathing apparatus.

"What is your _name_, Irune-Clan?" She asked, keeping her tone haughty.

"_Our name's do not matter, Thessia-Clan._"

"Still... I'd like to know it."

The volus stared at her, his apparatus glowing with every breath. Liara hated the fact that their eyes were so well hidden: it made them impossible to read. Finally, he spoke "_My name is Boralus Serj, Ms. T'Soni._"

"Well, _Serj_," she said. "I was wondering why in the _hell_ you and the rest of your volus brethren are casually sauntering about the house when your _commander_ is still missing! Do you not intend to do anything about this?"

Serj made a noise that might have been a chuckle. "_Ms. T'Soni, we do not fear for the Great Commander's safety. There is no thing, and no _one_, that could offer her any challenge on this planet. The Commander is... beyond such nonsense. If she is missing, it's because she _wants_ to be missing. Perhaps to make a grand entrance at her party tonight._"

"Her party?"

Serj bowed his head. "_Yes, Ms. T'Soni. A grand party is to be thrown tonight. The Commander had the invites sent out last night. She marked the occasion as very important in the invitations, so even with such short notice, we expect _quite _the turnout."_

Liara mulled this information over. Was it possible that Shepard herself was responsible for her own disappearance? She hadn't even considered that. _The volus doesn't think anyone can threaten Shepard on the planet... but, he doesn't know about our special mystery guest, _Liara thought. _The one who took Jack... the one with the cloaking device_. _Of course... it doesn't make any sense for the thief to take Shepard when their goal seems to be the capture of Samantha Traynor - whom, as far as I know, __believes she's being delivered by _me_ tonight at the shed._

The conspiracies within conspiracies were making her head hurt. She took a breath, licked her lips, and approached the volus from a different angle. "Well... what if the Commander _is_ missing and something _has_ happened to her? What if her guests begin to arrive and she hasn't turned up? Will you consider her in danger then?'

"_We will._"

"And what will you tell the guests?"

"_Nothing. We will allow the host to disclose what they will._"

"Host? I _just_ said what if Shepard doesn't show up, and-"

"_Not the Commander. The _host_. If Commander Shepard does not return shortly, my _'brethren'_ and I, as you refer to them, will be forced to name a temporary Master of Ceremonies in her absence. Someone to greet the guests and announce dinner and dessert. Someone to take charge of the event._"

Liara's breath caught in her chest. Power: the volus was talking about _power, _and he and the rest of the little aliens had the authority to give it to her... just like that; simply hand it over. Her left eye felt a twitch coming on, but she bit down on her own cheek, the pain distracting her just long enough for the impulse to pass. "And... whom would you grant such responsibility to...?"

Serj tilted his head. "_Well... seeing as Miss Williams is to receive... special treatment tonight, and Sam certainly cannot raise above her rank as house slave... that would leave you, Miss T'Soni. And Miss Lawson, of course._"

Her lovely dream... and her worst nightmare. There they were. Two options placed before her and dangled like forbidden fruits. She made the corners of her mouth turn up in what she hoped looked like a pleasant smile. "I see. Of course I would be honored to take this responsibility if you'd allow it."

_"We will see._"

The twitch was coming again. Liara bit the inside of her cheek once more, this time a little spurt of blood came with it. "The Commander was planning on making an announcement this afternoon. I'm not sure if she told you. She was going to transfer your Oath of Servitude to me while she was undergoing her rehabilitation."

"_Oath of Servitude, yes._" Serj said, nodding his tiny head. His gaze held on her for a long moment then, though what he was thinking within the suit was impossible to tell. He finally broke the silence with "_She informed us of your desire to climb the ranks of the household._"

"And she told you of her plans to allow this 'climb of rank'?"

Serj nodded.

"I see. Well... I feel your decision should be easy enough, then."

"_Perhaps._"

Although his face was hidden, Liara just _knew_ the volus was grinning under that mask. He didn't like her; she knew that now. It was the way she'd spoken to him. The haughty little tone she'd put in her voice. He didn't care for that, and he didn't care for her calling the other volus his 'brethen'. Now he was going to fuck her... fuck her just like Shepard had. And Sam had. And they _all_ would have if they'd had the chance. That twitch. That god-_damned_ twitch was coming on again.

Serj's head tilted further. "_Miss T'Soni, I assure you I play no favorites if that's what you're thinking. I only say 'perhaps' because I still believe Shepard will return before any of this is necessary._"

"Yes... yes, I understand," Liara assured him, taking a seat at the kitchen table.

"_Allow me to pour you a drink?"_

She considered it. "Yes, that would be nice right now."

Serj retrieved a glass from the cupboard, and produced an aged bottle of whiskey from below the sink. He poured for her; his chubby, gloved, fingers struggling to keep a grip on the bottle as he tipped its contents into the glass. Finishing, though, he hadn't spilled a drop.

"Thank you," she said, forcing a smile.

"_You know,_" Serj said, taking a seat beside her and folding his hands atop the table. "_You do not __hide your intentions very well, Thessia-clan._"

Liara froze mid-sip of the whiskey, her flicking above the glass and landing on the dull yellow rims of his mask.

The volus chuckled. "_You're a very interesting Asari, to say the least. You know, my 'brethren' and I built this mansion. Were you aware of that?"_

Liara swallowed the whiskey, lowered the glass, and shook her head. She suddenly had a very bad feeling looming in the pit of her stomach, and the booze hadn't helped.

"_Well, we did. There are nooks and crannies and twists and turns in this old house that you wouldn't believe. Volus architecture is usually cramped and stuffy - ha, a bit like ourselves, I suppose - but we purposely designed this place to be the polar opposite of that._" He took a glance around the kitchen, seeming to reflect on his own work. His face turned back to her. "_Spacious and eloquent and beautiful. You know, we also set up the surveillance system, too._"

That urge to let her eye twitch was screaming in her left ear. Her headache from before had increased its thrusters, and was now barreling around her forehead in pulsing circles, making it hard to think. Yellow rims peered at her from within Serj's mask, and she was transfixed to peer back. Her heart hammered in her chest.

"_The Commander has monitors for every room in the house, that includes the bathrooms. Ha, she's not one for privacy, I suppose. However, you see, certain surveillance the Commander does not care to be bothered with. She is a busy woman, after all, and leaves such tasks up to myself and the rest of my Irune-clanmates. We have a camera set up at the clearing in the woods were you docked here a week ago. Another is set up at the beach side where most of the party guests will arrive later." _His head tilted ever-so-slightly as he peered at her from behind lifeless yellow circles. "_And yet _another_ is positioned over-looking the garden."_

She could run. The volus carried themselves on short, stubby, little legs. She wore no collar. They'd never catch her.

"_So it was of great interest to me when I reviewed the footage of the young tattooed woman... Jack is her name, isn't it? Yes, that's it. Jack... After you spoke of her attack, I reviewed the footage from that day. I saw her capture your attention, you two spoke, and a few moments later you both entered the tool shed. And yet... only _one_ came out."_

She tried swallowing, but her throat betrayed her, blocking the attempt. She coughed instead, taking hold of the edge of the table to steady herself.

"_That was interesting,_" Serj continued. "_But not as interesting as that night when I went to investigate, and found you had bound and gagged the young lady, leaving her within. And even _more_ interesting is that you never thought to tell the Commander about this._"

She'd had enough. "What are you going to do to me?"

Serj chuckled. "_Miss T'Soni! I am a simple servant of the household here! It is not my place to judge the actions of our guests! For all I know, Jack deserved what she got. ...did she?_"

Liara frowned. It was impossible to understand what the volus was doing, why he was telling her these things, and why he had never told Shepard of her deceit. "Yes. I feel she deserved it," she answered honestly.

The volus nodded. "_Well, then I suppose that makes you a just ruler, doesn't it?"_

"Yes. I suppose it does," she answered, playing along with whatever strange game the volus played. Her skin still felt itchy and warm.

"_Have you ever felt the Commander _herself_ deserves such punishment?_"

"No!" Liara defended. If she was in a hole already, there was no _way_ she was digging it any deeper. "That's ridiculous! I would never-"

"_You lie, but I understand the reasoning. You believe our servitude of the Commander runs so deeply within us that we consider any talk against her blasphemous, no?_"

"I-" Liara stuttered, unsure of how to respond. "Well, I suppose-"

"'_Yes', is how you mean to answer, Thessia-clan._"

"...yes."

Serj refilled her glass and took a deep pull from his breather; a soft glow emitting from within as he did. "_Us volus take our Oaths and Pledges very seriously. They are the cornerstone of our people's belief system. In the early era of our evolution, we ran our civilizations _based_ on such oaths. They mean so much, in fact, that once we undertake them - we are bound to them for life, for if we break them? Our lives are filled with such deep shame and regret that we have failed our duty as a species, a crippling depression can overtake our every thought and even end, ultimately, with our own self-destruction. There is nothing more sacred, more noble, to a volus then upholding his Oaths. Doing his duty. Do you understand the severity of what I say. The... the _importance_?_"

Liara had given up trying to figure Serj out, and instead simply nodded her head and remained silent.

"_Myself and the rest of my people you see in this mansion were sworn to Commander Shepard a long time ago. Verga there is my brother,_" Serj said, gesturing to a blue-suited volus removing silverware from a drawer. "_And my uncle Wurn is here somewhere as well, though the rest are simply friends of mine - not family. _All_ of us, though, were sworn to the Commander together, though the one who insisted upon the swearing is not present. He was our clan leader, Borrak Rul, and after the Commander saved him from a certain death at the hands of a krogan bounty hunter, he repaid the woman with us. We took the Oath. That was over a year ago._"

Liara sipped at the whiskey, waiting patiently for the volus to continue.

"_We had no idea what kind of woman Commander Shepard was when we took that Oath. No idea what we were swearing ourselves into. Yet we took it... and here we are today. We wait on her hand and foot. We serve her meals, entertain her guests, clean their messes. We silently go about our tasks without protest, without praise, without reward. It is our oath, you see, and one which we cannot break. Not ever._"

Liara narrowed her eyes onto the volus' eye rims. She was understand. Finally, she was understand. "You can not break your vows... But _I_ can. If Shepard were to pass your Oath of Servitude to me... I could release you from it. Set you and your clan mates free from the shackles your clan leader placed upon you so long ago. That's what you're saying, isn't it?"

"_Any conclusions you draw are your own, Thessia-clan. To suggest such a thing would be a break in my vows. I _am_ permitted to say this, however: the volus can be powerful allies to those who aid them. We are a small people, but what we lack in size we make up for in perseverance and hard work. And we value our friendships... value them very much._"

"I understand," Liara said. Her ominous feeling had passed, and been replaced with quite the opposite. She felt... hopeful. A smile played at the corner of her lips. "Then let us hope that Commander Shepard returns soon."

Serj watched her for a moment before nodding. "_Yes. Lets._"

His hand fell on the table beside the whiskey glass. She looked down at it, back to the yellow rims of his suit, and smiled. She laid her hands gently atop his and squeezed, and though she couldn't be entirely sure, she believed the two of them had just made some sort of pact.

Serj stood. "_I would start your hunt for the Commander in Miss Lawson's room. Perhaps... the bathroom?_"

Liara lifted her brow, confused.

Serj's head gestured ever-so-slightly over the back of his shoulder and upwards. Then he bowed, turned, and left the kitchen. Liara's gaze traced the line of his gesture to the corner of the room, where a small, black, marble was positioned; nestled tightly along the ceiling's edge. It took her a moment to realize what it was, then she had it: a camera. Surveillance. Serj wasn't just guessing about Shepard's location - he _knew_. He had seen the commander abducted, and yet... he did nothing. Possibly because he knew it was his opportunity - a chance at his own freedom.

Liara stood, a rush of elation coming over her, and headed out of the kitchen.

Suddenly her meeting with Miranda Lawson seemed much, _much_, more exciting than she'd anticipated earlier.

**-Miranda-**

Waves of icy water crashed along the beach, reaching snaking tendrils of blue up the sand, pausing, and racing back down. Miranda took hold of her hips, sighed, and stood staring out along the horizon. She'd been looking for Jack for the last hour. It had not gone well, and the sun was preparing to dip below the ocean line again, plunging the planet into darkness. She was certain the day-night cycles were changing rather rapidly now. Perhaps it was a seasonal thing, but the days were growing shorter, the nights longer, and the wind colder. She didn't like that. Not with Jack out there somewhere amidst it.

The tide came rushing back up, threatening to wrap her ankles before halting and retreating back to the ocean. Miranda looked North once more, hopeful to see something, _any_thing, but when she did not she simply lowered her head, kicked some sand, and began the long walk back to the mansion.

It was twilight by the time the huge structure came looming up over the treetops beside the beach. In the sky above, Miranda squinted and could see the lights of shuttles and cruisers dropping into orbit of the planet in the distance. Shepard's guests for her party were beginning to arrive, and Jack was still missing. That meant she'd have to endure at least one more of these... _bizarre _get-togethers. The idea of sitting amongst a group of kinky, wealthy, weirdos, didn't sit well with her, and she hoped that perhaps Sam and herself could avoid it altogether if the volus allowed.

And of course she still had to speak with Ashley Williams in regards to her feelings about a certain commander she had kidnapped and stashed away in the bathroom of her guest quarters.

It was going to be an interesting night.

Miranda reached the front stairs of the mansion just as the purple of the twilight sky was deepening to blue, and climbed them to head inside.

She heard the shouting immediately. Upstairs. Anger. ..._Liara_.

"_Sam_!?" Miranda shouted, catching a breath to calm herself before taking the spiraling staircase up to the second floor to deal with whatever mess awaited her. It had to be Shepard. Someone had to have found her.

Six volus had the outside of her quest room encased in a semi-circle. When she breached the upper hall, their eyes fell on her but they did not move. She stared at them, hesitant and wary of some sort of trap, but the aliens simply stared back in silence.

"_Do it_!" Liara's voice boomed out of the open doorway.

Now she could hear the soft, gentle, little sound of Sam sobbing. That started the fire she needed to get her feet moving - traps be damned. She rushed down the hall, shouldered past the volus, and stormed into the room.

The first thing she saw was Shepard. The commander had been removed from the bathroom, yet she was still bound in her chair, though it had been tipped onto the floor and a volus in pink and red was hovering over her with his hands up. Her head lifted from the carpet and her eyes, alert and full of anger, flicked only briefly to Miranda before glaring back across the room. Miranda turned that way herself and saw Liara T'Soni had Sam knelt before her and was pressing the sharpened edge of a kitchen knife to the girl's throat. Sam's eyes were red and her bottom lip quivered as she held her shaking hands up, doing her best not to move her throat against the blade. Liara turned to face Miranda and frowned. "You stay where you are you little bitch. Your time is coming soon."

Miranda took a step forward.

Liara yanked back on Sam's hair, the girl winced and cried out, and the asari pushed the knife in closer. "I said _stay_!"

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Miranda snapped, looking from Liara to Shepard and back.

"You were right about this psychotic blue bitch," Shepard explained from her position stuck on the floor; the usual calmness in her voice slightly offset by her anger. "She's nothing but a power hungry little-"

"_Silence_!" Liara screeched. "Do it, Shepard! Do it or I'll spill her blood right here, right now!"

"No!" Sam cried. "She's insane, Commander! Don't-"

Liara pulled back harder on the girl's hair, causing her to scream again.

"What do you _want_!?" Miranda demanded.

"She wants the volus," Shepard said, her eyes burning holes across the room into Liara. "She wants me to transfer their Oath to her."

"Oath?" Miranda wondered.

"Shut up!" Liara yelled, briefly pointing the knife in her direction before driving it back towards Sam's throat.

"Please," Sam whispered as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Don't do it, Commander. She'll kill all of us in time if you give her power."

"Or I kill _you_ right now," Liara said. The asari looked back to Shepard. "Last chance, _commander_. You have the next five seconds to make your decision."

The silence that befell the room was deafening; only the quiet little sobs coming from Sam could be heard as Miranda, Liara, and the volus stood frozen in place, and Shepard glared up from the fallen chair tight-lipped and fuming. The time came and went, and then Liara was nodding and leaning forward, pressing the knife into Sam's flesh, pulling on it-

"_Alright!_" Shepard screamed. "Let her go you bitch. _Take_ the fucking volus. You hear that you little suited bastards? I submit your Oath of Servitude to Liara T'Soni. You are no longer under my command. Now get that _fucking_ knife away from her throat!"

Liara shoved Sam forward, spilling her to her hands and knees. She promptly crawled across the carpet and knelt beside Shepard stroking her hair and sobbing. Liara looked positively elated. She was taking deep breaths, her eyes wide, her hands trembling. It was as if she'd just received the most wonderful orgasm of her life.

Miranda saw her opening.

She rushed forward, ready to wrap her hands around the psycho's neck-

-but the volus in the red and pink suit, brought something hard down across the back of her head. She stumbled forward, tripped, and spilled onto the carpet. Everything was swimming away from her in black shadows. Her eyelids felt heavy.

As she slipped into unconsciousness, the last thing she heard was the sound of Liara laughing.

The laughter was loud and shrill and filled every inch of her head.

Only darkness then.


	15. Chapter 15

**-Miranda-**

In her dreams there was a monster. It was three stories tall, a blinding shade of blue, and had twisting tentacles spiraling out of its massive head. Fangs lined its gaping mouth, and the monster tried closing those fangs around her, trapping her, swallowing her. In her dream she had screamed a silent, horrified, scream and then was plunged into the scalding hot pit of the beast's belly.

In reality, Miranda woke up gasping for air and jolting to a sit. She got three quarters of the way there before her head _slammed_ into steel bars. Pain started at the point of impact, bolted straight through, and flared at the back of her head. Miranda winced, sucking air through her grit teeth, and reached behind her. Beneath her fingers, a swollen lump throbbed.

"Miranda?"

She looked to her left, discovering two sets of caged walls, and saw Sam tucked up into a little ball, seated on the floor of a Varren cage hugging her knees and swiping tears from her eyes. Miranda glanced around her and saw she was also in a cage. She had hit her head off the low-hanging bars of its ceiling. There was limited room to maneuver within, making the simple task of getting her elbows beneath her long and arduous. "Sam," she began when she had gotten to her side. "What the hell's going on. I got hit in the head."

"I know," Sam said, sniffling. Her voice was quiet, weak, and shaky. "The volus did it. Liara controls them now. She's won. Liara's won." She sniffled again at that; the very words seemed to drain her strength. "And... and she hurt the Commander badly."

"Shepard? What do you mean?"

Sam nodded to the front of the cages but did not look.

Miranda turned her head and saw Shepard at the far end of the dark dungeon room they were in. The commander was suspended from the ceiling, hanging upside down by her ankles, naked, her hands cuffed behind her, the leather hood that Miranda had worn earlier pulled snugly over her head; the mouth and eyes zipped shut. "What did that psycho do to her?"

"You'll see," Sam said, still refusing to look. She swiped at another tear.

Miranda looked back and saw Shepard was very slowly spinning in a circle. She was facing the cages, but her momentum was gradually turning her around. When it had, Miranda's mouth fell agape. "Oh my God... Shepard..." The woman's entire backside, from her shoulders to her ankles, was covered in dark red welts. Her ass cheeks were plastered with them, some so badly bruised that the skin had broken, sending little trickles of blood down her back in thin lines.

"Liara didn't put that hood on her til after," Sam said quietly. "I think she wanted to hear the Commander scream. She never did though. Not once. She didn't make a sound. That just made Liara angrier. She had the volus help her. They stood around her in a circle and hurt her..." There was no stopping the tears then, so Sam buried her face in her hands and let them flow.

Miranda's blood ran hot. She balled her fists, grit her teeth, and kicked at the cage door. "God damn that asari... God _damn_ her!" She kicked again, harder.

Sam's voice came muffled from beneath her hands. "S-S-She said she was going to do much worse to me, but... she doesn't realize m-m-aking me watch and listen to them do that to the C-Commander was the worst punishment I could ever receive. Miranda... I'm scared."

"Listen to my voice, Sam," Miranda said, making her shaking fists settle. "Listen, alright? No one's going to hurt you. I'm going to figure a way out of this, alright?"

Sam's voice came weak and quiet. "...alright."

"Sam, say it out loud. We're going to be okay. Say it."

"We're going to be okay."

Liara's voice interjected from outside the room. "No you're not."

Just the sound of the asari's voice was enough to make Miranda scurry forward to the front of the varren cage and grip the bars. She glared out into the darkness of the room and shook the bars. "_Liara!_" She screamed.

The asari came sauntering around the corner of the hall connecting to the room. She was dressed in a white dress and heels. She was smiling.

Miranda shook the cage bars with everything in her. They were, seemingly, not impressed with her effort.

"Ah, you see," Liara said cheerfully as she approached the cages. "Even _you_ can be broken, Miss Lawson. So calm and collected usually, but now? Now you've realized your own utter defeat and it _kills _you inside. Doesn't it? That feeling... _oh_, that feeling. Helplessness. Despair. Depression. Have they all come for you yet, or do you have enough anger in you to drown them out for awhile?"

Miranda sent a fist into the cage door. It might have hurt, but there was no way of knowing; she was too bloody angry. She drove it forward again, the flesh of her knuckles sinking into the bars and bouncing back.

"Miranda, stop. _Please_," Sam whispered beside her.

She did not. She punched again, roared in frustration, and then tried driving the heel of her foot into the spot where the hinges met the door. The cage did not budge.

"You know those things were made to hold _varren_ in them, right?" Liara teased, crouching before the cage and giggling.

"I'm going to kill you, Liara," Miranda said, huffing and puffing to catch her breath. She nodded, glaring into the asari's eyes. "I am. I'm going to _kill_ you."

Liara's smile spread wider. "Yes... you know, someone _else_ once threatened me that way. A certain bald, tattooed, friend of yours, actually. I had her, much like I have Shepard now, suspended and tortured..." Liara paused, tilting her head to the side and letting her eyes playfully dance around Miranda's body. "Didn't you ever wonder _why_ exactly it was that Jack never came back?"

Miranda breath caught in her chest.

Liara laughed. "Yes, that's right, bitch. Jack never returned... because Jack's dead."

"No..." Miranda said with a shake of her head. "I... I don't believe you."

The asari shrugged. "Believe what you will. I just wanted you to know the truth. Because you will suffer the same fate. Bound, tortured, and when I grow bored of you? Killed. Just like I did to Jack." Liara's eyes narrowed and she leaned a bit closer to the cage. "She cried out _your_ name as I drove the blade into her stomach, you know."

Miranda didn't think it was true, but it _could_ be, and that was enough. She screamed, grabbed hold of the cage bars, shook them, punched them, threw her head back, screamed again. Her heart thundered in her chest, turning into a war drum. She felt light-headed, but it didn't stop her. She punched again, again, _again, _screamed, and then felt warm tears racing down her cheeks.

"Leave her alone!" Sam's voice pleaded.

"There we are..." Liara said, standing. "You see, once the anger drains from you, you begin to feel reality set back in. And reality for _you_, Miss Lawson, is: you're fucked."

Miranda knelt, catching her breath. She stared down at the cage floor and slowly but surely felt the fight seep out of her.

"And _you_," Liara said, pointing at Sam. "You little mouthy bitch, don't think you're getting off any easier. In fact, I'd suggest you start stretching those pretty little legs of yours. I'm going to spread them nice and wide tonight before I tear apart every hole on your body for our guests."

Sam hugged her knees tighter, whimpering.

"_Serj_!" Liara yelled.

A moment later, the volus in red and pink appeared at her side. "_Yes, Miss T'Soni?_"

"Strip and clean them," Liara instructed. "I want them ready to show off within the hour. Our guests will soon arrive."

"_Yes, Miss T'Soni,_" the volus said. "_May I suggest, though, that you keep Commander Shepard hidden away down here. Her guests are very loyal to the woman, and would do almost anything to __protect her. We don't want a war on our hands._"

"I _know_ that!" Liara snapped. "You think me an idiot? I didn't mean Shepard. She's staying right here tonight... I'll come give her her dues after our guests have departed. But I want the caged sluts ready. Can you handle that?"

"_Yes, Miss T'Soni._"

"And also, I'd like you to start calling me 'Master', Serj."

The volus hesitated, but obeyed. "_Yes, Master_."

"Good boy. Now do it," Liara said, heading out of the room. She turned at the last moment to shout back "I'll be seeing you bitches soon," and was gone.

Serj began unwrapping a hose from the wall as other volus joined him.

"Miranda..." Sam whispered. "What are we going to do?"

Miranda knew saying something, _any_thing, might comfort Sam, but she couldn't find anything _to_ say. She couldn't tell her what they were going to do... because she didn't know.

She just didn't know.

**-Ashley-**

"Hello!?" She shouted, her hands cupped around her mouth to help carry her voice. "Is anyone out there? Hello!?" She pounded the library door with the butt of her palm. "Let me out of here!"

Something bad had happened in the mansion. She didn't know what, or why, or to whom, but something bad had happened. Ash was sure of it. She'd been reading her book when the shouting started from somewhere upstairs, but by the time she'd gotten to her feet and tried heading up to see what was going on, one of the volus had appeared and shut the door in her face, locking it. The East wing and West wing doors were locked before she even got a step in either of their directions, and that had been that. She'd been left locked in the library for over an hour since, and had no idea why.

Her open-palm became a fist and she drove it against the door as hard as she could. "Hey! Hello!? I know someone can hear me!"

Something clicked near the handle. Ashley's eyes widened and she took a step back just in time; the doors swung open and Liara T'Soni came stumbling in. Her eyes were red and rheumy, and she practically fell into Ashley's arms. "Oh, Ash!" She cried out, wrapping her arms around Ashley's waist and squeezing. "I'm so glad you're okay."

Ashley was dumbfounded. She hesitated before resting her hands on the asari's shoulders and hugging her back. "It's okay, Liara. It's alright. What happened? What's going on? Why was I locked in here for the last hour?"

"Oh, Ashley, it was terrible," Liara said, swiping at her eyes. "I was _right,_ Ash. They hurt her! Miranda and Sam... they _hurt _her, Ash!"

"Shepard? Is Shepard okay?" Ashley said. Her heart raced in her chest. "Liara, what happened to Shepard? Where is she!?"

"She's alive... but barely," Liara explained, peeling away from Ashley's body, but keeping her hands on her arms. "They were trying to overthrow her and take the mansion. I caught them and... and they almost hurt me too, but the volus stopped them. Shepard, though... she's in bad condition. We've had her shipped off-planet for medical treatment."

"Oh my God..." Ashley whispered. "I can't believe it... is she going to be okay?"

"Yes, she should," Liara said. "Thank goodness for that."

Ash stared forward at nothing, taking it all in. "Why... why would they do something like this. _Sam_? I thought Sam was... well, kind of in _love_ with Shepard."

"It's that Miranda Lawson, Ash," Liara explained. "She twisted the girl's mind. She _did_ work for Cerberus for many years. I mean... you're with the Alliance, you know how positively _vile_ those Cerberus people can be."

"Yes. Yes, I do," Ash admitted with a nod. She'd seen plenty of the horrors Cerberus had committed across the galaxy. "Well, what happens now?"

"Now we wait for Shepard to get shipped back to us, hopefully, with good news that she's not sustained any permanent injury from the brutal attack Miranda and Sam laid upon her."

"Shouldn't we go _with_ her?"

"To the medical facility? No," Liara said. "It's a very exclusive, private, facility. One of Shepard's wealthier friends owns it. It's best for us to stay here and carry on like normal until she's returned."

Ashley raised her brow. "What do you mean 'carry on like normal'? What's 'normal' in _this_ place?"

"Well, for starters, the Commander was throwing a party tonight," Liara told her. "A big party, in fact. We could cancel... but I don't believe Shepard would want that."

"No... I suppose she wouldn't," Ash admitted.

"So let's just have it then. And Ash... Ash, it would mean the _world_ to me if you'd act as my date. You know, like you did for Shepard at her last party? I'm just so shaken up by what's happened to our sweet commander... I could really use you by my side tonight. The volus have put me in control until Shepard returns, so I'll be hosting. I don't _want_ the control-it disgusts me-but that's what Shepard wanted, and so... I guess I'm the new temporary 'commander'."

"Your date?" Ash questioned.

Liara squeezed her hands in her own. "Yes, Ashley. You know... you could put on that beautiful dress like when you were Shepard's date. And you can laugh with the guests and make jokes and call me 'the commander' if you'd like... I guess that would be nice."

The asari's hands squeezed tighter. Ashley's eyes flicked to them and then back to Liara's eyes. She forced a smile. "Um... I guess so, Liara. If that's what you really want. I'm just worried about Shepard. And what about Miranda and Sam? I can call in the Alliance and have them brought up on-"

"No," Liara cut her off. "No. Those two... Ash, you didn't see what they did to the commander. It was terrible. We can't simply hand them off to the authorities."

"Well I don't see-"

"Leave them to me, alright?"

Ashley didn't like the sound of that. "Liara, I-"

The asari's hand moved to her lips and pressed gently against them to stop her. "Ashley... _please,_ alright? Just do this for me. I just want to forget what I saw done to Shepard and unwind at this party tonight. Just wear the dress and stay at my side and we can have this discussion tomorrow. Hey, maybe this medical facility will work so quickly Shepard will return tomorrow too. Okay? Does that sound good?"

There was something the asari was not telling her, but Ash wasn't going to find out what that was anytime soon. Her only option was to play along until she could find out more. She slowly moved her head back until Liara's hand fell from her mouth. "Alright, Liara. We'll go on like 'normal' tonight if you think that's what Shepard would want. I'll go get dressed."

Liara smiled, wide and pleased. "Thank you so much, Ashley. Come here." She wrapped her arms around Ash's shoulders, pulled her close, and squeezed. "This means so much to me. I'll see you in a little bit."

With that, she left.

Ashley watched her go, dressed in her white dress and high heels, and tried wrapping her mind around what the hell was _really_ going on. She retrieved her reading glasses from the center table of the library, tucked them onto the bridge of her nose, and left herself. The hall spilled out to the main lobby, where several volus were carrying on like normal. Ash watched them for awhile, hands on her hips, eyes narrowed in concentration. They didn't seem to notice or _care_ about her presence. She wasn't sure if that was a good or a bad thing. Her gaze fell to the stocky, steel, door that lead to the mansion's dungeon. If working with the Alliance had taught her anything, it was to trust your gut, and her gut was telling her she had to go down there.

Ash waited until the lobby had cleared of the volus, then quickly sidled along the wall, gently letting the soles of her boots rock along the marbled floor so as to remain silent, and slid her fingers around the doors steel handle. It twisted up, _clanked_, and the door was coming open. She hugged her body to the wall and stepped sideways within, closing it behind her. The staircase was narrow and dark enough to lose your footing if you didn't pay attention; so she did. One step after another she carefully wound her way down towards the cool, rushing, air of the dungeon below.

She was halfway, her arms extended, her palms grazing the side walls for balance, when a glowing red circle appeared at the foot of the stairs. She froze, held her breath, and peered down in confused terror until she realized it was simply the mask of one of the volus; their breathing apparatus' glowed.

The alien was staring at her. It was dark enough so that his masked face was hidden in shadow during his exhales, but lit up with a soft red glow on inhales. His head cocked sideways. "_Can I help you, Miss Williams?_"

She swallowed. "Oh, um..." _Lie, Ash, _she told herself. _Just lie._ "I... was, um..."

"_Yes?_"

"Just... just looking for..."

"_What? Whom?_" He asked. A _thump_ sounded as he began climbing the steps himself. The glowing red circle of his breather floated forward in the dark.

"I'm sorry. I made a mistake," she said, turned and climbed the staircase. She reached the top, gripped the handle of the door, and twisted.

It didn't budge.

_Thump_. She turned and saw the volus was still coming. "_A mistake_?" His distorted voice questioned. _Thump_.

Ashley opened her mouth to say something, but wound up staring down at the volus instead. His head swayed with every step as he _thump - thump - thumped_ his was closer. Something bad had happened in the mansion. She didn't know why or when or to whom... but her gut feeling was telling her that this volus had a large part to play in it. And in the Alliance - you trusted your gut. "Stay away from me," she warned, her back pressed to the door.

"_Miss Williams!_" He made a sound that could have been laughter. "_What's the matter?_"

_Thump._

"Just stay where you are, alright?"

_Thump._

He was short, his legs stubby, and she had the high ground. If she had to-_needed _to-she could attack him. But there was doubt in Ashley's mind, and doubt was another thing an Alliance soldier had to adhere to. If she hurt this volus and he was innocent... she'd have to live with that for the rest of her life.

"_Miss Williams, allow me to help you with the door._" _Thump. _"_Just hold on one moment._"

He was only three steps below her now, a floating ball of red approaching her knees. _You're paranoid, Ash,_ she told herself. _Don't do something you'll regret._

She had decided upon letting him to the door. The volus thumped onto the step below her and reached his arm forward in the dark. She dropped her gaze to his hand. He inhaled and the breather's glow lit the staircase just enough.

Just enough for her to see the syringe he was carrying, the sharp end of the needle stabbing for her arm.

She planted her foot on the alien's chest, leaned in, and shoved. His arms flailed up above him, his legs kicked out, and then he was tumbling backwards down the steps; the red glow of his breather briefly turning the dark staircase into a nightclub - flashes of red circling and painting the ceiling, the floor, the ceiling, the floor. Then he stopped falling and his body hit the floor of the dungeon below with one final _thump_. He lay motionless; a shadowed lump amidst the concrete. The breather still pulsed, but slowly and labored.

Ashley stood frozen at the top of the stairs, heaving to catch her breath, and feeling a cold sweat drip from her brow. She stood like that for a good while, partially because she was terrified, partially because she was waiting to see who had heard the scuffle and would come running. After half a minute, she realized-with some relief-that no one _had_ heard.

With the door at her back locked, there was only one way to go, so she went.

Reaching the dungeon floor, she prodded the volus' body with the toe of her boot. He did not stir. She stepped gently around him, crouched, and found the syringe lying cracked and bent to the side of his outstretched little hand. The contents inside were liquid and brown. She didn't think she even _wanted_ to know what the alien had been trying to inject her with.

Footsteps approaching from the adjacent hall.

Ash's eyes widened, she cursed beneath her breath, and shuffled down to the volus' legs. The aliens were short but round and heavy, so when she lifted his ankles to her waist and pulled, he barely budged. She grit her teeth, planted her feet, and pulled harder. His suit made a _thiissss_ sound as it scraped the concrete floor.

Now voices accompanied the footsteps. _Volus_ voices.

"Come on, come on!" Ash whispered to herself. She dug a heel into the floor, yanked, stopped, dug her other heel down, yanked, stopped. The volus was coming, but too slow. She glanced back at the corner she'd have to round and realized she'd never make it. The hall was dark, though. Dark enough that a shadowy lump on the floor might go unrecognized - _if_ it didn't pulse light.

The voices were close enough to distinguish words, which meant she was out of time.

Ash dropped to the floor on her belly, army-crawled up beside the unconscious volus, and wrapped her arms around his head. She clamped her hands over his mouth-piece, burying the light between her fingers. It still poked out here and there in little dull lines, but it was the best she could do.

"_If not tonight, when?_" The voices were in the same hall then; nearing from the opposite end.

"_It has to be tonight. It's the only way to make enough credits to cover the expenses._"

"_If she doesn't?_"

"_She will. We'll make her._"

Their lights came bobbing right up to her; one a bright green, the other a soft purple. They stood a mere few feet away, lingering at the steps.

"_There's no breaking vows, Telk."_

_ "Who said anything about that?"_

There was a moment in the conversation where they both went silent, and Ash was sure it was because they had spotted her lying there in the hall like an idiot. But then the volus climbed the staircase. At the top, one commented about the locked door, but it came open quickly enough - he must have had a key. It slammed shut, and the sound of her's and the unconscious volus' breath was the _only _sound left in the dungeon. She got her hand beneath her chest, pushed herself up to her feet, and wiped the sweat from her brow.

Returning to the alien's legs, she once again lifted and began the difficult process of getting him out of the hall. They wound up in a smaller room with stools around a leather bench and cuffed links with chains tethering them to the walls. Ashley dropped her attacker and sat on one of the stools catching her breath. It was in that quiet moment that she heard it.

The sound was drifting into the room faint and soft and filled with reverberation, like a choir whispering in a church hall. Ash steadied her breathing, focused, and listened. It was melodic and coming from the corner of the room. She stood, made he way cautiously over, and pressed her ear to the wall. The sound-voices, perhaps-grew ever-so-slightly in volume. She backed away from the wall, her brow furrowing in confusion.

_Get a grip, Ash, _she though. _This is crazy. You're hearing things._

Only, she wasn't. She was sure of it. She pressed her ear back to the wall and sure enough the voices could be heard once more. The wall was thin, possibly hollow, and unnaturally cold. Ash took a step back again and scanned the length of it. Her eyes fell on a stone at the other corner; waist high and just slightly offset enough to catch notice. She went to it, crouched, and placed her hand on it. It was warmer than the others, but unlike the twentieth century films they'd studied in art class in college, the wall didn't magically slide away to reveal any hidden passages.

Ash backed away, hands on her hips, and stared forward, thinking. The volus at her feet stirred and groaned. She realized their suits were probably meant to withstand much more than the toxicity of air, and the alien would awaken soon. She stepped to his hands, lifted them, and dragged him closer to the wall with the intent to chain him there. She stopped mid-drag when she saw the palm of his glove. It was white, but at the fingertips and thumb, it was a bit dirty, as if he'd been gripping some filthy object.

Or, perhaps, touching walls.

Looking back at the offset stone, she noticed it hung at _her_ waist, but would be perfectly placed for the volus to march right up and give a push. Ash bent, grabbed the alien by the waist, and winced as she lugged him over and propped him beside the wall there. His little hand fit perfectly over the stone as she placed it, and then-

-those twentieth century films were more accurate than she'd thought. The wall at the corner of the room slid back, a cold gust of musky air rushed in, and a dark and cavernous hall twisted down further into the ground beyond.

"Whoa..." Ashley whispered, taking a step forward. The walls and ceiling of the hall were carved right into the rock, but so smoothly it looked like proper architecture. The voices she heard earlier had easily doubled in volume now that the path lay bare. "There's a problem in front of you and there's only one thing to do about it, Ashley Williams," she spoke the words, but it was her father's voice she heard. "Fix the problem."

The cuffs clicked into place around the volus' hands, and as Ash was finishing up, she saw the alien had a thin black rod strapped to the inside of his left leg. She frowned, reached, and removed it. There was a switch at the base, and she pressed her thumb into it. The top sparked with blue electricity; little bolts snapping at the air around it. The thing was a cattle prod of sorts.

She nodded, thankful to be armed in _some_ capacity, and moved to the front of the entrance. She left the top of the prod sparking to light her way; the electricity sending a blue ball of light down the hall. _If the higher-ups at Alliance HQ could see me now, _Ash thought.

She stepped into the unknown.

**-Liara-**

She sprayed the perfume, leaned forward, and took a deep inhale. A smile came across her face. "Yes, this is the one!" Liara cheered, clapped her hands, and set the bottle down. "I will smell as beautiful as I'll appear, don't you think?"

Serj bowed his head. "_Absolutely, Master._"

She made her way across Shepard's bedroom and opened up the shoe drawer. It slid out and was lined from end-to-end with shoes of every color, size, and style. Liara licked her lips, eyeing them up. She decided on a pair of silver, lacy, heels. "Perfect!"

"_The first guests have docked, Master,_" Serj informed her, a hand to his ear. "_Shall I go and greet them?_"

"You may," Liara said, sticking her feet into the shoes and gawking at how pretty her blue skin looked beneath the silver lace. "First, tell me how pretty I am."

"_Very pretty, Master._"

"Prettier than Shepard herself?"

"_Of course._"

"And even Miranda Lawson?"

"_Yes, Master._"

Liara smiled. Yes... she _was_ prettier than those whores. They were _human_; nasty, filthy, perverted, humans. She ran her fingertips along her breasts. "You're dismissed."

"_Yes, Master,_" Serj said, but lingered for a moment and then stepped forward. "_About our arrangement-"_

"Yes, yes, I know," Liara said, swatting the air in annoyance. "I will release your little Oath soon, Serj. After the party."

"_But _before_ the guests leave. That is important to me, Master. You must break the Oath of Servitude _before_ the guests depart."_

Liara frowned, growing more annoyed. "What does that even matter? Fine! Just leave me be and do as I say without question for the next few hours and you will have your release. _Before_ the guests leave."

"_Thank you, Master._" He bowed his head, turned, and prepared to leave.

"Oh, and Serj, have Miranda and Sam positioned in the ballroom. Gag their mouths and make sure Miranda is displayed... _gratuitously_, if you understand."

"_Where the guests can view her with ease?"_

"Yes. And where they can put their hands on her... anywhere they want," Liara explained, feeling her smile widen. "Sam, too, I suppose, though her figure won't draw as much attention, I suspect, as Miss Lawson's." She was hoping someone would get drunk enough to rape the woman silly... she'd like that, especially since she was going to do it herself before the night was over. "And make sure Ashley is dressed and ready."

"_Miss Williams has escaped, Master._"

"What!?" Liara snapped, spinning to face the volus. "_What_ did you just say!?"

"_Your story apparently wasn't convincing enough, Master. We spotted her on surveillance a few minutes ago making a run for the woods."_

"No!" Liara whined, stomping her foot. The heel on the silver shoes broke in half as she brought it down. They'd be impossible to wear now. "_No_!" She screamed even harder before setting her raging gaze back on Serj. "Do you know how badly I wanted her on my arm tonight you stubby little _bastard_!?"

Serj remained silent.

"And you just- you just let her _slip_ away from me, didn't you!" Liara screeched, throwing her arms up. "I hope you're happy... damn you! Damn _her_!" She kicked the shoes from her feet and threw open the drawer to pick out new ones. "You're all against me... all of you... against me..." Her eye twitched and she ground her teeth until it stopped.

"_Shall I send out a party to retrieve her, Master?_"

"Oh, to hell with it!" Liara shouted. None of the shoes were as perfect as the silver ones she'd broken and that was making her even angrier. "Let the bitch go. Tomorrow morning send someone out there with a gun and put one in her deceitful little forehead!"

"_Yes, Master_."

"I mean... don't _kill_ the bitch," Liara explained, taking a breath. "Just... hurt her a little and bring her back."

"_Yes, Master. I will see you later tonight. The guests are arriving now. I hope that you will honor our agreement..."_

Liara shooed him away with a swat of her hand.

"_The Oath must be broken _before_ the guests leave."_

"Go!" Liara yelped, pointing.

Serj bowed and went.

She turned her attention back to the shoes. So many shoes. So many choices. They swam in her head, mocking her, laughing at her. Against her. The shoes were all against her, too.

Her eye twitched.

**-Jack-**

She paced around the room, her feet slapping in rhythm off the cool floor, her arms folded across her chest, and her eyes keeping watch on the viewport that ran the length of the room. Outside, night was setting in, and ship after ship was dropping into orbit; the dull light of their thrusters making them look like massive fireflies in the distance. Jack pressed her lips together and frowned. Things were happening out there. _Big_ things. And yet, she was stuck in here: a prisoner, _always_ a prisoner.

"_Argh_!" She growled in anger and punched a fist to the glass.

She'd woken up a few hours earlier with little to remember how she'd gotten here. The last thing she could recall was that psychotic asari slut hovering over her with a candle in her hand, and then - _boom_, a lapse of time and here she was. The room had to be a compartment sectioned off a small ship. The whole thing _sounded_ like a ship; the steady thrum of the engines idling reminded her of the Normandy. The room was small, sparsely furnished, and-most importantly-locked. She pounded on the door for awhile after waking up, but no one had answered. There had been a hot meal and a glass of water sitting at the room's sole table. At first she mistrusted it, but realizing if someone had wanted her dead by now, she'd _be_ dead by now, she ate and drank. It was good.

That was hours ago, though, and now she had grown beyond impatient. The ships landing on the planet had only served to stir that impatience. Liara was still roaming around out there, and more importantly, so was Miranda. Shepard and the rest had no idea of how dangerous and batshit crazy that bitch was, and there was nothing Jack could do to warn them of it.

That pissed her off. She cursed and flipped the table on its side.

"_Could you do you best not to destroy my ship, Jack?_"

Jack froze, staring up at the ceiling. That voice had come from the intercom, and it had been familiar. "Let me the fuck out of her! I don't know who you are and I don't care! Just let me the fuck out! _RIGHT NOW!_"

"_I'm coming in, Jack. Could you sit down first and try not to hit me. I'm on your side here._"

Jack frowned, thinking on that. There _was_ something familiar about that voice... She sighed, went back to the cot she'd woken up on, and sat on the edge, keeping alert and ready to attack.

The doors slid back and Kasumi Goto walked in.

"Kasumi?" Jack questioned.

The thief she'd ridden into hell and back with during the Omega-4 Relay mission stood before her dressed in a snug stealth suit of dark grey and navy blue. An attached hood was up and over the back of her head, shadowing most her face. Her lips were plainly visible, though, a strip of purple paint running down the center of them. She was smiling as she spoke, "Hello, Jack. Long time no see."

"What the hell are you doing here?" Jack asked, standing.

Kasumi put a hand up to motion for her to sit back down. "Relax, Jack. Like I said: I'm not your enemy. In fact, I seemed to have saved you, though admittedly unintentional as it was, it was still a rescue. The asari had you in a very... disadvantageous postion."

"Liara... the bitch's name is Liara," Jack said, anger heating up her blood at the simple thought of the twisted blue bitch's smiling face.

"Yes," Kasumi agreed, taking a seat at the opposite end of the cot. "She had you bound and gagged in a shed... what was that all about?"

"It doesn't matter," Jack said with a shake of her head. "Look, we have to go back to that mansion. _Miranda_'s in there and she doesn't know what a sick fuck Liara is. None of them do."

"That's not part of my mission here, Jack," Kasumi explained.

"Well then fuck you, I'll go myself," Jack said, stepping towards the door.

It slid shut as Kasumi pressed a control on her wrist's touch panel. "Please, sit Jack. I can't have you interfering with my mission."

"_What_ fucking mission?" Jack snapped.

"I'm here to retrieve a girl named Samantha Traynor."

Jack frowned. "Shepard's slave girl?"

Kasumi shrugged. "I suppose."

"What do you want with her?"

"_I_ don't want anything. The people who _hired_ me do."

"You're a kidnapper now?"

"I'm a thief. People can be stolen the same as any painting or ship or valuable."

"Well listen to me, Kasumi," Jack said, sitting back to the cot and staring into the thief's eyes, or at least what she could see of them beneath the hood. "You're 'valuable' is in danger in that mansion. They all are."

"I know this."

"Then let's fucking _go_!" Jack snapped. "I know the ins and outs of that place. I can help you."

"Liara is delivering the girl to me tonight," Kasumi explained. "Until then, you and I are going to sit still, Jack."

"She told you that? And you _believed _her? Are you as fucking nuts as she is? She's not going to do _shit_ for you!" Her eyes drifted to the viewport. "And what the _fuck_ are all those ships doing dropping into orbit!?"

Kasumi glanced outside. "Your guess is as good as mine. I would assume our former dear Commander is throwing herself a party." Her eyes fell back to Jack. "This is all news to me. I was expecting to come here to an isolated planet with only Samantha, Shepard, and the volus. Instead I wound up walking into some crazy little game you all seem to be playing with each other."

"It's no game," Jack said. "Well... it might be to Shepard, but Miranda and myself were _kidnapped_ by her."

"Shepard kidnapped you?"

"And Miranda, yes."

Kasumi put a hand to her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe you should explain this situation to me from the beginning... so I have a better understanding of what I'm dealing with here."

So Jack did. She told the thief everything she could, from the night Shepard showed up at Grissom Academy, to the last night Liara had her locked away in the shed; only leaving out her night of sex with Miranda on the beach.

Kasumi sat quietly for a long while afterward, taking it all in. "So Commander Shepard is just as crazy as Liara, then?"

"No... no, Shepard..." Jack struggled to find the right way to put it. "Shepard's basically like a child with too much power and unsure of what she wants to do with it. She's relatively harmless compared to that fucking psychotic asari."

Kasumi thought on it again. "Well, what do _you_ want to do about all this?"

"I want to storm the mansion. Give me an amp if you got one. I'll tear those fucking walls down and crush Liara T'Soni's blue little head in," Jack explained, balling her fists.

"An amp? Like a biotic amp? I don't have one, Jack."

Jack cursed. Without an amp, a biotic was fairly useless as far as their powers went. "Well... fuck it, we'll _sneak _in, then. I'll get Miranda, you get Sam, and we go."

"What about Shepard?"

Jack thought about it. "Shit... as fucking pissed as I am at her for getting me into all this... I guess we should get her ass out of there, too. Or at least make sure she knows about Liara. Then after everyone is safe and fucking sound and you have your little 'valuable'... I'm going to kill Liara T'Soni."

Kasumi stared out the viewport as more ships dropped into orbit. "As good a plan as any, I suppose, Jack. Except you have one, glaring, flaw in it."

"Well spit it out."

Kasumi ran a hand along her control panel. Dim lights powered on around the room's ceiling. It had grown dark outside and the light provided enough visibility within the ship to see one another, but not much more. "I wasn't hired to kidnap Samantha Traynor, Jack. I was sent to _rescue_ her."

Jack frowned. "What... what do you mean? From Shepard? You know she's _willingly _acting as Shepard's slave, right?"

"Not from Shepard. Shepard is as clueless as _she_ is."

"I don't understand," Jack admitted with a shake of her head. "You said you didn't know about Liara."

"Not Liara, either. As crazy as she might be, she's not the real danger." Kasumi leaned forward. "The real danger... is the volus."

"Volus?" Jack echoed, a smirk coming across her face. "I've knocked out _krogan _with my bare fists, and you're telling me to worry about _those_ little fucks?"

"You don't understand, Jack. They're not nearly as innocuous as they appear," Kasumi explained. "They were sworn to Shepard under the Volus Oath of Servitude last year."

"...alright..."

"However, the clan that they came from... the clan that they were sworn _out_ of was uncovered only a few months ago to be the most vile, terrible, group of slavers in the galaxy." She looked back to the viewport as she continued. "They were a relatively small organization based around Omega. Aria T'Loak knew of them, but even _she_ didn't get involved with their shady, underground, business. The organization dealt in drugs, bounties, theft, but their most lucrative business was the trading and selling of organics."

Jack shook her head. "How do you know about this? I've never heard a thing about it. Does the Alliance know? Cerberus? _Any_one other than, apparently, _you_?"

"After it was uncovered, it was kept from the public by the highest ranking Alliance officials. It was a black mark on their service, so naturally they wanted to minimize word that they had failed at their job for so long. Many disappearances were attributed to the volus group. Most never were seen again."

"Alright," Jack said, thinking. "Even if everything you say is true, what does it matter? If they've been sworn to Shepard, they can't do anything to break their precious little vows, right?"

"Correct, assuming Shepard _keeps_ the Oath bound to them," Kasumi explained. "If she does not? If she releases them from her service? She'll have a mansion full of the most wicked, unscrupulous, slavers you've ever seen. That would be bad for my client's daughter."

Jack lifted her head. "Sam's parents? That's who you're working for?"

Kasumi nodded. "They heard Commander Shepard had a group of volus sworn to her. They paid a very high amount of credits to track her down and find out if those volus came from the slaver clan. When they discovered they _had_, they hired _me_ to come get her."

"A thief instead of a professional kidnapper?"

"A thief with very close ties to Shepard," Kasumi corrected. "Which, they felt, was more valuable than anything else."

"How did _they_ find out about all this?"

"A close friend of theirs happens to be one of those high-ranking Alliance officials whom promptly buried the story of the Volus Slave Trade. Which is why they couldn't go to the Alliance, either, without sacrificing his name and putting him in... how do they say it... deep shit?"

Jack stood, running her fingers through the stubbly hair she had grown since arriving on the planet. Her mind was racing with all this information, but the thing it kept landing on was Miranda. "We have to go stop this. If what you're saying is true... Kasumi, don't make me fucking sit in this god damn ship while you go without me!"

"Relax, Jack. The situation has changed, that much is clear. We have to think this through, though. Running into that mansion will likely only get us _both_ captured... or worse."

Jack watched the skies. Another two ships broke the horizon, flying towards the docking bay beside the beach. "Do you still have that cloaking suit you used aboard the Normandy?"

Kasumi nodded.

Jack nodded, staring North. Staring towards the mansion.

"Get it."

**-Ashley-**

The voices grew as she went further and further down the tunnel. There was no mistaking it now, it _was_ a tunnel. At first, she'd thought of it as a rock hall, but the deeper it wound into the planet, the more it became haggard and jagged. Ash held the cattle prod before her, the blue light casting its glow upon both the walls and her own face. Her eyes were wide and alert and a little afraid. She went on, though. That's what a good soldier did.

The tunnel wrapped in a zig-zag pattern down a sloped piece of rock. She took careful steps down it, a pebble shooting from beneath the rubber sole of her boot and ricocheting forward into the dark, leaving a trail of echoed _clacks_ as it hit the walls. The path evened out again and she started forward once more.

She could heard the voices clearly now. They were chanting, and her earlier idea of a church choir wasn't that far off. There was some melody in the voices, but mostly they were just droning on and on.

The tunnel began to widen, further and further, and then the rock fell away and smooth, arched, steel replaced it. Ashley's eyes widened and she ran her hand along it. The white/silver metal beneath was cool and smooth. It was at that moment she realized: this was no simple mansion. Something was built beneath it. Something _big_.

Steel pillars began jutting from the walls at regular intervals, and the chanting was loud enough to drown the sound of both her footsteps and the electric hum of the cattle prod. Light fixtures dotted the walls, so she triggered the prod's kill-switch.

She rounded a corner and her jaw dropped. "Oh my God..."

Beyond the hall was the largest room she'd ever seen. And in the center-

-hands, stubby but strong, wrapped her torso.

Ashley screamed and tried twisting free of them. They did not let go. They violently yanked her to the ground, getting a hold of her hair, and then weight was on top of her. Something damp and soft pressed up against her lips and nose, and she recognized the smell as chloroform. Her screams were lost beneath it, and her vision blurred as she had no choice but to breath the fumes in.

The last thing she remembered seeing were two, pale yellow, rims staring down at her.

The fabric came away from her mouth and she was still conscious enough to mutter one word.

"...Shepard.."

Then she slept.


	16. Chapter 16

**-Jack-**

Yellow lights began popping into existence from the shadows, cutting two parallel lines up the courtyard path before the mansion, splitting apart around the central fountain, and meeting back together to guide a trail up the front steps. Night had settled in, and the first guests to the party were arriving; soon to walk that lighted path inside. They'd made it before the start. That was good.

Jack kept her head low and her voice lower as she leaned toward Kasumi beside her. They laid on their bellies atop an embankment on the mansion's East side, a pair of focusing lenses in their hands. "We're early," she told the thief.

"We wait," Kasumi answered. The distant yellow was shining dully in the dark pits of her eyes beneath her hood.

Jack turned back to the mansion. Two turians were walking arm-in-arm along the lit path. One gestured to the fountain and spoke something too quiet to hear. The other laughed. "Alright, look: you see that trail of gravel around the far edge of the mansion? That leads off to a locked bulkhead. The _bulkhead_ leads to the dungeon, provided you can pop the lock quickly and quietly enough."

Kasumi's painted lips spread into a smile. "Jack..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know. 'World's Greatest Thief' and all that. Just stay sharp, alright? Miranda's in there with that psycho asari and the volus. If we mess up-"

"We won't," Kasumi assured her. Jack's look lingered on her for a moment before she accepted the woman's confidence and turned away. Kasumi shifted her weight, entrenching her elbows deeper in the grass and leaning back into her focusing lens. "You've certainly changed since the Normandy days, Jack, I'll say that." Jack said nothing, so she continued. "Since when are you so concerned about Miranda Lawson, anyway? Last _I_ remember, you two were nearly tearing the Normandy apart fighting on a day-to-day basis."

Jack remembered. She didn't want to, but she did. "Yeah... things change."

"_People _change. _Things_... things usually never do." Kasumi turned to her, the hint of a grin at the corner of her mouth. "Are you in love with her?"

"Love's bullshit," Jack answered promptly, hugging the dark cloak Kasumi had given her around her bare shoulders; the wind was gusting a cold breeze that sent a shiver up her back, but the cloak's embrace was warm and she steadied once more.

Kasumi allowed herself a quiet giggle. "Only to those who've never had it, Jack. Or those who've lost it..."

"Miranda's..." Jack thought of their night on the beach. She thought of the woman's hands on her chest. Her lips on her own. "She's beautiful."

"Well anyone with _eyes_ could tell you that about Miranda Lawson. Beauty doesn't make people change, though. Love does. And you've changed, Jack, like it or not. You're sticking your neck out for someone else here tonight. Would you have done that in the Normandy days?"

Jack frowned at the thief. "Shut up already, would you? Stay focused," she said and turned back to the mansion.

Kasumi laughed once more, but said nothing further on the subject.

**-Miranda-**

Cold water rushing up her nose and into her mouth woke her. Miranda snapped alert, opening her eyes and putting her hands up to shield herself. Icy water was beating onto her naked body and head in a tight stream from outside the cage. She screamed, rolled to her back to keep it from choking her, and grabbed at the cage bars to steady herself. The water died down a few moments later.

"She's _awake_! Stop!" Sam's voice was shouting as the hose noise faded and the quiet of the dungeon returned. Miranda turned to the girl and forced a smile in thanks. Sam tried smiling back, but the gesture was lost as her eyes turned fearfully towards the front of the cages. "What's going on?"

Miranda looked back. Three volus were gathered outside. One stepped forward with a pair of collars in his hand before tossing them in front of the cages. "_Put them on_."

Sam, who was used to taking commands, quickly crawled to the front of her cage, slid her fingers through the bars, and worked the collar through.

"_Do you need the hose again?_" The volus asked, turning his gaze on Miranda.

Miranda swallowed her anger, shook her head, and crawled forward to do the same as Sam. Once she had it through the bars, she glared at the volus as she wrapped it around her throat.

"_Tight,_" he demanded.

As the collar began to push against her flesh, she heard something automatically click into place at the back of her head. She kept her eyes locked on the hose as she lowered her hands and awaited further instruction.

"What about the Commander," Sam asked.

Shepard was still strung up upside down at the other end of the room; the leather hood over her head keeping her blind and silent.

"_Never mind her. Open the cages."_

The other two volus stepped to the sides of the cages and ran electronic cards along the edge. A thick bar slid up and over, and the doors swung ajar. _I can kick it into one of them, _Miranda thought, focusing. _Scramble out. Grab one, hit the other, get Sam-_

But the moment was gone as quickly as it came. The volus stepped back to give them room and pointed. "_Out._"

They both crawled out and stood. The volus were beside them before their feet were even beneath them. They carried black pairs of handcuffs. "_Turn_." Miranda considered one last attack plan, but saw the head volus running his thumb along a control panel latched to his arm. The collar she wore would cripple her with a high-voltage shock if she tried anything; she'd learned that the hard way. With no other option, she sighed, turned, and placed her hands behind her. The alien was quick to lock the cuffs snugly down around her wrists and tug at her to turn back around.

Sam had been cuffed as well. She didn't seem to be paying any attention, though. Her eyes were locked across the room on Shepard. "You can't just leave her like that. What if she can't breath?"

"_Silence._"

Sam's eye moistened. "I mean... how could you be so cruel to her? She was a _good_ Master to all of you!"

The volus moved his finger over the control panel on his arm.

"_Ah!_" Sam screamed. She winced, threw her head back, and dropped to her knees. The volus beside her took hold of her arm and forced her to stand back up almost instantly.

"_You will obey," _the volus with the control warned. "_Or you'll get another shock._"

Sam's lip quivered as she stared at him. Her body was shaken, her determination, however, was not. "It's not right... the Commander was kind to all of you."

"Sam..." Miranda quietly warned, keeping her eye on the collar controls.

"At least take her down from there!" Sam pleaded. "She isn't- _AH!_" The volus sent another shock into her collar, dropping her to the ground again.

"That's _enough_," Miranda shouted, stepping forward.

The volus turned to her and lifted the arm with the collar controls as a reminder of what he could do to her. She stopped, glaring and gritting her teeth. He smiled before turning to Sam once more. "_Obey or I'll do it again._"

Sam was catching her breath; the last shock had clearly hurt worse than the first. Still, Miranda could see: she wasn't broken. Not yet. "I don't _care_! The Commander doesn't deserve-"

Miranda saw the volus moving to shock her again. She wasn't having it. She twisted away from the alien at her side, lowered her shoulder, and rammed it forward into the head volus' gut. He yelped and tried recovering, but Miranda sent her foot around in a sweep at the back of his knee. His leg kicked out and the little alien fell to his back. She stepped over him, pivoted her hips, and bent her knee. She dropped it over his throat and pushed. The volus made a choked, gargling, sound through his breathing apparatus; his hands swatting at her leg, but Miranda had positioned herself carefully where he could not shift his weight beneath hers. She frowned and applied more pressure to his throat.

The other two volus rushed forward. She turned to them and shouted "I can snap his neck right here, right _now_!" She couldn't, really, but they didn't know that.

It stopped them.

"Sam, get out of here," Miranda said, keeping the squirming volus pinned beneath her knee. Then to the volus, "Unlock her cuffs."

"No!" Sam pleaded. "I won't leave you and the Commander!"

"Sam, I don't know how much time you have! Just _do _it!"

The time they had was shorter than she'd thought. Another two volus entered the room from her rear and began shouting. With no way to turn to face them that didn't release the volus beneath her with the collar controls, Miranda cursed, removed her knee, and surrendered. "Alright... alright."

"_Restrain her!_" The fallen volus screeched when his voice had returned to him. He grasped at his throat and coughed as he struggled to his feet. "_Now!_"

They fell on her then, like a pack of hungry varren. The first tackled her to the ground even though her hands were up in surrender. The concrete smacked against her cheek, flaring pain in the side of her face. The others joined, wrapping their gloved hands around her legs and the back of her neck, pinning her to the floor. She felt straps tighten around her ankles, binding them together. Another wound her knees, both above and below. The volus atop her moved aside, and they used another to bind her elbows, and a final strap wrapped her waist. They finished, and Miranda lay tightly wrapped on the floor, unable to move even an inch. She glared up at the head volus and balled her fists. "How's your throat..." she growled, happy that at least she'd hurt the bastard.

The volus stared at her a moment, then turned to Sam, lifted the controls and gave her another shock. She threw her head back and fell once more.

"God _damn_ you!" Miranda screamed, but her binds tightly pinching into her flesh reminder her there was nothing more she could do.

"_Bring them upstairs."_

"Serj!" Liara's shrill voice cut into the room from the top of the dungeon steps. "They're _here!_ Get up here and prepare for greetings!"

"_Yes, Master,_" The volus with the controls said. He looked to the rest of them thoughtfully. _"Get moving, Sam. Leave this one,_" he gestured to Miranda. "_She's not going anywhere. We'll get her when we can._"

The aliens nodded their ascent, took hold of Sam by each of her elbows, and led her out of the room. She glanced fearfully down at Miranda as she passed, but Miranda gave her a confident to let her know that everything would be alright. That seemed to help a bit. She nodded back, and then her and the rest of them were gone; she lay alone on the cold dungeon floor.

After they'd gone she waited for a few moments before craning her neck around and looking to Shepard at the other end of the room. "Shepard..." she tried, whisper-shouting. "Shepard, are you awake?"

The commander spun slowly in her suspension. The bruises at her backside came into view, and Miranda had to closer her eyes. "Shepard!" She tried again a bit louder.

"_Mm_," Shepard stirred, ever-so-slightly, beneath the hood.

"I'm going to fix this," Miranda told her, unsure if the woman could even hear her. "I don't how, yet... but I am. I'll get you out of that." She waited for a response, but Shepard was still and quiet once more. It pained her. Even after everything her former commander had done... hell, she was the _reason_ Miranda was in this whole mess, she still wanted the woman to be okay. A part of her, even, still wanted her commander's _approval_. If she _didn't_ find a way out of this whole thing it would be like... like letting Shepard down. "I'll fix it... _Commander_."

Shepard spun; nothing more.

Two volus came for her a bit later. One tucked her ankles beneath his armpit, and the other hoisted her up by her shoulders. They waddled their way, lugging her between them, to the stairs and then made the arduous climb to the top. The aliens struggled with stairs enough given their short stature, but carrying _her_ made it near impossible. They managed, eventually, but by the time they'd reached the top they were huffing and puffing from their breathers. Miranda liked that; at least she'd done that.

After a short break in the lobby so the volus could catch their breath-during which, Miranda saw neither Liara or any of her guests-they lifted her once more and carried her back around the stairs, through a short, central, hall and beneath a decorated archway with purple, frilly, drapes at its sides.

They entered an enormous ballroom that Miranda had, somehow, never seen before. It was two stories high with a domed ceiling like the libraries. A golden bannister wrapped around the second floor, allowing anyone above to peer down at anyone below. On the ground floor, several wooden tables, stands, and bars dotted the edges of the curved walls, lining them all the way around in a circle. At the top of the round room, a fire burned in a hearth. The rest of the light came from a massive chandelier hanging over the center of the room, where the polished marble of the dance floor gleamed and shimmered beneath it. Eloquent statues and paintings filled every spare bit of space, and Miranda was surprised to see three of the volus had positioned themselves near the back between a pair of over-sized flower pots. One had a flute, the other a harp, and the last a violin. A sad, melodic, song drifted into the room from their instruments and echoed off the high, domed, ceiling.

Her captors carried her directly across the dance floor, and she could now smell something sweet burning in the air. She turned her head and spotted Liara with two turians at either side near the edge of the room. The asari was listening to them speak, laughing and smiling at all the appropriate places like a good hostess. Her eyes flicked, briefly, to Miranda, and she politely excused herself from her guests before marching over. She was dressed in a white dress, white heels, and-Miranda was digusted to see-a diamond-encrusted tiara sat atop her head.

"Here," she instructed the volus, gesturing to a nearby pillar. "Get her up against there and tie her down." The asari's eyes landed on her own. "I'm putting you on display for all my guests to gawk at. You're my _prized_ possession."

She thought of how Jack would respond, and found it appropriate. "Fuck you."

Just a bit of the joy left the asari's smile at that. "And get me a gag."

The volus reached the pillar, forced her to stand against it, and wound more black straps around her shoulders, waist, and thighs, pinning her snugly in place. "Good," Liara said, satisfied with their work, and stepped in front of her. "You know tonight, after I'm done letting each and every guest fondle you in whichever way they desire, it's just going to be me and you... we're going to have so much fun."

Miranda looked to the front of the ballroom. Volus were leading a group of humans dressed in tuxedo's and long, flowing, dresses inside. Even from across the room she could see the disappointment on their faces when the volus must have informed them that Shepard wasn't going to be making an appearance. "You've got more guests to greet. You'd better go greet them," Miranda told Liara.

Liara glanced back. "So I do." She turned her attention back to Miranda as a volus handed her a pair of black cloths. "Open you mouth."

"You're going to lose, you know," Miranda assured her. "You're insane, Liara. _Too_ insane to get away with all this."

"Dear, I've already won," Liara said with a smile.

"We'll see."

"We _will_," Liara snapped, losing some of her phony grace. "Now open your fucking mouth."

The volus were leading the men and women across the ballroom. Miranda realized she could shout to them, warn them that Shepard was in the dungeon. They likely wouldn't believe her, but if it could plant even a _seed_ of doubt...

Liara must have sensed her plan, because the moment Miranda's lips parted to shout, the asari stuffed the balled-up cloth in to her mouth, packed it in place, and wrapped the second cloth between her teeth, knotting it behind her head. "_Fmmk!_" Miranda grunted as Liara jerked the gag tight before turning to her approaching guests.

"_Master T'Soni,_" the volus said. "_Mr. Erik Weir and his wife, Cynthia._"

"Greetings!" Liara chirped, taking their hands in turn and shaking. "We met at Commander Shepard's last party."

The man, who was tall and sported a black goatee on his thin face, smiled and bowed his head. "Yes, Miss T'Soni. I recall. A shame that the Commander herself won't be attending tonight. Her invitation made it seem... very urgent." His eyes flicked to his wife's and they shared playful grins together. "One might even be inclined to believe this is some _game_ of Shepard's, perhaps?"

Liara's brow creased. "A game?"

Erik laughed and clapped her on the shoulder. "Of course, I wouldn't expect you to give anything away, therefore _spoiling_ the Commander's surprise." He winked.

"Oh..." Liara looked dumbfounded. "I assure you, Erik, Shepard really _won't_ be making an appearance tonight. She was injured quite badly," the asari gestured to Miranda. "By _her_."

Now the man's gaze fell to Miranda and she immediately recognized him. Shepard had had her hogtied and presented on the dinner table to entertain the guests at her last party. After Ashley Williams pleaded her case and saved her any further embarrassment, _he_ had been the one arguing in the opposite direction. Now she saw that same lustful look come across his face as his eyes fell on her bare breasts, then further down to her crotch. "Is that so..." Erik said.

Liara looked pleased with his interest. "Yes. Her punishment is that she's to be in the hands of the guests tonight... however they'd like her."

He turned to Liara, his brow raised. She smiled, nodded. He turned back. "Anyway we'd like?"

The blond beside him, Cynthia, stepped forward and put a hand on his arm. "Erik..."

"What?" Erik snapped defensively. "You heard our host! Plus... I mean, _look_ at her. That's Miranda Lawson." His eyes swept across her nudity. "She's famous."

Now the _woman's_ eyes were on her as well. She didn't carry quite the same lust, but there was certainly something there. "What do you want to do with her?"

Erik smiled. "What do _you_?"

Cynthia stepped forward, reached out, and cupped Miranda's breast in her hand.

"_Mmf!_" Miranda grunted with a shake of her head; she couldn't believe what was happening. The woman's fingers were cold as they brushed across her nipple.

Erik licked his lips. "Describe them, dear... tell me."

"Firm... full... warm," his wife answered.

"And all yours, if you so desire," Liara chimed in. "I'd even grant access to private quarters here in the mansion. _After_ the party of course."

The blonde gave her breast a little squeeze before releasing it. "Is that what you want, Erik?"

"Oh, yes, ma'am," the husband admitted. He stepped forward and Miranda noticed, with disgust, the bulge pressing on the crotch of his pants. "Very much."

Cynthia rolled her eyes before setting them on Miranda's own. "Fine. But you better not enjoy it too much you little slut," she said and slapped her across the face.

Miranda was too stunned to react. She simply stared forward, chewing on the gag in her mouth, her cheek stinging from the blow.

"He'll he gawking at her all night now," Cynthia said, taking her husband by the tie and leading him away. "Come, Erik. Let's get a drink."

When they were gone, Liara leaned forward and brushed back some of Miranda's hair, smiling and studying her face with delight. She whispered, "Oh, this _is_ going to be a fun night."

**-Jack-**

Guests were funneling into the mansion now in thick, chattering, streams. Male humans in dark suits with women in dresses at their arm. Asari in elaborate red gowns that accented their skin tone. Salarians wearing crowns of gold atop their peaked heads. Two batarians dressed in blue robes. Turians with armored plates at their chests garnished in jewels. As they all approached the top of the mansion steps, the doors swung open and a warm, soft, glow emitted from within accompanied by the floating noises of voices and music.

"It's time," Kasumi whispered, lowering the focusing lenses from her face and turning to Jack.

Jack nodded; she'd been thinking the same. "Yeah. Party's in full swing now. No use waiting around any longer."

Kasumi stood, brushed the dirt from the front of her stealth suit, and punched in a control on the suit's arm. She disappeared, only the faint lines of reflected light on her cloaking device remained. When she spoke, Jack found it unsettling; as if her voice was coming from the woods themselves. "Alright, Jack. I'll get to that bulkhead and work on getting it open. Stay near me at the wood's edge and keep an eye out."

"Just be quick."

"Of course," Kasumi's voice replied, and Jack could hear the smile in it.

The reflected light before her shifted, and then trailed off towards the mansion, leaving Jack alone. She stood herself, took a quick look at the front of the mansion where the stream of entering guests was finally begin to taper off, and stayed low to the ground as she began tracing the edge of the forest around in a semi-circle to the West side.

The woods were thick and cluttered around the mansion grounds, and the going was slow. Twigs crunched beneath the boots Kasumi had provided her, but she was too far from anyone for it to matter. Her cloak caught on a branch as she rounded a tree. Jack worked it free and was about to begin moving again when something caught her eye, halting her movement. She bent her knees and lowered herself to the ground. Up above, higher on the embankment and a few dozen feet deeper into the woods, a small ship glowed beneath the planet's twin moons. It was oval-shaped; a dark teardrop mounted to the ground with three large legs. Jack found it strange that one of the guests would set down so far from the mansion, but then she saw something stranger: A large shadowed figure stood before the ship on the lip of the embankment, peering down at the mansion. Silent and staring; silent and _watching_.

Jack's mouth felt dry. She swallowed, lowered herself even further, and watched the figure. From the size and angles of the shoulders, it had to be a krogan, but what the fuck was it _doing_? Did it matter? She thought of the blue bitch inside that mansion putting her hands on Miranda and decided, for the moment, it did not. She was careful to remain in shadow and keep her movement slow as she continued forward; one watchful eye glancing occasionally up at the watching shadow. She had made her way past it, the eery figure fading behind her amidst the treetops, and yet still it hadn't budged. She didn't like that, but there were more pressing matters at hand. She moved on.

By the time she'd reached the mansion's West side, Kasumi had already gotten the bulkhead open. Jack was impressed; the thief was as good as she said she was. She spotted that queer haze of reflected light hovering beside the bulkhead and began moving towards it. Kasumi's playful voice greeted her as she neared, "Quick enough for you?"

"Pretty quick," Jack said. She glanced back towards the woods. "You didn't come here with anyone else did you?"

"No. I've worked alone for a long time now, Jack. You know that."

"There's a krogan out there standing on the hillside. He's just... shit, the fucker's just _watching_ the mansion. It's fucking creepy."

Kasumi was quiet for only a moment before asking, "Does it interfere with our plan?"

"No, it doesn't. It was just strange," Jack said, pulling her gaze from the woods and focusing on the stairs leading down to the dungeon. "Alright, stay behind me and stay sharp. I know the layout, but who the fuck _knows_ where those little volus shitheads could be hiding."

"After you, then."

Jack nodded, lifted her leg over the bulkhead, and descended the shadowy steps. Shepard had left the door within unlocked last time she'd seen it, and this time was no different. It swung open, smooth and quiet on its hinges, and the dark, cool, dungeon lay before her. She lifted a hand, gestured for Kasumi to follow, and stepped inside.

The dungeon room where Shepard had once strapped her to a bench and laid ice on her back was a collection of shadowy lumps in the darkness. Above, footsteps and voices and music seeped through the floor in bassy, thick, sounds. Down here, though, it was quiet. Jack didn't know how to turn the lights on, so she stepped further into the room. Her hand reached out and found the leather bench she had been bound to, the thought reigniting an anger for her ex-commander, and side-stepped it. Beyond, a dim light in the adjacent hall was trickling into the room just enough for her to make her way towards it.

Halfway into the room, the light popped on; a volus stood before her.

"_Shit_," Jack cursed, and instinctively reach around to the holster strapped to her back.

"_Don't_," the volus warned, lifting his hand into the air. Jack saw he was holding a syringe between his gloved fingers, but he had it positioned like a dart. The little fuck meant to _throw_ it at her. "_This will take your eye if I so desire it to. We volus have very good aim, Earth-clan. Throw your gun aside."_

"I don't have one," Jack told him as her fingers wrapped around M-6 Carnifex at her back.

The volus sighed, brought his free hand to his ear, and spoke, "_Serj, I may have something to report. I'm not... sure yet._"

His look lingered on her, testing her, asking the silent question: Do I?

Jack glanced over her shoulder. Kasumi wasn't there. She turned back to the volus, nodded, and carefully removed the gun, tossing it to the ground beside her.

"_No, Serj. I was mistaken. All is well. My apologies._" He brought his hand from his ear and moved forward; the syringe needle aimed at her.

"What the fuck is that," Jack demanded, raising her hands and taking a step back.

"_Something to make you sleep for awhile._"

Kasumi's cloaked figure moved beside the wall to her left; the light catching its angles every-so-slightly. Jack grit her teeth. It wasn't good that she'd seen the thief. That meant the _volus_ may have seen her. She watched the little alien, though, and as he approached his head did not turn in her direction. Kasumi was moving slow, though, and she had to stall him. "Just fucking _wait!_" Jack tried, lowering herself to her knees and putting her hands on her head. "I'm not trying anything. You don't have to stick me with that shit, alright?"

The cluster of reflected light pressed on again, getting around the volus' backside. "_Silence, Earth-clan." _The needle came up high. "_This will hurt, but only for a moment._"

Kasumi was getting close.

Jack shook her head. "If you fucking stick me with that shit-"

"_Silence, I said!" _He lifted the needle.

Kasumi made her move-

-and the volus spun, driving the syringe into the central mass of the cloaking device and depressing the plunger. Kasumi yelped, the suit flickered on and off twice, and then stayed off. The thief was exposed, and the needle was sticking out of her stomach. She winced, made to grab at it, but then her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she dropped to the floor.

Jack pounced for the pistol at her side.

The volus pounced faster. His weight slammed her hip, throwing her to the ground with such force she slid away from the Carnifex; her fingers getting a fleeting brush along the gun's barrel and then grasping at nothing but air. She roared, got her knee under her to stand, and the volus threw his body on top of her. They both spilled back, rolling once before coming to a stop. The volus was atop her hips, his gloved hands working to pin her arms down beneath his knees.

"_Fuck you_!" Jack screamed and twisted her hips to get him off.

He didn't budge. Once her arms were pinned, she watched him dig into his utility belt and yank out a damp, white, fabric. She could smell the chloroform on it immediately.

"_NO!_" She wailed, trying to wiggle free.

The volus' arm shot out, covering her mouth and nose with cloth.

She held her breath for as long as she could.

She thought of Miranda.

**-Miranda-**

The ballroom had filled up fast. Every guest that arrived was announced by a volus at the main archway in a loud, booming, voice. Then Liara would break away from whatever group she was currently trying to entertain and exchange hugs and greetings with the _new_ group. And there were plenty of new groups: humans; turians; asari; salarian. All the guests who'd turned out for Shepard's last party had returned and had brought along _new_ guests with them. They had started filling out every inch of the ballroom, so the newer guests were directed to the second floor, where they peered over the golden railing down at the dance floor with glasses of wine in their hands; big, disgusting, smiles on their faces. Miranda saw all this unfold from her place at the rear of the ballroom, strapped naked to a pillar; nothing to do but chew the gag in her mouth and watch.

Liara had said she intended to 'show her off' and she'd kept true to her word. Periodically, she'd lead a group over to her and claim Miranda as 'my little tramp'. Miranda had to listen to the asari's lies each and every time as she spun her crap about Miranda attacking Shepard and leaving her injured. Most of the guests simply scoffed at her, shook their heads in contempt, and left shortly after. _Some_ though... some stayed. And some touched. A turian, upon seeing her, had loudly exclaimed '_The _Miranda Lawson!?' and strolled right up to her and grabbed two handfuls of her breasts. Later, a group of Asari studied every inch of her, their hands running along the bare flesh of her arms and legs and neck. They stepped back, giggle amongst each other, and walked away. The worst was the man from earlier with the goatee, Erik. She kept seeing his eyes land on her from various places in the ballroom. every time his wife wasn't paying attention, _his_ attention went right to her.

It was after a Salarian in a tophat had fondled her breasts and claimed with a cheerful exuberance that they were 'Prime and Perfect!' that the man came back to her. His blonde wife was nowhere in sight. Miranda sighed as he approached.

"Hey, gorgeous," Eric whispered, his eyes not even bothering looking into hers; they fell on her breasts immediately. He licked his lips and rubbed his hands together. "Wife stepped out. Though we could get to know each other before tonight."

The man disgusted her, but right now he could also help her. "_Mmf_," she hummed into the gag and raised her brow.

"What's that?" He said, a playful grin spreading across his face.

"_Mmmm_," she tried, gesturing to her mouth with her eyes.

"You have something to say, dear?"

Oh, she had something to say. The minute she could, she was going to scream for someone to go check the basement. Go find the woman they all came here so desperate to see strung up in a dungeon, welts on her back, hood over her head. She nodded.

His hand reached up, his fingers stroked her cheek. Miranda bit the gag, waiting as patiently as she could. He laughed. "I don't know... your mouth looks good with something in it. Would you like something _else_ in it, dear?" He grinned, reached down, and took a hold of the bulge of his crotch.

She swallowed her pride, closed her eyes, and nodded her head; if he removed the gag, she only needed enough time to scream.

"Slut," he snapped, took her breast in one hand, and pinched hard at the nipple.

"_Mmf!_" She grunted, her eyes shooting open and landing, confused and angry, on his own.

"I'll see you tonight," he said, turned, and left as quickly as he came.

The volus musicians finished the song they were playing, shifted to a minor key, and began something slow and sad. Every Turian in the ballroom cheered and raised their glass in salute to the musicians; Miranda assumed it was something from one of their composers. More volus moved through the room carrying silver trays above their heads. Assorted fruits and nuts and delicacies littered their tops. Wine was served as well, and Miranda found it amazing that the short little aliens with the stubby legs could move so quickly; she never saw a glass go empty for longer than a few seconds before a volus was there to refill it.

Liara moved from group to group, laughing and chatting and laughing some more. Miranda watched, with disgust, as a salarian got down on one knee and put on a fake 'proposal' for her, much to the cheers of his friends and nearby onlookers. Liara batted her eyes 'accepted' and allowed the salarian to kiss her cheek. His group whistled and clapped their hands. Liara smile, bowed demurely, and walked off to mingle with someone else.

It was then Miranda realized she hadn't seen either Ashley or Sam the entire night. That worried her. She knew how scared Sam was of the asari, and how much Liara didn't like the girl. She hoped with everything in her that Liara hadn't done anything to her. If she _had_... Miranda pulled at her straps. They kept her still.

A group of humans began pleading for their 'wonderful hostess' to sing a song. Liara put her hand up and shook her head, smiling and a bit of red coming into her blue cheeks, but the humans were persistent and eventually got their way. Liara had a brief conversation with the musicians, then the ballroom grew silent and eager as she stepped before a sound projector and sang. Her voice filled the entirety of the ballroom. The song was a quiet little number with an annoying, shrill, chorus that Liara sang quite flatly. Still, at the end of it, the ballroom sent up a roar of applause, raising their wine to her in salute. Liara bowed and put her hands to her chest, smiling from ear to ear. A short man with blonde hair stepped forward from the group that had talked her into singing and offered his hand. She took it, he smiled, and they went to the dance floor as the band launched into an up-tempo, bouncy, tune that got everyone tapping their toes at the very least.

Again, Erik approached her as his wife danced with a turian. Miranda looked away from the man as he smiled at her; if she looked longer than that, her anger was almost too much to bear. The music was too loud to hear what he said, but whatever it was, their was booze on his breath, and the next thing he did was take the tip of her breast in his mouth and suck. Miranda closed her eyes and pretended it wasn't happening to her; that this was just some insane dream she was having. Then his hand was around her jaw, shaking her head til her eyes opened. "Look at me you bitch," he shouted over the music. She did. He kissed her lips over the gag, pulled back, and smiled. "Thank you, dear." He almost turned away before adding a single word that send a chill up her spine.

"Soon."

She, thankfully, didn't seem him for a long time then. More drinks were served, more music played, and more people danced. Liara's step began to take a wobble in it, and Miranda realized the asari had gotten a little drunk herself. After nearly falling into a group of humans, she steadied herself, put a hand up and smiled. She climbed back to the little platform where the volus musicians played on, and gestured for them to _cut_. They did. The chatter of the ballroom died down, and all eyes turned to her. She spoke into the sound projector and said, "Who's ready for the main show of the night?"

They cheered. Every one of them.

Miranda didn't like the sound of that.

"Bring the whore out, Serj," Liara said, putting a hand over her brow and scanning the ballroom floor. "Serj? Where are you you stubby little bastard... _get_ her!"

The musicians stood, rested their instruments against the back wall, and exited the room through the side entrance. The guests began to quietly whisper amongst themselves as Liara stood, the wine swaying her hips, and waited. Finally, two new volus appeared beneath the golden arch of the main entrance. In their hands they held ropes, and at the _end_ of the ropes-

-Miranda whimpered into her gag and had to look away.

Sam was cuffed to a leather bench on a slightly lifted platform with wheels beneath it. The volus dragged the whole thing in towards the dance floor. Sam's hands were tethered to the floor of the platform so she was bent over at the waist. Her legs were spread out wide to the very ends of the platform and locked down in shackles. She was completely naked, a ballgag strapped around her mouth, and, Miranda saw with heart-wrenching sadness, she was crying.

Liara giggled into the sound system. Miranda snapped her head to the side just in time to see the proud, smug, little grin come across the asari's face as she climbed down from the musician stand and began making her way across the room. "_GRMMMMPH!_" Miranda screamed at her.

Liara's eye flicked her way, winked, and turned back to Sam.

Miranda pulled at every inch of her restraints, but she couldn't budge; couldn't move; couldn't _stop_ Liara.

"This little slut made the mistake of crossing Commander Shepard, too," Liara shouted. Without the sound system, she wasn't quite as loud, but her voice carried well enough over the stunned silence of the crowd. "And now my treat to you: I'm going to fuck her til she bleeds!"

A smattering of applause went up from the crowd, but most of them simply stood with bemused looks on their faces. Sam was quietly weeping into her ballgag. Liara made her way to the platform, climbed it, and grabbed the girl's hair. She wrenched it back so Sam's head faced hers and smiled. "Whores get their dues, bitch. They always do," Liara told her, shoved her head back down and bent. She returned to a stand with a massive strap-on dildo in her hands. She showed it to the crowd like a trophy.

Again, the crowed reacted with some hesitant applause and a whole lot of silence. Liara didn't seem to mind; she was already strapping up. Miranda realized that none of them were going to stop the asari. Not one of the sick bastards was going to do a _thing_ about this. It made her sick. It made her sad.

Worse, Erik was at her side again then. He smiled at her, slipped a hand down around her ass cheek, and squeezed. "Let's watch together, dear. Shall we?"

Liara buckled the massive dildo around her waist, laughed, and swung it back and forth in the air. She turned to Sam, her eyes widened with anticipation, and she moved around to her rear. "What hole do you want me to shred first, bitch?" Liara asked.

Sam closed her eyes, but made no sound.

_Good for you, _Miranda thought. _Don't give this sick psycho the satisfaction._

"Oh you'll scream," Liara assured her, gripping the girl's hips and getting into place. "You'll fucking scream soon enough you little slut."

Miranda didn't have a clear view, but Liara must have done something bad then, because Sam _did_ scream, or at least tried to around the ballgag. The sound was weak and pleading, and Miranda could feel her stomach turn over. Liara laughed, thrust her hips forward, and Sam screamed again.

"_Commander Shepard!?_"

Miranda's eyes widened. She looked up and found Liara's frozen face staring at hers with a mix of confusion, disbelief, and horror locked in it. _It can't be_, Miranda thought. _It just can't be._

Yet - it was.

The crowd's gasps went through the room like a shockwave. The groups at the ballroom's East entrance began splitting apart, clearing a path, and just generally getting the fuck out of the way. They didn't speak, didn't laugh, didn't make a move once they'd stepped aside.

Shepard walked through them, as naked as when Miranda had last seen her, her face stern, dark, and brooding. Her fists were clenched. Her back was a mess, covered in red welts and bruises that looked even worse up here in the harsh lighting of the ballroom.

Miranda's heart thundered in her chest. She didn't know how it was possible, didn't _care_, because Commander Shepard was back. Somehow, someway... she was back.

"S-S-Shepard..." Liara whispered upon seeing the commander marching through the still-stunned crowd. "S-_Shepard_?"

Shepard's eyes went from Liara to Sam and finally, to Miranda. She headed her way, and Miranda could see the looks of horror on the crowd's faces as they got a glimpse of her bruised back, butt, and legs.

"Commander," Erik said beside her, removing his hand from her ass cheek. "Y-You're... naked? What-"

Shepard walked before the man, took his shoulders in her hands, and drove her forehead into his nose. It _cracked_ and twisted in an unnatural angle as a spurt of blood shot from the man's nostrils and he collapsed back to the floor on his ass, screaming in pain.

Her eyes flicked to Miranda. "You okay?"

Miranda swallowed, felt her heart pounding even harder, and nodded.

Shepard returned the nod before glancing over at Liara. "I'll be right back," she whispered and began marching across the ballroom.

"W-w-wait! P-PLEASE!" Liara begged. Miranda saw the asari's eyes desperately scanning the room for her volus squadron. "S-SERJ!?" She shrieked. "_SERJ!_"

No volus came.

Shepard marched forward in her nakedness. It appeared the only thing in the world she saw was Liara, because she did not step around anyone else - they stepped aside for her. Miranda saw, with a deep sense of satisfaction and pride, that they feared her. They feared her because she was _Commander_ Shepard.

None so much as Liara. "_Shepard, PLEASE WAIT!_" The asari was pleading. She had her hands before her, trembling, and trying to halt Shepard's pursuit. She stepped backwards, missed the edge of the platform, and tumbled off the side to her knees.

Shepard climbed up and unlocked Sam from the bench. Sam stood, crying ever harder now-though _those_ were the good tears; the happy tears-and fell into Shepard's arms. The commander hugged her tight, kissed her forehead, and whispered in her ear. Sam nodded and stepped aside. Shepard marched for Liara once more.

"Hey, cheerleader," a familiar voice said beside her.

Miranda turned, saw, and smiled around the gag in her mouth.

**-Jack-**

**-Ten Minutes Earlier-**

He'd bought it. The dumb little shit had bought it. Jack had held her breath, feigned unconsciousness, and waited as the volus held the chloroform-soaked rag over her mouth and nose, and the _moment_ he eased up on the tension, Jack snapped her hips sideways with every bit of strength she had left. The alien yelped, tried covering her mouth once more, but by then it was too late. He tumbled off her and she scrambled to her feet. He scrambled to his, too, but she made it first, and when he was halfway up, she sent the heel of her boot across his jaw. He dropped.

"Kasumi," Jack called to the fallen thief beside her. She stepped over the volus and knelt at the woman's side. Kasumi didn't stir, but when Jack felt her wrist, there was a pulse. The volus had, at least, been telling the truth about that. She was just sleeping. "Fuck me... now I've got to do this shit alone?" She complained to her unconscious partner.

Kasumi was light, and dragging her to the bench at the edge of the room and laying her down was relatively easy for Jack. Once it was done, she patted the thief on the shoulder, checked the Carnifex pistol to make sure it was still loaded and ready, and tucked it into her holster to continue on.

Jack had expected-or, perhaps, simply _hoped_-to find Miranda in the dungeon and without any more trouble from the volus. Half of her hopes came true; there were no further volus to deal with. She did not find Miranda, however. She found Shepard.

"What the fuck..." Jack whispered once she'd peeled the hood from the commander's head. When she'd seen the naked body hung upside down with welts and bruises covering the woman's entire backside, she thought it was that Ashley Williams. It wasn't, though. It was, somehow, Shepard. The commander's eyes were closed. "Shepard?" Jack tried, shaking her shoulders. "Jesus Christ, Shepard, wake the fuck up! What _happened_?"

When the commander once again didn't stir, Jack went to the nearby sink, filled an empty glass with water, and splashed it in her face. Shepard's eyes opened but squinted immediately. She groaned, shook her head, and stretched her jaw. "Ah, shit..." she said, wincing.

"Shepard?" Jack said; the commander hadn't even noticed her.

Shepard's eyes flicked up to her and frowned. "Jack?"

"What the _fuck_, Shepard? What happened to you?"

Shepard told her. Told her _everything._

By the end, Jack was so angry, she was pacing back and forth with her fists balled and her breath shooting through her nostrils in hot streams. "Motherfucker... mother_fucking _asari! If she fucking _touched_ Miranda-"

"I don't think she did," Shepard explained. "Now would you get me out of this, Jack? I'd like to pay our mutual enemy a visit if you don't mind..."

Jack stopped pacing and stared down at the woman. "You're the reason I'm in this whole fucking twisted nightmare... the reason _Miranda_'_s _in it."

Shepard said nothing.

"Shit, Shepard... you really fucked up this time, didn't you?"

"Yes," Shepard admitted. "I did. And I'm sorry."

"Are you going to try any of that kinky shit on me or Miranda or, fuck, _any_one else again if I get you loose?"

"Only if you want it," Shepard said. "Never against your will. I promise."

Jack stared at her for a moment. Then she let her down.

When Shepard was free, the woman took a moment to orient herself before facing Jack and extending her hand. Jack looked at it, then up at Shepard's face. There was a deep sincerity, an _honesty, _in her former commander's eyes that she wasn't expecting and it almost got _her_ emotional. When she took Shepard's hand, she pulled the commander in and hugged her; careful not to squeeze her wounded back too hard.

"Thanks, Jack," Shepard said, hugging back. "Now let me start making this whole thing up to you. I'm going to go hurt Liara T'Soni. Very badly."

**-Miranda-**

"_Shepard, PLEASE!_" Liara screeched. She was on the floor of the ballroom, scurrying back on her hands and knees to escape the commander's approach. "_Just w-w-wait! _You don't understand! SHEPARD! You don't- please! _STOP!_"

Shepard did not stop; cold fury burned in her eyes as she walked after the crawling asari.

Miranda turned back to Jack. It was like a dream. Like the most wonderful dream she'd ever had. Jack smiled, reached up, and pulled the gag from her mouth. A million things ran through her head then, but the one that stuck was the day Shepard had Jack wash her in the shower. The way Jack's hands and fingers ran along her body and breasts. She'd asked Jack to kiss her then, but Shepard had stopped it. She knew it sounded corny, but it was the only thing she wanted to say at the time. "Kiss me."

This time, Jack did.

"_SERJ!_" Liara was pleading from the ballroom floor. "_Where are you! SAVE ME! STOP SHEPARD, PLEASE!_"

Shepard stepped before the asari and cracked her knuckles. "You're one twisted fuck, Liara. You know that?"

Liara frantically shook her head. "N-no, Shepard! I didn't w-w-want to! They made me, Commander! Those terrible little volus! They... they _tricked_ your sweet Liara into-" Movement at the front of the ballroom caught her attention. The red and pink volus, 'Serj' apparently, was waddling forward. "_SERJ! Get over here! STOP SHEPARD!_"

Shepard turned back.

Serj was moving forward, but at a casual pace. "_Yes, Master T'Soni. Right away._"

Shepard ignored him, grabbed Liara by the arm, and jerked her to her feet. Tears spilled from the asari's eyes. "SERJ! _RUN_ YOU STUBBY BASTARD!"

"_I'm coming as quick as I can with the _burden_ of an Oath on my back. It slows us volus, down you see. Were we free from it, we would move as swiftly as varren. Such a bother, that Oath. Such a bother..."_

Liara's face crinkled up in what might have been a grimace. "Oh, god damn you, FINE! _FINE!_ I release you! You hear that you short bastard!? _I RELEASE YOU FROM THE OATH! You are FREE! NOW SAVE ME! SAVE ME FROM SHEPARD RIGHT - NOW!_"

Serj stopped, turned, and gestured to the rear of the room.

Bars rose from the floor at each of the ballrooms entry points. They slammed home with a resounding _clang_.

Miranda's stomach sank. "Oh, no..."

"What's happening?" Jack asked.

"I don't know... something bad."

A woman screamed then. A man shouted. A turian demanded an explanation. Another woman was demanding to be let out. Then whole groups were shouting. Then _everyone_ was shouting. People rushed the entrances, gripping the bars, shaking them, yelling, pushing each other aside, yelling some more. The ballroom had descended into chaos.

Miranda was so wrapped up in the confused mess that had become the crowd, she hadn't even noticed that Jack had cut her legs and waist loose and was working on her right hand. "Jack..." she said, but couldn't find any words past that.

Shepard dropped Liara as Sam came running up to her and cradled the girl in her arms. Miranda was hoping this was all part of the commander's plan, but when Shepard turned and her face was visible, the look on it told Miranda the terrible truth: it was not.

_Tssssssssssssssss._

The noised filled the ballroom and people's screams grew louder.

From the corners of the ceiling and floor, a green gas was being pumped into the room.

"Jack!" Miranda warned, and when Jack looked, she gestured to the gas.

Jack looked back at it, cursed, and turned back to stare into Miranda's eyes. "This stealth suit has a breather in it," she said. "Hold on." She dug into the chest piece compartment and fished out a rubber and mesh breather. It was attached to the suit itself, so Jack cut it loose with the knife and brought it to Miranda's mouth.

Miranda jerked her head away. "No! What about you?"

Above the noise of the crowd's panic, she heard a man scream, "_My wife! My wife!_"

"Only one breather, cheerleader," Jack told her. "You're getting it."

"But-"

"You changed me, Miranda," Jack told her. "You _changed_ me. Someone told me the only thing that changes someone is love, so... I guess I love you, alright?"

Miranda opened her mouth to speak, but Jack covered it with a kiss. When she pulled away, she stuck the breather over Miranda's nose, mouth, and chin and went back to cutting her left arm loose.

Liara was crawling around on the floor in a daze; her eyes red with tears. She was screaming 'Serj! 'Serj!' and 'They're all against me! I knew it! They're all against me! Against Liara!'.

Two turians fell to the floor.

An asari joined them.

The groups closest to the gas shafts began dropping in clumps.

"Here," Jack shouted over the noise. "I don't think I have time to get your other arm loose, cheerleader." She stuck the handle of the knife in Miranda's left hand, coughed twice into her fist, and dropped to the ground.

"_JACK!_" Miranda shouted, but her voice was muffled and distant sounding beneath the breather. With no other choice, she began cutting away at the strap around her right arm.

As she cut, they fell; sooner or later - they fell. Every last one of them. The gas got a bit too close, and then the guests simply collapsed. Miranda looked up as she was cutting at her strap and saw Shepard was the last one to go. The commander wore no breather, and she even was carrying Sam's limp body in her arms, but her legs stayed beneath her the longest on sheer will power. Finally, after everyone else had submitted to whatever toxin was in that gas, Shepard dropped to one knee, set Sam gently on the ground before her, and toppled over herself.

The room was a pile of unconscious bodies.

And the volus.

Miranda's skin crawled when she noticed them. They were in every corner of the room, standing and watching the events unfold around them in silence, protected beneath the safety of their suit's breathers. Suddenly, getting her arm loose seemed a lot more important. She cut faster.

The bars lowered from the entrances.

Her arm came loose, but a strap still hugged her thighs, and without cutting that one too, she wasn't going anywhere. She set to work.

The volus gathered in the center of the dance floor and all dropped to one knee facing the golden archway that entered into the ballroom from the main lobby.

She cut and cut and cut and finally started breaking through.

The krogan's footsteps are what halted her. They pounded off the marble floors with resounding _thuds_ from every step. She looked up and saw his dark figured crossing the room; crossing towards _her_.

_He has no eyes, _Miranda thought to herself, her breath caught in her chest as she watched his approach.

_He has no eyes!_


	17. Chapter 17

**-Ashley-**

She'd awoken sitting against a wall in a large, circular, room. The walls were white, the domed lights dotting the curving ceiling shone bright and intensely off them. She was alone, her clothing and boots removed, leather cuffs and shackles tethering her wrists and ankles to a belt at her waist. She felt a collar sitting tightly around her neck. The floor was hard and cold beneath her bare ass and feet. Worse: she had no idea what was happening to her, or why.

Ashley had spent an hour that way after waking up; sitting there in her shackles and thinking. The last she could remember, she'd been in a dark place with a red light coming towards her. Or was it a _red_ place with a _dark_ light coming towards her? Everything was foggy, confusing. There was a strange taste on her tongue. She felt a lot of things in that lonely hour, but mostly she was afraid.

Finally, she worked up the courage to stand, though it wasn't easy with her binds. She managed though, and found the chain between her ankles had just enough slack to allow her to shuffle forward. There was a rectangular indentation at the far end of the room; no handle, but the lines certainly gave it the appearance of a doorway. She made her way there, _slowly_ thanks to the shackles, and set her ear against it to listen. Nothing. She took a breath, raised her hands to her stomach-the highest the chain would allow them to go-and rapped her knuckles on the wall. Nothing once more.

"Hello?" She tried, glancing around the room as she waited for reply. The ceiling was curved, liked the walls, and it bounced the sound of her voice around in a splash of echoes. It was so bright in the room, though, she had to turn back to the door and close her eyes. "Hello? Is someone out there?"

After being met with her second empty silence, Ashley sighed, defeated, and shuffled back to her spot against the wall to sit once more. Seated, she rested her head back and focused. Wherever she was, she didn't think it was the mansion. The room was so sparse and spacious and cold... it felt like a ship; like she had been stashed in the cargo hold of some cruiser or shuttle, and the cargo completely removed. She didn't hear engines, though, so if it _was_ a ship, at least they weren't moving. She stared at her hands, turning them over, and her brow creased with concentration. Shepard... she remembered Shepard had gone missing and Liara had spoken to her. But then? Nothingness. Empty space except that red light and the dark hall.

Or, perhaps, dark _stairs_. That triggered something, some lost memory, and just as she was fishing for it, that rectangular indentation across the room slid away with a _woosh_. Ash's eyes widened, her head lifted, and she opened her mouth to speak-

-but closed it once she saw the volus entering the room.

_Volus,_ Ash thought. _Volus... volus... one of them attacked me. Yes, one attacked me on the stairs and then... what?_

_ "You're getting company," _the short alien spoke, distorted through his breather. The sound of that voice echoing off the walls and filling every inch of the room sent a chill up Ash's spine. "_Misbehave and you will be punished. Do you understand?_"

"Yes," Ash spoke, meaning to sound strong but the word came out in a whisper.

Then they started coming and did not stop for a long time. Ashley understood why she'd been left in such a large room; the volus had literally _dozens_ of prisoners to fill it with. She watched, mouth agape, as they wheeled in unconscious body after unconscious body on medical gurneys. Many were human, some asari, some turian, some salarian, but _all _were stripped naked and shackled at the waist, hands, and feet the same as her. The volus stepped beside the gurneys in silence, going about the task in a very workman-like fashion. They didn't seem to be separating anyone or putting anyone together in any particular order, just finding a spot and then dumping the bodies to the floor. Two volus rolled a large turian right beside her and dropped him. Ash shifted away at the last moment before his big arms nearly crashed down atop her. The turian smacked the hard floor with a _thump _and Ash glanced at him. He was strange looking in the nude; Ash had never seen a naked turian and she quickly averted her eyes.

Empty gurneys were wheeled out and then brought back in minutes later with fresh, unconscious, bodies resting on their tops. At least, Ash _hoped_ they were only unconscious. She stole another glance at the turian and saw his chest raising and lifting with respiration. That, at least, was good. Turning back to the door, she spotted a familiar blue being wheeled in.

"Liara..." she muttered under her breath.

The volus had the sleeping asari in shackles, the same as the rest of them. They rolled her to the edge of the room, shoved her body off, and returned to the door with the gurney. Ash frowned, confused. She'd had suspicions about Liara; she remembered that much. But if the volus had done to her whatever they'd done to everyone else... she had to be innocent.

Two salarians on the same gurney, a blonde woman on the next, a man with a goatee after her, and then Jack; her eyes closed, her tattoos prominent on her bare flesh. Shepard had shown Ash pictures of the woman, claiming she was loose on the island and a threat, but... _she_ was down here too. It didn't make sense. None of it was making any damned sense!

Unless... Shepard herself was behind this? Ash refused to believe that. She'd made so much progress with her former commander. _This_... this would be one, big, regression. _No,_ she though. _Shepard's stronger than that._

The Commander's dark-skinned slave-girl came shortly after. They wheeled her near Ashley and dumped her. Ash scooted beside the girl's body as soon as they'd left. "Sam?" She whispered, gently laying a hand on the girl's bare shoulder and giving her a shake. Sam did not stir, but her breathing was normal enough, and she didn't look bruised. Ash stayed beside her as the volus continued there stream of prisoners in through the doorway.

When it was done, and all the gurneys lay bare, the volus had pretty much filled every spare inch of room with a shackled and nude prisoner. The short aliens stood for a moment, looking over their work, and then retreated. The door slid shut once more, and even with all her company, Ash was alone again. She looked over the crowd of bodies lying about the floor. There were only two people of note missing: Shepard... and Miranda Lawson.

_Liara warned you, _Ash thought, her eyes widening. _She said something about Miranda... about Miranda betraying Shepard... something about Cerberus._

She wasn't ready to jump to any conclusion just yet, but Ash, being an Alliance girl her whole life, didn't like Cerberus one bit. If they were behind this... she shook her head, not wanting to even entertain the idea; it made her too angry. She just hoped Shepard was alright... _wherever_ she was.

It was another hour of silence then, the sleeping bodies carpeting the floor not so much as stirring an inch. Finally, though, the large turian to her left groaned and started shifting his weight around. Ash held her breath watching him; he was big and even with the shackles, he could hurt her if he wanted to. She saw his bird-like eyes flicked open once, twice, and then stay open. She saw the confused anger on his face upon realizing his movement was restricted. She saw him look her way, and she saw him snarl.

"What the _hell_ is this!?" His voice boomed into the room. He tried standing, but the shackles denied it, and he wound up tumbling to his side instead. "Damn it! What the hell _is_ this!? What's going on!? Get me out of these binds!"

Ash tried to calm him, but he cut her off almost instantly with another shout. The turian went on like that for three minutes before someone _else's _shouts joined his. A salarian was flopping around on the floor at the other end of the room. "Restraints!? I don't understand! Help! Someone HELP!" He yelled and began crawling towards the door indentation. He got onto his knees and pounded the butts of his fits into it the best he could with them in shackles.

The turian turned his anger on the salarian, and soon enough a third angry voice had joined the fray. A blond woman had awoken and was sitting on her butt, crying and screaming in shrill hysterics. "Where's Erik? Where's my _husband_!?" Ash was able to make out between the weeping and the moans.

More awoke, more shouting, more anger. Ashley couldn't get in a sensible word in over them all; her voice lost in the madness. An asari, not Liara, clambered to her feet in tears and tried shuffling to the door, but her feet tangled in the chains binding them and she spilled face first onto a red-headed women, who promptly cursed the asari and shoved her aside. The turian who'd first woken up was roaring in fury and trying to break the shackles by pulling his arms apart. It was not going well.

"_Her!_" A new voice screamed above the others. Ash craned her neck over the turian's shoulder and saw a short man with blonde hair and a scruffy beard had taken a seat against the wall. He was surrounded by four other humans, two women who were red-eyed and shaking, and two men who looked like they were trying to wake from a dream. The blonde man wrestled to his feet and pointed a finger across the room. "The _asari_! _She's_ responsible!"

Ash traced the line of his finger to Liara's unconscious body.

"She hurt Shepard!" Another voice added from somewhere else in the room; it had become nearly impossible to pinpoint now that everyone was waking and talking. "And now she's gotten us all _killed_!"

Beside her, Sam moaned and rolled to her side. Ash put a hand on her hip and gave her a shake. "Sam? Are you okay?"

The girl blinked her eyes and slowly sat up. She took a glance around the room, then her eyes widened with apprehension. "Commander? Where's the Commander!?"

"Shhh, Sam," Ash tried soothing her. "It's alright. Shepard's not here, but I'm sure she's fine."

The girl's lip trembled. "Why... why is everyone shouting? What's going on? The Commander... she was hurt."

"_Who_ hurt her, Sam?" Ash asked.

Sam's eyes scanned the room, landed on Liara, and narrowed. "Her."

Liara was awake herself now. She was scrambling back on her hands and knees to push up against the wall, trying to get some distance between the angry mob that had now surrounded her. She had a frozen look of terror on her face as they closed in.

"Liara? This was Liara's doing?"

Sam frowned. "I don't know about all _this_," she said, tugging at her chained wrists before her, "but I know she hurt the Commander's back. I saw it. It was... the most horrible thing in the world to watch." Her lip trembled again, and with it came tears this time.

Ashley couldn't believe it. So it had been Liara all along. "Why is Liara in here with us if she's behind this all, though, Sam?"

"Volus... I think they're very bad," Sam said, visibly swallowing.

"Volus..." Ash echoed. _Yes, the volus, that's what you were remebering. The last I remember was the volus covering my face with his chloroform... because I'd discovered their little secret beneath the mansion. _"Sam," Ash said, swallowing herself now and feeling her heartbeat quicken. "We're still on the planet."

Sam's brow creased in confusion.

"There's a ship _beneath_ the foundation of the mansion, built directly below it, _connected _to it. The volus have a ship... and I think we're in it."

Sam licked her lips, darting her eyes from Ash, to Liara, to the door, and back. "Perhaps... perhaps the Commander isn't here because she _escaped_ them! Perhaps she's coming to rescue us!"

"Maybe, Sam. Maybe," Ash told her, but, unfortunately, she didn't think that was the case.

"_Ah!_" Liara screamed across the room. Ashley looked and saw a man' grip around her ankle squeeze before she tugged it away and backed further up against the wall. "Get away!"

The room was fully awake now, and the blonde man had worked to aim all their confusion and anger at Liara. "Sick bitch..." he was growling, the crowd shouting their approval. "You all saw Shepard was going after her! Shepard was going to _kill_ the bitch! I saw we finish her job!"

"That's what Shepard would have done!" Another man shouted.

Liara desperately shook her head, holding her shackled hands up before her in a surrendering gesture. "Please!" She screeched and a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm _sorry_! Please don't do this!"

They closed in.

"_Mercy_!" Sam shouted. Ash looked over at her, confused. Sam raised her voice and tried again. "_Mercy!_"

The angry mob quieted down and began turning their attention her way.

"What are you saying, Sam?" A tall man with one eyebrow raised questioned. "This asari was going to _fuck you in the ass_ in case you forgot! Mercy? What the _fuck_ is mercy?"

"You asked what the Commander would have done," Sam told him, told the whole _room_. "And I'm telling you... she would have shown mercy."

Liara stared across the room at the girl, her eyes wide and incredulous.

Sam stared right back, straight-faced. "So leaver her be."

The crowd shared unsure glances and muttering disapproval.

Ash took the moment of quiet as an opportunity. "Sam's right. Look at her, she's down here chained up with the rest of us. She's not responsible for this. Harming her will do none of us any good. We need to stay sharp and work _together_ if we want to get out of this, alright?"

The crowd wasn't happy. They'd had seen red, tasted blood, and were hungry to satiate that violent lust, but one by one they broke off and shuffled their shackled feet back to wherever they'd came from, disappointed.

Liara was left trembling and confused and alone at the edge of the room.

Jack stepped through the crowd, making her way slowly over to them. "I would have let them kill the bitch," she admitted, looking down at Sam. "Hell, I still might."

Sam lowered her head. She seemed afraid of the tattooed women.

"You're Jack, right?" Ashley greeted. "I'm Ashley Williams."

"I know who you are," Jack snapped. "And I don't care. I want to know two things: first, was Miranda Lawson in here before I woke up?"

"No," Ash answered.

The woman actually smiled a bit then. "Alright, then we might have a chance of getting the fuck out of here. She's free..." her smile widened. "Miranda's alright."

"What's your second question?'

Jack narrowed her look back down to Ash. She opened her mouth to speak, but her eyes flicked to the side and she closed it again. "Never mind. Questions answered."

Another woman joined the group who Ashley had never seen before. She had dark hair pulled back in a ponytail and a strip of purple paint on the middle of her lips. She was slender and exotic looking and when she spoke, her voice had an odd, playful quality to it. "Have you missed me, Jack?" She asked, turned and noticed Ashley's puzzled look. "Kasumi Goto," she greeted with a bow of her head. "You're Chief Ashley Williams," her eyes landed on Sam. "And Samantha Traynor. It's _your_ fault I'm in this whole mess. I'd shake your hand, but my bracelets are awfully heavy," she said, clacking her chains against each other as she shook her wrists.

"M-My fault?" Sam asked.

"It's a long story," Kasumi admitted. "Let us have a seat and pool our information. Jack?"

Jack pressed her lips together and sighed, but eventually nodded. "Yeah, alright."

And so they talked. Kasumi went first and had, by far, the most to tell. She explained about Sam's parents hiring her to rescue her, and about the danger of the volus. She told them they belonged to a former slave-trade clan, the _worst_ in the galaxy. Jack filled them in on how she found Shepard strung up in the basement and about what Liara did not only to the commander, but to _herself_. Ashley grimaced as she listened, unable to believe that Liara T'Soni, a person she once called a friend aboard the Normandy, could have become so twisted. Ash then told her story about the volus attacking her with a needle, and how she found the cave path leading into the ship below.

"They were chanting," Ashley told them, her eyes distant with remembrance. "All the volus were gathered in this big ship command center and they were kneeling around a hologram and chanting."

"Hologram of what?" Kasumi asked.

"It was the strangest thing," Ash said, running a hand through her hair. "They were kneeling before an image of a _krogan_." Jack and Kasumi shared a look. Ash caught it and frowned. "What? What is it?"

"I spotted a Krogan before we busted into the mansion," Jack explained. "The creep was standing outside on a hill, staring down at the place." She turned to Kasumi. "You know anything about a krogan leader?"

Kasumi shook her head. "If the krogan leads them, it is a _well-kept_ little secret. I've never heard of him."

Silence befell their little group then. Ash was putting all the pieces together. "So... these volus are slavers. They were sworn to Shepard under their Oath of Servitude, then what? Shepard let them go?"

"_Liara_ did," Jack answered. "She talked Shepard into giving them to her, and I'm assuming they talked _her_ into releasing them."

"So they must have had this planned from the start," Kasumi added. "If they've had a ship built down here all along."

"Shepard was given the volus by their clan... what, in order for them to get close to her?" Ash asked.

"Maybe," Kasumi said. "Maybe they had planned all along to have Shepard gather up as many important people as she could so they could do _this_," she gestured to the walls and to their shackles. "I mean, if they _are_ selling us off, they'd make a fortune. These are all very wealthy individuals."

"The Commander would never help them do something so terrible," Sam said in her quiet little voice.

"No, she wouldn't," Ash agreed. "Not willfully, anyway."

"She's always been a kink," Jack said. "But not like she's become. Is it possible they doped her up or something? Kept her on some kind of medication that let them, shit, I don't know, _persuade _her into going as far as she went?"

"You mean kidnapping you and Miranda?" Ash asked.

"Yeah. The Commander Shepard I knew would never have done that."

Ash nodded. "It possible."

"Where _is_ she, though?" Sam said. "Why are they keeping her from us?"

"If it were _me_ running the slave ring," Kasumi interjected, her eyes on the doorway across the room. "There's no way I'd let _the_ Commander Shepard slip through my fingers. Think about it: she's the most valuable prize any slaver could ask for.. arguably the most famous person in the galaxy.. she's a damned legend for all she's done."

Sam's lip was quivering again. "Do you think she's okay?"

"I don't know," Kasumi admitted, shaking her head. "I really don't know."

**-Shepard-**

Every inch of her was either sore, bruised, or aching. The blood had ran out of her hands an hour ago; they were suspended above her in cuffs, stretching her out and keeping her just high enough off the ground that she had to balance her weight on the tips of her toes. The volus had left her naked, but added a leather muzzle around the lower half of her face to keep her silenced. The leather was pushing up against her nostrils, making it hard to breath. Her eyes were opened only to slits. She was dead tired from the whipping they'd given her earlier, but every time she felt sleep coming, the chain holding her wrists jerked her awake. Someone must have been monitoring her, and that someone wanted her awake. Wanted her to suffer.

Shepard had no way of knowing. The room was dark, empty, and bare. She stood suspended in the middle of it, the hard floor cold on her feet, the occasional burst of cool wind from the air conditioning unit blowing down from the ceiling, kicking up her hair.

She'd awoke like that an hour ago, and they had immediately started in with the whipping. The volus... her old 'friends'. They hadn't even asked her any questions, hadn't bothered to remove the muzzle. Only whipped and whipped until she thought they couldn't whip any further. Then they did anyway. Now she was alone, left to deal with the pain in the deafening quiet of the cell.

Eventually, the sound of a door opening and closing came from over her shoulder, and the head volus, Serj, marched around to her front side. His hands were behind his back, his head cocked to the side as he spoke, "_Hello, Commander. How are you?"_

She stayed quiet, not giving him the satisfaction of trying to speak through her muzzled mouth.

"_I see. Well, you should be happy to hear that I've come to make you an offer that could get you out of this whole predicament. How _are_ the wounds, by the way? I apologize for setting my clanmates on you so violently, but... it was His will, and so it had to be done. They _did_ enjoy it, though. I shan't lie. After being forced to listen to you boss us around for so long, you understand, I'm sure, that it is a bit of a joy to have you where you are, no?"_

She glared at him; the sound of her breath shooting from her nose and trickling across the leather was the only sound in the room.

His hands moved to his front and folded at his chubby waist. "_Anyway, as I said, I come with an offer from out clan leader. Be grateful, because he doesn't make this offer often. Shepard, he is going to allow you to bend the knee to him and take the Oath of Servitude. Do you hear me, girl? He's going to let you become his life-slave. No more whippings. No more of this filthy, damp, cell. As his slave, you will be at his feet every waking hour of the day. You will serve him, obey him... _pleasure _him, if he so desires it."_

Hey eyelids felt heavy. If she could just sleep a bit... just a little...

"_Wake her up._"

The chain jerked, and her head snapped up.

"_Shepard, just answer my question with a nod of your head. Will you take the Oath? Take it and all this goes away. No more pain."_

She didn't even have to consider it.

She shook her head.

Serj actually recoiled a step. "_What? You... you refuse the Oath!? Do you realize what you're condemning yourself to!? Torture! I... you can't be serious? I shall ask once more: Will you take the Oath."_

Again, she shook.

Serj stared at her then for a while. Eventually he put his hands back behind his back, nodded his head, and marched back out of the room. Before he left he added, "_Whip her. Harder this time. I'll be back in another hour to see if her will is broken._"

Three volus stepped forward and circled her body, whips in hands.

They started in on her. The lashes hurt, of course, but the volus had short arms and weren't very strong. She'd had worse. And as they whipped at her, Shepard actually managed to get her eyes closed and drift, momentarily, to sleep to the sounds of her own flesh being lashed. The rope jerked though, and the sleep went away as quickly as it had come.

And the whips were starting to hurt.

**-Miranda-**

In the growing white light of the misty morning, the mansion took on a glowing trim around its edges that, at some other time in her life, might have made it look nice. But not _this_ morning; she knew what evils lurked inside.

Miranda pressed against a tree trunk, her arms wrapped around her bare shoulders to try and warm herself amidst the chilly morning breeze, and kept a way eye on the mansion. Her left wrist still throbbed where the krogan had wrapped his hand around it and squeezed, but it was getting better. And she'd gotten free; that was the important thing. He hadn't been able to stop her from running, and because of Jack's breathing mask, she was free.

The volus had looked for her only briefly in the dark night before retreating back to the mansion. Miranda had eluded them by staying in the shadows, low to the ground, and only moving when absolutely necessary. But now morning had come, and the volus she'd expected to come pouring out of the mansion searching for her never came. She didn't know what to make of that, but it probably wasn't a good thing.

The guests, Shepard, Jack, Sam... _all_ of them were in there, somewhere, and at the mercy of those sick volus and their giant krogan leader. She shuddered and squeezed her shoulders a bit tighter. The thought of that krogan coming towards her with his black armor and the two scarred white marbles rolling around in his head where his eyes should have been still made her throat tighten, her skin crawl, her heartbeat quicken. He was a monster; a true, living, embodiment of the word in every way. And now Jack was with him.

She grit her teeth and glared forward. Her plan had been to slip inside the mansion when the volus went out looking for her, find a weapon of some sort, and kill the big bastard before he could do any harm to Jack and the rest. The fact that they had seemingly lost interest in her was a big problem with that plan.

As Miranda stood against the tree, half her face leaning out to watch the mansion, the planet began to shake.

"What?" She muttered, taking a step back and staring down at the ground beneath her feet.

It shook again, more violently, like a massive earthquake was rumbling through the entire foundation of the planet. Beyond the line of the trees, the mansion groaned; a monstrous roar that split the silence of the morning with a brutal hatchet. Miranda watched, terrified, as the whole building began trembling. Dirt and gravel shook loose at the edge of the property.

_What the hell is going on,_ Miranda thought. _The whole bloody planet feels like it's coming apart!_

And then the whole bloody planet _did_ start coming apart.

Huge patches of trailing dirt and grass and rock lifted apart in a long seam around the edges of the mansion. A tremble shook the ground with such force, Miranda nearly tumbled over, and then the mansion groaned again and that seam around its perimeter grew higher and higher.

Miranda stepped out from behind the tree wide-eyed. "It's a ship..." She whispered, her mouth falling agape. "It's a bloody _ship_!"

Engines. She could hear _engines_ growling from under the dirt, and realized then with stark clarity: she had a decision to make.

The seams grew higher still, and the insides of the planet were now clearly visible as the mansion rose. The engines were gathering power, getting louder, taking _off_.

_You're no good to them here, _Miranda told herself. _You'll be marooned on this planet and they'll be gone._

There actually was no decision to make, not really.

She ran for the mansion.

The ground came apart beneath her feet as she crossed onto its property.

Then they were flying.


	18. Chapter 18

**-Jack-**

The prisoners of the holding cell launched into a frenzied panic when the sound of the thrusters kicked in. When the room physically moved, and Jack felt that familiar lurch that comes with a ship's liftoff beneath her feet, the prisoners screamed. The Alliance woman, Ashley, had been right about one thing at least: they were certainly on a ship. Jack closed her eyes, drowning out the annoying shouts of her fellow captives, and concentrated. She wondered where they were taking them, and more importantly: what had become of Miranda?

"Oh God, oh God, oh God," a thin man sitting beside her began muttering; his hands clasped at his waist, his body rocking back and forth, and his eyes darting around the room in frenetic lines.

"Shut the fuck up, man," Jack snapped. "It's just a liftoff. You never been on a ship?"

His face turned to her and the corners of his mouth curled up into a snarl. "_You_ shut up! This wasn't supposed to happen! This is all wrong! I'm not supposed to be here! I'm a _free_ man!"

"You'll be a free man with a broken jaw if you open your mouth again," Jack warned.

He frowned, started to say something, but thought better of it. He stayed quiet then.

The whole room lurched sideways for a moment and any prisoners that had crawled to their feet during liftoff in some pathetic attempt to convince themselves they had some semblance of control spilled back down to the ground in a screaming wave of bodies. Jack planted her cuffed wrists on the ground, steadied herself, and waited for it to pass.

When the ship final did level off and returned to a calm, restful, state-the engines humming quietly from beneath the floor-the prisoners finally started quieting down. Some held hands and tried soothing one another, some stared wide-eyed into nothing trying to get a mental grip on their situation, but most simply sat sobbing into their hands. Jack grimaced; it was pathetic. Her eyes landed on Liara across the room and her grimace turned to a scowl. The asari stood out amongst the crowd because she was the only one alone. _Truly_ alone. The others had given her at least five feet of distance at either side. Liara was staring at the ground, whispering to herself, her eye twitching. Jack figured the cunt was crazy, but she felt no sympathy. Not after what the bitch had done to her and Shepard and, hell, _every_one.

She remembered something Liara had told her, though, when she was stuck hanging in that god-damned shed. Jack turned to Sam and narrowed her eyes on the girl. "Hey," she called.

Sam lifted her head. The girl's eyes were red and damp, but she had remained quiet and calm during liftoff, and Jack respected that at least. "Yes?"

"Did you sleep with Miranda Lawson?"

Sam's mouth fell agape and her eyes flicked to the side. "Oh, I..."

"Answer the question," Jack pressed. "And tell me the truth."

Sam swallowed and her cheeks blushed. Jack saw the girl was afraid of her, though she didn't know why. She'd never so much as spoken a word to her. When the girl's eyes fell back to her, there were tears at their corners. "Y-Yes, but-"

"You fuck her?"

Sam's brow lifted, shocked. "What? No! It wasn't anything s-sexual! I just... stayed at her side one night." Sam swallowed, took a breath, and fixed her dark eyes on Jack's. "She spoke mostly of you."

The girl was too damn earnest to be lying, and that was good. Jack still wasn't entirely sure where she and Miranda stood, but knowing she hadn't slept with Sam was a weight off her shoulders. "What did she say?"

Sam smiled then, and despite her hair in uncombed tangles and her eyes red and puffy, she looked pretty. "She cares for you very much. You're... very lucky."

Jack tried returning the smile, but felt her lips waver. She wasn't even sure if Miranda was _alive_, and with her current predicament she wasn't sure how long _she'd_ be alive, either. It didn't exactly feel 'lucky'. Still, she nodded to the girl. "Thanks."

Sam nodded back, flashing that pretty little smile, and then rested her head on her knees and closed her eyes.

Jack thought rest sounded like a good idea so she leaned back, closed her own eyes, and drifted to sleep thinking of the night she shared with Miranda on the beach; the night that seemed, _now_, like a lifetime ago.

She awoke sometime later to commotion. Her eyes blinked open and she stretched the stiffness from her neck. Kasumi was beside her. She turned to the thief and cleared her throat before asking, "What's going on?"

Kasumi was watching the other end of the holding cell. "See for yourself. The volus brought a batarian in a few minutes ago. I think they're trying to sell us now."

Jack came fully awake then. "Sell us?"

"They're slavers, remember? That's sort of what they _do_, don't you think?" Kasumi explained.

Jack sat straight up to peer over a turian blocking her line of sight. At the opposite end of the room, a tall batarian in black armor was standing before a volus with his hands folded across his chest. Batarian's were fucking ugly, but _this_ one was the fucking ugliest she'd ever seen. All four of his eyes were wide and angered as he stuck his finger in the volus' face.

"Serj, we've been in business for a _long_ time, but this is an outrage!" The batarian shouted. "You can't advertise this kind of flesh on the market, attach _the_ Commander Shepard's name to it, and then not even have the decency to _show_ her to us!"

The volus' hands were folded amicably at his waist and he bowed his head as he spoke, likely in attempt to sooth the batarian. "_I understand your upset, Lok, but if you read our notice more carefully, perhaps, you would have seen that the Commander is _not_ for sale. That was clear._"

"And I'm telling you I don't even want to buy the bitch. Hell, you'd probably charge us a god-damned _mountain_ of credits if you _were_ actually selling her. I just want to _see_, Serj. My _associates_ want to see. We can be very generous with our spending on your fine flesh here," his four eyes blinked, took a quick scan of the room, and fell back to the volus. "But the main attraction is Shepard. You knew what you were doing when you put her name in the notice. Now let's see."

"_Perhaps we could step outside to further discuss this if you have no intention of buying any of our slaves._"

"Bah!" The batarian snorted. "I'll do my buying now, but this discussion is far from over, old friend." He turned his gaze to the room once more. "Walk with me. Let us take a look at your wares."

They began sauntering around the room, the volus gesturing now and then to a prisoner, the batarian listening and nodding as casually as if he were being sold ship parts instead of living beings. The prisoners stayed quiet throughout, Jack assumed that was mostly out of fear, though. The two rounded the edge of the room and finally came before her, Sam, Ashley, and Kasumi.

"_If you're looking to spend credits today, sir, look no further,_" the volus explained, sweeping his hand over them. "_These women are our top prizes._"

The batarian snorted again, his eyes flicking between each of them. "These? Why? They don't look exceptional. _This_ one," he pointed at Jack, "you can practically see her ribs. Too skinny. And her flesh is all fucked up with that tattoo shit."

"Fuck off," Jack snapped.

The batarian chuckled at that. "Mouthy, too."

"_All four of these women have direct ties to Commander Shepard herself, though. Jack here was even aboard the Normandy during the Omega-4 mission._"

The batarian's brow lifted, all four eyes widening with interest. "Really, now? You've been to the center of the galaxy, girl? What did you see?"

"Nothing as ugly as a fucking batarian," Jack told him.

Again, the batarian laughed. "Ha, _spirited_! How much for the loudmouthed bitch?"

"_A million_."

"You're charging a _million_ credits for this skinny tramp!?" The batarian snapped. "Serj, you've finally lost it. I won't pay that much. I'll give you two-fifty."

"_Again, my friend, the prices on these girls are _fixed_ prices because of their connections with Commander Shepard. I cannot haggle with them."_

The batarian groaned his displeasure, but said nothing more on the subject. All his eyes swept them again, this time landing on Sam. "How about the dark-skinned girl? Her eyes are practically swollen shut with tears, but I can clean her up and she's cute enough for what I need."

"_Two_."

The batarian considered it. "Cheaper than I expected. Why?"

The volus shrugged. "_She's not important. Only the Commander's former Comm Specialist."_

Jack heard Sam sniffling beside her. She turned and saw the girl hugging her knees, head down, and trembling. The batarian was hovering over her, his hand on his oddly-angled chin. Jack saw the internal debate written on the lines of his hideous face. He was trying to figure out if she was worth it. Jack glanced at Sam, then back at the batarian. "Do me a favor and take her, would you? The fucking girl cries constantly, and when she's _not_ crying, she's blabbering on and on. Annoying as shit. Think she pissed herself too, might want to clean that up. You batarians are used to having your hands in other people's piss, aren't you?"

Sam lifted her head to look at Jack; confusion and hurt on her face.

The batarian regarded them both with mild interest before looking back to the volus. "I'd put a gag on that one if I were you," he said, nodding to Jack. "Also, I don't think I'm looking to spend that kind of credit today, Serj. Show me a human girl for, oh, let's say a hundred-thousand?"

The volus led him further down the line. When they were out of earshot, Sam leaned forward and whispered, "Thank you."

Jack nodded her welcome.

"_No!_" A shrill scream cracked the quiet of the room.

The batarian had a blonde, busty, women in his hands. He was holding her shaking body steady and examining her. The woman screamed again, and he slapped her.

"Hey!" A man with a goatee and a horribly bent nose shouted, trying to awkwardly clamber to his feet in his shackles. "That's my wife! You don't _touch_ my wife!"

"_Down._" The volus commanded.

"Get away from my wife!" The man screamed again, getting to his knees.

The volus unsheathed a black baton, flicked a switch on its handle, and the tip glowed with crackling blue electricity. He jabbed it forward into the man's bare stomach. The guy screamed, shook, an dropped to the floor. "_Restrain him_," the volus commanded to the other two standing at the door. They rushed forward and removed the man's shackles as he was recovering from the blow. They flipped him on his back and relocked his hands behind him before pulling his feet up into a hogtie. He shouted at them, and they produced a leather muzzle to wrap around his lower face, turning his shouts into muffled nonsense.

"_Please_!" The blonde woman was pleading, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I'll take her," the batarian said. "And what about the turian? I need a worker. He the strongest you got?"

The volus nodded. "_Most certainly. One-fifty._"

The turian at their feet looked visibly shaken. "What? No! You can't do this to me! You can't just- just _sell_ me!"

"His knee looks all swollen up, Serj," the batarian pointed out. "That could diminish his ability to work hard in the later years of his life. How about... two for both? Big Tits here and the turian."

Either the volus wasn't much for haggling, or he wanted to wrap things up, because he promptly nodded and said, "_Yes. Sold._"

"Good," the batarian said, shaking the little alien's hand. "I'm in loading bay four. Have them in restraints and stored in my cargo hold within the hour?"

"_Certainly, Lok._"

They shook once more and exited the room, the batarian going right back to his protest about the 'famous' Commander Shepard. The blonde woman was dragged out in sobbing hysterics. The turian complained only briefly, then the volus turned on their electric batons and that shut him up. He went afterward without any fuss. The woman's husband with the crooked nose was left hogtied and gagged on the floor, sobbing himself into the muzzle.

"Well that's that," Ashley Williams spoke up over her shoulder. "They _are_ slavers, and we're going to be sold off as slaves."

"Miranda's still out there," Jack reminded her.

"And The Commander," Sam added hopefully.

Kasumi shook her head. "I wouldn't count on Shepard. From the way those two spoke, it sounds like the volus have her locked up tight somewhere."

"It won't matter," Sam said. "They underestimate her. They don't know her like I do. The Commander... she will never break." Sam smiled again. "And she _will_ find a way to save us."

**-Shepard-**

At some point, they had let her sleep. Shepard's rest was brief and dreamless, and ended abruptly with a flair of pain across her cheek. Her eyes came open and a blurry, dark, figure stood before her. She groaned into the muzzle around her mouth as she came fully awake and the bruises on her body ached immediately. Her hands felt numb above her head and she tried working some feeling back into them by rubbing her fingers as she shook her head, her vision returning to normal.

"Do you know who I am?"

The dark blur focused before her and took on the form of a massive krogan. The beast's eyes were a pale white; like two pearls stood in his skull instead of eyeballs. A scar ran across his cheeks and forehead. Around his hulking figure was a dark robe that spilled to the floor and pooled at his feet in a black ocean. Shepard squinted at the krogan and shook her head.

"I am the leader of these volus," he said. His voice had that gruff quality that most krogan's did, but the tone was softer, higher, and his diction was perfect. "I'm the one responsible for your current predicament."

Shepard glared silently at the beast.

"And _you_ are 'Commander Shepard'," he continued. "The most famous, celebrated, _honored_, being in the galaxy. A living legend. And yet here we stand across from one another, a humble krogan, and the champion of the citadel, and isn't it peculiar that I should hold all the power and you - none of it? Complete, absolute, control over the most revered woman of all time. The power of life... the power of death. The power of pain, and the power of pleasure."

His hands reached up, cupped around her breasts, and squeezed. The krogan watched her reaction carefully, but Shepard offered none. She simply stared forward. He removed his hands.

"But us krogan are not like you, human. We don't lust for power like your species. We aren't driven by it. Our wars are for freedom and survival, not for territory or control. Humans... you are the plague of the galaxy. You take and you take, and when you've had your fill? You take some _more_. Now look where your greed has landed you." His hand reached up and gripped her chin, lifting it till her eyes met his. "My clan and I are liberators, _girl_, even though our trade is slavery. How could that be? Well, its because we intend to free this galaxy of its true biggest threat one-by-one. _You_. And once all your people are in chains and the galaxy enters its apex of prosperity, even you, 'Commander' Shepard, will see our ends justify our means. Humanity is a burden that cannot be tolerated any longer. And _you_ are its champion."

He shook her chin before tossing her head aside.

"And now that I stand before you, human, and see that _this_ is the best humanity has to offer? It has confirmed everything my people and I believe in. Your species is pathetic." He circled around her backside. "However, that's not to say _you_ don't have your use. As you're... _painfully_ aware of by now, I have offered you to bend the knee and serve me. I want you to get down on your filthy knees and swear yourself to me under the volus Oath. The volus... they are a wise and noble people who still believe in such things, and for them to see you do so would bolster their confidence and bring them great satisfaction." The krogan came around her other side, hands resting on his elbows. "And once you swear yourself to me, I will send a message to the entirety of the galaxy. A message that the humans great and all-powerful hero has submitted herself to our cause. _You_, Shepard, will bring about our clan's finest hour. The word will spread. It will be on the lips of every shadowed figure in every shadowed club around the galaxy: Commander Shepard has been _tamed_. They'll flock to our cause then, human. They'll come and they'll see you at my feet, serving, and it will fill them with the passion that my clan exudes - the passion to enslave your species forever." The krogan turned his attention to the rear of the room and shouted, "Lower her!"

The chain holding her hands above her head slowly released its tension. Shepard felt the cold floor press up against her bare feet. The chain lowered further, and her knees buckled under the pressure of her own body weight; her legs hadn't been used to sustain her in a very long time. She crumpled to the floor as the chain halted, leaving her hands hovering level with the krogan's waist.

"Swear yourself to me here and now and I will not punish you further." He knelt, reached around to the back of her head, and popped the buckles on the muzzle. "Consider your words carefully, human. I _will_ hurt you if need be."

The gag came away and Shepard stretched her jaw. Her throat felt dry and itchy, and when she spoke her voice was hoarse. "What did you do with my friends?"

"Friends? Human, you have no friends. The only potential friend you have now is me, and our 'friendship' depends entirely on your ability to submit to me and obey."

Shepard cleared her throat, staring into the white pits of the krogan's eyes. "Sam, Miranda, Jack, Ashley... where are they?"

"Will you pledge yourself to me?" He asked, ignoring her question. "Don't waste anymore of my time."

"Can you see out of those things?" Shepard asked. "Your eyes, I mean."

"My vision was damaged when I was very young, but yes. I can see. Now answer my-"

"Never," Shepard cut him off, leaning forward so her nose was only inches from his. "I wanted to make sure you could see my face when I told you that. I'll never submit to you. You're a coward and you smell like a krogan, though I guess you can't be blamed for that."

Her fist drove down into her jaw. Shepard's head rocked back, something cracked, and black butterflies floated up into her vision. She reeled back from the hit, but the chain holding her hands up didn't allow her to reach the ground, so she hovered there, her head fallen back, blood trickling from her busted lip.

"Submit to me," the krogan demanded; his voice was still calm and soft, but there was malice in it.

Shepard clambered back to her knees and swiped blood onto the back of her knuckles. She laughed. "No. I don't think I will."

This time his fist exploded into her stomach. Her wind left her in one great gasp, and she folded in half, breathless and wincing from the pain.

"Submit."

Shepard couldn't breath, so she couldn't talk. She lifted her gaze to his and shook her head 'no'.

The anger finally got to the krogan. His hand snapped out, gripped her neck, and lifted her. Shepard felt her knees leave the ground. Her feet touched down only for a moment, then they were up to. The krogan was holding her in mid-air with one, powerful, arm. Air shot through his nostrils in angry bursts as he glared at her. "You pathetic human. You prolong your own suffering like a fool. You see, this is why I keep my company with volus. Their species is defined by their willingness to work with others. The krogan are a natural ally to them. We are defined by our strength and our perseverance, and we provide the volus with what they lack as they do us. But _you_... do you know what characteristic defines a _human_?"

Some of Shepard's breath had returned to her, despite the krogan's grip on her neck. She licked blood from her mouth, pursed her lips, and spit it into the krogan's face. It trickled down his scaly skin as he stared at her, incredulous. "Courage," she told him.

He growled and threw his forehead at hers. Their heads collided and Shepard's world went black as pain racked her skull. The krogan dropped her to the ground. "String her back up. Whip her if she's still conscious. She'll break. They all break sooner or later."

His voice trailed off, though Shepard wasn't sure if it was because he was getting further away, or if she was slipping deeper into unconsciousness.

As she pondered this, she blacked out.

**-Miranda-**

The mansion was deserted. Deafening silence choked every room. In the ballroom, spilled and shattered glasses of wine and half-finished trays of food were the only signs anyone had ever been there at all. The kitchen had been cleaned out. Both the up and downstairs halls were empty and spotless; the rugs, paintings, and anything else of value had been removed. Everywhere she looked, everywhere she checked, she found the same thing. Nothing; eery, unsettling, nothing around every turn.

It was in Shepard's bedroom that she found her clothes. _Her_ clothes, the ones she'd been wearing when the commander had kidnapped her and dragged her into this whole thing. Miranda wished pulling them back on and feeling the snugness of clothing that was tailor-fit for you could bring her any joy, but it couldn't. There were too many things to worry about. She sat at the edge of Shepard's bed, pulled her boots onto her feet, and stood. As she was leaving the room, she saw blue sky and clouds spinning away outside the bedroom window, and realized she needed to get below soon. If they were thinking of leaving the planet's atmosphere - she'd be burned alive.

The dungeon was just as empty as the rest of the house. Her boots left ominous _claps_ as they marched through the quiet, deserted, halls. She came upon a room with stairs leading back outside and something caught her eye near the back of a stool at the far wall. Her breath caught in her chest. It seemed too good to be real. She hurried across the room, knelt, and reached behind the stool for it.

The Carnifex heavy pistol was a welcome fit in her hand. She checked the clip, found it fully loaded with heat sinks, and slapped it back in place. Finally, something had gone her way, and having a weapon to defend herself filled her with a new sense of confidence. She stood, let the pistol fall to her side keeping a firm grip on its handle, and pushed on deeper into the dungeon.

At the very last room, just when she was beginning to doubt there was even a way _into_ whatever lad lifted the ground apart outside and put the mansion in the air, she came upon a missing section of wall. Miranda stepped before it, pistol ready, and focused to listen. Nothing came from within, though she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

Either way, she went on.

The tunnel twisted and wrapped in a dark series of turns. The walls turned to jagged stone before abruptly dropping off and giving way to sleek, aluminum, paneling. She slowed her approach, lifted the pistol a bit higher, and took cautious steps into-what looked like-the ship's interior. The hall turned a bit further on, and she pressed her back to the wall and leaned out to see what lied beyond. A wide room with floating blue screens set above control panels awaited; empty, save for the center console ring, where a sole volus was sitting in a chair that looked custom-built for his body and reading from a datapad. Miranda watched him for awhile before coming to the realization that he wasn't anywhere soon. She tucked her head back around the corner and rested it against the wall, thinking. His chair wasn't exactly pointed in the direction of the hall she'd have to approach in, but it was angled in such a way that if he lifted his head for any reason, she'd be caught out in the open. Of course, the pistol's shot could close ground faster than the volus, but she didn't want it to come to that, for his sake _and_ hers. A Carnifex wasn't exactly the most _subtle_ gun on the market, and the shot would likely bring the whole ship crashing down on her. She stole one more glance around the corner and figured if she hugged the far wall and made no sound, she could get the drop on the little alien.

Miranda crouched, set the gun quietly on the floor, and pulled off her boots. She put them together, tucked the top halves into her belt loop so they hung at her side, and picked the gun back up. She crept forward, her bare feet silent as a whisper on the cool floor, and stayed low to the ground as she crossed the hall, pushed herself against the wall there, and began sidling forward. Halfway to the room, the volus stirred and cleared his throat, taking one hand from the datapad and readjusting something on his suit. Miranda froze, locked the gun's sights on the volus, and waited. He went back to the datapad, and she continued her progress.

At the end of the hall, she dropped to her belly so that she was lower than the edges of the central control deck, and crawled towards it military-style. She reached it, slid her body up against the smooth aluminum, and crouch-stepped around it in a semi-circle. She came out directly behind the volus, stood, and pushed the nozzle of the Carnifex into the back of his helmet. "Make a sound and you die. If you understand, nod your head."

The volus hesitated a moment, the sound of his breath coming quicker and more anxious in his breather. He nodded.

"Set that datapad down _slowly_ and stand," she commanded in a quiet voice.

He did as she said.

"Now lead us somewhere small, quiet, and isolated where we can have a chat. Move," she said, backing up so he could exit the control station. "Don't turn around. Walk backwards out of there and then lead the way. If you lead us anywhere else, you die. Understand?"

Again, he nodded. His chubby body looked comical as he waddled backwards out of the station, his hands raised in the air, and then began marching forward.

"Slower," Miranda told him. "If we see anyone, stay still."

The volus took a turn into a very long hall that stretched on before splitting into a 'T' at the end. They never went that far, though, because a quarter of the way down it, he turned to a door, ran a card across its front panel, and the door slid away. Miranda squinted into the room. It was a small storage area. "Good. Get in."

He went, she followed, and the door slid shut behind them.

"Sit down," she instructed, pulling a stool from beneath a shelf on their left. When he had, she kept the gun on him as she stepped behind him. "I imagine you have restraints on you. You can speak now. Where are they?"

"_Holster. Right side. I'm cooperating. There's no reason to shoot me, now._"

Miranda reached forward and found a pair of zip ties in the alien's belt holster. She latched a few together and instructed him to put his hands as close to his back as he could. It didn't turn out to be very far, and when she was done cuffing him, his little arms were still practically at his sides, but he wasn't moving them anytime soon. She tucked the Carnifex into her belt, pulled her boots out, and sat on the edge of a shelf to yank them back onto her feet.

"_What do you want?_" The volus asked, squirming a bit on the stool in his restaints.

"Answers," Miranda told him, standing and moving in front of him. "And you're going to give me them."

"_I'll do no such thing_," he said, raising his chin stoically. "_I have no reason to answer to you._"

Miranda stepped forward, pulled the pistol out, and pressed the nozzle to his kneecap. "If you want to ever walk again - you do."

The volus made a choked, fearful, sound from his breather. "_You can't fire that thing! It has no silencer!_"

"No, it doesn't. It will blow my cover, that much is true. You still won't ever walk again."

She squeezed the trigger.

"_Alright! I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just take the gun away from my knee, please!_"

She did. "Where's Jack and the rest of them?"

"_In a holding cell._"

"What are you doing with them?"

"_Holding them._"

"Don't get cute," Miranda warned, lifting the gun as a reminder.

"_We're auctioning them off,_" he admitted with some reluctance.

"Selling them? Like slaves?"

"_That's right._"

Miranda narrowed her eyes onto the rims of the volus' hood. "Who the bloody hell _are_ you people?"

"_We are liberators. We deal in the trade of human flesh. Well, mostly human flesh until just recently. The Commander's party had some unexpected species gathered. It matters not, I suppose. They sell the same as any human._"

"If you're slave traders, how did you get tangled up with Shepard?"

"_We were sworn to her by our clan-leader some time ago._"

"With the intentions to enslave her?"

"_With the intentions to _serve_ her, at first. Our clan-leader did not reveal the details of his plan right away._"

"What plan?"

The volus had finally come to a crossroads. He clearly didn't want to give up any more information. Miranda pressed the gun back to his knee and glared at him. "_Alright! Our leader-_"

"The krogan I saw at the party? The one with the white eyes?"

"_Yes, our _leader," he went on, agitated at her interruption. "_He had an interest in Shepard for a long time. He's not fond of humans, you see, and Commander Shepard being the most famous human in the galaxy piqued his interest. He set up a geth attack on our clan when he heard Shepard was in the same cluster as our planet, and radioed the woman for help. She came, she helped, and our leader had one of our clan offer us to Shepard under the volus Oath of Servitude._"

"Is that a real thing or is that bullshit too?"

"_I take great offense at our Oath being referred to in such a way._"

"I don't care, answer the question."

"_Yes! Yes, they're real. Of course they're real! Our whole culture if founded on the principals of our Oaths! We were sworn to Shepard, and so we _served_ Shepard."_

"But the krogan just wanted you close to her?"

"_Yes. To watch her, study her, and..."_

"Say it," Miranda demanded, pressing the pistol deeper into his knee.

"_...and medicate her._"

Miranda's brow crinkled. "Medicate? You mean you were _drugging _her?"

"_We couldn't do such a thing. It would be a direct action against one whom we were sworn to. But when we came to Shepard, she was not in a well state of mind. She was lonely, depressed even, bored... we _offered _to medicate her. She accepted. What we gave her and what we did from then... well, once her permission was granted, it gave us a measure of control_."

"Why were you drugging her? What purpose could that possible serve?"

The volus considered the question. "_The human mind, unfortunately, cannot be 'controlled'. It is too strong, especially Shepard's. But it _can_ be... steered, lets say. Influenced. You cannot make a thought happen, but you can plant one. And if you water it enough, it grows._"

"So you kept her drugged, I'm assuming, in her food? Her drinks? And then... what? You told her ideas?"

"_We whispered in her ear as she slept. We used subtle asari mental techniques to bend her mind. We flashed subliminal messaging in her datapads, her computer terminals, her shipdeck. With the combination of our medication and our perseverance, the Commander's state of mind began to shift."_

"So you're the one responsible for her kidnapping us?"

There was a hint of joy in the volus' voice as he spoke. "_We planted the idea that she was the fictional character of 'The Commander', and that she could do and _take_ whatever she wanted. We drew upon truths that already existed in her mind. Her loneliness. Her kinky nature. Her attraction to her former crew mates. Those ideas were planted long before we came along, we just helped to accentuate them and draw them to the surface._"

"You sick little bastards," Miranda said, shaking her head. "Why? Why go through all the trouble?"

"_This is why,_" he explained, nodding to her. "_To gather _you_. To gather Jack and Ashley Williams and Samantha Traynor and all the other human guests at Shepard's party. I'm not sure if our leader had that plan all along, but it certainly became the goal sooner rather than later. Shepard did as he wanted. And now we have you all. You're going to make us a fortune."_

"Money, then. This is all about credits... our _lives_... you'd destroy them for _credits_!?"

"_No, Miss Lawson. The credits are simple funding. Our goals are much larger than something as simple and human-like as _greed_! We intend to use our wealth to recruit to our cause. Then... we intend to remove the human problem from the galaxy."_

"Human problem?"

"_We don't like you or your species. Our leader opened our eyes to that much. You deserve to be in chains, or to simply go away._ _You've done enough damage to the galaxy."_

Miranda shook her head, taking all this information in. "You're leader has some radical ideas. How did a _krogan_ come to lead a group of volus, anyway?"

"_He came to us as a child,_" the volus explained, a hint of pride in his voice. "_He had been severely wounded from his neck up. Many of us thought he'd never have use of his eyes. But he was strong; that much was clear from the beginning, and so we raised him. An orphaned krogan, abandoned by his parents and raised by volus... quite a tale isn't it? He became everything we could never be: big, strong, intimidating. And yet he carried with him all of our best traits. In a way, he is perfection personified._"

Miranda grimaced, disgusted by the whole damn thing. "You bastards..." Her trigger finger felt an itch, but she wouldn't pull it. She wouldn't lower herself to their level. "What are you going to do with Shepard, then?"

"_Keep her, hopefully. Our leader wants her to take the Oath and stay at his side as his personal slave. It would send a great message to the galaxy if we had the 'greatest' human of all time sworn to our cause. Unfortunately, the woman's will is made of iron. Even with the withdrawal symptoms, she refuses to bend her knee._"

"Withdrawal?"

"_From the medication. We stopped giving it to her three nights ago. It's weakening her, but not enough. Not yet. The asari is in much worse condition._"

Miranda's brow lifted. "Liara? You've been drugging Liara, too?"

"_Oh, yes. Since she first came to us, and we informed the leader, he intended to use her as a tool to free us from our Oath to Shepard. We... didn't realize that by dosing her the same as the commander was far too much for the average person to handle. We nearly shattered her mind._ _She was far easier to __manipulate, though. Her jealousy was the most obvious emotion to play on. We just had to convince her that it wasn't you or Jack or Sam or anyone else that she was jealous of, it was _humans_ in general. We planted a seed, watered it... and, oh, did it ever grow._"

"You've driven her insane..."

"_Possibly,_" he admitted with a shrug. "_If so, she was a necessary sacrifice towards our goal._"

Miranda stared forward, processing all the volus' information. She came to the conclusion there was only one question left to ask. "Where are they?"

"_I told you-_"

"No, I mean, how do I get to them?"

"_The holding cell? Ha, good luck. My clan-mates are in every corner of this ship. You'll never make it. I'll humor you, though. Jack, Sam, and the rest are on the lowest level with the rest of the prisoners. There's an elevator at the end of the next hall. Shepard is on this very floor, but I wouldn't go near her if I were you. Our leader stays near to her, waiting for her to break, and if he gets his hands on you..._" The volus began chuckling beneath his breather. "_On second consideration, yes, _do_ go to your precious Commander. I'd like you to meet our leader._"

"Yes, and I'll be sure to tell him you said hello," Miranda told him, then drove the butt of the Carnifex into the volus' temple. His head slumped forward, unconscious.

She stepped back to the storage room door and pressed up against the wall beside it before sliding the volus' card across the control panel. The door slid away, she peeked out, saw nothing, and headed out.

She had work to do.


	19. Chapter 19

**-Liara-**

The holding cell was thinning out. One by one, buyers were coming in led by Serj to look her and the rest of the prisoners over. Some of the buyers were batarian, some human, some asari like herself. Not one of them so much as batted an eye upon witnessing the room full of shackled and nude captives, and Liara figured it wasn't their first time buying living beings. Out of the dozen or so clients that Serj led past her, none asked for her price. Liara didn't blame them. She had grown violently ill since awakening in the cell. Her stomach lurched with every subtle shift of the ship's trajectory. Pain throbbed in her temples and her vision was blurry around the edges. She had a hard time concentrating, and could feel cold sweat dripping down her bare arms and chest.

Even will all that, the stares of the other prisoners was somehow worse. They glared at her from time to time with deep-seated contempt burning in their eyes. They blamed her for what was happening to them, and could she blame them? Wasn't it her fault? Every time she went fishing for that answer, her memory felt foggy and her head ached worse than before. She stopped trying to think about it, and resigned to sit quietly and await the sickness to pass; if it ever, in fact, did. No one came near her as she sat. She was the only one truly alone in the whole cell.

Serj was walking a tall, older, man with gray streaks in his hair out the door with his newly acquired slaves-a red-headed woman and another asari-when Liara realized her opportunity to do something about her sickness. She raised her hand to the volus as he passed, hoping he would notice and stop. Thankfully, he did. "_What is it, Miss T'Soni. Be quick. I'm with a client._"

"Serj, I think I'm sick," Liara said, and even her _voice_ sounded ill. It was weak and thin. "I'd like to throw-up, if you'd allow it. A bathroom perhaps?"

He stared at he for a moment before putting up a hand. "_Let me deal with my client right now._"

She nodded, he left, and she was alone again.

The room was _really _looking thin then. There had been dozens of prisoners when she'd first woken up, and now there were less than one dozen total. The volus and their business associates acted quick: it had only taken them a few hours to move thirty slaves or more. Jack, Ashley, Sam, and a dark-haired woman who Liara figured to be the cloaked figure who'd she met in the shed so long ago, still remained. They were grouped together in a little circle, talking amongst each other. Liara knew she'd done bad to them-though thinking about it made her lightheaded-but she still found herself longing desperately to be part of that group; to not be alone and sick and in shackles. Jack's eyes met hers on more than one occasion, though, and she saw hatred there and knew that if she even made a _move_ in their direction, she'd likely be strangled by the tattooed woman.

The door beside her slid back and Serj walked back in, alone. He stepped before her and gestured for her to lift her hands. Liara raised her brow, surprised, and did as instructed, though she could only get them up near her breasts with the shackles. Serj bent and slid a card over the cuffs around her wrists, freeing them. "_Come,_" he said once he'd done the same to her ankles. Liara swallowed a nervous lump in her throat, bowed her head, and stood. She glanced to the circle of women who'd she'd wronged and saw them watching. Jack mouthed the word 'cunt' and Liara quickly averted her eyes.

"Thank you, Serj," Liara told the volus as he led her out the door and into a long, white, hall. She paced beside him, rubbing her wrists. "I really-" A stab of pain shot through her stomach and she collapsed to one knee. She grit her teeth, wincing, until the pain left her.

Serj was waiting patiently before her, watching.

"I'm sorry... I don't know what's wrong with me," she said, standing and slowly moving forward, one hand over her stomach.

"_All sickness passes in time._"

He led her to a clean, white, bathroom at the end of the hall and gestured for her to enter. She nodded her appreciation and stepped inside. The door slid shut behind her. Liara stumbled forward to the toilet, dropped to her knees, and hovered her head over the rim. Her stomach lurched again, her vision blurred, and then she was coughing and gagging until her stomach relieved itself.

When it was done, she clambered back to her feet and went to the sink and mirror beside the bathroom door. She ran cold water, cupped her hands to catch some, and splashed it in her face. Then she got more and drank it down before wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. She lifted her gaze to her own reflection and grimaced at what she saw. Her cheeks looks thin and her eyes had dark circles beneath them. She splashed more water in her face, but it didn't help: she was as sickly-looking as ever.

Serj tucked his head in the doorway. "_Finished yet?_"

Her stomach rumbled and she didn't know if she truly was or not. She nodded anyway, afraid to press the volus' generosity any further.

As they walked back to the holding cell, Liara dropped to her knee twice more, the stabbing pain in her stomach growing more violent. The third time she fell, Serj spun on his heel to face her. He spoke with impatient annoyance. "_Come on now. You're just embarrassing yourself, Miss T'Soni. Get up._"

"I'm sorry," she said meekly. "I really don't know what's happening to me."

"_Up_," he commanded again.

When they'd gotten back into the holding cell, she quickly collapsed to her same spot, isolated from the others. Serj lifted the shackles, looked at her seeming to debate whether she was worth restraining, and decided against it. "_Don't make me regret it._"

"Yes. Thank you," she told him.

When he was gone, she laid on her side and rubbed her fingers into her temples where the pain still throbbed. Her skin felt hot and itchy against the cold floor of the cell. She was scratching at it with one hand, rubbing her forehead with the other, when sleep finally, graciously, came.

She dreamt of whispers in the dark and glowing circles pressed close to her face, speaking into not only her mind, but her _soul_. When she went to scream, their whispers replaced her voice. When she made to stand, their legs became hers. When she clawed at the circles, they clawed back. When she began to cry-

-she woke up in a cold sweat and screamed.

The quiet, bemused, reaction of the holding cell's captives met her. She sat, wide-eyed, her elbows propping her up, and gasping for air as they stared. She saw Jack shaking her head in disgust. Liara buried her face in her hands and rubbed at her eyes. She had no idea how long she'd slept, but her stomach felt better, and there were another two prisoners missing from the cell; thinner and thinner the room grew.

She sat that way, dazed, until Serj returned to the room with two other volus at his sides. He looked to her, then back at Jack's group. "_On your feet, ladies. Our leader wants to speak with you._"

"Fuck you," Jack snapped, but the woman beside her with the painted lips and ponytail put a hand on her arm and whispered something. Jack pursed her lips, glaring at the volus, but seemed to get herself under control.

Serj pulled a baton from his belt's holster and flicked a switch on its handle. The tip came alive with electricity. "_Open your mouth again and I'll stick you with this. Now on your feet._" He turned to Liara. "_You too, Miss T'Soni._"

"Me?" Liara questioned, placing a hand to her chest.

"_That's right_."

The five of them, Jack, Sam, Ashley, the painted-lip woman, and herself were led outside, the volus all holding their ignited batons in their hands, ready to strike. They had left the shackles on the other's ankles, so the going was slow as they shuffled forward in a line. Liara walked beside them, doing her best not to make eye contact with any of them in fear of further upsetting the situation. Her head throbbed with every step down the hall, but Serj's hand was on her hip, urging her forward every time she slowed.

They reached an elevator, got in, and Serj pressed a button. The sudden shift in momentum got Liara's stomach turning again, but she closed her eyes and held the lift's handle until it passed. The doors opened onto another hall that led them around a curving path. It ended with a short walkway into a big room with monitors hung along the ceiling. Three volus were seated at a circular table with datapads; they paid none of the shackled and marching captives any attention. Serj shifted their path around a corner of the room, and they were made to traverse yet another, long, hall.

Finally, they came to a set of dark, glass, doors that slid apart upon their arrival.

The room inside was dim and a cool gust of conditioned air swept out from within. Soft carpet pressed against Liara's bare feet as she crossed the doorway. Fires burned in sconces along the wide-set walls, hidden behind blue, glass, domes that cast the flames in a cold, icy, light. Serj led them up a short set of carpeted stairs and out onto a wide section at the rear of the room where the lights grew a bit brighter, and a long strip of dark metal ran along the floor.

"_Kneel here_," Sej commanded, pointing at the metal.

"What the fuck is this shit?" Jack asked.

"_Kneel her_," Serj told a volus.

Liara didn't see, but her heard the crackle of electricity and Jack cry out in pain, and then the tattooed women was shoved to her knees on the metal. Liara carefully lowered herself to it as Ashley Williams did the same beside her. It was hard and freezing on her knees, and her head hurt even _more_ upon its touch.

Serj looked them up and down, his baton slapping his open palm. "_You _will_ be respectful. You are about to be in the presence of our glorious leader. One day soon he will be as revered and loved as your own Commander Shepard, and then some. It would be wise to stay on his good side, ladies. Do not upset him._" Serj's eyes swept across them, all kneeling in a line, and landed on Jack. "_In fact, gag that one_."

"Oh, piss off already," Jack said, but then Liara heard her voice muffled and silenced.

A moment later, the back wall split apart in halves with a _hiss_. Liara squinted, the noise adding to her headache, as a platform slid out from beyond the wall. Her eyes widened with apprehension at what came with it.

A massive krogan was seated on a throne, his back turned to them as he hunched over an array of floating screens and terminals. He spun the chair he was in to face them, and Liara saw his eyes were a queer shade of white and nothing else. A dark robe clung to the hulking figure of his body, spilling from the sides of the chair and pooling at the platform's floor. He stood, those white marbles rolling around as he surveyed the women that knelt before him. Somewhere to her left, she heard the familiar sound of Sam quietly sobbing.

The krogan stepped from the platform, and all his computer screens folded in on themselves and tucked back into their terminals behind him. A forked, dagger, of a tongue shot out from within his thin lips and licked before he spoke. "Do any of you know who I am?"

None of them, Liara included, said a word.

"It matters not," he went on; the tone of his voice had an odd, salarain-like quality set atop its rough, krogan, growl. "All you need know is that it is _I_ who now controls your fates. Either you will be sold as common slaves or you will accept my offer. An offer that I had hoped your human 'hero', Shepard, would have accepted by now. Alas, she has not. And so the offer now extends to one of you. Only one." The krogan's white pits landed on Liara and her breath caught in her chest. He looked to Serj. "Why bring the asari? I need a _human_, Serj."

Serj folded his hands before him and bowed before speaking. "_I was hoping, Master, that I could take her on as my own._"

"_You_ want to keep her?" The krogan's bassy voice boomed.

"_I do."_

"She's yours, then," he said before turning back to the others. "Now, as I said, I only need one of you to send the message I'm hoping to send. So who is it going to be? Who's this one?" He asked, pointing at Ashley.

"_Chief Ashley Williams, Master. She served with Commander Shepard aboard the Normandy. She helped save the citadel. She ranks high in the human's Alliance Military. She would send an __excellent message as your slave._"

The krogan nodded his massive head. "What about this one with the gag?"

"_Jack, also known as: Subject Zero. She also served with Commander Shepard. Normandy S-2. She took part in the famous Omega mission. Her mouth is... problematic, but you could always cut out her tongue."_

The krogan made an odd grunting sound that might have been his laughter. "Yes, I suppose I could. This one?"

"_We believe that is Kasumi Goto, though we haven't been able to confirm it as of the moment. If it is, she served with the Commander as well, and has gathered quite the amount of infamy amongst the shadier dens across the galaxy. She's the 'world's greatest thief'."_

The krogan's tongue darted out again before he stepped in front of Sam. "And who's this?"

"_Samantha Traynor. A former Comm Specialist aboard the Normandy._"

"Are you crying, human?" The krogan growled.

Sam's answer came as a barely-audible whisper. "N-No."

"Good, because you're species doesn't deserve to shed tears after all the atrocities you've committed in this galaxy," he snapped at her. "So they all have ties to Shepard, then? Maybe I'll take all of them." He looked over the women before him in a sweeping glance, his hands on his hips. "You hear that, humans? I'm giving you the chance to swear your loyalty to me. Your lives won't be great here. No denying it. But I won't kill you, and that's more than I could say for some of the clients that come here looking to buy slaves."

"Why are you doing this to us?" It was Ashley Williams voice asking the question.

"You can blame your 'great' Commander Shepard for this. She refuses to bend her knee, and I grow impatient. It may take us a very long time to break her. In the meantime, _you_ filthy humans will have to do."

"If we refuse?" The woman they'd called 'Kasumi's voice.

"Either I sell you or I spill your blood here and now," the krogan explained, unsheathing a short blade from within his robe. "I haven't decided yet."

Liara's stomach lurched again. She put one hand on her stomach and the other over her mouth. She closed her eyes and hoped with everything in her that she wouldn't vomit in front of the krogan.

She was terrified of what he might do to her if she did.

**-Miranda-**

Her hands pressed against the wall, Miranda leaned forward, hugging her body to it, and poked her head around the corner's edge. Another long hall stretched on before her, empty. Miranda sighed. She'd been looking for Shepard for the last fifteen minutes without success. The volus she'd interrogated had said the commander was on this level of the ship, but of course he could have been lying; the volus had done a fine job of that so far. She hadn't run into any trouble, either, though, and she felt good about that at least. She didn't think the ship was quite as swarming with volus as the one currently unconscious in a storage room had made it seem.

The Carnifex pistol was the first thing she sent into the hall, and her footsteps followed. She stayed lowed to the ground, letting the gun's nozzle guide her path. Halfway through, a glass door with red and blue painted symbols on its handle cut into the far wall. She crossed the hall and peered through the glass to the room within. It was a medical center; gurneys and bandages and computer terminals and machines. No volus, though, and no Shepard. She moved on.

The hall ended in a T-intersection. Miranda leaned out to get a look down either path. She gasped and snapped her head back. Two volus were standing before a door a quarter of the way down the left hall. She pressed up against the wall and slowly stole another glance. They short aliens remained where they were; they hadn't seen her. The carried no weapons other than the batons that swayed from their belt's holster at their hips. Miranda's thumb ran along the Carnifex's handle. If it came to it, she'd shoot them. They were terrible slave-trading monsters who were responsible for all the pain and misery Jack, herself, and the others had experienced. So, yeah: she'd shoot. _If_ it came to it.

The nozzle's sights fell on them as Miranda pushed away from the corner and entered the adjacent hall. She stayed low and side-stepped to the far wall; the side _they_ were on. Still, the volus hadn't seen her. She crept forward.

Miranda was ten feet away from the nearest one when she made the decision. The Carnifex was tucked into her belt, and she rushed forward. The volus hadn't even noticed her until she was practically on top of him. His head turned her way and he yelped, but Miranda already had a grip on his shoulders. She flung him violently into the wall, the back of his head cracking off its hard siding, and ripped the baton from his holster as he collapsed. The other volus was moving toward her, reaching for his own weapon, but she stepped forward, igniting the baton, and jabbed his reaching hand with it. The electricity crackled as it bit his suit and the volus screeched. Miranda swung the black stick backhanded, like a tennis racket, at his temple. It connected with a _smack_. He stumbled back and dropped to his ass. She followed in pursuit. As he got his hands beneath him to stand once more, she lifted her leg, bent her knee, and drove the heel of her boot across his jaw. He dropped to the floor unconscious.

She looked back to the other, but he was out cold too. She caught her breath, tucked the baton into her belt, and prepared for whatever it was awaiting her behind the door they guarded.

What awaited her turned out to be Shepard.

The commander was in the center of an oval-shaped, dark, room. It was cold inside and completely empty, save the chain that lowered from the ceiling and was keeping Shepard's wrist suspended over her head; her feet barely making contact with the floor below. Her back was to Miranda, her head slumped forward.

"Shepard," Miranda whispered as she rushed into the room. As she neared, the bruises along the commander's back came into view beneath the room's single light shining down upon her. There were fresh wounds as well as old ones; they'd been whipping her. "Shepard!" Miranda said again, louder, as she stepped before the suspended woman.

The commander's face was a sad sight. Her left eye was blackened and swollen. Her bottom lip cut and trickling blood that pooled on her chin in dried clumps. Miranda felt tears coming, but took a breath and held them back: she needed her focus. She lifted her hand to her former commander's face and slid her thumb gently along Shepard's cheek. Shepard's eyes opened to slits and gazed down at her with a hazy confusion lingering in them. "Sam?" Her voice came quiet and weak and robbed of all the confidence she usually carried in it.

Miranda smiled wanly. "No, Commander. It's Miranda."

"Miri?" Shepard said, and her lips lifted at the corners in an attempted smile, but fell short. Her eyes closed again.

"Stay with me, Shepard. I'm going to get you down from there."

Miranda scanned the room. Her eyes fell on a control panel back beside the door. She went to it, fiddled with the controls until she had a grasp of them, and lowered the chain above Shepard's head, carefully, to the ground. Shepard slowly crumpled up into a ball on the floor as the chain allowed it. Miranda finished and rushed back to her. "Shepard? You still with me?" She asked, kneeling beside the commander and pulling her wrists from the cuffs around them.

"Hm?" Shepard moaned. Her brow lifted, but her eyes remained closed.

Miranda propped Shepard's head against her thigh and brushed some of her hair back. Shepard grimaced, coughed, and her hands weakly fell to her stomach. Miranda leaned forward and squeezed her commander's body to her own. "It's alright, Shepard. I'm here. No one's going to hurt you anymore. You feel sick because you're going into withdrawal." She stared at the commander in amazement. It was a damned _miracle_ that she was conscious at all. She'd been beaten, likely starved, and taken off the drugs the volus were keeping her under. She was in pain, malnourished, and detoxing, and yet she still had the strength to remain awake. Any normal being would've collapsed under the same circumstances.

"Withdrawal?" Shepard echoed, her eyes remaining closed.

"The volus had been drugging you, Shepard. Keeping you under sedation from the very start."

Her brow crinkled. "No... that... that can't be..." She shook her head and lifted a hand, trying to ball it into a fist.

"Shhh, Shepard," Miranda soothed her, cupping her hand around the commander's fist and lowering it back to her side. "There's a medical center not far from this room. Can you walk?"

"...walk..." Shepard agreed with a nod.

Miranda carefully got the commander's arm around her neck. She crouched beside her, wrapping her free arm around Shepard's thin waist and slowly stood. Shepard came up halfway with her before her foot slipped out and she fell back to her elbows. Miranda sighed and looked her over. "Alright, you're not going to like this, Shepard, but I have to carry you."

Shepard's eyes were closed and either she hadn't heard, or had no protest; she remained silent.

Either way, Miranda knelt and dug one arm beneath her knees, the other under her shoulders, and lifted. Shepard felt light in her arms as she came up with the commander held like a broom carrying his bride; she'd grown noticeably thinner in the last few days. Her head slumped to the side, resting on Miranda's chest as Miranda stood and carried her out of the room.

Outside, the two unconscious volus bodies remained unstirred. Miranda looked them over, thinking, before crossing the hall, gently setting Shepard down, and returning to drag each of them by their ankles into the cell. When it was done, she unsheathed the baton at her hip, ignited it, and drove it into the door's control panel. The panel fizzed, crackled, and went dark. Hopefully, it would hold the volus within if they awoke. She scooped Shepard back into her arms and headed back the way she'd come to the medical center.

The room was bright, clean, and sterile. The glass doors slid shut behind them as Miranda carried Shepard to the central gurney and laid the commander carefully down upon its padded top. "Miri," Shepard's voice came weak and hoarse, but she managed a little smile. "Remember when we met? ...Cerberus medical facility... Lazarus... project..."

"Sure, Shepard. I remember," Miranda told her, scanning the room for something useful. She spotted a glass case with packets of medi-gel lining its shelves and crossed to retrieve it.

"You saved me then..." Shepard continued. "And you're... saving me again, aren't you?."

"Yes. I am," Miranda told her, crossing back to the gurney with a packet of medi-gel in her hand. "This is going to hurt, Shepard."

"Everything hurts anymore, Miri," Shepard told her and rolled to her side.

The medical salve came out smooth and cold into her palm. She rubbed her hands together and then layered it onto the commander's wounded back. Shepard sucked air through her grit teeth, but did not cry out. Miranda shook her head sympathetically as her hands moved over the bumps and cuts of the commander's back. The gel went to work immediately, closing fresh wounds and scabbing over old ones before sealing to protect them from infection. Miranda pulled a medicinal box from below the gurney and opened it to find rolled bundles of bandages. She helped Shepard sit before wrapping the woman's body.

"How's the pain?"

Shepard put a hand to her head and winced. "Better, but... I can't focus on anything. I can't see straight."

"That's the withdrawal," Miranda explained. "There's, unfortunately, nothing I can do about that right now. Move your hand, let me see your mouth."

Shepard did, and Miranda applied some medi-gel to the cut on her swollen, cracked, bottom lip. She rubbed more into the puffy dark rim around the commander's left eye before sticking a square bandage with an adhesive coating atop of it. She stepped back and looked over her work. "Well, that's all I can do for you right now, Shepard." Her eyes flicked across the room, landing on a sink. "Wait, here. Drink some water."

She filled a glass, returned, and held it to the commander's lips. Shepard drank half of it down before coughing and spitting it back up. Miranda quickly took it away and used a bandage to wipe the water and saliva from Shepard's mouth. "I can't do it, Miri... I just... I feel..." Her eyes closed again and she looked ready to collapse to the gurney.

Miranda was there to take her by the shoulders and lower her gently to the padding. "Shhhh, Shepard. It's okay. You don't have to. Just rest."

"No... rest..." Shepard protested with a shake of her head. "Can't... we have to... save them, Miri. _I _have to save them. It's my fault. ...my fault..."

"It's not your fault, Shepard. I told you. They've been drugging you for who _knows_ how long."

"So?"

"So?... So they _manipulated_ you, Shepard!"

Shepard shook her head again. "They can't control your mind... that's impossible. I did what I did, Miri. I accept responsibility. Now let me fix things."

"You're not thinking clearly," Miranda explained. "You'll understand once you've rested."

"...no, you... can't... can't do it... alone..."

"Shepard, you're in no condition for a fight. You can't even walk on your own."

"I can walk," Shepard assured her and tried crawling off the gurney. Miranda blocked her path and wrapped her hands in her own. "I can do it," Shepard protested, pulling free and swinging her legs off the side. "I'm... Commander Shepard, in case you forgot," the commander said with a grin and a wink of her eye. The grin faded fast though and she grimaced and grabbed at her stomach.

Miranda got a waste bin to her just in time for Shepard to lean in to it. "You're too sick."

Shepard swiped at her mouth with the back of her hand. "No... not sick... come on." She set the basket aside and scooted off the gurney's edge. She landed, wobbled, but stayed on her feet. "See?" She took a shaky step forward and began leaning too far to one side.

Miranda jolted forward and caught her just as she was about to fall. Shepard's arm draped over her shoulder and the commander steadied herself. Miranda sighed; the only way she was going to stop the woman was _strapping_ her down to the bloody gurney, but the though of Shepard in any more restraints made her feel nauseous herself, and so she nodded. "Alright, Shepard. If you absolutely _have_ to come with me... can you still aim a gun?"

Shepard nodded and Miranda stuck the Carnifex in her hand. "Jesus, you've got... a god-damn hand cannon here... Miri," she said with a short laugh.

"If we run into trouble, let me deal with it," Miranda told her, tapping the baton at her hip. "The gun is our backup. I've disposed of a few of the volus already, but who knows how many more are out there."

Shepard stared at her for awhile then, a little smile at the corner of her busted, swollen, lips. "Yes, ma'am," she said with a nod. "You're the boss. And... thanks, Miranda. For, well, everything. I'm proud of you."

Miranda smiled, nodded, and took her former commander's arm over her shoulder. Shepard would likely never know how much those words had meant to her.

They headed out into the ship to face the unknown.

And to save their friends.


	20. Chapter 20

**-Shepard-**

Every labored step down the halls of the volus ship sent bolts of pain shooting up from the heels of her feet to the tops of her shoulders, but Shepard kept quiet. She had too: there was work to do. Now and then, she'd feel her stomach lurch and her vision blur, and gravity became her biggest enemy; threatening to drag her to the floor and send her off into the darkness with every step. Miranda was there, though, beside her and ready to offer her shoulder as a crutch whenever she needed. Shepard was thankful for that. She was thankful for a _lot_ of things about Miranda Lawson.

"Do you need a break?" Miranda asked as the two of them reached the end of a hall and Shepard leaned up beside it to catch her breath.

Shepard shook her head. "No... no. I can go on. Come on."

"Are you sure, commander?"

Shepard smiled then. Miranda had, almost subconsciously, started calling her 'commander' again - though this time it was of her own accord. Shepard supposed this _was_ like the old days, the two of them working together to stop a common foe. She nodded. "Yeah. Let's go."

After another arduous trek down a long hall, they came to the curved glass doors of an elevator. The two of them had just made it to the control panel beside the lift when the _hummmm_ of an approaching platform filled the air. Shepard met Miranda's apprehensive look, but by then the platform had reached their level, the glass doors splitting apart.

Within, a volus stood. The glowing rims of his hood landed on them as he gasped and reached for the baton at his side. Miranda darted forward, shouting, and drove the alien into the back wall, wrestling his grip away from his weapon. A second volus had been in the shadowy corner at the front of the lift, and Miranda hadn't seen him. He stalked out, his gloved hand wrapped around his own baton, and made to strike her. Shepard stepped inside, flipped the carnifex pistol around in her hand and drove the butt of it down onto his head just as he was ready to jab at Miranda. At least, she'd _tried_ for his head, but her vision was still blurry and she caught his shoulder instead. The volus yelped, turned back towards her, and pointed the baton her way. It came alive with a blue crack of electricity.

Shepard took a step back to avoid it and her foot caught in the lip of the elevators doorway. She tumbled back to her ass, pain flaring up her scarred and bruised back as she landed. The volus stepped in to stick her with the baton-

-and Miranda stuck _him_ first. She jabbed into the side of his suit with her own weapon, and the alien's body shook violently as he unleashed a shrill screech into his breather. Miranda killed the juice and he dropped to the floor unconscious. She was on her knees beside Shepard in an instant. "Are you okay?"

Shepard sighed. "I'm no good to you, Miri. Shit, I just... just almost got us _both_ killed." Her stomach was lurching and painfully cramping again, and she had to grit her teeth til it passed. "My fault... this is my fault and I can't even... fix it."

"Shhh, it's alright, commander. You're getting better."

Shepard, despite her pain, laughed then. "You're a shit liar, Miranda. Always have been." Miranda swallowed and averted her eyes. Shepard put a hand on hers and smiled. "But I appreciate it. Come on. I think victim number one is still conscious in there." Miranda helped her to her feet, and Shepard went to the downed volus in the hall. Checking him, she found a baton and a pair of black handcuffs. She took them both before joining Miranda in the elevator.

The other volus, in fact, _was_ still conscious. He was lying on the floor of the elevator, his back propped up against the far wall, and taking labored breaths through his breather. Shepard limped beside him and took a seat herself to catch her breath as Miranda crouched before him and forced his chin up with the end of her baton.

"_You,"_ he hissed, the contempt in his voice seeping out. He turned to Shepard. "_A-and Commander S-Shepard!?_"

Shepard raised a hand to wave before grabbing at her stomach again.

"_H-how could this-_"

"Shut up," Miranda commanded. "Where's Jack and the rest? What level?"

The volus grunted a laugh. "_You think I'd just help you? Betray my clan? Lower myself to the-_"

Miranda stood, leaned back to lift her leg, and pushed the heel of her boot up against the volus' neck. She leaned back in, applying pressure, and he began choking into his breather. "You want to try again? I asked where they are. Answer me."

She alleviated just enough of the pressure for the volus to speak. "_Damn you, Earth-clan! I-_"

Her foot cut his speech short again. "Still not the answer."

This time, she let the pressure linger for a bit before allowing him to speak again. "_Three levels down!_" He barked, gasping for air. "_Damn you! Three levels down - throne room!_"

Miranda nodded, satisfied, and removed her foot just long enough to take a step back and drive the heel of it across his temple.

Shepard looked up at her, wide-eyed and impressed. "Remind me to stay on your good side, Miri. Geez.. I can't believe I _kidnapped_ you."

Miranda's smile gave way to laughter. "Yeah, me either."

Shepard smiled herself, but the remembrance that all this was her fault stung like an old wound being opened. "I know I said it already, but I _am_ sorry Miranda. I-"

Miranda held up a hand. "You've apologized enough, Shepard. I told you, this isn't your fault. The volus were drugging you. Liara too."

Shepard's brow lifted. "Liara? You mean... you mean she's _not_ insane?"

"Oh, I think she's likely insane by now," Miranda admitted as she dragged the unconscious volus out of the elevator by his heels. "But if she is, it's because the volus _drove_ her insane. The one I interrogated admitted they'd dosed her far too high with whatever drug they were using. They were giving her _your_ amount."

"My amount?"

Miranda returned to her side, offered a hand, and helped her to her feet. "Yes, Shepard. Apparently you've got quite the willpower. You resisted them... well, the best you could, I imagine."

Standing again, Shepard shook her head. "I can fix this, Miri. I know I can. I just... just get me to the krogan."

Miranda raised her brow. "And what, exactly, do you plan on doing against a krogan in your condition?"

Shepard smiled wanly. She thought she knew the answer, but telling Miranda would do neither of them any good. "I'll figure something out, Miri. Always do."

Three levels lower, the lift came to a slow halt, and the glass doors split apart. Outside were hallways stretching to their left, right, and front sides. Without any lead, Miranda arbitrarily chose the left path and the two headed down it. They came across several doorways, storage rooms, med centers, and rest quarters, but no volus, no krogan, and no Sam, Ashley, or the rest of them. Shepard had a new bad feeling join her lurching stomach. "This ship is far too big for the few volus that stayed at my mansion," she said, surveying the walls. "It's _huge_."

Miranda nodded. "True. It's enough to hold hundreds."

"Do you think they _have_ hundreds back... back wherever these bastards come from?"

"I think they have more clan members. That's almost certain. But... Shepard, I think they intend to fill this ship with _new_ recruits as well. The volus I interrogated earlier spoke of their clan's ambitious plans for expansion."

"New recruits..." the words tasted bitter on Shepard's tongue; a whole army dedicated to wiping out humanity. "You can't let it go that far, Miranda. You have to stop them."

"_We_ have to stop them."

"Yes, right. I'm just saying... in the future, if they ever gather those numbers they hope for, I'm counting on you to lead the fight against them before... before it gets out of control."

Miranda frowned and opened her mouth to say something, but apparently thought better of it when she stared at Shepard's face; she must have seen the severity of her look. "Alright, Shepard. I will."

Shepard nodded, satisfied, and they were off again.

The hall wrapped around in a semi-circle before spilling them back out to the elevator. Only the right path remained uncharted, and so they went. Just as Shepard was about to admit they'd been lied to by the volus, she heard voices. Miranda's eyes snapped to her; clearly, she's heard it too. They rushed, as fast as Shepard could, to a wide set of glass doors at the end of the hall. Miranda pressed herself to one side, Shepard moved to the other, and they peeked in.

It was too dark inside to make out anything more than blurry figures, but perhaps, Shepard thought, that was just her own damaged vision. "See anything?" She whispered across the gap to Miranda.

Miranda's eyes were wide and a flush of color had come into her cheeks. "Yes. It's them, Shepard. It's _them_! I can see Jack and Ashley... Sam too."

Shepard smiled. "And the krogan?"

"Yes, him too. He's got them kneeling down at the back of the room. They're in shackles it looks like." She squinted into the dark. "I think we can get in there without being noticed. The front of the room is on a lower tier than the back, and there's two pillars near these doors."

Shepard nodded. "After you, then."

The doors parted quietly, and they crept onto the carpeted floor with carefully placed footsteps. The air inside was cool, the lighting dim and a blueish hue, and now the voices came audible and clear at the back. Miranda stalked to the nearby pillar, and Shepard moved beside her. She poked her head around the corner just enough to spy into the rear of the room.

"-isn't enough for me," the krogan was saying. The massive, dark, figure of his body was pacing back and forth between his kneeling, captive, audience. "You will serve my every need. You will obey, without question. You will entertain my guests, smile at my recruits, and submit to their every whim."

Shepard made out the dim outline of Sam. The sight of her, despite everything, brought a smile to her face. She was okay. She glanced over and Saw Miranda had that same smile on her face as she stared at Jack. Ashley... poor Ashley was there too, but Liara was missing. Instead a woman with a ponytail and-

"Kasumi?" Shepard whispered. "Is that Kasumi Goto?"

Miranda shrugged. "I don't know. I don't see Liara, do you?"

"No."

A side panel at the rear of the room dropped away and a volus rushed in. He looked comical standing beside the massive krogan, but when he spoke, the krogan listened. "_Master, there's a situation._"

"Shit," Miranda hissed, reaching for her baton.

Shepard surveyed the situation. It was as she figured it would be; the odds stacked highly against them. The towering krogan was physically beyond any of them, and his volus army was stealthy and ubiquitous aboard the ship. Shepard's shoulders slumped as she turned to Miranda. "Miri... do you really think there's any chance we could do this without anyone getting injured? Could this carnifex really stop the krogan before he reached forward and snapped Sam's neck or Ashley's or Jack's?"

Miranda turned to her, a look of horror frozen on her face, but then she considered it and shook her head. "I... I don't know, Shepard. We have to try. That's all we _can_ do, right?"

"_-she must have come in through the mansion,_" the volus was explaining, and the krogan's posture was growing increasingly more menacing as he listened. "_We've got everyone left on high alert._"

Shepard bit her lip, shaking her head as she watched. "Would you risk their lives?" She whispered. "Risk it all? Yourself?"

Miranda swallowed, a look of dismay brushing across her face. "I... We... Yes. We _have_ to. I know it doesn't look good, commander, but I will fight to my last breath to save them." Her looked narrowed on Jack and determination flared in her eyes. "To save Jack."

Shepard smiled; it was the answer she was looking for. "You're a good woman, Miranda... and I'm sorry."

"Sorry for wha-"

Shepard snapped one of the cuffs she'd taken from the volus around Miranda's wrist and locked the other to the pillar.

"Shepard!?" Miranda whisper-shouted, yanking at her handcuffed arm. "What the _hell_!?"

"If their numbers grow, you have to stop them. Remember that," Shepard told her, leaned in to kiss her forehead, and stood.

"Shepard, _no_!"

She'd never said the words before. They felt foreign and strange coming off her tongue as she stepped around the side of the pillar. "I surrender!" Shepard declared and stuck her hands in the air; the carnifex dangling from her finger. "I surrender!"

"Lights!" The krogan roared, ripped a blade from a sheath within his robe, and grabbed Ashley Williams to use as cover.

Bright lights filled the room. Shepard squinted, but kept her hands high.

"_Commander!_" Sam's voice wailed. Shepard looked to her and smiled. "Oh, commander!" She was crying. "I knew it! I _knew_ you would come!"

Four volus made their way around her in a circle as she walked forward, giving her a wide and cautious berth. The krogan was peering down at her with incredulity from behind Ashley's shoulder. "What game is this, Shepard?" Then to the volus, "Stay alert!"

"No game," Shepard said, tossing the carnifex to the ground. She lowered to her knees and laced her fingers atop her head. "Only an offer."

Before she could go any further, one of the volus stepped in and struck her across the temple with his baton. A black cloud of pain flared where the blow had hit, and then the others were on her, grabbing at her arms and wrenching them behind her to handcuff. They twisted her arm and grabbed fistfuls of her hair to still her as she felt the cuffs lock down over her wrists. They dragged her back up to her knees and kept the crackling batons at their hips and ready to strike. At the back of the room, she could hear Sam crying and pleading with them to show her mercy.

"Where's the other one?" The krogan demanded.

Shepard coughed, shook her head to orient herself after the blow she'd received, and gestured behind her. "She's cuffed to the pillar. She's unarmed. There is _no_ reason to hurt her. You hear that? She's restrained, don't hurt her."

One of the volus stepped cautiously around the pillar. He looked, nodded, and faced the krogan. "She tells the truth."

With the two of them in restraints, some of the tension dropped from the krogan's posture. He sheathed his blade, shoved Ashley aside, and stepped forward. "What is this?"

"An offer," Shepard told him again. She could feel her temple beginning to swell already and hoped she could stay conscious long enough to _make_ her offer. Sam was watching her, tears rolling down her cheeks. Ashley too. Jack and Kasumi. They were all watching her. "There's a lot of things I can live with, krogan. A lot of things I can endure. But I can't, _won't_, stand for knowing I'm the one responsible for these girl's misery. It's my fault they're here... let me make it right."

The krogan stroked at his chin. "Go on."

"I want a trade," Shepard told him. She glanced at Sam. "My life for theirs."

"No!" Sam wailed.

The krogan's massive head tilted. "You will-"

"Yes. I'll take your Oath. I'll take it in front of the whole god damn galaxy if that's what you want. You can parade me around, whip me til I'm covered in welts, kick me, beat me, I don't _care_. I can take it. And I will... you have my word on that, krogan. But you let them go. All of them. Sam, Ashley, Jack, Kasumi, Miranda. ...Liara too. Every one of them goes free."

As the krogan stared at her, thinking, only the quiet sound of Sam's sobs filled the emptiness of the room.

"That's the only way you'll ever get me to bend my knee," Shepard explained. "I'll never, _ever_, accept anything else."

Serj stepped beside the krogan then, his red and pink suit clean and neat around his chubby body. "_We would lose a lot of credits, Master. A lot of funding for our cause. I can't say this is entirely-_"

"Silence," the krogan commanded, holding up a hand. "Credits... they're insignificant beneath the weight of Shepard's name." He fixed the white pits of his eyes down on her. "You say you will take the oath, woman? Publicly?"

She nodded. "Once I have confirmation that all six of them are safe and far away from this damn ship... I'll do whatever the hell you want me to."

The krogan stared at her, glanced at Serj, looked back to Sam and the rest kneeling on the platform, and returned his eyes to her own. "Then I say _deal_, human. Deal."

"No!" Sam screamed.

"Shepard..." Ashley said, shaking her head.

Two volus rounded the pillar with Miranda in cuffs between them. They marched her past, and Shepard looked up at her. There was profound sympathy on Miranda's face as their eyes locked, but she said nothing.

Shepard lowered her head. "I'm sorry everyone. I'm sorry about everything."

"P-Please... n-no..." Sam was whispering.

The krogan laughed. "Let the girl loose. Let her have her goodbye. She'll never see this woman again."

The volus hesitantly removed the shackles around Sam's wrists and ankles, and she immediately stood and sprinted forward. Shepard braced for impact as Sam collapsed to her knees before her, wrapped her up in her arms, and squeezed. The wounds on her back screamed, but Shepard remained silent. Sam began crying and kissing at her cheek. "Commander... please... I'll stay with you... I can't... can't leave you..."

"No, Sam. This time you have to," Shepard told her, and found holding back her own tears was hurting her more than the physical wounds on her back. "You _have_ to. Only misery and pain await you here. You have to go, and you have to be strong. I'll be okay."

"N-noooo," Sam moaned and buried her face in Shepard's shoulder, squeezing tighter.

"Enough," the krogan interjected. "This human is making me ill. Drag her away, I tire of her sobbing."

Shepard leaned in and kissed Sam's cheek before whispering. "I'll see you again."

The volus dragged her off then, kicking and screaming, and Shepard watched her go through rheumy eyes. She'd told Sam she'd see her again, but somehow she knew she likely never would.

But they'd be okay. They'd be _free_.

And for Shepard... it was enough.

**-Jack-**

As the volus marched them through the hall-their feet moving in short, brief, strides locked in the shackles-Jack kept glancing back over her shoulder for Miranda. The krogan had pulled her aside as they were leading the rest outside and taken her off into a separate hall, alone.

"I'm sure she's fine, Jack," Kasumi told her. The thief walked beside her and laid a shackled hand down on her arm. "The krogan is likely just asking questions about how she made her way into the ship, what she sabotaged, who she attacked. If you're going to worry for someone, worry for Shepard."

Jack would have told her she _was_ worried for Shepard, she was worried for both of them, but the volus had wrapped her mouth up in a leather muzzle to keep her from angering the krogan, and so she simply nodded her head.

"What will they do to her?" Sam asked from over her shoulder. "They won't hurt her anymore, right? W-why would they? If she is giving up... there's no _reason_ to hurt her anymore!"

"Shhh," Ashley said beside the girl. "It's alright, Sam. No, they won't hurt her anymore."

Jack saw the conflict on Ashley's face; the pain and worry as she told her lie. They were going to hurt Shepard, alright, and probably a lot worse before it was all over. It didn't matter, though: Jack wasn't intending to let that happen. She needed Miranda though. Needed to see her, speak with her.

Further down the hall, Liara T'Soni rounded the corner dressed in fresh clothing. She looked much better and healthier than she'd had only a few hours earlier; the color had returned to her cheeks and her eyes were awake and alert. Jack's fists balled upon sight of the asari.

"_Liara,_" the red and pink volus-Serj, is what she'd heard him called-spoke, "_I need to speak with you. Here. To me._"

Liara's face crinkled up like a frightened child's and she scurried forward obediently. "I-I didn't do anything, Serj. I swear. I just showered like you told me to. I can do it again if I'm not clean enough. I'm sorry, I don't know-"

"_Silence._" He cut her rambling with a raise of his hand. "_Your Commander Shepard has struck a deal with my Master. You are to be freed._"

"F-Freed?" Liara echoed. Her eyes flitted nervously from Serj to Jack, the rest, and back to the volus. "I... I have nowhere to go. I... they'll hurt me, Serj," Liara whimpered, taking his gloved hand in her own. "Don't make me go. Please. They'll hurt me. They _hate_ me."

"_Calm yourself, Thessia-clan. You can stay as my slave, but you'll have to make it clear to Shepard that you are _choosing_ that path. Can you do that?_"

"Y-Yes!" Liara cried out, desperate.

Serj studied her a moment before nodding his head, apparently satisfied. "_Good. Then come and help me with these... _humans." He spoke the word with dripping contempt as his eyes landed back on Jack. "_We're moving them to the docking bay. Master wants this done as quickly as possible. Shepard is taking our Oath of Servitude to him._"

"Oh?" Liara questioned. "I... see. She traded for their freedom?" The asari's brow crinkled. "And... my own? After all I did to her, why-"

"_Do not question the motives of a mad woman_," Serj cut her off. "_Who knows why she does what she does. Now, walk with these Earth-clan's and make sure they stay in line. We don't want any heroics in attempt to save their precious commander._"

Liara swallowed, nodded, and stepped meekly to Jack's side. Jack glared at the asari, her anger growing her skin hot. Liara lifted her head and met her gaze, but immediately averted it and trembled a bit as she ran her hands along the blue skin of her arms.

"_Move_," Serj commanded, and they did.

The docking bay was an enormous chamber at the lowest level of the ship. Its ceiling was dozens of feet high, providing enough overhead for both shuttles and cruisers alike to come and go through the dock's dual entrance ports at the far end of the hull. A huge, brown and black, transport ship was docked before one of the ports, and beyond Jack could see the pal blue of the sky. _We've never left the planet,_ she realized.

Serj, Liara, and three other volus led them down a flight of steel stairs that wrapped and twisted all the way to the ground floor. Once there, they were marched through the docking bay and led to the open hatch of the transport ship. Standing at the foot of its ramp, Jack could see seats lined the walls on either side, and large crates were shoved back further and strapped down with cords. She could smell oil and gas, and the air grew warmer.

Serj gestured for Liara to lead them in. Liara bowed her head and put a cautious hand on Jack's elbow. Jack ripped it away and glared at the asari once again. Liara flinched, took a step back, and nearly tripped off the loading ramp before catching her balance. Jack held her look as she marched her shackled feet up and into the ship. The volus sat them down in the bucket seats lining the walls; Jack and Kasumi on the left, Ashley and Sam on the right. Liara went around pulling the heavy-duty belts over their chests and buckling them down, as Serj scribbled onto a datapad.

Movement back the way they'd come caught her eye, and Jack snapped her head around to see Miranda being marched toward them. Her wrists were cuffed at her back, but she was not in shackles, and she didn't look hurt. Jack's shoulder slumped in relief and beneath her muzzle she smiled. A volus led her all the way through the massive room and up the ramp of the transport ship. Miranda's eyes fell on Jack's and she managed a smile herself. They sat her beside Kasumi and strapped her in.

"_Mmm_," Jack hummed into her gag as the volus departed.

"Jack says she's happy to see you and she's glad you're safe," Kasumi translated with a grin.

Miranda leaned forward to see Jack and smiled again. "Are you okay?"

Jack nodded.

"Are _you_?" Ashley called from across the ship. "What did they do with you?"

"Miranda, is the Commander alright?" Sam pleaded.

"I didn't see Shepard anymore," Miranda admitted with a sigh. "I... I had no idea that she was going to do what she did, but... I understand it. We didn't have much of a chance, I suppose, trying to spring a rescue against that krogan."

"She's... brave..." Sam whispered, staring into the distance. "So brave."

"Yes, she is," Miranda agreed.

"Why did the krogan pull you aside?" Kasumi asked.

"It was strange," Miranda admitted with a shake of her head. "He didn't ask me any questions, didn't even _speak_ with me, really. He only marched me before a camera, made me stand there for awhile, and then had the volus lead me here."

"Camera?" Ashley questioned. "That's unusual."

Miranda tugged at her cuffs and glanced around the ship. "Where's Liara?"

"There," Kasumi said, gesturing to the bottom of the ramp.

"I need her. She's our last hope of getting out of here _with_ Shepard."

"_Mmph!_" Jack grunted with an angry shake of her head.

"Jack doesn't agree," Kasumi said.

"_Liara_!" Miranda whispered down to the asari. "_Liara!_"

Liara had looked like she was in a trance before Miranda's voice caught her attention. She turned slowly to face her and stared into the ship with confusion and fear.

"_Come here_!"

Liara put a hand to her chest and swallowed. She glanced to Serj, who was pacing around at the other end of the ramp with his datapad. She turned back and shook her head.

"_Please!_" Miranda pleaded.

With one final glance at Serj, Liara finally made her way cautiously up the ramp. "W-What do you want? I didn't do anything to them," she defended, nodding at Jack. "I didn't put the gag on her or anything! I just-"

"I know, Liara. I know," Miranda assured her. "Listen to me: I know what you did wasn't entirely your fault."

Jack frowned and turned to Miranda with her brow raised. Miranda gave her a 'hold on a minute' look before turning back to Liara. "Liara, the volus have been keeping both you and Commander Shepard under sedation since we arrived on this planet. They've been _drugging_ you, trying to control your mind, trying to make you do the things they wanted you to do so they could get to this point!" Miranda explained, nodding to Serj. "This was all set up to enslave Shepard and grow wealthy off selling _us_ as slaves. This clan is an anti-human organization. Liara... they want to enslave or destroy our people and they used _you_ and Shepard as a means to further their progress."

Liara's face was frozen in confusion, and Jack didn't blame her. She was trying to wrap her head around everything Miranda was saying as well.

"I knew something was wrong with Shepard," Ashley muttered, shaking her head.

"There's nothing _wrong_ with her!" Sam protested. "She didn't do anything wrong... she was lonely is all... she... she's a good woman."

Liara finally swallowed and managed a word. "Lying."

"No, I'm not, Liara," Miranda pressed on. "You're sick, aren't you?"

Liara's eye widened.

Miranda nodded. "You are. It's _withdrawal_. You're detoxing off the drug."

"No," Liara said with a shake of her head. "No, you're... you're trying to make me do bad things again... make me betray again... against me... all against me!"

"Liara, please!" Miranda pleaded. "Get me out of these handcuffs. You can still make this right!"

Liara's eyes flicked to Jack. "No. They'll hurt me. You'll _all_ hurt me because I hurt you."

"We won't. I promise you. Please. Get me loose, Liara."

"_Liara,_" Serj's voice called from the foot of the ramp.

The asari held one last lingering stare on Miranda before turning and rushing back outside the ship.

"Liara!" Miranda pleaded, but then she was gone.

"Is that really true?" Kasumi questioned when they were alone again. "Everything you just said? The volus, the krogan, the drugs, _Shepard..._ it's all been one big anti-human scheme?"

Miranda nodded. "Yes."

"_The Master found the prisoner's things in the mansion,_" Serj explained to Liara at the foot of the ramp. "_Clothing and various items they carried with them when they were abducted. They're in a storage room just outside that door there. Fetch their clothes and shoes and bring them down._"

"Yes," Liara said with a nod. She was moving to obey his command, but halted and turned back to stare at him. "Also, Serj, if it isn't too much of a bother. I'm feeling sick again, are you _sure_ there's nothing you can give me to make me feel better?"

"_It will pass soon,_" he told her, nose buried in his datapad once more.

Liara continued staring. "H-How... how do you _know_, though?"

Serj looked up and cocked his head sideways; the volus version of a smile. "_Trust me. Now go._"

Liara's look lingered. She nodded, turned, and left.

A siren blared, filling the entire docking bay with a shrill wail before dying down. Outside the transport, Jack could hear another ship entering the bay. It's engine were quiet enough, likely a small shuttle, and the familiar _thump_ of the landing gear setting down followed as the engine cut off.

"_Lok_!" Serj greeted with a wave. "_Here._"

A bad feeling filled Jack's stomach. She thought she recognized the name, and when the ugly face of the batarian rounded the corner of the ramp, it was confirmed: he was the disgusting slave-buyer she'd encountered in the holding cell. He exchanged words with the volus, shook, and then his four, black and beady, eyes landed inside the ship. He threw his head back and bellowed a hearty laugh. "I see you took my advice about gagging the mouthy one. Smart move, my friend! Ha!"

Serj led him up the ramp and scribbled on his datapad. "_We see your credit line is secure and ready to be transferred, Lok. You have made a very intelligent purchase today._"

Lok's quad-pair of eyes looked at Jack and she felt her breath catch in her chest-

-but then they moved over to Miranda and he smiled. "Yes. She is as beautiful in person as the video your Master sent me. Lucky for me I hadn't left orbit yet."

"_So you will purchase Miranda Lawson, then?_"

"Oh yes," Lok said, licking his thin lips as he gawked at her. "Best million and a half credits I'll likely ever spend, old pal. Ha!"

"_MMMPH!_" Jack wailed into her gag with a shake of her head.

"_Silence!_" Serj commanded, threatening the back of his hand.

"Shepard traded for our freedom!" Ashley pleaded. "For _all_ of our freedom! This isn't right!"

"_You'll get your freedom, Miss Williams. As will the rest of you,_" Serj told them. "_But we will not walk away from this many credits. Miss Lawson, unfortunately for you that means no such freedom can be afforded. I'll need you to speak into this recording device and say 'I'm fine, Shepard.'."_

"_MMF!_" Jack grunted and trying jerking free from the seat's belt that held her down.

"Jack, stop," Miranda whispered. Jack met her eyes and Miranda's pleading look stilled her. "It's okay." She turned to Serj and nodded before leaning into the recording device. "I'm fine, Shepard."

"_See? Obedient, too. One-point-five is a _bargain_, my friend._"

"Yes, well, we'll see how obedient she remains when my men are pulling off her clothing and poking at every orifice on that perfect body of her's! Ha!" The batarain joked, grabbed her by the elbow, and lifted her from the seat. "Come, woman. We have a long ride ahead of us."

Jack roared into the gag furiously and twisted at her shackles trying to snap them. Miranda moved beside her, leaned forward, and whispered in her ear, "You'll find me. I know it."

Jack lifted her head to stare at Miranda through tear-streaked eyes. Miranda smiled, kissed her forehead, and was jerked away by the batarian. Jack could only watch in silence as Serj, Lok, and Miranda walked down the ramp, took the corner, and were gone. It had been a long time since she cried. Tears felt like intruders on her cheeks.

"She's right, Jack. We'll find her. Together," Kasumi told her, laying a hand on her knee.

Liara came back carrying bundles of clothing. Jack heard the shuttle engines start and take off outside the transport, and then Serj was back as well. He met her at the foot of the ramp, nodded his approval, and the two walked up and inside.

"_This is where we party ways, Earth-clans,_" he told them. "_You are being taken to a far, far, away planet and being released once you've made video contact with Shepard, informing her of your safety. You will not speak of Miranda Lawson or what you just saw or we'll execute every one of you, including Shepard herself. Understood?_"

"_Where_ exactly are you taking us?" Ashley asked.

"_Well... seeing as you're safely locked up in shackles and belts, I feel there's no need for immature secrecy now. You're being dropped off in a isolated section... of Irune._"

"The volus homeworld," Kasumi said bitterly. "You're leaving us with your people. That's no 'freedom'. We'll be captured and held prisoner almost immediately."

Serj shrugged and cocked his head sideways. "_What you do with your freedom once we've handed it to you is your problem._" He made a disgusting series of grunts into his breather that must have been the creature's laughter. "_Farewell, humans. I'm sure we'll... meet again someday._"

Liara had been tucking their bundles of clothing in the overheads while the volus spoke, but now he tugged at her elbow and gestured for her to follow him out. She nodded but held up a hand. "Can I have one last word with this human," she asked, nodding at Jack. "We became quite fearsome enemies during our time at the mansion, and now seeing as my own fate is much, much, greater than her own, I'd like to gloat a bit if it's alright. It might make me feel better even."

Serj made that gross laughing sound again. "_Yes, Liara. It is wise to cherish and celebrate our victories sometimes as much as mourn our losses. Be quick, though. Master wants them gone._"

Liara nodded, Serj headed down the ramp, and her eyes fell on Jack.

Jack glared up at the asari and chewed the piece of leather that was wedged between her teeth.

Liara stepped forward.

"_MMMMRRRRRM!_" Jack growled, yanking her shackled wrists as high as they would go, wishing her hands could wrap the asari's neck.

Liara quickly reached forward and grabbed the sides of her head, shoving her back against the seat. Jack's nostrils flared as she felt the asari's thumbs dig into her temples and press. Her fingers entered her ears and Jack's hearing dimmed.

Then Liara pulled away. She stared at them, all of them, and whispered one hushed word before hurrying after Serj, "Sorry."

The pilot started the engines of the transport as the ramp hissed and lifted to seal them in the darkness of the ship.

Jack shook her head, trying to understand what Liara had done to her hearing.

Her hands took on a blue, glowing, trim.

"What the hell?" Kasumi said beside her, Jack's hands had lit her stunned face in their soft glow.

Amps. The biotic amp earpieces she'd been wearing when Shepard abducted her.

Liara had given Jack back her powers.

**-Miranda-**

The batarian's shuttle was a small and cramped thing. It didn't help that their leader, Lok, had crammed four _other _batarain inside of it, each armed and armored and bulky as they sat shoulder to shoulder on benches lining the walls. He had popped the rear hatch and shoved Miranda inside on the floor between them. The batarian squad immediately began whistling and hollering and clapping their hands together. She glared up at them from the floor, her hands cuffed and useless to defend herself behind her back.

"Look at her fucking tits!" One cheered.

"Oh, we're going to have our fun with you, woman!" Another added.

"I'm taking her right here now."

"Like hell you are, it should be me that has the first run at her. Seniority and all."

"Exactly! You're too damn _old_, Baran. By the time you finish, we'll _all_ have seniority!"

The four of them laughed at that.

One leaned forward and batted all four of his eyes at her. "You want to give me a kiss, woman?"

Miranda grimaced and turned away.

"The lot of ya settle down," Lok commanded as he sat in the passenger's seat beside the pilot at the front of the shuttle. "You'll take her after _I've_ had my fill. And that won't be until we get back to the ship at least, so go in the bathroom and rub any urges you got into the toilet and flush, 'cuz none of ya are touching her."

The batarians groaned and grumbled their disappointment.

The shuttle lifted, lurched, and dipped. Miranda watched out the rear window as the docking bay shrunk away, and the enormity of the volus ship finally came into view as they crossed the port line. It was a massive hulk of gray steal and palladium shielding and domed fiberglass. As the shuttle sped further and further away, it grew and grew until the whole thing was a towering, floating, island in the sky. At the very top, somehow, someway, the mansion was still standing; like an ant latched to the back of some great, soaring, beast. The other docking port split apart, and Miranda saw the transport ship with her friends depart as well. She sighed, rested her head back on the floor, and closed her eyes, hoping with everything in her for their safety. And for Shepard's.

It was a few minutes later when the shuttle was thumped.

"The hell was that?" Lok demanded; every one of his eyes widening in apprehension. "Did we just get rammed? I-"

The whole shuttle was flung sideways as another _THUMP_ exploded into it. The batarians gathered around her stumbled and some fell out of their seats.

"The fuck is this?"

"It's that transport!"

"What transport!?"

"_THAT_ one ya dumb fuck!"

Beyond the port side window, the transport ship was speeding beside the shuttle; its bulky brown hull lurching forward and slamming the ship's side again.

"Betrayed!"

"What? The volus!?"

"Yes, the fucking volus! They want their cargo back!"

One of them reached down and wrapped his hand around her neck. "What is this you bitch!?"

"Set it down!" Lok cried out. "Set it down before they ram us out of the fucking sky!"

The pilot took the ship down towards a clearing on a hilltop. Miranda tried lifting her head to see what was happening, but one of the batarian's booted feet landed on her chest and pinned her to the shuttle's floor.

"Stay down, bitch!"

"Baran, go deal with this," Lok commanded.

"Me? What!? Why-"

"They're _volus_, Baran," Lok explained. "And Serj and I are very dear friends. This isn't a betrayal. Maybe the comm systems is out or... hell, I don't know. Serj _wouldn't_ betray me, trust me. But his clan members better have a _damn_ good reason for this. So go. And find that reason out."

"Shit. Fine."

The batarian's foot lifted from her chest as the rear hatch of the shuttle popped. He climbed out, his sub-machine gun at the ready, and the hatch closed behind him. Miranda wrestled to her elbows and craned her neck to look out the window, her heart thundering in her chest. The transport had set down a few few feet away, and its own ramp was lowering. She held her breath as sunlight hit the shadowy top of the ramp of the ship's interior. "Please... please... please," she whispered to herself.

Her pleading was answered.

Jack strode out, dressed in her own clothing and completely free of any shackles. Her hands were down at her sides and had a glow blue to them. _Biotics! _Miranda thought, her heart soaring. _She's got her biotic powers back!_

"_That _skinny bitch!?" Lok snapped. "Damn it! Can't Serj even keep his own slaves in line!"

"Uh, boss... this is bad."

Lok's brow furrowed. "What are you babbling about?"

"You don't know who that is?"

"Some skinny loud-mouth cunt. So what?"

"T-That's th-the psychotic b-biotic," the batarian said, beginning to tremble.

"Psychotic biotic? What the hell should that mean to m-"

The batarian they'd sent outside screamed then. His shrill, horrified, shouting sounded bright and loud, but then faded away as if he'd been taken somewhere far away and extremely fast. The whole shuttle collectively held their breath, and then the screaming starting coming back. From above.

The batarian's body landed on the hood of the shuttle with a _CRASH_ and every one of them, to Miranda's delight, screamed.

"Oh fuck," Lok whispered.

The sound of metal tearing apart from metal screeched into the shuttle's hull, and then the rear hatch tore away with a violent pull; bolts and hinges spraying into the air along with the sparks. Sunlight streamed in through the gaping hole at the back of the shuttle, and the rear hatch hung suspended outside, tinged with a blue lining.

The batarians all lifted their guns and took aim, but Jack was keeping the torn hatch between them and herself. Her voice came angry and fierce from behind it. "Send Miranda out. Now."

Miranda swallowed and peered up at the four batarians hovering over her. They exchanged fearful glances before turning to their leader.

"Shit... _shit_," Lok muttered. Every one of his eyes looked terrified. "Damn it! Let her go! Go on! Get her out of here!"

One of them grabbed her by the arm and shoved until she went tumbling out of the shuttle's hole. Miranda hit the ground, clambered to her feet with her hands still cuffed behind her, and rushed around the floating hatch.

When she came to Jack, Jack was smiling.

Miranda could barely find any words. "I... Jack... how-?"

"Give me a second?" Jack asked.

Miranda nodded.

The hatch exploded forward as Jack thrust her hands. It crashed into the shuttle with the shrill sound of metal scraping metal, and then both the hatch and the shuttle itself were spiraling through the air, the batarian's screams coming faintly from within. It launched nearly as high as the tree tops before sailing back down and vanishing beneath the hillside's edge.

Jack immediately killed her powers, rushed forward, and took Miranda in her arms.

"Is this really happening?" Miranda asked, her eyes closing as she pressed her head against Jack's.

Jack's mouth found her's and kissed. She pulled away and grinned. "That real enough for you, cheerleader?"

Miranda managed a shaky laugh. She took a breath and let Jack's arms hold her again. "Now what?"

"Now we get back aboard that transport ship," Jack told her.

"And we save Shepard."

**-To Be Concluded-**


	21. Chapter 21

**-Shepard-**

They dragged her beneath an arched passageway, through a short hall, and into a wide, multiple-tiered, chamber. The ceiling was high and curved, and a long staircase cut a path up to the doors they'd come through. The volus at her sides took hold of her arms just above the elbows and shoved her forward. Shepard stumbled on the third step in and dropped to a knee. A baton whacked her shoulder blade, a volus shouted, and she clambered back to her feet. They'd been hitting her almost constantly since she made her deal; she didn't think they were happy it had cost them a small fortune to secure her. She glared back at the volus and he whacked her again and pointed the way forward. With no other choice, she went.

At the ground level, Shepard was forced to her knees and her cuffs were removed. The volus were quick to lock her wrists into shackles, though, that stretched her arms out wide to her sides, where a chain tethered them to the walls. Another fixed her with a collar. As he worked she glanced over his shoulder and saw that the room resembled a big, deep, bowl, and she was directly in the center of it; the tiered layers and platforms ascending away in every direction. Collared and shackled, the volus sheathed their batons and left her. She watched them go, shifting her weight to alleviate some of the pressure on her knees pressing into the cold, hard, floor.

Once the volus had emptied out of the room, big mechanical arms lifted wide monitors out of the platforms around her. Shepard watched as they swiveled around to loom over her like giant pairs of robotic eyes. The lights dimmed before one, sole, bright one fixed its incandescent beam upon her, and the room stilled. It was quiet enough for her own breath to echo off the high ceiling. She waited, clenching and unclenching her fists to calm her nerves, and kept a wary eye on the room's several entrances.

It wasn't long before the heavy _thump-thump-thump_ of the krogan's footsteps broke the silence. Shepard remained calm, but even _she_ didn't like the sound of the beast's approach. It reminded her of a beating heart that was pumping its last, bitter, blood. He appeared at the top tier of the room; a dark silhouette of flowing robes and a massive skull outlined by the hall's light. He paused, watching her from the shadows, then began the descent towards her.

"Commander Shepard," he growled in his odd tone, "Our time of destiny is almost upon us. Can you feel it? The excitement?" He made it to the ground level, fixed his dark robe around his waist, and stepped before her.

From her place kneeling on the floor, Shepard had to crane her neck back to meet the pale pits of the monster's eyes. They were fixed on her, watching. Shepard sniffed the air and thought the krogan smelled like rotten fish and sweat.

His head cocked to the side. "Human, I asked you a question."

"I don't care," she said, fixing him with a flat look.

The krogan's face scrunched up indignantly. "You-"

"-haven't taken any oaths just yet," Shepard finished for him. "Dont' forget it. I'm not 'yours' until I do. And I won't do _that_ until I know my friends are safe. So you better be treating them real good. For your sake."

The krogan clenched his teeth and hissed. His hand curled into a fist and drove down into her jaw. Shepard's head rocked back, but the cuffs kept her otherwise in place. She shrugged the pain off with a shake of her head and fixed her eyes back on his.

"You'll hold your tongue from now on or I'll cut if off, human," he explained before turning to the back of the room and shouting "Turn them on."

The monitors began coming alive in sequence; first the ones on the lowest tier near them and then cascading back up the higher tiers in a wave of blue light. Each one came alive with a blank screen and blinking white text; the soft, electronic, glow bathing the center of the room in its light. Shepard squinted, watching as they leaned nearer to her.

"My associates, human," the krogan explained upon noticing her confused look. "They want to witness this momentous occasion for our clan. They want to see the mighty human champion as she forfeits her life and freedom to our cause."

The first face appeared on a monitor to Shepard's left and up two levels. She turned to see the slender head of a salarian peering down at her. A scar ran across the skin above and below his left eye and a dark patch was covering the rest. He focused a moment, then smiled. His smile gave way to laughter and he clapped his hands. Another monitor at the front of the room on the ground level blinked off and on, and the ugly face of a batarian popped up. He fixed the four dark pits of his eyes on the center of the screen and licked at his thin lips. Another screen came on to her right at the back and topmost level of the room. The wide outline of another krogan's head filled the monitor. More faces appeared before her; volus and turians, asari and even vorcha. Shepard turned back to look over her shoulder and was greeted with a dozen more heads upon the monitors there. She spotted a quarian near the back, and the massive head of an elcor at ground level. One by one, every last monitor in the room was filled with the eager, excited, eyes of a sea of faces, _none_ of which were human. She didn't expect there to be. This _was_ a movement to enslave humanity, after all.

"Friends!" The krogan greeted, pacing before Shepard with his arms held wide and open. "Welcome to the show! I have a new acquaintance I know you're all _dying_ to meet, so I will not delay any longer. Here she is. Humanity's champion-in-chains herself! Commander Shepard!"

An explosion of chatter and cheers and applause and laughter filled the room as every monitor showed the smiling, pleased, faces of the crowd. The eye-patched salarian clapped his hands in short, excited, strides. An asari to her right went wide-eyed and put a hand to her mouth. A turian with a tuft of yellow feathers tucked into the brim of his shirt cackled dry, delighted, laughter. Shepard kept stone-faced as she looked from screen to screen, meeting each of their eyes in turn.

"Yes! _YES_!" The krogan roared, beating his chest with a fist. "Here is the human's greatest achievement! Their most celebrated, revered, hero! And where is she? Here: on her knees and in chains before me - a perfect representation of humanity's future!"

The beast's words strummed up another uproar of applause.

He stood for a moment, basking in it, before continuing. "Now to show you all, my dear friends, that I have not simply _captured_ the woman-for to catch a beast is not to tame it-but I have, in fact, _broken _her, within the hour she will swear herself to me. To _us_ and to our cause. Shepard will abandon her people's narrow, savage, views and undertake the fine and noble words of the volus. She will take their Oath of Servitude and become my property. Then, friends, together we will wield her like the tool that she is and use her to break the will of the rest of her kind. Humanity's reign of greed and brutality in this galaxy nears its finish."

More cheers, more applause, more smiles and laughter.

The krogan moved before her, his dark robe trailing behind him in a pool of black. One, thick, arm came from within the robe holding a portable set of controls. His pale eyes set on hers and the thin lips of his mouth curled into a grin. "Now scream for us, human. Let us bask in your misery."

Shepard glared up at him unwavering. He nodded and pressed a finger to the control panel. The collar around her neck exploded with snapping, biting, electricity. Shepard's back arched, her eyes shut, her teeth clenched. Pain swept through her body in waves of pulsing shock. Her skin felt like it was on fire, her head swam with disorientation and black butterflies, and her breath locked in her chest.

Then it stopped and she crumpled to the floor as much as her chained wrists would allow.

"I told you to scream, human," the krogan repeated. "Don't make my guests wait."

"N..." Shepard groaned. She'd meant to say 'no', but couldn't manage to form the word. Her tongue felt thick and heavy in her mouth and her head was wrought with pain.

"So be it."

The shock came again, the pain flared, her posture stiffened, and her body trembled as the electricity clawed through every inch of it. She could have screamed, hell she _wanted _to, but she didn't. When it felt like she _was_, Shepard bit down on her own tongue to stop herself.

The krogan stopped the shock. "You think you're showing strength here, Shepard," he told her. "But you don't realize that you are only displaying humanity's stubborn, obdurate, nature. You are _confirming_ to our many onlookers one of the very reasons why we must put an end to your species. You can hold out another time. Maybe a time after that. But you _will_ scream, Shepard. In time, your entire _race_ will scream."

Shepard was gasping for air to catch her breath, bracing for the next shock. The krogan lifted the controls-

-and the door at the top of the room split open, pouring yellow light within from the hall beyond. Shepard managed to lift her head enough to look up and see Serj waddling quickly down the stairs to the ground floor. The volus hit the floor and broke into a jog. "_Master. Master, I'm sorry to interrupt. I need to speak with you._"

Shepard knew that tone of voice. The concern in it. The worry. Something had happened. Something, for her, that was _good._

"It can wait, Serj," the krogan snapped, and then more quietly, "Don't weaken us before our guests. Whatever it is-"

"_Master, it's about the other humans. There's a problem._"

The krogan's posture changed instantly. His proud stance drooped forward, his head slumped, and Shepard thought she saw just a bit of his courage waver. "What? I- Come, speak to me over here." He turned in a circle, facing the monitors, and announced in a loud voice, "Friends, I shall return to you in just one moment! Take pleasure in watching humanity's champion on her knees!"

But Shepard was no longer on her knees. She'd fought to her feet, despite her pain and the chains keeping her wrists low and at her sides, and stood before the monitors as Serj led the krogan to the corner of the room, where they spoke in hushed voices. The idea that Miranda or Ashley or _some_one had done something to put that tone in the volus' voice had filled her with a new fire. They were coming back for her. They were coming to rescue her.

She ignored the pain. She smiled.

"What are you smiling at, human!" The eye-patched face of the salarian to her left scolded. "Wipe that look off your disgusting face!"

"I'm coming for you," she told him with a nod of her head. She turned as much as the chains would allow and took in the sight of all the monitor screened faces watching her. "You hear that!?" She shouted, finding strength in her anger. "I'm coming for _all_ of you."

"Silence!" The krogan growled, but Serj's words were apparently too important for him to ignore. He wrestled his gaze away from her and faced the concerned volus again.

"The reason your 'Master' there is speaking with the volus is because my friends have come for me," Shepard explained. She liked the way those words sounded, regardless if they were true or not - the idea made her smile. "I'm going to be free soon. I just wanted you all to know: I _am_ coming for you all. I'm going to wipe every last member of this disgusting little clan out of existence. Savor your time. You don't have much of it."

She expected them to laugh, or curse her, or berate her, or _some_thing. They did not, though. Instead, each of their dozens of faces watched her in silence. She turned her head, meeting their gazes with determination burning in her eyes. She saw fear sweep across them like a cold wind. The batarian at the front of the room shook his head and turned his monitor off. Then the salarian did the same. Then the vorcha. Then the asari. And then every monitor in the room was blinking to a black screen, and Shepard stood alone.

A shrill siren blared into the room.

The krogan growled and drove the heel of his foot into the floor. It left an impact crater bubbled up around his leg. Serj waddled off up the stairs and the krogan stormed over to her. "I'll kill them all for this," he roared in her face, his breath warm and foul. "You hear me, Shepard!? I'll kill every one of your friends for this!"

Shepard shook her head. "No you won't."

He snarled, but when she did not show intimidation, his look softened. "...regardless of what happens, human, _you_ will never go free. I'd _die_ to ensure that."

His fist darted out from within his robe and thundered across her face. Shepard's world went black as she fell forward and into his waiting arms.

**-Miranda-**

Sparks showered the docking bay floor as Kasumi guided the transport ship through the docking port and brought it to a screeching halt as the metal-on-metal friction grinded away the bottom of the hull, slowing them. The whole transport lurched to its side and pivoted ninety-degrees before coming to a stop with a _thud_ against the docking bay's far wall.

"I thought you said you were a pilot!?" Miranda snapped once her stomach stopped threatening to overturn.

Kasumi climbed out of the pilot's seat and offered a shrug. "I said I could fly, I never said I could fly _well_," she explained with a grin.

Jack balled her hands into fists and stomped to the rear of the ship. She punched the release controls for the rear hatch and waited impatiently for the ramp to lower, stepping from foot to foot and licking her lips. Miranda moved quickly to her side and took a hold of her elbow. "Just calm down, Jack, alright? Don't go tearing through this place in a rage. We go slow. And we take the krogan _together_. Even _with_ your biotics, we don't know what kind of a threat he is."

Jack fixed her eyes on her. The Jack she'd known aboard the Normandy S2 would have had something to say, likely something vulgar, or at least _some _kind of protest, but this new woman who'd taken her place only stared at her for a moment and then nodded her head. "Alright."

Ashley stepped beside them, checking the heat sinks on an M-3 Predator-model pistol. "I'm going after whoever is left in those holding cells we were kept. Those people are... not the most decent beings I've ever encountered, but they have to be saved all the same."

Kasumi sauntered up beside them, adjusting the hood of her stealth suit so it shadowed her face. "And while you're all doing that, I'll be doing what I'm good at."

"Well we know she won't be landing any ships," Jack said dryly.

Kasumi smirked. "No. I'll be stealing." Her cloaking device activated, sheathing her entire body in a bubble of refracted light. "The volus must have records for all the people they've sold. That means if we make it out of this alive, we can trace back the buyers and track down those who've purchased slaves. Then we can hurt them." She laughed.

"And save the the ones already sold," Ashley added.

"I suppose," Kasmui agreed. "If we _must_."

Miranda nodded. "Alright. Everyone knows what they're doing. We regroup here in twenty minutes, regardless of what's happened, to reassess the situation."

She looked to them each in turn as they nodded. Her eyes fell on Sam, seated near the rear of the transport, her hands folded in her lap as if in prayer. "Sam, you alright?"

Sam looked up, snapping out of her daze, and nodded. "Yes... I... I just don't know what _I'm_ doing during all this."

"You're staying with the ship," Miranda said.

"No," Sam immediately protested. "Don't make me wait, Miranda! Please! Let me help you! I'll do anything I can to save the Commander!"

"Then stay here and watch- _guard_- the ship," Miranda told her. "Look, you don't have the combat training or experience the rest of us do, Sam. I don't want you to get hurt, and you know Shepard _definitely _wouldn't want that. Okay?"

Sam's look lingered on her for a moment before she gave a quick nod of her head, though Miranda saw the determined look in her eyes, and knew she was anything _but_ in agreement.

Outside, a siren began blaring into the docking bay.

"We're out of time," Miranda said, stepping to the top of the ramp. "Let's move."

They did. Ashley kept her pistol shouldered as she made her way down the ramp first with Alliance-disciplined steps. The faint outline of Kasumi's cloaked figure followed, tapped her shoulder at the foot of the ramp, and disappeared around a nearby crate. Ashley took one last glance at Miranda, nodded, and moved around the side of the ship and beneath a doorway.

"Twenty minutes!" Miranda shouted; a last reminder before they were both gone. She turned back to Sam. "We'll be back soon, Sam. Just wait here, alright?"

Sam picked at her fingers. She nodded.

"Sam?"

The girl looked up, sighed, and said, "Yes, alright! I'll stay! Just bring her back... the Commander... don't let anything happen to her."

"I won't," Miranda assured her, stepping to the top of the ramp and checking her own pistol's clip.

Jack moved beside her. Miranda looked up and saw she was staring at her. "What is it?"

"Let's... let's _all_ make it out of this okay... alright?" Jack said, her voice quiet. Miranda began to answer, but Jack moved forward, put her arms around her, and squeezed. "I just found you... I'm not ready to lose you."

Miranda smiled; this was certainly a new Jack. "You won't," she said, squeezing back. "Now let's go finish this."

**-Liara-**

Before the siren had even started blaring, Liara was a nervous wreck. She paced back and forth in Serj's quarters of the ship, her hands tugging and pinching at the fabric of her zip-up, her face scrunched up in trepidation. She would hurry to one end of the room, sit on a stool there, but stand only seconds later and move to the opposite end. Her stomach had settled earlier, but now it was doing loops again, threatening to send her running to the bathroom. She couldn't concentrate. That was the problem. Couldn't _concentrate_.

Then the sirens started in, and Liara found concentration came easy. She knew what to focus on: her fear. _You did this,_ she thought, pressing her forehead against the wall and closing her eyes. _You gave Jack those amps. You unleashed her on this ship. On the volus. On your friends._

"No!" Liara shouted, pounding her fist into the wall. "Not my friends. They drugged me... that's what she said. That's what's true!"

_All against you, _she realized with sudden, terrified, clarity. _All against you. You think Jack isn't going to hurt you for what you did?_

"N-No... no, I was... made mistake..." Liara pleaded.

She was in the middle of that heated argument with herself when the doors slid back and Serj stomped into the room. Liara's eye landed on him. She shrieked and collapsed to the floor, her arms flailing up over her head to protect herself.

"_What are you doing?_" Serj demanded, hovering over her.

_He doesn't know_, Liara told herself. _He doesn't know what you did. _She swallowed, lowered her hands, and stared up at him. "S-Siren blaring... got me scared. What's happening?'

"_Those disgusting humans overtook the transport. They've breached the ship,_" Serj explained, the anger and annoyance crackling through his breather.

_If you smile, he'll know. If you smile, he'll know. If you smile, he'll know._ She didn't smile. "That's terrible! What do we do!? They're going to hurt me, Serj! They hate me!"

The pale, dead, rims of Serj's mask's eyes peered down at her. Liara stared back, feeling her stomach slush about in sickening waves. He wasn't speaking, or moving, or even _breathing_. He was just looking at her. Testing her. Liara forced a weak smile. "S-Serj? I asked what are we going to-"

"_Silence_," he commanded and lowered to his knee so they were at eye level with one another. "_You're acting very oddly, Liara. You don't have anything to do with this do you?_"

"N-No!" Liara pleaded. _If you smile, he'll know_. "Serj, I've been in here like you told me! I'm being good! I wouldn't-"

He interject by unsheathing a blade at his ankle and thrusting it up at her neck. Liara screamed, and his other hand clamped down over her mouth and nose. "_After all I've done for you. You _betray_ me?_"

His gloved hand was wide and thick, and it was cutting off her air supply. She weakly moaned into it and shook her head, gasping for air. The sharp edge of the blade pressed against the soft flesh of her throat. She wailed a muffled cry into his hand and closed her eyes. "_You disappoint me, Liara._" He said and went quiet. For one, terrified, moment, she thought he was going to end her. Then his hand came away and he stood. "_We'll discuss this later. After I've dealt with your _friends_."_

Liara sucked in air and rubbed at her throat. "Serj, I swear-"

But by then, he was already walking out the door.

**-Jack-**

She pressed her back against the wall and watched as Miranda moved, fast and low, to the opposite wall. They exchanged a nod, and Jack poked her head around the edge. Before her was a long, empty, hallway; red light pulsed in lengthy intervals as the siren continued blaring. She looked to Miranda, who was squinting, surveying the hall more closely. Finally, apparently satisfied, she looked to Jack and pointed forward.

Jack ignited her element zero with the aid of the amplification devices in her ears, and her hands came alive with the blue glow of biotic influence. Miranda moved first, her pistol shouldered and ready, around the corner and Jack was quick to follow. They moved in calculated, but hasty, strides. When they reached the end of one hall, they performed the same surveying tactics before moving on.

It was near the end of one of these halls that the first shot was fired.

Jack reached the end and was ready to round the corner. She looked back and saw Miranda a few feet back. And a few feet back from _her_, the volus. They must have watched them on surveillance and waited in ambush to attack from the rear. There were five or six of them, all funneling out of doorways and archways that had lined the hall. They carried sub-machine guns in their gloved hands, and the one nearest to Miranda shouldered it and took aim.

"_Miranda_!" Jack shouted.

Miranda hit the floor without bothering to turn back, and the shot the volus had fired burned a searing hole into the wall just above her head.

Jack roared a war-cry, blazed her biotics further, _harder_, and thrust her joined hands forward. Blue, jagged, lines of cascading biotic waves thundered down the haul in a shockwave. The first volus screamed, but the wave had caught him before he could even turn. It smacked into him, sending him flying up towards the ceiling. His body crashed against it, the gun falling from his hands, and he dropped back to the floor. The two volus directly behind him had a bit more time to react, but not enough. They were turned around when the wave caught them and violently thrust them up and forward; their little legs kicking and twisting as they sailed through the air. One crashed to the floor, the other landed atop the fourth volus. The last little alien at the rear of the squadron had made it back down the hall and beside the long, rectangular, window that peered into the med-bay. The shockwave had lost most of its force by the time it reached him, but there was enough thrust left to clip his heel, sending him into the air. His screams were cut short when his chubby body burst through the med-bay window glass with a shattering _crash_.

Jack stood before the carnage, watching; the glow of her hands dimming as she settled down.

Miranda was back on her feet, surveying the damage herself. She turned back to Jack with a smile. "That feel good?"

Jack returned the smile. "Fan-fucking-tastic."

**-Ashley-**

The elevator came to a halt at the bottom level of the volus ship. Ashley stepped outside, keeping her pistol at the ready, and rushed down the adjacent hall, doing her best to remember the path they'd taken when she was led out of the holding cells. The ship's interior was cluttered and winding and confusing, much like the volus themselves, and with every turn, Ashley began to fear it had been a _wrong_ turn.

Voices, distorted through breathing masks, made her freeze in her tracks. They were coming from behind her. She darted to the closest doorway and it slid back, leading her into a bathroom. She pressed into the wall and held her breath, hoping they hadn't seen her. The voices neared, neared, neared, and passed. She let the breath out.

The doors slid away as she cautiously approached them and poked her head out. She saw the short figures of two volus trailing away down the hall, their backs turned to her. Ashley shouldered the pistol and, with no other lead, followed.

The volus made their way through the ship, arguing about something-_what_ exactly, Ashley was too far behind to make out-and finally led her right to the sealed and locked door of the holding cell. Ash dropped to a knee and stayed close to the wall as she watched them take up guard at either end of the door. She muttered a curse, squeezing the pistol tighter in her fist. She could round the corner and open fire on them before they even know what hit them... but she didn't want to. To kill these... these _creatures_ would lower her to their level. And she had the Alliance to think about. This whole thing was messy enough without having to explain why she fired on unarmed volus.

Of course, _they_ didn't know that, and so she took a breath, composed herself, and rounded the corner with the pistol held high.

"Don't move!" She shouted at them halfway down the hall, just as one had turned to see her approach.

The two volus froze, their hands lingering at their hips. Ashley slowly closed the gap and saw that, though they had no guns, they had those electric batons strapped at their hips. "_It's the Alliance woman,_" one of them said.

"_Yes_," the other agreed.

Ashley saw some of the stiffness, the _fear_, leave their postures. "Don't you move! I _will_ shoot!"

Yet still, she saw his hand creeping towards the baton. Ashley grit her teeth and closed in on them quicker. "Keep your hands away from-"

A third volus burst through a doorway on her left and drove his shoulder into her side. Ashley yelped and twisted her body to brace for the impact, but was too slow. She was thrust into the far wall, the side of her head whacking against it, and dropped to her knees. She lifted the gun and a baton whacked her hand immediately. She screamed and it dropped to the floor, skidding away. All three of the volus swarmed her, then. They were small yet deceptively strong, and when their hands wrapped around her limbs, she found it near impossibly to pull away.

"_What do we do with her?_"

"_Master has orders to kill them all on sight._"

Ashley jerked at her restrained arms and legs. "NO! Get off me!"

"_So be it_," one said, and Ashley heard the sickening sound of a blade coming unsheathed. Her eyes widened as the volus brought it into view and drove it down at her throat.

_Pop - pop - pop._

The sound of gunfire filled the hall, and a moment later, all three volus dropped to the floor.

Ashley turned, wide-eyed and panting, back over her shoulder. Her gun was floating in the air. "What the-"

Then Kasumi killed the cloaking device and the outline of her figure solidified. "You're welcome," the thief said with a smirk and tossed her the pistol.

Ashley fumbled with it before catching it. She clambered to her feet and stared down at the fallen volus. "You shot them."

"I _killed_ them, yes," Kasumi corrected, stepping over the volus. "They're quite twisted little things, no?"

Ashley swallowed. "I guess... I wish there had been another way." She ran a hand through her hair before fixing Kasumi with a puzzled look. "I thought you were going to try and steal the information on those slavers that-"

Kasumi held up a thumb-sized memory drive and her painted lips lifted into a smile. "I told you I was good."

Ashley shook her head. "We've only been here for ten minutes!"

Kasumi shrugged. "I'm _really_ good."

One of the volus had the keys to the holding cell clipped to his waist. Ashley unhooked it, stood, and opened the cell door.

There was less than ten of them left within; a few humans, an asari, and a salarian. When she walked in and stood before them, their wide and panicky eyes landed on her and hope filled their faces.

"Are you here to rescue us?"

"The sirens... why are the sirens on like that?"

"Are we going to die?"

"Help us!"

"I don't want to die!"

Ashley put her hands up. "Everyone calm down. I'm getting you all out of here," she told them, removed the key to their shackles from the volus' ring, and tossed it to Kasumi. Kasumi caught it, nodded, and set about freeing them. "When we leave this room, you're going to do _exactly_ as I say if you want to stay alive. Keep close together. Stay _quiet_."

"What's _happening_ out there!?" A blonde man pleaded.

"I'm sure you all have questions," Ashley answered. "But please save them until we're all back at the transport and-"

The whole ship trembled, lurched sideways, and grumbled; like the hungry stomach of a massive beast.

The prisoner's screamed. Ashley caught her footing, steadied herself, and met Kasumi's confused, apprehensive, look. She swallowed.

Whatever had just happened, she knew their time to escape had drastically decreased.

**-Shepard-**

She had regained consciousness just in time to see the floor coming rushing up at her. Shepard braced for impact, but it wasn't quick enough. Her shoulder slammed the ground hard and she felt it twist at an odd angle. Her head threw back and her mouth opened to scream, but then something thundered into her stomach, robbing her of her breath and choking off any sound she'd intended to make. She squinted through the dim vision of her eyes up at the krogan. He'd kicked her in the stomach and was now turning back to a large wall of monitors and controls.

Shepard caught her wind and coughed. Her wrists were cuffed behind her back, her ankles too, and the floor was cold and hard beneath the bare, exposed, skin of her body. "What... what are you doing?"

"Silence, human," the krogan demanded, not turning from his monitors.

Shepard shook her head to try and focus her eyesight. She craned her neck forward and tried making out what he was looking at. It took a moment, but the monitors eventually came into focus. On them, she saw volus, _lots_ of volus, lying about in halls and chambers and rooms. Just lying about... defeated.

Shepard's smile was so wide, it hurt her swollen jaw. "You're losing, krogan. My friends are more capable than you give them credit for."

"Battles are not wars, human," the krogan grumbled in a calm manner. "We have lost today. But we _will_ soldier forward." The white pits of his eyes turned on her. "And I still have _you_."

She opened her mouth to insult him, but his hand shot down and wrapped her throat. He lifted her with one, mighty, arm, and slung her over his shoulder.

"_Destruction protocol activated,_" the feminine voice of the ship's A.I. spoke from the ceiling's comm system. "_Please confirm._"

Shepard frowned, trying to twist free of the beast's arm and shoulder. "What are you doing?"

The krogan did not answer. Instead, he leaned forward, and Shepard heard him slide something aside on the control panel and press down on a few buttons.

"_Confirmation acquired. Please leave the ship within fifteen minutes to ensure your saftey. Thank you. Goodbye._"

The entire ship rumbled then lurched to its side so violently, even the krogan temporarily lost his footing. When he steadied again, he readjusted Shepard's weight on his shoulder and headed for the room's doorway. "Our technology will never fall to the hands of your people. And if the Gods of fortune are smiling upon us today, your 'friends' just might lose their pathetic little lives in this sinking ship."

"You're destroying your own ship!?" Shepard snapped; her mind racing with the danger her friends were in if that was true. "Hey! Answer me!"

The krogan ignored her, punched the release on the room's door, and hauled her off into the hallway beyond; her stomach bouncing off his hard, rugged, shoulder as he broke into a sprint. He carried her down the hall, around a bend, and into an elevator. It moved them a few floor lower before emptying them out into another hall. Halfway through it, Shepard heard the familiar voice of the head volus, Serj, behind her.

"_Master! The destruction protocol has been activated!_" He wailed. Shepard had never heard much emotion in his voice, but now it was dripping with fear. "_One of them must have found out the-_"

"It was me, Serj," the krogan interrupted, slowing to a stop. Shepard twisted her head around and saw Serj standing before him, his head cocked to the side. "We've lost, my friend."

"_No! I can stop them! Master... what have you done..._"

The ship shook again, and the faint sound of an explosion could be heard rumbling from deep within the thing's bowels. A new siren joined the old one, creating an unpleasant, wobbling, pitch that drowned out all other noise.

"They've already disposed of almost every other volus," the krogan explained, raising his voice to compete with the alarms. "This ship was under-manned and unprepared for such an attack. It's lost, Serj. I'd rather see it in the bottom of this planet's ocean than in the hands of our foes. Of the _humans_."

"_What do we do now then, Master!? We don't have much time!_"

Another explosion roared from below, as if to emphasize his point.

"I'm taking Shepard to the escape pods. I'll get her to my ship on the planet's surface and bring her safely to our base on Irune. From there... I will find a use for her, yet. We _will_ rise again, friend."

"_What of me, Master? What am I to do?_"

Shepard's body shifted forward as the krogan leaned down. She turned back to see his hand was on Serj's shoulder. "This is where we part ways, old friend. I leave it to _you_ to stop the rest of them from escaping. They must die."

Serj stared at him only for a moment. Then his posture stiffened, his hand moved to the brow of his helmet, and he nodded. "_Yes, Master. They will die._ _I... I will meet you in the next life. Goodbye... my Master._"

The krogan nodded, clapped him on the shoulder, and returned to his feet.

"No!" Shepard screamed at the volus as the krogan rushed past him. "God damn you, Serj! _NO!_"

But Serj had already went running off himself.

The ship shook again, but this time the tremor did not stop for almost ten full seconds. The lights flickered on and off twice before dying completely. A moment later, the red emergency lights flooded the halls with their soft, eery, glow. Shepard struggled, helplessly in her cuffs, atop the krogan's shoulder, but he simply barreled onwards.

They finally reached a small room at the very end of the longest hall. The krogan dumped her on the floor, her injured shoulder colliding for a second time and screaming at her with burning, intense, pain. She winced, clamping her teeth together and squeezing her eyes shut until it eased. When she opened them again, she saw the krogan quickly scattering an assortment of items out of the interior of a small, bubble-shaped, compartment at the back of the room that must have been the escape pod's entrance. He shifted one, large, crate aside and crawled in; the large, hulking, figure of his robed body disappearing around the edge. She heard the pod power up and a green light appeared over its top. Then-

-a hand clamped down over her mouth.

Shepard turned her head towards the shadows, where a dark figure had reached out to silence her. "Shhh," it hushed and removed its hand. The figure leaned forward, the red light pulsing off her smiling face. "I found you, Commander," Sam whispered, tears swelling in the corners of her eyes. "I knew I'd find you."

"Sam!?" Shepard whispered, incredulous. As incredible as the sight of Sam's face was, she knew she couldn't dwell on her happiness. She had to push past it - for both their sakes. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"We're here to rescue you, Commander!" Sam explained. "They told me to wait in the ship, but... I couldn't do it. I had to come find you. I heard the krogan talking. I followed."

"Sam, listen to me: he's right inside that pod with the light over it. There's no time to save me. The ship is going down. You have to get off of it. Get Miranda and the rest of them and get the _hell_ off of this ship!"

Sam's face scrunched up. "No, Commander! I won't leave you!"

Inside the pod, the krogan grumbled and punched something. The small room within sounded a series of _bleeps_ and then the green light over its door began blinking.

Another explosion rocked the floor beneath them.

"Please, Sam. _Please_," Shepard begged. "If he sees you, he'll kill you. Run! Run _now_!"

As if he'd heard her, the sound of the krogan climbing out of the pod filled the room. Sam stared towards the noise in horror, shook her head clear, and shifted around behind Shepard's head. Her hands hooked beneath Shepard's arm and then she was dragging her backwards. Shepard stared at the pod door, her breath caught in her chest, waiting for the krogan to appear, but then the view disappeared behind the large, dark, figure of a crate.

Sam collapsed beside her, took her head in her lap, and began stroking her hair. Shepard could feel the girl trembling; could hear her quietly sobbing.

"Shhhh," Shepard hushed her.

The krogan's heavy footsteps thudded onto the room's floor. "_What_!?" He growled from behind the box. "Shepard? _SHEPARD!?_"

There was a dreadful moment of silence, only the alarms outside speaking into it, and Shepard imagined the monster tossing the crate aside, grabbing Sam by the neck, and twisting.

The crate moved, but no monster came for them.

"_ARRGH!_" The krogan roared and a _thud_ slammed the floor, shaking the entire room almost as much as the explosions had earlier. "_SHEPAAARD!_" He bellowed, and the sound of his heavy steps thundered right past them and out to the hall beyond.

"He's gone!" Sam whispered into her ear.

Shepard swallowed, cold sweat dripping down her arms. "For now. Sam, you have to be gone by the time he gets back. He's _kill_ you. Do you understand that?"

"Not without you," Sam said stubbornly.

Shepard sighed. "Alright, check the pod for the release for my cuffs. And, Sam, be _quick._"

Sam nodded, gently removed Shepard's head from her lap, and scurried off around the crate and into the escape pod. Shepard took a breath to steady herself and kept a vigilant eye on the doorway the krogan had rushed out of, praying Sam had enough time to find the key and get out of there before he got back.

Shepard didn't want to think of what he'd do to the girl if he caught her.

**-Miranda-**

The lights had dyed after a few tremors shook the ship beneath their feet and had been replaced with pulsing, red, cones. Miranda wasn't sure if that was _in_ their favor or _against_ it, but it didn't matter - she knew they no longer had the time to dwell on such things; she believed someone had activated a self-destruct sequence.

Jack moved beside her in the hall, her blue and glowing hands now beacons in the dark, and pressed against the wall. "No one's in the 'throne' room. Now what?"

Miranda put a hand to her head, thinking. None of this was good. They hadn't found a single _sign_ of Shepard, and their time had now been cut in half. "What else is there to do? We just have to keep looking."

"Miranda..." Jack began, lowering her eyes and sighing. "If we don't find Shepard soon and this ship _is_ going down..."

"I know," Miranda told her, not making her say the words. "If it comes down to it... we'll leave. But there's still time. I know there is. We can find her."

Jack lifted her eyes back to Miranda's and held them. After a moment, she nodded. "If you believe, I believe it. Lead on."

Miranda reached out, gave her hand a squeeze in thanks, and turned on her heel to rush back down the hall the way they'd come from, Jack following closely behind. She could hear explosions rumbling through the hull of the ship, each one a reminder that they were on the clock and time was against them. They passed a med-bay, checked in quickly, found nothing, continued on. Further down the hall, a doorway opened into a mess hall. After a glance inside, finding it empty as well, they hurried on once more. Another room around a bend - empty. Another further down - empty.

They came upon a room at the very end of the hall that resembled a giant, jagged, bowl. The door spilled them out onto the top level of it, and looking down the tiered levels, Miranda saw dozens of monitors hovering about, jutting up on steel, flexible, stems. At the ground level, a circular and bare platform was still aglow with, apparently, the last functioning light aboard the ship. Otherwise, it was empty.

Miranda turned, gave Jack a disappointed shake of her head, and began to exit.

"_SHEPAAARD!_" A deep, furious growl sounded nearby.

Miranda's eyes fell on Jack's and they shared a confused and frightened look.

"_SHEPARD!_" It came again, closer.

"Get down!" Miranda whispered, realizing it was coming right into the room. She grabbed Jack's shoulder and pulled her down beneath the top tier's barrier.

They both lifted their heads enough to look into the room and saw-

-the krogan kicked the door on the ground level so hard, it folded in half and went skidding across the floor, trailing a line of sparks. His massive, dark, figure passed beneath the red emergency lights and into the spotlight at the room's center. His pale eyes scanned the room, found nothing he was looking for, and his fist drove into the floor as he bellowed a furious scream.

"I'm flanking him," Jack whispered. "We'll get him surrounded. Take him down."

Miranda considered it, nodded, and then Jack was stealthily creeping around the circular barrier to get to the opposite side of the room. Miranda swallowed, licking her lips as she peeked back down into the room. The krogan had pulled his fist out of the indentation he'd left in the floor and was gripping the sides of his head. He stomped his foot again, turned, and headed for the exit.

"Stop," Miranda shouted, standing.

The krogan's head snapped in her direction and he growled a primitive, guttural, roar. "Shepard!?" He called and began rushing towards her.

Miranda lifted the pistol and fired a shot into his shoulder.

The krogan took it, the force of the slug jerking his body back, and stopped. He looked at the wound, snorted, and brought his white eyes back to her. "No... not Shepard."

The gun had barely left a scratch in the beast's armor-like skin. A thin line of blood trickled down his chest, but not much else. Miranda tucked the pistol into her waistband and stepped further into the emergency light so he could get a look at her. "Where is she?"

The krogan snarled, cocked his head, and stared up at her. "You think I'd be calling her name if I knew where the human _was_!? Fool. I have no time for this." He turned to the exit-

-and Jack's glowing hands and arms lifted over the top tier barrier above it. Miranda could see the angry scowl on her face in the blue light she was casting. Jack slid over the barrier and down to the next tier, keeping a cautious eye on the krogan. Miranda climbed over the barrier and dropped down to the same level, tightening the noose on the krogan's postion.

He snarled again, looked from her, to Jack, and back to her. "Very clever, humans. Yet, you've only delayed my exit. And ended your own lives."

Without another moment's hesitation, his hand darted out, wrapped around the stem of a nearby monitor, and ripped it from its base. He chucked it furiously up at Jack, who rolled aside just as the screen tore into the barrier behind her and exploded in a shower of cables and glass and metal. Miranda looked from Jack back to the ground level and saw the krogan had simply used the screen as a distraction - he was leaping tier after tier up directly at her.

Miranda turned to climb back to the top level, got one leg up, and then felt her ankle wrapped in the krogan's fist. He moved unnaturally fast for someone so large. She turned to kick at him, but he dodged her foot and ripped her leg back down to the lower tier. She crashed to the floor and he swung her like a club into a nearby monitor. She got her hands up just in time to shield her face as her body tore through the screen's base and went tumbling down to the next lower tier, showered in cables and sparks.

He was there, hovering over her, in an instant. She ignored the pain, yanked the pistol from her belt, and unloaded the entire clip into his body; a loud series of _pops _filling the room. He'd gotten his shoulder up and in the way, absorbing bullet after bullet in the thick, hard, skin there.

The heat sink hissed as she ran out of coolant and Miranda tossed the useless pistol aside. Behind her, she heard Jack scream. A shockwave began barreling across the room, destroying every monitor in its path in a destructive, explosive, display of flying cables and shattering glass. The shockwave barreled directly into the krogan. Miranda watched in horror as the attack that had single-handedly wiped out half-a-dozen volus collided with the beast's body and simply rocked him back two steps. He kept on his feet, shook the blow off, and snarled again.

He charged her.

**-Ashley-**

By the time they'd reached it, the docking bay was falling apart. The trail of naked prisoners behind her were screaming and crying with every explosion that trembled beneath their feet. The lights had started flickering, and then had simply died out completely. When they'd reached the docking bay, Ashley found the sight of the faint, morning, light outside the ports a welcome sight. When they reached the transport and found the interior empty, her sense of dread returned immediatley.

"Sam's gone," Ashley said, putting a hand to her forehead. "Jesus... Miranda and Jack never came back... Shepard... no one's _here_, Kasumi!"

The thief stepped up beside her as the prisoners funneled into the ship around them. "It appears not."

"Well what the hell do we _do_!?" Ashley snapped. This was wrong. Everything about this was wrong. She felt tears coming on, forced them back, looked out to the docking bay, saw nothing.

The ship took a sudden, dipping, shift and the entire transport slid up against the rear wall, the sound of metal screeching against metal below.

"Get us the hell _out_ of here!" A dark-haired woman wailed, clutching desperately to one of the transport's bucket seats.

"What are you waiting for?" The salarian pleaded. "This whole thing's going _down_!"

"We're not leaving without our friends!" Ashley protested.

"Ashley..." Kasumi said, laying a hand on her arm. "If we wait any longer, we _all_ die."

Ashley's brow lifted incredulously. "_What_!? We can't _leave_ them behind! They'll be stranded!"

"No, look," Kasumi said, sticking her memory drive into the transports control panel. "I stole a schematic of the ship's layout." A three dimensional hologram projected above a viewport. "See here? These are three escape pods on the lowest level of the ship. Each one can hold three passengers. That means nine people can still get off this ship: _more_ than enough for all of them."

Ashley ran a hand through her hair, studying the schematic. "I don't know, Kasumi... this doesn't feel right."

"Oh, just _do_ it! Go!" A blonde man shouted as another explosion shook the transport.

"Be quiet," Kasumi said, eyeing him with a baleful glance.

"Five more minutes," Ashley pleaded.

"We don't have it."

"_Three_ more!"

Kasumi shook her head.

Ashley sighed, took one last glance outside, saw nothing, and nodded. "Alright... get us out of here then. God, please let them get to those escape pods."

"_Please_."

**-Jack-**

The krogan had Miranda by the neck. He'd rushed her, taken hold of her throat, and dangled her out before him, her legs kicking weakly at his abdomen. Jack leapt the barriers of several tiers, descending to the center of the room, hit the ground running, and clambered up the opposite side to reach him.

"Get the fuck off her!" She screamed, focused her energy into her right hand, and threw a biotic pull at the krogan's feet. She felt it leash around his ankle and yanked.

The beast growled and his legs came out from under him, wrapped in her biotic influence. Miranda dropped to the tier below his and crashed into a monitor, gasping for air. Seeing her in pain flared up a warm surge of fury in Jack's chest. She screamed again, pulled her arms behind her, and thrust them forward. Another shockwave tore through the short gap between the krogan and herself, slamming the monster as he was climbing back to his feet. The impact knocked him to a knee, but he remained standing. Jack focused, breathed, and threw another shockwave. Then another. And another.

And another.

They bore down on the krogan in thundering, violent, waves, driving him further and further back into the wall.

The last one to hit him was the one that finally flung him into the air. His monstrous body flew back and crashed into the wall, leaving a deep, rippling, scar of destruction against it as he collapsed to the ground.

Jack was thankful for that; she had collapsed herself. Biotic powers needed a cooldown time, or they zapped the body of too much energy. She could barely lift an arm.

Miranda was beside her immediately. "Jack! Are you okay?"

"Yeah... yeah, I... I just need a second," Jack explained. "I got him. I think I... I got him."

The krogan's roar confirmed that she had, in fact, _not_ gotten him.

"Shit," Jack cursed.

Miranda stood to face the beast, alone.

Jack crawled weakly to her feet and leaned against a fallen monitor stem. "What are you doing?"

"Leading him away from you," Miranda told her, hopping down to a lower tier. "Get your energy back."

Jack watched, helplessly, as Miranda made her way to the ground level, the krogan barreling through barriers and screens in his path as he gave chase. Jack stumbled forward to lean over the barrier and rested her head on her arm, recovering.

Miranda raised her fists as the krogan approached. He hit the ground level and tried spearing her. She side-stepped, but his arm lashed out and ripped at her stomach. A shred of her shirt came away with a trickle of blood, and Miranda stepped back, wincing and holding her wound. The krogan came to a halt, turned, and rushed again. This time, she met his approach by leaning back and driving the heel of her boot up and into his abdomen. The krogan absorbed the blow, seemingly unaffected, and planted his skull into her chest. She tumbled back and collapsed into the ground-level's barrier with a yelp. The krogan stepped in for the kiling blow-

-and Jack had just enough energy to use a biotic pull on his arm. His left side twisted awkwardly, his foot took a step back, and Miranda used the opportunity to get back on her feet and send a flurry of kicks into his chest and stomach. The pull's affect wore off and he moved forward to intercept her attack-

-but Jack had enough strength to use _another_ pull. He roared his agitation as the blue glow of her influence wrapped his shoulder again and caused him to jerk backwards. Miranda sent kicks into his abdomen again, this time adding fists and elbows. She stepped into his body and drove her elbow across his temple. Jack felt enough energy to pull again, and Miranda continued beating on the krogan. Jack pulled _again_, Miranda continued her assault.

Finally, with a roar of fury, the krogan dropped the the floor, and Miranda mounted him, driving her knees into his forehead in a series of brutal blows.

Jack leaned against the barrier catching her breath and watching as the krogan had been beaten to the point he could no longer defend himself. And just when she was ready to think they'd won, the head volus, Serj, came rushing into the room. Jack frowned when she saw him lifting his hands. Her mouth fell agape: they were glowing blue.

Miranda went flying across the room as a biotic push smashed into her body. She sailed all the way to the opposite wall at the top-tier and dropped to the floor. Jack cursed and kept low as she rushed around in the shadows to meet her.

"Kill them, Serj, my friend. We're out of time. I need to find Shepard," she heard the krogan saying from below.

"_Oh, yes, Master. They will die._"

Miranda was lying on the floor, her face wrought in pain, her arm hugging her waist. Blood trickled from her nose. Jack dropped to her knees beside her and brushed her hair aside. "Are you okay?"

Miranda winced, but nodded.

"The volus is a biotic. Serj. He's a god-damned biotic," Jack explained. Her eyes scanned Miranda's face in a panic. "And I don't have any energy left to compete with him."

"We... have to... stop him," Miranda croaked, trying to stand.

"_Oh, humans,_" the volus' voice drifted from the bottom of the room. "_Come out and play._"

A loud and mechanical _thunk _sounded. The top half of the walls circling the room shifted and began dropping away. Behind them, glass windows poured pale, morning, light into the darkness of the chamber that made Jack's eyes squint in adjustment. The entire room brightened.

"_Much better. Now I can find you._"

"Jack! Look out!" Miranda wailed.

Jack turned-

-and the tight grip of a biotic pull lassoed her body. She was yanked backwards and off her feet, sailed the length of the room, and collapsed back to the ground level at the volus' feet. Pain gripped every inch of her body as she closed her eyes and clamped her teeth together.

"_There you are_," Serj said, his blue hands hovering over her body. "_All used up, are you? Excuse me, then, while I kill your friend._" He turned his attention to Miranda, flared his biotics, and threw a push at her. Jack lifted her head just in time to see her body slam up and into the glass window at the top of the room. Jagged cracks webbed away from the impact, but the glass held together.

"STOP!" Jack screamed, trying to fight to her feet. Her whole body seemed to weigh a thousand pounds.

He pushed again. Miranda cried out in pain as she slammed the window once more. The cracks thickened, but the glass held.

"_STOP!_" Jack pleaded, reaching a hand for his arm.

Serj tugged it away, unsheathed his baton, and drove it across her temple with a fierce backhand swing.

Blackness took her.

**-Shepard-**

Sam returned to her, thankfully, before the krogan did.

"I think I found it," Sam whispered when she returned from the escape pod, dropping to her knees beside Shepard and helping her turn to her side so she could get a hold of the cuffs. After a moment, Sam quiet voice came over her shoulder, "Oh no..."

"You can't get them off..." Shepard said, her hope draining.

"It's not for the handcuffs..." Sam said. "It must be for the collar." She held the slim control panel up and slid a finger across it. Shepard instantly felt the tight grip of her collar ease, and then Sam was pulling it from her throat. "The right one for the cuffs _has_ to be in there, Commander! I'll find it! I swear! Just-"

"No, Sam," Shepard interrupted. "Time's up. Leave me. The krogan will be back any moment."

"I won't!"

"You _have_ to!" Shepard shouted at her. Sam flinched. "I'm not _asking_ you, Samantha, I'm _telling_ you. I'm not going to watch that krogan kill you. Not today. Not ever. You have to go and get Miranda and the rest and get them out of here. I can't go with you. I'm... I'm sorry about that, but I can't. Not like this. The krogan is taking me, Sam. Where - I don't know, but you can always find me. But that's if, and _only_ if, you're _alive_ to do it! Do you understand me!?"

"Y-Yes, Comander..." Sam answered, swiping tears from her eyes.

Shepard looked at her with sympathy. "I... I should have treated you better, Sam. Paid you more attention. You were the only person who really ever cared about me. I love you, Sam. I really do. But you have to go now. So get up. And go."

Sam's lip quivered as she stared at Shepard, tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Go!" Shepard shouted, fighting to hold back tears herself.

Sam kissed her forehead, stood, and stepped to the hallway.

Then she shrieked.

"No..." Shepard whispered, shaking her head. "No..."

The krogan's footsteps stormed forward. Sam put her hands up submissively and took a step backwards on trembling legs. The krogan entered the room, look from her down to Shepard, and back. His arm swept out from within his robe, laying a backhand across Sam's cheek so hard that she tumbled into the far wall.

"_NO!_" Shepard screamed. "She didn't do anything! Leave her alone! It's me you want - and I'm right here! So take me you fucking krogan bastard! Take me and let's go before this whole ship goes down with you in it!"

The krogan regarded her with a flat look, glanced at Sam's fallen figure, and turned back to her. "She'll die with this ship, anyway," he said, reached down, and grabbed Shepard's arm. He yanked her up and over his shoulder once more before carrying her into the escape pod and tossing her to its floor. It was a small, cramped, thing with a single viewport. The krogan climbed in behind her, punched the hatch seal, and the door slammed shut. After a few seconds at the controls, Shepard heard the steady _thrummmm_ of the pod's little engine start up. Some metal lever released and the pod was thrust forward through a thin tube.

Shepard watched out the viewport as morning's first light filled the interior. She saw the massive, hulking, shape of the volus ship floating in the sky. All along its hull, fires burned; flames licking the sides of the ship and spitting black smoke into the morning air. Shepard wondered how much time it had to sustain itself in the sky before it came down.

And hoped there was enough for her friends to get away.

**-Liara-**

"S-S-Serj?" She called out, stepping into the dark hall outside his quarters. The ship's interior had gone black, only the red and pulsing lights of the emergency cones lit the path. Twin sirens wailed into every inch of the darkness. Liara wrapped her hands around her upper arms and hugged herself tightly. "Serj? A-Anyone? Hello? I'm afraid!" She cried out, taking a wobbly step into the hall. Another one of the explosions she'd been hearing rumbled beneath her feet. When they'd started, she promised herself she wouldn't leave the room: that if she stayed put like a good slave, nothing bad could befall her. Then the lights had died and she realized staying put wasn't an option. She was too scared not to move.

"Please..." she whispered, stepping down the hall. "Please someone help me..." The whole ship tilted sideways, and she stumbled up against the wall. She waited till it passed, running her hands up and down her arms and biting at her lip. Finally, the ship leveled, and she continued on.

_They're all dead, _she thought as she came upon another dark and deserted hall. _They're all dead and you're responsible._

"No!" She pleaded. "I didn't do this!"

_Yes you did. You did all of this. You. You had to. They were all against you. All against Liara._

"All against me," she whispered, her eye twitching.

The red emergency light pulsed and a massive dark shadow crept up the wall beside her. Liara screamed, tripped over her own feet trying to run away, and tumbled to the floor. She landed with her hands held high and defensive above her, peeking through the cracks of her fingers at the shadow monster. It was gone, only the blocky shadow of a nearby terminal remained.

"Against me... shadows are... against me too..." Liara whispered, climbing back to her feet.

She eventually came to small, oval-shaped, room at the end of a very long hall. Within were two, emptied, escape pods, and a third that was still docked and ready to go. She considered climbing in, but was too afraid to leave the ship, and turned back to retrace her steps.

She continued on like that, making her way slowly and cautiously though the dark halls as the sirens wailed around her and explosion after explosion trembled underfoot, until finally she heard noise.

Her heart raced. "Not dead," she said. "Alive? Some is alive? Hello? _Hello!?_" She broke into a jog, though her legs still felt like rubber beneath her and she nearly fell down twice. The sound grew closer, and she followed it down another, shorter, hall. "Serj, is that you? I'm frightened, please come out."

She followed the crashing sound through an arched passageway and saw light at the end of it. "Oh!" She cried out joyously and hurried towards it.

The chamber beyond was _filled_ with glorious, wonderful, daylight! She put her hands to her chest and smiled. "Oh thank goodness." She saw Serj standing a few feet away in the center of the room. The tattooed figure of Jack's body was lying beside him, unconscious.

Liara's smile faded fast. "Serj? What's going on?"

It was then she noticed at the top tier of the circular room, Miranda Lawson's limp body was held in Serj's biotic grip. He was pushing her up against the window. It looked severely damaged, splintered, and ready to shatter at a moment's notice. Serj turned back to her, keeping Miranda pinned, and frowned. "_Go back to your room, Liara. It's over_."

"_What's_ over, Serj? I don't understand. I'm afraid. The light are-"

"_Go, Liara. We're all going to die today._"

"What?" Liara snapped, shaking her head. Her eyes fell on Jack again. "What did you do to Jack? And why are you doing that to Miranda? Why do we have to die? What's happened to the ship? Serj! Please! Tell me!"

"_It doesn't matter anymore. You played your roll well enough, Thessia-clan. Go spend your final moments thankful that a place in the life beyond awaits you with us._"

Above, Miranda screamed as Serj returned his focus to the biotic push.

"B-But... why?" Liara asked. Her knees were trembling again and she felt if she didn't sit soon, she'd collapse. Her head spun with confusion. "Why do-"

"_Enough! Do as you're TOLD!_"

_Do as your told, do as your told, do as your told, smile and he'll know, all against you, do as your told._ Liara grabbed the sides of her head and cried out. The voices. The voices belonged to _him_. Somehow, someway, it wasn't her voice speaking in her head. It was _his_. It was _Serj_. "Do as I'm told..." Liara repeated. "You told me that before..." She closed her eyes, focused. "You... you whispered that to me before. Lots of times before. You... you said that... you said that and you said they were all against me. All against Liara. _You_ said it! YOU! _YOOOU!_"

He ignored her and pushed harder on Miranda. The final cracks were splintering away from her body atop the glass.

Liara looked back down at Jack. At her ears. There, the biotic amps rested. The very ones she'd _put_ there in hopes they'd escape. "All against me..." she whispered, stepping toward Jack's unconscious body. "No. No, only you."

She pulled the amps out of Jack's ears and tucked them in her own.

"Only _you_, Serj. _You_ were against me. Twisting me. Using me."

Serj finally turned back over his shoulder-

-but by then it was too late.

She focused her biotics and locked him in a stasis grip. Miranda dropped from the glass instantly. "_What are you doing_!?" He cried out, though his undoubtedly stiff and locked jaw beneath his suit was making it difficult.

She threw a singularity charge above his head and watched his paralyzed body float up towards it.

"_NO!_" He croaked through his breather. "_Liara! NO!_"

"Only you, Serj," she said, focused, and used a biotic thow.

It slammed into his suspended body. He went spiraling across the room, over the tiered floor, and directly into the glass spot he'd been trying to shove Miranda through. It _shattered_ upon impact, he was sucked outside with a final scream, and no one ever saw Serj the Volus again.

**-Shepard-**

The entire escape pod shook with the impact of the ground. Shepard rolled forward, slammed against the leather seating, and came to a halt as the pod settled in with a _hissss_. The krogan stood, kicked the door straight off its hinged, and fresh, morning, air swept inside. Shepard took a deep breath of it before the krogan grabbed her by the ankles and dragged her outside. She smacked the moist grass below the pod's hatch and felt the warmth of morning's light on her skin. She immediately turned her gaze to the sky and saw that the volus ship was, somehow, still flying; though the flames and black smoke wrapping its lower hull had tripled, and it was certainly on its last legs.

The krogan watched as well for a moment, then grunted and began dragging her across the ground. It was a short trip off the grass and onto the rocky cliffs that overlooked the beach below. Perched there was a small ship that resembled a tall, black teardrop looming over the hillside.

"Your ship..." Shepard muttered as the krogan dropped her ankles and made his way to the front hatch.

"That's right, human. Get used to it. We have a long ride ahead of us," he told her, pressing a code into the front panel and stepping back for the entrance ramp to lower.

The ship opened and ready, the krogan returned to her, scooped her up over his shoulder, and hauled her across the cliff to stuff her inside. Shepard swallowed, taking a last, deep, inhale of the fresh air; she figured it would be a long time before she got a chance again.

They were halfway up the ramp when a loud _thump_ froze the krogan in his tracks.

He turned, and Shepard had to crane her neck around to see what it was.

A second escape pod had smacked into the ground beside theirs.

"Oh no..." Shepard whispered. "No... please, please no..."

The hatch opened and Sam stepped out.

Dread filled Shepard's heart. "No! Sam! I said to get away!"

Sam stepped forward, the morning breeze sweeping her dark hair around her face in a swirl. Her hands were at his sides and clenched into fists. Any tears she may have spilled had been wiped clean; only a look of angry determination remained on her face.

"Let her go," she said.

The krogan snorted laughter. "I don't have time to deal with this."

He tossed Shepard down upon the ship's floor and climbed in.

"You run away from me?" Sam called after him.

"Sam, go!" Shepard pleaded; she was getting the chance to walk away from this foolishness alive. All she had to do was _take_ it.

"Run away from a _human_..." Sam continued.

The krogan stopped in his tracks. Shepard could hear his breath coming in angry little snorts.

"I'm the weakest one out of all of them," Sam said, stepping closer to the ship. "And you run from me like a coward? How can you hope to ever get rid of humanity if you can't even stand and face _me_?"

The krogan roared and climbed back outside.

"No!" Shepard pleaded. "SAM, _RUN!_"

Sam did not. She held her ground, pulled something black and thin from her belt, and wrapped it around her knuckles before lifting her fists and taking up a fighting stance.

_She's going to die, _Shepard realized with dismay. _I'm going to watch Samantha Traynor die. And it's _my_ fault_.

The krogan got halfway to her and broke into a sudden sprint. Sam was caught off guard, and barely had the time to roll off to her side. Shepard winced, seeing how close she'd come to rolling herself right off the cliffs and down to the jagged rocks of the beach below. The krogan roared, rounded, and charged her again. Sam feigned a doge left and went right instead. The krogan moved to intercept her fake dodge and came up with nothing. Sam circled around him, stepping away from the cliffs.

_She's got no combat training, _Shepard thought. _She's small, quick, agile, but... what does that matter? It's not like the krogan's just going to go throwing himself off the cliff or something. She can't win._ "Sam, please!" She pleaded once more.

Again, the krogan charged after her. Sam tried the same tactic as before, faking one way and dodging the other, but this time the krogan had wizened to her trick, stopped, and drove his head into her chest. Sam cried out as it collided against her and tumbled back to the rocky floor of the cliff. The krogan leapt at her to make the killing blow and-

-Sam rolled out of the way. She scrambled to her feet and broke into a run. The krogan growled and ran after her. He was faster. More hungry. Shepard opened her mouth to call a warning, but it was too late. He pounced on top of her.

Only Sam had gotten herself turned around and grabbed at his arm at the last moment. Shepard saw that whatever black thing she'd wrapped around her fist eariler was now wrapping the krogan's upper arm. The two hit the rocky floor, the krogan's massive body mounted atop Sam's.

"NO!" Shepard pleaded.

The krogan growled, set the white and pale sockets of his eyes upon Sam's small figure beneath him and went to drive his fist into her skull.

Instead, he wailed a pain-filled cry and tumbled off of her.

Sam was quick to scurry backwards on her hands and knees and clamber to her feet.

"Sam?" Shepard called out. She had no idea what had happened. Then she saw the small, rectangular, control panel in Sam's hands. "The collar... you put the collar on his arm!"

The krogan climbed back to his feet, glaring incredulously at the collar wrapped around his arm. "_AAAAAARGH!_" He roared, trying to pry it loose.

Sam hit the controls and he was zapped with another shock. It was enough to stagger him and make him lose his grip, but not enough to drop him. He tossed his head back and howled into the sky furiously. Sam hit him with another jolt. It choked his howl off, morphing it into a strangled, gurgled, cry of pain. His white eyes fixed upon her. They were filled with fury and confusion and fear.

"STOP!" He wailed. "_STOP_ IT!"

Sam, ever merciful, lowered the control. "Then go! Leave us alone!"

Shepard could only watch, stunned.

The krogan looked back at the collar around his arm. He winced, shook his head, and grabbed for it.

Sam shocked him again. He screamed. "Stop that," she said. "Stop trying to get it off and _go_!"

"You don't tell me what to do, human!" He roared. "You-"

She shocked him again.

"_AAARGH!_" He wailed. When the pain subsided, he was left on his knees, staring forward in shock. "You... you human..."

"Go," Sam commanded.

"Defeat by you... pathetic... human beats me..." He muttered, and Shepard could swear she saw the white pits of his eyes moisten. "Disgrace... failure... beaten... human..."

Sam held her ground, the controls to the collar held firmly in her hand as she stared at him. "You can learn from us humans. About empathy, compassion, mercy... things you have _none_ of."

The krogan was trembling; every gust of wind that hit him looked ready to tumble him over. He climbed, slowly, to his feet, his head lowered. "Disgrace," he croaked and lifted his gaze to meet hers. "I am disgrace. My life... pathetic."

"No. You're just confused," Sam said. "Everyone deserves a second chance. You-"

The krogan snorted laughter and stepped to the edge of the rocky cliffside and took in a breath of air.

And in the end, Shepard had been wrong: the krogan _did_ in fact just throw himself off the cliff. He jumped, his body disappeared over its lip, and a few moments later, his existence came to an end with a soft, muted, _thud_ on the rocks below.

Sam stood there a moment watching the space he'd occupied in quiet shock. Then she turned to Shepard.

Shepard smiled. "Sam..."

Sam rushed to her and wrapped her up in her arms, squeezing. "It's over, Commander. It's all over."

Shepard looked up into the sky. Through the tears in her eyes, she saw the volus ship had finally began its fiery descent to the planet below. She had no idea if her friends had made it out. Sam was right, though.

One way or another: it was over.

**-Miranda-**

The entire ship rocked forward with one, great, rumble, and then everything in the room was sliding her way. Miranda's entire body was wracked in pain from the volus' relentless biotic assault, and when the debris came at her, she was simply too exhausted to move. It slammed into her side, flaring all new pains she hadn't even realize were there. The whole room was lurching and lurching until it was practically tipped on its side. Above her head, the shattered and open window was sucking air out of the ship, and she could feel the pressure on her, trying to pull her away. The wind was screaming in her ear, deafening. The ship tilted further and then she _did_ tumble towards that gaping hole.

She rolled across what had been the wall and was now the floor and felt the pressure double. She tried gripping something, _any_thing, but her grasping hand found nothing and she finally was sucked towards the window.

Miranda screamed as her legs sailed out of the hole, cold air washing over them, and her body was quick to follow.

Then a hand wrapped around her wrist and held her before she could go any further. Miranda's head spun with the loss of gravity as she glanced up. Liara was there, one hand wrapped around her wrist, the other holding desperately to the stem of a nearby monitor.

"Come on! Take my hand with both of yours!" Liara said, practically screaming to be heard over the intense winds.

The ship shook with an explosion and Miranda felt Liara's grip loosen ever-so-slightly around her arm. She swallowed, looking up into the asari's eyes. Her mind raced back to that day on the cliffs when she'd twisted her ankle. The day she thought Liara had tried to kill her. If she gave both of her hands to Liara's, the asari would completely control her fate.

"Come _on_!" Liara pleaded.

Miranda nodded. "Alright... alright," she said, more to herself than anything, and swung her other hand around Liara's.

The asari planted her feet below the window and her face wrinkled with stress as she pulled and pulled until Miranda was coming back inside. Miranda's foot scrambled for support, found the edge of the window, and dug in. She was able, with Liara's aid, lift her body back inside and tumble down below the window.

The ship tilted further, though, and soon enough they'd _both_ be rolling out of it.

Liara looked wide-eyed around the room, and Miranda joined her, desperate to find a way to re-seal the windows. She spotted Jack's limp and unconscious body instead. It was rolling down the inclined floor - right towards the open window.

"Liara!" Miranda pleaded, pointing.

Liara looked, flared biotics in her right hand, and send out a singularity charge.

Just as Jack's body rolled to the window, the gravitational pull of the singularity grabbed hold of her, suspending her a mere foot away.

Miranda spotted a control panel at the ground level. "Liara!" She shouted. "If I jump, can you give me a biotic push towards that panel over there?"

Liara looked, considered it, and nodded. "I believe so."

The ship lurched further on its side.

Miranda, realizing there was no time for further plans, nodded and leaped into the air. She felt the grip of Liara's biotic influence around her instantly and then she was soaring across the room to the panel. Her stomach whacked into it, knocking the air from her, but she got a grip on its edges. She pulled herself close, looked the panel over, and found the window release. She slammed it shut.

The windows sealed immediately. The room quieted.

Miranda released the panel and slid along the slanted floor back to the far wall. She pressed her feet against the edge and made her way back to Liara and Jack, who Liara had now let drop beside her.

"She's okay," Liara said, her fingers on Jack's neck. "She's just unconscious."

Miranda breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God for that." She looked around. "But... I'm not sure any of this matters. The ship is done for. We're all..." She nearly choked on the words. "I think we're all going to die, Liara."

"No," Liara said with a confident shake of her head. "I saw a room with an escape pod in it just beyond this hall. We can make it."

Miranada's heart quicked. "Really? Are you positive?"

"Yes," Liara said, smiling. "Absolutely. Help me with Jack."

Miranda nodded, and the two got Jack's arms over their shoulders. The climb out of the room was awkward and arduous. They had to use the tiered barriers and what was left of the monitor stations to hold onto as they passed Jack between them. Eventually, they made it to the doorway. Miranda jumped, grabbed the edge of it, and pulled herself up. She pivoted on her knees and Liara's whole body strained as she lifted Jack as high as she could. Miranda got a hold of her beneath the arms and pulled her out, then returned to help Liara.

In the hall outside, the ship's slanted descent was all the more apparent. A various assortment of junk was piled against the far wall that the ship leaned towards. Liara and herself got Jack's arms under them again and used both the floor and the wall to climb down the long hall. Twice, violent explosion thundered beneath their feet, and both time Miranda had thought that was it: they'd crashed into the ground and it was over.

They didn't, though. Instead they made it to the room Liara said held an escape pod.

She was right. One last pod remained docked in an egg-shaped hatch.

Miranda and Liara worked together to hoist Jack's body inside, then Liara offered her hand as a stepping platform, and Miranda followed. Within, she turned back, reach down, and pulled Liara along with them.

"Get us out of here," Liara said, strapping herself into a bucket-shaped seat. "Quickly, Miranda."

Miranda found the controls, fiddled with them until she figured out how to launch, and buckled Jack in before herself.

"Good luck," Liara said, gripping the belt over her shoulder.

"Yeah..." Miranda agreed, letting a hand fall on Jack's and squeezing.

The engines powered up. The lights dimmed. A latch released. The pod was thrust forward with a jerk. Then-

-the ship, finally, crashed into the ground.

**-Shepard-**

The rumble from the collision was the loudest, most excruciating sound, Shepard had ever heard. She could hear massive, ancient, trees snapping beneath the impact like twigs. Rock and earth splintering apart, clashing, groaning. Explosion after explosions sounded off after the initial impact, as if a final, destructive, melody to the world's saddest, most violent, song. Fire licked up into the sky from beyond the distant horizon of treetops. Black smoke followed. Then the unsettling, suffocating, sound of complete silence.

"They made it out. I know it," Sam said. She had fished the keys to Shepard's restraints out from the krogan's ship and unlocked her.

Shepard sat beside her in the moist grass, rubbing her ankles with one hand, the other draped around Sam's shoulder and holding tightly - holding _dearly_. She sighed, laid her head against Sam, and stared into the sky. "I hope so, Sam. I hope so. I guess... we go and find out."

Sam leaned in and kissed her cheek. "Yes, Commander. Let's."

The trek through the woods wasn't particularly long, but the punishment that Shepard's body had endured in the last seventy-two hours or so had been severe, and several times along the way, Sam had to catch her before she collapsed. They found a trail, though, and walking along it instead of cutting their own path through the tangle of woods was easier going. The smell of fire and metal and _chaos_ reached her nose before the sight did.

"You smell that, Sam?"

"It's terrible," Sam answered.

They pressed on, though, and finally, the path spilled them out to a clearing. Not a _natural_ clearing, either. The impact crater of the volus ship was so enormous, so _powerful_, it had blown back every tree around it in a hundred foot radius. Parked at the edge of the crater, framed by the billowing, black, smoke of the wreckage, was a transport ship.

Ashley Williams, Kasumi, and a smattering of her wealthy friends were standing before it, peering into the hole and speaking to each other. It was Ashley who noticed them first. Her face brightened, tears swelled in her eyes, and she darted forward. "_Shepard!_"

Every face turned back to her and a wave of gasps followed by happy chatter filled the air. Ashley rushed before her and looked her over with a look of disbelief plastered on her face. "Shepard, I can't... how did... you..."

"Sam saved me," Shepard explained, nodding to Sam and squeezing her a little tighter. "She tracked me down, beat the krogan, and saved me."

Sam blushed and lowered her eyes. "I... well, I wasn't going to let the Commander go without a fight."

Kasumi sauntered over, clapping her hands. "The great and powerful Commander Shepard survives another adventure," she said, laughing. "How fitting. And _not_ the hero for once? How _shocking_!"

Ashley swiped tears from her eyes, smiled, laughed, and wrapped her arms around Shepard. "Oh, Shepard..."

Shepard allowed herself a smile and hugged Ashley back. Then her focus shifted. "Ash... what about Miranda? Jack? ...Liara?"

She saw Kasumi's face darken over Ashley's shoulder.

"Oh... Shepard, I don't... I'm so sorry. I don't think they made it."

"That can't be..." Sam whispered, bringing her hands to her chest. "It just _can't_ be."

"Why do you say that, Ashley?" Shepard demanded. "You can't possibly _know_."

"I stole a schematic, Shepard," Kasumi answered. "It lays out a live reproduction of the ship's interior. Now, of course, it _could_ have been damaged during all those explosions, but... if it wasn't..." She trailed off.

"What?" Shepard demanded.

"There was no way off the ship other than the escape pods. Two launched, you and Sam I'm guessing. The third... well, Shepard, the third never did."

Shepard's lip quivered. "But it could be _wrong_. That's what you said."

Kasumi shrugged. "I mean... it _could_ be, but-"

"Then you don't _know_ do you?" Shepard snapped. "You don't _know_, Kasumi. Get out of my way." She shouldered past Ashley and Kasumi and walked towards the wreckage.

"Shepard, there's no reason to be angry," Ashley called after her. "We did everything we could."

"But not enough," Shepard whispered upon reaching the crater's edge. The sight of the burning hunks of destroyed metal and shattered windows and blackened debris wrenched at her heart. She dropped to her knees. "Not enough..." she whispered again, her vision blurring with tears. "Not enough."

"They were heroes, Shepard," Ashley said. "Jack, Miranda... even Liara. She helped us escape. All three of them died protecting us. Helping us. _Saving_ us."

"It's my fault," Shepard said. "Ash, it's my fault they were here."

Ash opened her mouth to reply, but apparently found no words. She looked down into the crater and lowered her head.

"Commander," Sam's voice came over shoulder. Then again, more excited, "_Commander_."

Shepard turned. Sam was staring over at the hillside. Shepard traced her gaze and through blurry, tear-filled, eyes, she made out three figures approaching from beyond. A dark-haired woman, an asari, and a tattooed woman between them. Her heart soared, the tears came, and it all grew to be too much. Shepard smiled, closed her eyes, and let the sleep take her.

It was the end of a very, _very_, long day.

**-Later-**

Shepard's eyes opened into the dark, cool, interior of a ship and for one confused, terrified, moment, she thought it had all been a dream; a long, twisted, dream that had, at least, ended happily. Then she sat up and saw Sam, curled into a ball in a chair next to the bed she was lying on, asleep.

"Sam?" She called over.

Sam stirred only a little in her sleep. She settled into the chair and the soft sound of her breathing filled the room.

Shepard swung her legs off the bed and found that someone had clad in her in a white, medical, gown. Her wounds, also, felt cool and soothed beneath it. Someone had applied medi-gel to her. She let her bare feet press against the cold, hard, floor of the room/ship and stood up on wobbly legs. She walked around to Sam, leaned in, and brushed some hair from her face. She was sleeping so peacefully, Shepard didn't have the heart to wake her. Instead, she went to the edge of the dark, square, room and found the doorway.

It opened with a push.

And beyond, the fresh air and sunlight spilled into the room, causing Shepard to shield her unadjusted eyes. _The planet, _she thought. _We're still here._

She waited till she could see again and stepped outside.

The 'room' that she had been in wasn't a room at all: it was a large, Alliance-branded, med-bay station, and there were a dozen more dug into the beach around her. "What the hell..." Shepard muttered. All around her, people were busily going about. Alliance soldiers were talking to her wealthy friends and jotting things down in a datapad. A food table had been set up beneath a tent, and she saw more soldiers and more people there, chatting and eating. A blonde woman in a white, Alliance-branded suit rushed through the crowd and right up to her.

"Oh, Commander Shepard, you're awake! How are you feeling! You know, you shouldn't be out of bed and walking around like this so soon."

"What is this... where are we?"

Another figure stepped from the crowd: Ashley Williams. She marched up to them, smiling. "I'll handle this, Beth," she told the blonde woman, dismissing her with a salute. Her eyes fixed back on Shepard and she shook her head. "Shepard... how didn't I guess that you'd recover twice as quickly as the doctors had guessed."

"Ash, what is all this? I passed out. Are Miranda and Jack and Liara okay?"

"_This_ is an Alliance-grade clean-up operation," Ashley explained, gesturing to the varying personnel scattered about the beach. "And, yes, Shepard. They're fine. A little banged up, but all three of them will walk away from this with relatively low injury."

The news was a burden from her shoulders. Shepard smiled, feeling the tears back in her eyes. "I've never been a crier, Ash. Jesus, look at me now," she said, smiling and swiping at the tears. "Where is everyone? I have to see them. _Thank _them."

"They're around somewhere," Ashley said, glancing about the beach.

Shepard's eyes landed on a squadron of Alliance higher-ups and a feeling of trepidation washed over her. "Ash... am I in trouble?"

Ashley laughed. "Shepard, you sound like your in _school_. No, you're not in trouble. They know everything, Shepard. The volus, the krogan... _every_thing."

Shepard nodded. "Everything's okay then? I don't have any surprises awaiting me, right?"

"Shepard, relax, would ya? You're just shaken up, that's all. Everything is fine. The only issue right now is putting together the team."

"Team?"

Ashley nodded. "Kasumi stole every bit of information that ship had stored on its database. We have names, numbers, locations... now all we have to do is track 'em down. I'm putting together a team to do just that." She stared into Shepard's eyes, smiling. "We could use a good leader."

Shepard returned the smile. "Then you've got one." She stuck out here hand to shake, but Ashley swatted it away and hugged her instead.

"I'm so glad you're alright, Shepard."

"Ash... I'm sorry about everything. I was a little... delusional before. I said some things I didn't mean. _Did_ some things I _really_ didn't mean."

"It's okay, Shepard. I know."

"Ash, I was going to ask you to _marry _me at one point."

Ashley laughed. "I know that too."

Shepard sighed and hugged Ashley back. "I'm sorry."

"Make it up to me. Lead my team and lets hunt down every last member of this disgusting clan of slavers and make them pay."

"Will do, Chief," Shepard told her. "Will do."

Sam appeared in the medbay doorway, stretching her arms and rubbing at her eyes.

Ash gestured her way. "She stayed with you the entire time. Quite the loyal girl, that one."

"How long have I been out?"

"Over a day now."

Shepard's hand went to her forehead. "God..."

"Yeah. Doctor's thought it would be two or _three_ before you were up. You went through a lot, Shepard. But... like always, here you are: still standing."

Shepard nodded. Ashley saluted, laughed, and walked away.

Sam stepped beside her and smiled. "Commander..."

"Come here," Shepard said and wrapped Sam up in her arms. "What would I have done without you, Sam?"

"Oh, Commander," Sam whispered shyly and squeezed Shepard's waist. "If I did anything heroic, it was only because I was trying to be like you."

Shepard kissed her cheek, squeezed again, and then broke apart and took her by the hand. "Come on. Let's go see the rest of them."

They were halfway to the tents when a young man with a buzzcut and an Alliance uniform spotted her and shouted, "Hey! Guys! It's Commander Shepard! She's awake!"

Every eye on the beach turned to her. Someone started to clap, then they were _all_ clapping and cheering for her. Shepard nodded her head and pulled Sam closer to her body. "Here's you're hero this time," she said and lifted Sam's hand into the air. "Samantha Traynor."

The crowd's eyes shifted to Sam and the cheers grew louder. Sam blushed and lowered her eyes, but Shepard saw the proud smile creeping up her face. Over Sam's shoulder, she spotted Kasumi sitting on top of a medbay, clapping harder and louder than any of them. When Shepard's eyes landed on her, Kasumi grinned and gave a dramatic bow of her head. Shepard laughed, returned the nod, and pressed on.

She found Miranda and Jack beneath a tent at the edge of the beach. She saw, with great satisfaction, that their hands were grasped in one another's beneath the table. They were sitting, talking, and there was a strange expression on Jack's face that Shepard had rarely, if ever, seen: happiness. They'd found each other. If this whole, terrible, nightmare had been her fault, at least she was partially responsible for _that, _then. She smiled and stopped her approach.

"Commander?" Sam questioned.

"Let them have this moment," Shepard said. "I don't want to interrupt it. There will be time later."

She led Sam around the tent, giving it a wide berth. Not wide enough, though. Miranda's eyes landed on her. She opened her mouth to call Shepard over, but Shepard held up a hand, shook her head, and pointed at Jack. Miranda's eyes flicked from her to Jack and back. She smiled, nodded, and gave Shepard a quick salute. Jack began to turn back, but Shepard had already moved back into the crowd.

"They're really okay," Shepard said. "Where's Liara?"

"She's not in great shape, Commander," Sam explained.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Come on."

Sam led her through a crowd of soldiers, around a cluster of tens, and to an Alliance medbay stationed near the woods. Sam pointed and stepped aside. Shepard frowned and ducked her head beneath the overhang, moving inside.

A doctor was sitting within, looking over a datapad. Liara was beside him, lying on a gurney. Her wrists were cuffed to the bed. "Liara," Shepard said, stepping to the foot of it. "What is this?"

Liara's eyes landed on her, and her hands pulled at the cuffs, her face scrunched up, and she tried pushing herself away with her feet. "No! Please, Shepard! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you! Please!"

"Liara, it's okay!" Shepard said, moved to the side of the bed, and took a seat. She gently reached forward and stroked the asari's arm. "It's alright. I won't hurt you." She turned to the doctor. "Why is she restrained?"

"Doctor T'Soni's mental health has been damaged," the man explained. "We have her restrained for her own good."

"I want them removed," Shepard told him.

"I can't do that."

She turned back to Liara, who flinched. "Liara, listen to me: you've been given a _lot_ of drugs. I know that. Everyone knows that. We don't hold you responsible for what you did."

Liara swallowed, narrowed her eyes onto Shepard's, and gave a cautious nod of her head.

"She's going to need mental rehabilitation before we release her. A good amount of it," the doctor said.

"Then I'll be there for it," Shepard said. "Every session. I want to be by her side."

Liara frowned. Tears swelled in the corners of her eyes. "Shepard?"

"I won't abandon you, Liara," Shepard assured her, squeezing her hand. "We'll fix this. Together."

Liara's trembling lips curled up into a half-smile. "You... you m-mean it?"

"Absolutely."

All at once, the tension seemed to slip from Liara's body. She laid back in the bed, smiling, and stared at Shepard. "Thank you, Shepard... thank you so much."

Shepard patted her hand. "I'll be back later. Alright?"

Liara nodded.

"I haven't seen her this calm since we brought her in," the doctor interjected. "You're presence may speed the recovery period along quite significantly."

"Good," Shepard said. "I look forward to it."

Outside, she found Sam, walked beside her, and took her hand again. "She'll be okay. In time."

They walked up to the edge of the woods and looked over the smoldering pit that was the volus ship's crash point. The crater was massive, and Alliance squads had already began excavating and salvaging what they could. And atop it all, somehow, some_way_, the mansion was _still_ standing; a hollowed, burning, crumbling, shell of its former self, yet it was mostly together.

"I don't believe it," Shepard said with a shake of her head. "That thing survived somehow. That miserable place."

Sam's brow lifted. "Certainly not _all_ the memories were so terrible, Commander..."

"No, Sam. Not all of them," she admitted, squeezing her hand tighter. "Come on. I can't look at that thing anymore."

At the edge of the Alliance camp, she saw a crowd of young soldiers scanning the area, asking for her, looking for her - waiting for her. They likely wanted autographs and handshakes and a chance to meet the 'famous' Commander Shepard, but Shepard wasn't ready to deal with that. Not yet. She tugged at Sam's hand and gestured towards an empty strip of beach leading away from the camp.

Sam pulled off her boots, left them beside a medbay, and the two walked down the length of the beach, the warm sand seeping between their toes. The peaceful sound of the ebb and flow of the ocean's tide walked beside them. When Shepard felt they were far enough away from the camp to not be bothered, she kicked aside a rock and pulled Sam to a seat on the sand beside her.

She took a deep breath and stared out into the distant horizon, watching the sun creeping up above the ocean floor, shimmering atop the blue, swishing, waves. Shepard let herself fall to her back, and tucked her hands behind her head. Sam smiled and laid beside her.

They stayed like that awhile, listening to the ocean and glad just to be in each other's company. Then Shepard said, "Tell me about yourself, Sam."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know... what's something I don't know about you."

Sam thought about it. "I like chess."

"Chess?"

"Yeah. The game? I used to play it all the time when I was younger."

Shepard grinned. "You any good?"

Sam laughed. "Yeah. I guess."

"Good enough to beat _the_ Commander Shepard?"

"Maybe," Sam said playfully. "We'll have to find out later, Commander."

Shepard shifted in the sand. "I don't think you should call me 'Commander' anymore, Sam."

Sam gave her a concerned look. "Why?"

"It's just... I don't know. It carries negativity for me now after everything that happened."

"Oh," Sam said. "You want me to call you Shepard?"

Shepard thought on it. After a moment's hesitation she said, "Try Olivia."

Sam's mouth fell open and spread into a wide smile simultaneously. "_Olivia_! That's the 'famous' first name of Commander Shepard?"

"Famous?"

"Well... I was told when I signed up to be your Comm Specialist that you didn't want people knowing it. I asked around, and no one seemed to know either. I guess it was just, kind of, famous to _me_." She laughed. "Olivia... Livvy."

Shepard fixed her with a flat stare. "See, this is why I don't tell people. I _hate_ Livvy. It sounds like I'm twelve years old."

"Livvy," Sam said, grinning and twirling a lock of her hair. "I like it. Liiiiiivvy. It's pretty."

"Alright, you know what? I lied," Shepard said. "That's not actually my first name."

Sam laughed. "Oh yeah? What is?"

"Shepard."

Sam's laugh grew louder. "Shepard is your first name? And I'm guessing your last name-"

"Yep. Shepard."

"Shepard Shepard?" Sam questioned.

Shepard looked up at her, fighting to keep a straight face. She felt her mouth betraying her, and soon enough she was laughing. Sam laughed with her.

"Just forget the name, alright?" Shepard asked.

"Too late, Livvy," Sam answered with a playful grin.

"Oh, that's it," Shepard said, rolled to her side and climbed on top of Sam, straddling her waist. "Now you've awoken the 'Commander'."

Sam giggled beneath her. "You know, I can't see it anymore. I know and have seen too much. Now you're just little old Livvy to me. I guess I'm just too brave and _powerful_ now."

"Oh yeah?" Shepard said, grinning. "You take down a krogan and save the day and all of a sudden, your 'Commander Traynor'?"

Sam shrugged. "Maybe..."

Shepard laughed, nodded, and licked her lips. "Alright, _Commander_. What are your orders?"

"You can start by kissing me," Sam said, smiling.

"Yes, ma'am," Shepard said, leaned down, and kissed her. It felt wonderful. She pulled away. "Mmm, Sam."

"Mmm, Livvy."

Shepard frowned.

Sam laughed.

Shepard dug her fingers into Sam's side and tickled, and Sam threw her head back in uncontrollable laughter. She bucked her hips and wrestled her way on top of Shepard shouting 'Livvy! Livvy!'. Shepard wiggled free, pinned her, and stopped her taunt by covering her mouth with her own.

The tide went in and out, and behind them, the last tendrils of smoke from the mansion's fire drifted into the sky, lifting high and swirling in a gust of cool air. The sun broke the horizon; the smoke dissipating in dawn's first light.

**-The End-**


End file.
